Kakarot- The God of Destruction
by Overlord Hater
Summary: Banished to a new universe, Kakarot uses his powers to challenge the universe with the help of his own army. He has a mission and one mission only- Conquer the universe and destroy all who stand in his way. The justice league and the known universe will know the terror of the GOD OF DESTRUCTION (Kakarot x Harem). Language, death, and OP Kakarot
1. Chapter 1

I wanted to get this idea off my head so understand why it is short. Like vegito, kakarot will have a harem but he will obtain it in evil ways and have some villains along the way. So it's Kakarot vs. the justice league enjoy (This is a side story and I will mainly focus on vegito or maybe I'll do a long chapter for vegito and short ones for kakarot)

I do not own DC or Dbz

* * *

In deep space, the body of the saiyan Kakarot floats and is unconscious from recent events. His left eye twitches for a second till they both open and reveal red pupils.

" _where the hell am I?"_ he thought as he tried to remember recent events " _Those bastards! They did this, they sent me here!"_ he thought as he looked around the darkness of space and recalled the memories of what happened.

(Flashback)

"Hurry! We don't have much time!" The supreme kai shouted as he watched the nameks scramble to collect their dragonballs.

"Why didn't we stop his rise to power before? Why didn't you tell me he existed?! Even I would've seen where this would lead to before Beerus showed up and offered him his position" elder kai shouted at younger fellow kai.

"Look! I didn't pay attention to him after he killed frieza, I assumed he would die with the planet after it was destroyed. He never showed himself after the event making it seemed he died in the explosion" supreme Kai defended himself.

"I see what you mean...he didn't destroy anything after that?"

"No...he only trained I assumed, I saw another saiyan blowing up the south galaxy but he was stopped by someone more powerful. He disappeared after the comet destroyed the planet"

"What about later on?"

"Earth was taken out long ago but Buu's prison somehow survived the explosion and floated in space till the wizard found him" he said as the nameks were close to completing their task.

"That's when the warrior released me but he was easily killed by Buu. We expected Buu to come to our home but he went somewhere else"

"Yes, I felt his energy signal far away so it would take me a while to reach Buu but when I got their his energy signal vanished. Someone more powerful easily killed him"

"Did you see the person who did it?"

"Yes, he had a tail like a saiyan but he had red fur covering his entire chest and crazy dark hair. I didn't recognize him as the saiyan from the battle from Frieza because he looked so different"

"That explains how he came so far in his power. We only recognized him too late when he defeated Beerus and accepted the new position as the new god of destruction. Not only did he ascend in power to godhood but he went beyond. He passed all the limitations of a saiyan and still keeps growing in power"

"That's the reason we have to get rid of him, I thought he was a hero but his Ki is pure evil and who knows why he trains to get stronger" elder kai finished as he saw the dragonballs glow and saw the village elder speak to the balls calling forth the powerful dragon.

"What is your wish supreme Kai?" the elder asked but stopped as he looked to the sky in pure horror. supreme Kai turned around as he looked at a furious Kakarot. His aura was growing in size as the dark red Ki engulfed him. His saiyan armor was modified so that it would be more durable, he wore black gi pants with black boots, his upper body protected by his saiyan armor and his arms covered in black sleeves that stopped at the elbows and his white gloves cut off so they stop at his wrist.

"WISH HIM TO A DIFFERENT UNIVERSE THAT COULD TAKE CARE OF HIM! I'LL TRY TO STALL HIM, JUST HURRY!" supreme Kai shouted as he launched himself at Kakarot. The kai let loose a flurry of volley shots and high powered beams that filled the sky with smoke.

(Namekanian language)" GREAT PORUNGA! WE WISH FOR THE SAIYAN NAMED KAKAROT TO BE SENT TO ANOTHER DEMENSION!" the elder shouted

The skies cleared as a smirking saiyan stood and quicker than some could see, the supreme kai was sent into the ground and into the planet's core killing him as his body touched the center.

"Now join him in hell!" Kakarot shouted as he raised his hands and created a ball of red energy. He smiled as he saw the young ones hold their adults in fear but he stopped his flow of power as he heard the giant dragon speak.

" **YOUR WISH IS WITHIN MY POWER! IT SHALL BE GRANTED BUT THIS WILL TAKE ALL OF YOUR WISHES TO BE ACOMPLISHED"** he stated as he fired a white beam towards Kakarot. He raised his hands to stop the attack but it fased through and connected with his chest. His eyes widened as he saw his chest disappear and the last thing he saw was a smiling elder kai and celebrating namekians as unconsciousness took over

(Flashback end)

He yelled as loud as he could and started letting his power come out. The whole system was thrown into a loop as their orbits was destroyed. On the planets with life, they scrambled as they saw their planet climate change end and some send S.O.S to deep space alerting them of their situations. Kakarot released his stored up anger in a SUPER explosive wave. The purple ball shot outwards towards neighboring planets and suns were devoured by the immense power. The citizens of the system saw only a bright light before their planet was blown away to ashes and never seen or heard from again. He was heavily breathing as he floated in the same spot, his saiyan side was still overflowing with rage but his tactical side began planning. He knew revenge was almost impossible but he saw an entire universe to conquer. He didn't conquer his because the running theme there was "No matter how strong you become, someone in the universe will always be stronger" he learned this rule when he conquered Earth and his mate Bulma came with him to travel the universe.

"Bulma..." he whispered and remembered she taught him to be smart and not reveal his presence. If he could see her, he would make her a saiyan and his son would help her become stronger. Hopefully his son will take revenge in his universe and kill the bastards that sent him here.

He stopped as he sensed the universe. He found Earth easily but it was filled with powerful beings that could oppose him. He found central galaxies that were filled with life and one planet caught his interest. He sensed it more thoroughly and found a supremely evil presence filled with nothing but darkness. He smirked as he used Instant Transmission to the planet and appeared at a distance where he could get a view of the planet. He smiled as he saw a planet full of fire, the ground was metal and the entire place screamed evil. Not wasting a second he teleported to the strongest energy signal. He appeared in a throne room of some kind and right in the middle of a conversation. He hid behind a wall as his saiyan hearing picked up every single word.

" **You failed me again granny!"** Kakarot snickered a he heard the sentence.

" _Sounds funny coming from him"_ he mused himself as he heard the old woman defend herself.

"My lord! it was the justice league that stepped in this time. They had superman an-"

 **BOOM!**

Granny goodness was sent flying into the wall that led to the hallway and landed next to a smirking Kakarot. She could barely get a glance in before she closed her eyes and blood flowed from her head

" **DON'T EVEN SAY THAT CURSED NAME TO ME! I know that wretched kryptonian will always step in my path to obtain the anit-life equation but I have a plan to destroy him then finish the rest of his league. The peace treaty between New Genesis is only a cover to buy me time to build up my army, the earth won't know what hit** them"He chuckled as he looked to the burning skies of his planet.

 **"Sir! we found this intruder listening in on your conversation. what shall we do to him my** lord? "The guard asked as he threw Kakarot forward and onto the ground.

 **" Why are you spying on** **Apokolips**?"he asked as he walked towards the saiyan.

"My name is Kakarot by the way and I was just overhearing your loud talking...you seem to yell...A LOT!" he said and stood up.

" **I have little time for jokes, who sent you?!"** He yelled as the building shook but Kakarot remained unafraid.

"Okay look, I was sent here by my god for being mean and stuff. I destroyed a system after waking up and came here. I heard you talking so I just listened and now we are face to face" he said as he looked at the ugly form of Darkseid and looking away quickly to avoid staring at his ugly mug.

" **You expect me to believe you destroyed a system? That the story you just gave me was true? pathetic! take him to the fire pits and toss him with the other weaklings"** he ordered and turned to face the window. He didn't see Kakarot eyes turn teal after he heard the weakling insult. His saiyan pride flared as he was dragged away. He planted his feet and the guards attempted to move him but failed. His hair rose as he grabbed both of their skulls and crushed them, not drawing a single scream to alert the "God" in front of him. He brushed the blood from his hands as he walked towards Drakseid.

"Hey ugly!" he shouted as he heard the god sigh and turn around.

" **What the hell are yo-"**

 **BOOM!**

Darkseid met a fist square in his face that sent him through the window and out to the training area below. His body make a sickening thud as it landed inside the arena and a crater formed along the ground as he slid to a stop. Kakarot landed on the ground ignoring his usual graceful landings and making a huge crater in the dirt. He slowly stood as he watched the ruler of Apokolips get up and look at him in pure hatred.

" **You dare strike a god?! Your head will hang over the doors of this arena after I'm through with you!"** He declared as he charged the saiyan. He launched his fist but it was stopped in mid-air by the hand of Kakarot and twisted. Darkseid's red eyes widened as he fell to one knee and attempted to break his hold. Kakarot just smirked as he twisted much further and a bone was heard breaking from the powerful grip.

" _ **What is he? Superman couldn't even cause this much pain to me and he isn't even trying! Time to use some tricks of my own!"**_ he planned as he activated his armor's electric field that delivered enough voltage to make superman fall on his knees. To his shock, the voltage didn't even affect Kakarot as he gripped his arm further. Darkseid's screams had drawn his entire army on his location. His Furies came through followed by Big Barda as they looked at the scene with wide eyes. They saw their god on his knees screaming in pain as a golden haired man watched with amusement. All weapons were raised at the golden hero as he put his foot on Darkseid's shoulder and began to slowly pull. Darkseid's screams increased as blood began leaking through the cracks of his skin and the skin of his arm stretch as Kakarot pulled.

" **FIRE YOU IDIOTS, DEFEND YOUR GOD!"** He screamed as everyone let loose their weapons. All over the planet, explosions were heard and the shockwaves were felt as all of Apokolips citizens looked towards the source of the disturbance.

Darkseid watched in awe and temporarily forgot his pain as he saw a smirking Kakarot stare at him as he blocked all the incoming fire with a Ki shield. Nothing came through as the ammunition detonated. The firing died down as everyone waited for the smoke to clear and what they saw shocked them to their cores. The man didn't have a single scratch on him while Darkseid was riddled with scratches and no serious wounds but little bruises. Having no more patience, Kakarot pulled with little strength and Darkseid's arm pulled out of it's socket and into the air. The blood flowed freely as Kakarot walked Darkseid holding his arm for all to see. The god was on the ground attempting to stop the blood flow and was left in shock. His subjects watched as Kakarot threw his arm to the ground next to their fallen god

"PEOPLE OF APOKOLIPS! YOU HAVE BEEN SERVING A FALSE GOD! HE BLEEDS LIKE ANY MORTAL AND FAILS JUST LIKE ONE! HE WENT TO EARTH AND FAILED TO BRING YOU VICTORY, HE FAILED TO MAKE YOU THE DOMINANT POWER OF THE UNIVERSE. HE JUST USED YOU AND DID NOT MAKE YOU BETTER! THE GREATEST ARMIES DO NOT LOSE, THEY MARCH TO A PLANET AND DESTROY ALL WHO OPPOSE!" he shouted and to Darkseid's surprise heard a few of them yell in agreement. He smiled as he watched them raise their hands.

Darkseid was seething in anger as his eyes glowed. He fired his infamous Omega beams at the back of Kakarot and smiled as they came into contact. To his surprise, the beams passed right through him and hit the arena walls, destroying them upon impact. He searched and found him waving at him. Not wasting time he launched dozens of beams at Kakarot and watched at they followed him no matter where he went.

" **You cannot evade them! they will follow you no matter where you go. Now die and leave my planet!"** he shouted in victory as he watched Kakarot fly around the arena.

" _Can't believe he thinks he's won. pathetic god if you ask me"_ he thought as he flew straight at Darkseid. He stopped right in front of him as his back was turned towards the beams. He smirked and crossed his arms. He focused his Ki to his back and waited for the impact of the omega beams. With a loud BOOM the beams connected and Darkseid laughed as he watched the smoke clear and saw no one there. He stayed on one knee as he wanted to make sure no one survived.

" **Help me fools, I want that arm reattached to me by the hour!"** He commanded but nobody moved and they just looked behind him. Many had their faces hidden by helmets but those who didn't had faces of pure shock as they saw the saiyan standing behind the god.

"You want to know a secret?" Kakarot whispered in Darkseid's ear that made him freeze on the inside "My name is Kakarot and I'm known as the GOD OF DESTRUCTION" he finished as he grabbed Darkseid's head. He started to struggle as Kakarot pulled and for the first time in his life...he was afraid he would die, he believed he was immortal and that he was invincible but his fate was ended as Kakarot pulled Darkseid's head along with his spine out of his body. He yelled in victory as he held the head of the dead god in the air for all to see. He dropped the head next to the lifeless body and continued his speech

"ANYWAYS, YOU SEE HOW EASY THAT WAS TO KILL HIM?! THAT PROVES HOW POWERFUL I AM AND I HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED! FOLLOW ME AS WE CRUSH THE HEADS OF THE GREATEST HEROES THAT OPPOSE US! HELP ME BRING DOWN THE STRONGEST ARMIES AND THE STRONGEST KINGS TO THEIR KNEES BEGGING FOR MERCY. I'LL TELL YOU THIS, THERE IS NO MERCY WHEN YOU SPILL THE BLOOD OF OUR ARMY AND TRY TO SAVE YOUR OWN SKIN! ALL WILL LEARN THAT DEATH IS GUARANTEED WHEN YOU SEE THE SKIES DARKEN AND APOKOLIPS RAINS DOWN ON YOU!" he shouted as everyone began yelling. weapons were fired into the air as he continued his speech " I KNOW MANY DON'T BELIEVE MY WORDS BUT WATCH WHAT I CAN DO TO THOSE THAT THINK THEMSELVES SUPERIOR TO ME AND MY PLANET!" he said as he raised his hand to the moon and produced a small ball " THIS SMALL PORTION OF MY POWER CAN DESTROY THAT MOON WITH EASE SO IMAGINE WHAT I CAN DO IF IM AT FULL POWER!" he stated but saw a tall beautiful woman walk in front of everyone.

"Your words are false! The moon is as big as this planet itself and no one can destroy planets with just a small ball! " Barda challenged as she got close to the saiyan, barely towering over him.

"Want to bet?" he challenged.

"Name it?" she accepted

" Become my queen when I destroy the moon and my mate after today" he said as he watched her eyes narrow and a beautiful smirk grace her features.

"Become my pet when you fail to destroy the moon and my servant" she stated and he nodded his head

"Terms accepted" He concluded

"They don't call me the god of destruction for nothing " he said as he launched the small ball at the moon and watched it disappear into the burning sky. They waited for 30 seconds but nothing happened.

"Seems you exaggerated your so called power, now come my pe-"

"You might want to hang onto something, like right now" he stated and she had a confused look on his face till a bright white light filled the sky, Following the white was a massive shockwave and powerful winds that sent some of the army flying back and across the landscape. Barda was trying to hold her place but failed as her feet slipped. she was caught by Kakarot and pulled close to his chest. she looked to his handsome smirk and looked to his yellow glowing eyes that matched his hair. she was entranced by the color and slowly drew her face in. Their lips locked and the passion came to life as they made out over the destructive force of Kakarot's destruction of the moon. They slowly pulled apart as Barda moaned and whimpered from the loss of his lips on hers.

"Don't worry, there's more later" he whispered as he stepped back and looked at the disheveled army. He smiled as he heard the gasp and people pointing to the moon. Barda saw the moon gone and small pieces floating in space and her expression was just disbelief and admiration for her new god.

"NOW DO YOU BELIEVE ME?! WILL YOU FOLLOW YOUR NEW GOD TO THE GREATEST VICTORY OF THEM ALL? " he smirked as he heard everyone yell "WILL YOU HELP ME DESTROY ALL THAT OPPOSE US?" the cheers got louder and weapons were firing into the air" WILL YOU FOLLOW ME AND COQUER THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE?! " he screamed and let his aura burst. They just cheered even louder "THEN LET'S TAKE THIS UNIVERSE BY STORM AND MAKE APOKOLIPS THE GREATEST FEAR IN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE!" The army began chanting his name and some bowed before him "THEN FOLLOW ME, KAKAROT, THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION TO OUR DESTINY OF UNIVERSAL CONQUEST! He shouted as his power shook the ground they stood on. The whole planet cheered as his speech was broadcasted to the whole planet and many were shouting "Kakarot , god of destruction".

He smirked as his army made a passage for him and Darkseid's generals followed him awaiting orders. He walked to his new palace and along the way destroyed the statues of Darkseid not wanting to leave a single remnant of him.

"What are our orders sire?" granny goodness asked.

"You my dear trainer are going to start a new form of training, one that will make your special forces faster, stronger and deadlier"

"I've never heard of this training" she stated

"It's called gravity training, increase the gravity so the body can adapt and become stronger and when put into normal gravity, the soldiers become more faster and stronger making the enemies weaker and slow compared to them. Do we create or steal other technologies?"

"No, we have scientist of the best and smartest that can create anything you ask lord" Virman Vundabar answered as they entered the throne room.

"Tell them to start mass producing gravity chambers that can go up to 100x the gravity of Apokolips for the parademons, 250x for the Furies, and 200x for the Dreggs" he ordered.

"MY lord, the dreggs are nothing but lifeless old gods that roam the surface" granny explained

"Not anymore, When I killed Darkseid the planet's population burst with life and now there's more beings out there waiting to be recruit"

"How can you know that?" vundabar asked since he doubted what the new god just said. He gulped when Kakarot looked straight at him with his glowing yellow eyes( **I just mixed red and green together and it came out with yellow eyes when he is a ssj)** and flinched when he appeared right in front of him.

"Unlike everybody on this planet I learned how to sense other people's unique energy signature and I can feel stronger energy levels in the universe. So believe me when I say the Dreggs have just awoken and if I may say, they are powerful but not as strong as your Furies granny goodness" he said as he walked back to the stars leading to the throne.

"Thank you for the compliment my lord, I'll make sure the whole planet is ready to begin the new training regime" she finished as she left to inform the scientist of their new orders.

"Vundabar! I want those dreggs serving me and if they have a problem then send them here" he ordered and vundabar left after bowing his head

He looked to the last person in the room and was smirking as she sat in his chair in a revealing way. Her armor was off and she was left in a red bra with red panties. Her face was smirking and waiting to be claimed by the new god and he would happily dominate her and make her his.

"Were you like that when they were here?" he asked as he began removing his armor but he stopped when he saw her stand up and walk away swaying her hips. He smiled and just followed since he didn't know his way around yet.

"No, I just started when granny turned around" she answered

"I have a feeling you've been practicing how to get undress quickly"

"No, when you live here your whole life then it becomes a natural thing" she said as she opened a large door that led to the bed chambers. she gasped as she was tackled into the mattress and was turned around to face a growling saiyan.

"After this, you will be mine" he growled at and she smirked .

"I like to see you try" she challenged

(lemon)

She moaned as he groped her large breast and gasped as she felt his member through his pants. He growled and ripped her top off freeing her enormous breast for him to devour. she tried to hold her moans in so she wouldn't' give him any satisfaction but she was failing horribly as he placed his hand at her womanhood. She growled as she saw him fully clothed and proceeded to rip his armor off. He smirked as he watched it shatter against the wall and his eyes widened when she flipped him over. She ripped his pants off and freed his male anatomy. He smirked when he heard her gasp and he smiled when he saw her gulp.

"What's the matter? Afraid you can't take it. if it makes you feel better a human could handle it and even go for another round" he laughed as he heard her snarl.

"I'm not afraid of it, I just haven't had one like this in a while" she responded but what she was thinking was totally different " _I've never had one this big! How can I take it in?"_

His laughing was cut off as she started grinding and began hissing in pleasure as he felt the red material block his goal. He stood up and devoured her breast again and began rubbing her sensitive spots he found so easily. Biting her earlobe had drawn out a loud moan and slapping her ass caused her to scream in pleasure. He had enough and ripped her undergarments off revealing his prize. He lifted her up and gently lowered her onto his 14 inch member. His tip was devoured by her pussy lips and the rest was covered in her juices as he entered her inch by inch.

" _We haven't even started and I'm already cumming! OH god, I can't wait till he fills me again and again"_ she thought as she felt every vein and every twitch as he was still entering her. She clutched his back and screamed as she climaxed. Her high was no where from done when he kept going, she felt him kiss her womb and she gasp as he pushed past it and fully sheath herself on his member. she was speechless as he sat there and waited for her to begin. Her thoughts were scrambled but her body only knew one thing to do...move

"How the hell are you this tight?!" he said through clenched teeth. He gasp as she began bouncing and her low moans became screams as she took him in again and again. Her breath was loss as she picked up the pace and she felt her juices mix with his as she landed on him again. Her body was on fire and her head was in the heavens as she rode him. Kakarot had to admit he was struggling to hold on. Her tightness was ridiculous but he decided to let his saiyan side take over. With a roar he flipped them around and she was on her stomach trying to catch her breath. She barely regained it but lost it when she felt him reenter her again. She moaned as she felt in in the same spot she wanted him in. His breath was in her ear as he pumped himself into her, each thrust harder than the last one. She lasted for hours and came 26 times as he never finished once. She sighed in relief as she felt his member twitch inside of her but she moaned as she felt herself cumming again and this one was the greatest one she would ever feel.

"I know you're cumming Barda! finish with me and become my mate!" he growled in her ear as they were in the missionary position.

"YES! I'll become your mate! I belong to you!" she screamed as he picked up his pace and started licking her neck. She couldn't hold it, her screams tore through the palace and his roar was heard as they came together. She screamed and bit down on his neck marking him as hers and he bit her neck drawing blood and opening a bond that increased their pleasure tenfold.

(lemon end)

He rolled over as he came inside of her and laid on his back. He felt the arm of Barda drape across his chest and her head rest on his shoulder. He waited till she fell asleep and proceeded to get dress. He had plans to create and ways to make his army stronger so they would be a true threat to anyone. He had numbers but it was pointless to send so many to fight against trained soldiers. He found some guards and strolled towards them.

"Sire!" they said immediately and bowing before the god

"A simple salute is fine, no need to bow before me, only mine enemies will bow before me. I need the body of Darkseid brought to me, is it still in the arena?"

"Yes sir!" they both replied.

"Then bring it to me, now!" he commanded.

They ran out the hall to claim the body of the fallen god. He walked to his throne that was still too big for him but he ignored it and sat down. He looked around the room and saw the beautiful decorations and statues that needed to be replaced. He wouldn't go overboard and put statues of himself everywhere but he had plans to make this world the greatest.

Oh he had deadly plans

* * *

(Next day) Earth, justice league head quarters}

The day was normal and all the leaguers were busy talking or walking to the jets for departure. Their mission to defend Earth has been successful so far but that never put Batman at ease. He was busy monitoring the planet for any anomalies and watching surveillance on some major villains sitting in cells. He thought were interrupted as the base's alarms blared.

" _INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT, UNABLE TO PINPOINT LOCATION"_ The automated voice repeated and Batman was looking already looking through all the cameras and spotted a giant stone box sitting in the hangar bay. He immediately left and walked down the halls to the hangar bay , ignoring the alarms he contacted superman to come assist him. The heroes standing around the box cleared a path for the dark knight. He saw Wonderwoman, Flash, Green lantern, Hawkgirl, and Powergirl. They all lokked towards him as he pulled out various objects from his belt and started scanning the box.

"Having anything Powergirl?"

"No, the box is lined with lead and there is no sounds that indicate a bomb inside"

"Batman, we should evacuate the base in case of something dangerous inside" Wonderwoman suggested

"Agreed, activating satellite evacuation protocols" batman said. The entire roster of the justice league was evacuated in record time and that left the five heroes all alone. After waiting a minute, superman came in and saw the strange box. He looked to the others who gave him shrugs.

"What is it Batman?" he asked

"Unknown, it just came out nowhere and the delivery system is unknown" he stated as he continued to scan the box.

"It could be a present from somebody we saved a long time ago" flash suggested

"I'm pretty sure people don't use stone as wrapping paper wally" Green lantern said

"I believe wally is half correct" batman said as he focused on one area.

"See batman even say I'm right...say what now?" he said in disbelief.

"Come look, this was a present but from someone we all hate"

Everybody came around to see what he was looking at. The hidden stone slab was slid to the right to reveal the hidden greeting.

"From APOKOLIPS" wally read out loud and everyone heard superman crush the device he was using.

"It's a good thing the base is evacuated, this could be a deception of some kind or a new weapon we don't know of" Diana said as superman floated to the top.

"We have to open it to find out, help me out Karen" Clark said as he grabbed one side and the female kryptonian grabbed the other "Stay back everyone" he commanded.

Everybody took a step back as they watched the top come off. A gust of air shot out as if being air sealed tight and the stench that followed was sickening. Flash covered his nose as everyone else knew what it was. The smell of death was common amongst all of them but they saw the shocked expressions on the Kryptonians faces as they dropped the top onto the floor.

"What is it Clark?" Diana asked as she floated to him. He looked to her and back to the inside with the same expression. Diana looked inside and she saw the body of Darkseid on his back with his arm and head sitting on his chest.

"H-h-how?" was all she could say.

"Break open the front!" Green lantern said as he use his ring to rip out the front part of the box. Everyone saw the remains and all of them were affected by the appearance. Batman didn't show it but inside, he was disturbed that someone could do this to the god that gave them so much trouble. Everybody was silent for 5 mins until Batman saw the rolled up parchment laid by Darkseid's head. He walked to the decaying body and took the parchment. Everyone watched him open it and saw huge letters, giving a message to them.

"KILLED BY KAKAROT, THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION- NEW RULER OF APOKOLIPS"

"This is bad...right?" Flash asked

"It's a warning" Diana said as she examined the body "A warning for what?"

"Lets go superman, we have to see what the status of Apokolips is and see what they are up to" Batman said as he left to the weapons cache to obtain a boom tube.

" I wouldn't do that Batman" Shayera said as she examined the note closely.

"Why?" he responded

"It says he will know when you appear on his planet, he knows where everyone is in the universe and appear right before you no matter how much security you have" she said and was disturbed that someone can actually do that.

"That will explain how he got in here so easily to deliver the present" Clark said as he rubbed his chin in thought

"Then what do we do then?" Powergirl asked

"All we can do is send probes to examine the planet and I will go over the footage to see if I can see our mystery god. Other than that we will continue like normal" Batman said as he left.

"I have to agre-" Hal Jordan was cut off as his communicator in his ring went off " Hal here"

" _Hal! it's me Arisia, We have a situation on our hands. The whole section of the galaxy...is missing"_

"What do you mean it's missing?" he asked as everyone listened to the female

" _We received a S.O.S from the planets of the missing section and I was sent to investigate it. I get here and there is no planets, stars, Hell, theres no gases floating about. It's all gone..."_

"Hold on, the justice league will send someone to investigate"

" _No need, I was able to track the energy signature even though it disappeared by some means of teleportation"_

All the present leaguers looked at each other hoping it wasn't who they thought it was

" _I followed it to...Apokolips?"_ she said and everyone's eyes widened as Hal began warning her

"ARISIA, STAY AWAY FROM APOKOLIPS! THAT IS A HOSTILE AREA NOW!"

 _"It can't be, Darkseid signed the treaty"_

"Darkseid is no longer in command of the planet! " he continued

" **Haven't been here a day and already there's people spying on me"** A man's voice rang from Arisia's ring

" _Who are you?!"_ they heard arisia scream.

"GET AWAY ARISIA! DO NOT ENGAGE HIM! I REPEAT, DO NOT ENGAGE" he shouted but he knew it was too late.

" **My name is Kakarot, the God Of Destruction"** was the last thing the league heard from Arisia's ring as the connection was lost.

The entire group was quiet as they watched Hal try to reestablish the connection but failing every time. He stopped after realizing it wasn't going to open again. His fist clenched as he looked at the Justice League "We need to get her back" he said but no one said anything.

"Hal, we can only send a small squad to infiltrate the planet. We don't want someone we have little information on looking towards Earth, do you understand?" superman asked and hal shook his head.

"I'll help in the recovery of Arisia hal" Wonderwoman stepped up.

"If she is tagging along then I'm coming. I want to gather information on the new ruler of Apokolips" Batman said as he left to prepare for the mission

"Flash, go with them and we'll hold the security" Clark said as he watched them walk away " And be careful!" he shouted one last time

"You think I have a shot of landing the Green lantern babe?" flash joked as he ran beside Hal.

"Not now wally" he said in a low tone but he saw the sad expression on his comrade's face "(sigh)I think you do, she likes funny guys" he said and felt better when he saw flash smile But she has a thing for Hal"

"Still doesn't mean I can try" he responded.

"Hurry you two! we have to make this quick" Diana said as they went to her plane. She wasn't surprised that Batman was already inside doing a flight check but it bothered her that he got through the security.

"Are we ready Batman?" she asked

"Yes, lets move" he said as he watched everyone take their seats

"Lets see how ugly the new ruler is" flash joked as the jet took flight and shot forward to the stars.

"Stop talking" Batman said as he looked to his monitor

"Okay"

* * *

(Apokolips)

He was carrying the female lantern to the lower levels of his palace but avoided the dungeons and placed her in the guest rooms. He was surprised that Darkseid had guest rooms but probably for something evil. He knew the League was coming, he sensed their energy levels flying in his direction, he had maybe and hour or two burn but he decided to mess with them. He kicked open the door and walked into the surprisingly clean room. A bed ,a lamp post, a Television and even a mini fridge. Kakarot was left speechless as he placed Arisia on the bed and took her ring away. He looked at her and thought she was actually beautiful but he shook those thoughts as he watched her open her eyes.

"You woke up sooner than I thought" he said in a shocked tone.

"Where am I?" She asked as she shook the drowsiness away.

"Apokolips" was his simple reply.

Her eyes widened as she remembered what happened, she quickly raised her arm to fire a blast but she quickly noticed her ring was gone. She looked to his closed hand and saw the glowing ring in his closed fist.

"Give me my ring!" she demanded

"Uh...no" he said as he walked away. she jumped from the bed to tackle him but it was reversed as he pinned her to the bed. His face was close to hers as he held her down.

"Now stay here like a good girl and don't try anything" he whispered as his breath actually smelled nice to her but she shook those thoughts away.

"You expect me to listen to a follower of that Kakarot character that knocked me out?" she said as she struggled to loosen his grip.

"No, I expect you to listen me because this is my planet and I'm the guy who took out that weakling who signed that treaty" he said

She was left speechless as she processed that the man in front of her was Kakarot. She thought he was some handsome looking servant but he was the true ruler of the planet. He let her arms go and sat in a chair in the far corner.

"What? thought I was a hideous thing everyone feared and That I had such a horrible smile? he teased, he laughed as he saw her blush.

"N-n-no! its just most evil tyrants I meet have me strung up to walls and bound by chains" she confessed, she had no idea why.

"Sounds kinky" he said as he gave her another charming smile.

"It's not! Why am I even talking to you?! you're suppose to be evil and cruel towards your prisoners"

"I cannot be cruel to someone who looks as beautiful as you. I mean, have you seen how beautiful you look!" he said and caused her to blush again

"Shut up! Go back to being creepy" she said as she looked away. He smirked as he stood up.

"Oh...I can be creepy" he whispered in her ear. she gasped as he pinned her again to the bed and settled between her legs.

"Let go!" she shouted but she smelled something in the air ( **That's right, kakarot has pheromones he can use to seduce women, I don't have the heart for the dark themes but killing is still there)** she gasped as she felt his hand on her thighs. She tried to stifle her moans as his hand slid up her thigh and pushed up her mini skirt. To her, his hands felt like fire and her core was rapidly heating up. She didn't know when her hands were released but she didn't care, she wrapped her hands around his neck and moaned as his fingers found her sensitive spots. Her hips pushed forward as she felt his fingers entered her. She moaned as she clawed at his back, her mind was losing itself as she felt herself climaxing. With a gasp she squirted all over his hand and didn't stop for 5 seconds. She fell to the bed sweating and watching him lick his fingers. The action made her horny again and yearning for something that only he could give.

" _Why am I thinking like this?! I want to be his, I want to please him, I want to serve him!"_ she thought but her mind was still battling her emotions " _No! I have to resist, I serve the universe and hold the peace...but I don't believe in that mission. I don't care anymore! I want him and make him mine"_ she growled as she tackled him and pinned him to the ground.

"We barely met and now you want to have sex?" he asked with a smirk that drove her crazy.

"Shut up! you did this to me and now you have to fix it!" she commanded as she pulled his member out. She gasped but quickly inserted his penis into her waiting womanhood. She moaned as she devoured every inch, his grunts brought satisfaction to her as she continued to go down. she stopped when her womb was being kissed by his tip and tried to go up. He growled as he grabbed her hips and slammed her down, completely filling her womb with his manhood. She was speechless as he began pumping his hips into her core. Her moans turned to screams as she climaxed every thirty seconds. Her breast were bouncing with every drop but he stopped pumping and ripped her breast out of the covering that barely concealed her beautiful breast. Her nipples were pinched as she rode him. Deciding to let her have the fun he rested his hand behind his head and watched her bounce and moan for the whole two hours. Her tongue hung out as her eyes were half lidded and her hands clawed his armor. He had to finish this as he sensed the league approaching, he didn't mind the fun he had with the female and decided he wanted her to serve him and only him. She felt him twitch inside so she increased her efforts with new found vigor, she didn't expect him to bite her in the neck and draw blood. she gasped as she felt even more pleasure instead of pain, it caused her to climax and tighten around his member. He grunted as he released his essence deep in her womb. She bit him in the neck before she passed out on top of him. He slowly pulled out as he placed her on the bed. quickly cleaning himself up he looked at her sleeping with a smile on her face. He put her breast in their little covering ( **Literally! look up the photo of Arisia and explain to me how her breast stay covered by those little coverings)** but left her underwear off so when she woke up she would know what happened.

"Kakarot, we have visitors" Barda explained as she smiled at the sleeping Arisia with no underwear.

"I know my queen, Lets go prepare for their arrival. Do you have my helmet?" he asked. She threw him a black helmet with spikes on the back. He put on a black mask that only covered his mouth and nose( **Daedric helmet).** He walked through the halls followed by Barda to the armory, many soldiers saluted him as he walked by and many bowed to Barda as she walked by after him. He entered the armory and spotted his deadly looking armor. Armor that evil created just for him, spikes in the right places, glowing sections to intimidate the bravest( **Daedric armor- I couldn't find the perfect armor for him to fight in yet and this armor just fits the ruler of Apokolips. although when I look at it, it reminds me of Ares... scratch that ares armor doesn't look as cool).** He placed his armor on but couldn't stop fidgeting as it felt uncomfortable. He placed his helmet on last as he adjusted to his new armor. It was light on him but to others, it was extremely heavy. He walked to his throne room as he sensed the league enter his atmosphere. He walked to his throne and took a seat.

" _They really shouldn't of brought the fast guy, he's like a beacon with all the power he holds"_ He thought. After ten minutes he was extremely bored but that was immediately stopped as Barda sat on his lap and pulled his mask down.

"I felt that you were bored...why don't we have some fun before they arrive" she suggested, He had little time to reply as he was cut off by her lips on his and after a few minutes, tongue was introduced as they were having a heated make out session.

* * *

(With the justice league)

They just landed on the ground and were already ambushed by parademons. They were quickly dispatched by an angry Hal Jordan.

"We need to split up, flash and me will go gather information, you two will recover Arisia" batman ordered as they left in their correct directions.

"So where is Arisia?" Diana asked

"It says her ring is in the palace, the throne room to be precise" he said as he examined the map his ring was producing.

"Then lets move quickly, this place is always at war with each other" she stated as she took flight.

"Lucky us right? we would always have to worry about Apokolips attacking other worlds" he said as they increased their speed for about five minutes until Diana noticed something odd about the landscape.

"What is it Diana?" Hal asked as he looked around the landscape but failing to see anything out of the ordinary.

"Last time we were here to reclaim Clark's cousin, this place was filled with husks walking around with no purpose. Now they all vanished" she stated and pulled her communicator out to the other group" Batman, do you read?"

(With batman and Flash)

"What is it Wonderwoman?"

" _Is there any husks at your location?, we don't see any around the entire area"_

"Negative, there is no sighting of them walking around. There is some strange event going on, there is a large group of new creatures we haven't seen before. Their being rounded up by the Parademons and taken to the city area"

" _Anything else"_

"Yes, there is a lot of machines being loaded and taken to the same area where the new creatures are going" he stated as he looked through his binoculars.

" _Batman, what do those new creatures look like?"_ Hal asked so he could confirm his suspicions.

"To sum it all up Lantern, they look like Darkseid but smaller and punier" flash explained as he watched the creatures.

" _Oh no..."_

"What is it Lantern?"

" _Those are not new creatures, their the old gods, they held extreme power that inspired the golden age of the second world. They are believed to be extinct but when you came to Apokolips to recover Kara they were nothing but mindless husks. I told my leaders on Oa and they confirmed it"_

"What changed?"

 _"I can only assume when Darkseid was killed, a majority or maybe all of them have reawaken...he has a army of old gods ready to fight for him"_

 _"This is bad Bruce...we have to warn New Genesis of this new threat. They can take care of this problem while his forces are weak"_ Diana warned

"Have you reached the palace yet?"

" _We've just reached the front door, no guards...he's waiting for us" Diana stated_

"Me and Flash are our way. We'll be there in 3 mins" he disconnected as flash held Batman and ran to the palace

* * *

The duo walked to the throne room, skipping all rooms since Diana knew the route from last time. They encountered no resistance and when they saw the guards, they let them pass through without any trouble.

"This guy must be real confident to let us walk right into his throne room" Hal stated as he followed Wonderwoman into the throne room.

" _This bastard thinks we are not worthy enough to fight our way here, time to show him how an amazon fights"_ she angrily thinks as she kicks the doors off their hinges. They gape at the site before them, they see Barda sitting on his lap laughing at something Kakarot must have said. She saw the others and gave her god a wink before removing herself. Kakarot leaned forward in his throne as he eyed the amazon and all her beautiful features.

" _Why is this universe filled with so many beautiful woman?! Although, I see that all of them can fight"_ he thought and completely ignored the man in the green costume who was threatening him with his ring.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?!" he shouted but received no response.

The two warriors were sizing each other up as they continued their staring contest. She smirked as he narrowed his eyes, already reading the challenge she was trying to issue. He would gladly accept if it weren't for the idiot screaming at him. His thoughts were cut short as Hal sent a powerful blast at Kakarot and leveled the entire area.. The smoke cleared and a sitting Kakarot was still looking at the amazon. Hal was shocked that it didn't even faze him but he gulped when the eyes of Kakarot looked towards him.

His glowing yellow eyes narrowed as he disappeared. They looked around but a scream from Hal brought Diana's attention as she looked to a kneeling Green Lantern trying to escape the death grip of Kakarot. Reacting quick, she sent a fist straight at him. He moved quicker than they could both see but the result was a broken wrist for Hal and a bruised cheek for Diana that sent her flying through multiple walls. He slowly walked back to his throne, red cape dragging along the ground as he climbed the stairs. He sat down as he watched the amazon burst through his walls and land in the same spot. She glared at her new opponent but on the inside her blood was pumping with excitement from the new challenge.

"Now what were you talking about little boy?" Kakarot teased as he watched flash and batman enter his throne room.

"Where the hell is Arisia?!" he screamed as he clutched is hand.

"Yeah...um, well you see something happened when she was here"

"What did you do to her?!"

"What did she do to me, that should be the question' he muttered " I did nothing, but can I ask why the hell were you spying on my planet?" he said in an all knowing voice.

"How could you possibly know?" batman said as he recorded their meeting for future study.

"Like my message said, I know where you all are in the universe and I can appear right before you no matter how much security you have" he recited his words from the letter.

"How do you do it? Teleportation, magic, or machinery?" batman asked.

"Answer my damn question human before I kill you?!" he warned as the room shook but batman wasn't intimidated.

"We know you are preparing for war, what do you plan to do with an army of old gods?" he asked

"Old gods? what are those?" he asked them and batman realized the mistake he made "whatever they are, they are of being treated the same as everyone else. To answer your question, I plan to attack worlds with powerful armies and destroy them with our awesome power"

"Not if we can help it, We'll warn New Genesis and they'll come and wipe you out" wally stated confidently.

"If you do that, warn them not to send a huge army, if they do...every single one of them will be killed" he warned.

"Your planet is in no shape to fight New Genesis, you would horribly lose" Hal said as he healed his wrist.

"My planet won't do the fighting, they'll have to go against me and they'll lose horribly" he stated as he sensed Arisia coming to his throne room.

"Bullshit" flash said

"Don't you dare mock my god's power. He can destroy planets without lifting a finger. The evidence is floating in the sky in pieces or how about the missing section of the galaxy the female lantern said!" Big Barda said and flash's eyes widened as he heard the news.

"You did all that" batman stated and received a nod.

"That's impossible, no one has that much destructive power!" hal stated as he watched a smiling Barda.

"Oh but my god does"

"Lantern, we have to go. We only came for Arisia, we cannot fight him here" batman said as he began calling the jet to their location.

"Right, tell me where Arisia is-" he looked to the doors opening and a stumbling Arisia walking out.

"ARISIA!" he shouted in relief but a chuckling Kakarot caught his attention "What's so funny?"

"Nothing" he simply replied and waited.

Hal ran to Arisia and helped her stay on her feet. She didn't reply at first till they walked near Kakarot's throne.

"kakarot!" she shouted in joy as she ran to him. she fell into his lap and wrapped her arms around him as she cuddled with him. Hal was left speechless as he watched his girlfriend cuddle with the God. The other members had shocked faces but Batman remained stoic as the room filled with guards that came to watch. They were prepared to fight at first but realized they only wanted to watch their god mock them. Kakarot's laugh rang through the room as he watched the rage grow within Hal Jordan and the nervous glance of flash.

"Why?!" he asked as she pulled his mask down and planted a passionate kiss.

"He gave me the greatest sex any woman would want and he screams power. I served the Lantern Corp. for years but it's pointless when my new God is rising to crush all our enemies" she stated while looking at her ex.

"That's a lie! he's using brainwash or something. This isn't you!" he shouted in anger

"Fair warning, don't attack me. I will break your neck if you try" Kakarot warned as he watched his body glow.

"Don't do it Hal! He's being serious!" batman yelled when he saw no hint of lying from Kakarot.

"NO! I will save her from him! she is being brainwashed by something! This isn't the Arisia I fell in love with!" he shouted as he flew straight at Kakarot.

Time slowed down as Diana, wally and batman tried to stop him but failed. Kakarot smirked as he watched the green lantern fly at him, with all his training Hal looked extremely slow. Barda didn't move an inch and just smiled while the guards raised their fists to the air. In a flash of power, the entire building shook as Hal made impact. Everyone covered their eyes as the light was too bright. The light faded away and in the smoke stood a smirking Kakarot as he held Hal by the neck. His eyes glowed brighter as his aura burst to life, the league saw his display of power as he held Hal in the air as he walked down the steps and stopped right in front of the small group. He smiled as he increased the pressure and laughed as he heard a choking green lantern. Diana was in a stance ready to move, flash looked unsure what to do and batman growled as he saw the smiling Kakarot holding his comrade.

"Didn't I warn him not to attack?!" he shouted as he held the choking lantern. Arisia didn't move an inch but smiled as she saw the awesome power displayed by Kakarot. The entire room started chanting "DEATH" repeatedly as he walked around the room. For once in his career, batman didn't know what to do. He counted on Arisia to be fine and not brainwashed because it was no longer Darkseid but she willingly joined him and betrayed Hal. He only wanted to get the rest out while they still could and hoped Hal would some how survive.

"Now for what I promised my people" he whispered as he put full force into his hand. The breaking of bones was heard as everybody saw the body of Hal Jordan go limp, the entire room erupted in cheers as Kakarot dropped the lifeless body to the marble floor. Flash was shocked and paralyzed with fear. Batman wanted to leave this place as soon as possible and keep everyone alive. Diana was filled with pure rage and batman saw what she was going to do next.

"Diana don't at-" his warning too late as Diana launched herself at the god with the intent to kill. She tackled him out the room and bruce cursed his luck when the jet arrived. He pulled Flash to the exit and to the cockpit. He threw flash inside and started gaining altitude. He looked out the window as he saw the smoke from the clash and saw a bruised Wonderwoman fly out of the building. He wasted no time contacting her.

"Diana! get in the jet, we're leaving!" he ordered as he watched her look for the jet. she spotted it before looking to a walking Kakarot look at the jet.

"Just go Bruce! Warn the others of Kakarot! He need's to be stopped" she said as she crushed her communicator and charged at Kakarot.

"grrr!" Batman growled as he opened a boom tube and left Wonderwoman behind to warn everyone of the coming danger to their universe.

* * *

He walked towards a beaten Wonderwoman and kneeled down next to her beaten form.

"You are weaker than I thought" he stated

"Coming from someone who dodges all of my attacks" she spat back.

" Join me...I can make you stronger than what you are, deadlier than any warrior here, maybe even the strongest female in the entire universe" he said then heard her give a weak laugh.

"You expect me to believe you can make me stronger by joining you, that I can destroy any who stand against me?"

"By joining me, you will become stronger by training with me and go beyond your limits that your gods have set"

"It pains me to think someone like you believes what he is saying" she spat but he just leaned in to her ear.

"Believe it or not, I was weaker than a human when I was born. I wasn't given any power to challenge the greatest, an old man was stronger than me as a child and I took that embarrassment to become a god in my universe through years of training and discipline. I know what it takes to become a true warrior and I see you reaching a higher power than those that bestowed their powers on you" he finished as he picked her up and flew back to the throne room where is followers were waiting.

"Take her to the dungeons, don't touch her or torture her. she's mine" he ordered as he watched the guards drag Wonderwoman away.

"What of the body sir?"

"Get rid of it, I have no use for a corpse but give me that ring" he said as the guards pulled the body away and one gave him the glowing ring. He looked to Arisia and back to the ring "Here you go sweetheart" he said as he gave her another ring. she squealed in delight as she placed the second ring on her hand and began glowing with power. she laughed as her costume changed and her eyes grow brighter. She now wore tight black spandex pants with a green stripe that showed off her toned ass and legs. Her white top became armored with a color green and her gloves turned black. Her whole arms were covered with black armor that had spikes run all over.

"Thank you so much Kakarot!" she squealed as she hugged him, her armored arms scraping against his.

"Your welcome" he responded.

" What now my god" Barda asked as she stood next to him and watched the workers fix the damage caused by the league. His eyes glowed as he looked out the window and his aura began growing as he watched the fires of Apokolips burn.

"We start the war"

* * *

 **I lied, I love this idea so I might roll with it. I'll try to update vegito but I like the idea of Kakarot facing the universe. Suggestions welcomed and harem suggestions welcomed as well. If you know planets with powerful enemies please suggest some.**

 **Thanks;)**


	2. Chapter 2

I wanted a to continue this story because I like the idea of kakarot raging war against the galaxy. So here's the next chapter of Kakarot rise to power.

Superman awaited the jet's arrival as he orbited the Earth. He hadn't received a message from batman so it made him worry more. He watched the jet enter the hangar and land softly on the ground. He smiled as he watched the cockpit open and batman walk out. His smile faltered as he watched flash slowly get out with wide eyes. He frowned as he watched batman walk towards him with a sad frown. His eyes narrowed when he didn't see Diana or Hal exit the jet and began connecting the dots.

"We have a problem"

(6 months later)

Kakarot examined his queen as she trained. Her skill was perfect but she still lacked the speed to be a formidable opponent. He was surprised that she passed 150x gravity and was well beyond the other furies. He smiled as he saw a beaten Arisia lay on the ground and try to stand. Kakarot had told her to begin training without her rings and prove she could hold her own. She was almost equal to Barda but she lacked the ferocious attitude to destroy her enemies but she could still deliver deadly attacks to those that opposed him. He left them to continue their training as he walked around the massive area converted to training grounds for his entire army. The parademons had exceeded his expectations and were moving onto the furies level of training. The results were just as he said, they became immensely powerful, their speed increased so much that flash would have trouble fighting them, and appearance drastically changed so they looked extremely deadly to his foes. He paused as he looked through the windows to see the old gods training with weaponry that was vastly improved and more efficient on the battle field. The dreggs were already powerful after entering the chamber and now stood strong once again as the old gods that ruled in their past. He studied the past of Apokolips and every secret that was held beneath the surface. He learned what the old gods were and how he had an elite force of powerful beings to fight for him. He left them as he saw a giant weapon being brought out and continued to walk till he stopped at a certain dome. He heard the sound of combat and female grunts as soon as he opened the door. Inside the room, Barda's elite force was training at 140x the gravity and many were laying on the ground attempting to stand. He smirked as he walked in and see their results. Granny goodness stood in the control room and saw her god walk into the room. He gave her a nod and she immediately deactivated the generators.

" I see you girls are trying to match Barda. Its really pointless if you train on the ground" he teased as he dodged a strike from lashina.

"I'm sorry my lord, but we don't receive special treatment like she does" she taunted as she slowly walked away.

"Regardless, I'm here to give you an extra boost that should give you an edge" he said as he pulled a small case of pills from his gauntlet.

"We won't take pills that mutate us!" stompa shouted as she slowly stood up.

"SHUT UP AND OBEY MY WILL!" he commanded and shot fear to their cores. He smirked as he saw their fear radiate from all of them but two. "This pill was created to mimic my saiyan traits, more specifically the one that makes you stronger when you recover from a fatal wound" he explained as he handed the pills out.

"Is this how Barda became stronger than us?" speed queen asked

"Maybe. Now hurry up and get back to training you're the only group that hasn't reached my expectations and I need the strongest to lead my soldiers on the field!"

"Yes my lord!" they all responded.

"Get up you two! We need to have a little talk" Kakarot said to the females that kept staring at him even when everyone began training. They looked towards each other than proceeded to follow Kakarot's back. He walked at a brisk pace and knew the entire complex after the first month. He reached the war room in record time and turned to the two females behind him with a frown.

"What is bothering you?" he asked and that caught them completely off guard. "What? Thought I didn't care about my own soldiers?" he taunted when he saw their facial expression.

"No my lord, we are grateful you care but yes, there is something bothering us" bloody Mary responded.

"why do hold us back when we can train at an even higher level?" Gilotina said as she took a step forward

He paused as he watched them become bold and move closer to him so they were within arms reach "What makes you think you have what it takes to train with the elites such as Barda and Arisia?" he questioned as he took a step forward.

"We know we can, the others appear to be slow when we fight and their attacks are hardly felt when they hit us" bloody Mary said.

" I'm not convinced" he stated

"Please my lord, let us prove ourselves and fight against your two mates" Gilotina pleaded

He took another step forward till he was an inch away from gilotina's face. He smirked when he smelt her arousal and smiled when she saw a blush slowly creep up on her. He growled as be pushed her against the wall and planted his lips on hers. She moaned as soon as his lips met hers but whimpered when he pulled away. He looked at bloody Mary and saw the same thing.

"Fine, go see Barda and prove to her you have what it takes to train with her and not hold her back. If you can pass that, then we'll see what happens from there….I think you would like what will happen after. Now, go! I have a prisoner I need to see" he ordered as he left a flustered Gilotina and a blushing bloody Mary in the war room.

He walked through the halls and outside where vehicles were being moved. He paused to admire the view of heavily armored vehicles running out. When be first saw the vehicles, he knew they were used to break down barricades and not for firing on positions at a distance. He needed better weapons and better ways to make the battle field turn to his favor. He walked on as all the guards who saw him saluted him and the dreggs bow to him. He told them his enemies only bow to him but they wanted to follow tradition and respect him. He just accepted it and proceeded to make more plans to get his army ready for battle. He walked to his palace and down the stairs to the dungeons that held the most stubborn woman he has ever met besides Bulma. He opened the door to see a glaring wonderwoman standing in the center of the room. Her hands bound by chains and hanging above her head and her lasso in the corner with her sword and shield. He took a deep breath as he sat in the chair placed in front of her and took his helmet off. His still golden hair shot straight up and his yellow eyes glowed brightly in the dark room.

"How's it hanging?" he joked but her expression was still glaring.

"Okay…At least I'm trying to improve my jokes. I want to see that beautiful smile I know you have" he continued but she remained quiet. "Not talking today?" he asked.

More silence

"Don't give me the silent treatment!" he whined as he stood.

"What do you want fool?" she finally spoke " I'm not here for your enjoyment" she continued.

"I only wanted to have a conversation since your allies have abandoned you and you don't have many friends here, except me of course"

"Your no friend of mine and my allies have not abandoned me, they plan to come get me" she proudly said.

"I doubt they are coming for you, its been six months and no sign of them. The strongest one of your planet is still flying around earth the same way he does everyday. The batman doesn't have enough data to combat me and I'm sure they are a kind of frightened that I killed the Green Lantern so easily" he said as he scratched the back of his head.

"They will come for me" she told herself but he could detect some doubt behind her words.

"Stop doing this yourself, a warrior such as yourself deserves the greatest fights and the greatest power"

"I'm not joining you and every time you ask I will keep saying no" she told him.

"Then why are you still here?" he asked

"Because you have me in chains you idiot!" she shouted.

"Its been 3 months and you mean to tell me you haven't notice?" he continued

"What are you blabbering on about?!" she shouted but on the inside hoped he didn't notice.

"Those chains are weak as shit, you could've broken them and left this place , steal a boom tube and be home but you didn't…why?" he said as he walked closer to her. He remained stoic as he saw her blue eyes look down. He waited for an answer from her and watched as she looked back at him.

"I thought about what you said…about power. I have protected humanity for so long but nothing has changed, they still wage war and still hurt innocent people. I want the power to stop it but I have to follow their ideals the justice league follows. I want it to all end" she confessed.

"I'll be honest, those things are not part of my agenda. The humans from my universe did the same thing and it didn't change. That's why I Destroyed them" he confessed

"Why?!"

"Humans won't change, even when a power greater than them challenges them. Tell me if I'm right, have they created counter measures to kill your league even after all the good you have done?" he asked

"Y-yes but only after the syndicate came to earth to conquer our world she said looking down before looking back at him.

"Tell you what, if you join me I'll grant the one thing you desire from Earth and whatever it is, I'll honor it no matter what anyone says" he said in an honest tone that she didn't believe could exist.

'What will they think of me? I was sent to man's world to spread the amazon ideals but they rejected them…the leaders see my people as a savage race that doesn't know better. Maybe my mother was right…..they only help themselves when they can help their own people" she thought as she looked at Kakarot.

'I don't care what they think! They invaded my home and killed my mother as she tried to reason with the outsiders and I forgave them and still protected them! No more…..' she angrily thought before breaking the chains that held her.

"I want my people brought here to train and become powerful so they can lay waste to everything that stands before them, do that and I'll join you" she said as she crossed her arms.

"Fine, your amazons can come here but to become the strongest is easier said then done. Your people will have to work harder than ever before if they want to be recognized among my army"

"They'll get it done" she said in pure confidence that impressed him.

"Alright, we're going to earth but after I have my meeting with someone…I think you fought her before?" he said as he walked out of the room and towards the throne room. Diana followed bit was still debating her decision and every time she tried to find a reason to not betray earth she found a better reason to go against earth. Kakarot just ignored her troubled state and focused on making a deal with his recent associate. It really bothered him that he had to make deals rather than destroy the planet after taking their technology but Barda advised against that decision saying it was savage.

Passing the labs, Diana saw some kind of armor being massed produced, it unnerved her that it looked the same as the armor superman had when he served Darkseid( I was to lazy to actually check the facts, sorry) it even had the same emblem and helmet. Kakarot turned in the next door where an observation window was placed. They walked down the hall and Diana saw more types of armor being produced, some human sized, others inhuman, and a group that looked design for those with special abilities.

"I want my army protected after they finish their training. They will be unmatched by any common soldier and a challenge for those who are powerful" he explained as they left the hall and stopped at some giant doors with a lightning bolt split between them.

He kicked open the doors a little too rough and knocked them off their hinges. Diana kept her distance since she could see he was a little annoyed by something. He walked into the room where a battalion of guards were standing in front of someone. The guards were wearing green armor to match their master and held glowing sticks with an electric tip.

"Stand down!" a feminine voice ordered. Diana eyes narrowed as she saw a beautiful figure she knew all to well. Dressed in a revealing outfit for any man to look at, her body was something men of lower classes yearned for and men with power start wars for. Her red hair was curling in a braid and her smile flashed as she saw kakarot. Her yellow armor on her legs clanked as she walked forward. Her arms covered by the same armor and her yellow cape dragging across the floor. Her breast bounced with each step and her ass jiggled a little as well. Her smile fell as she saw who behind kakarot and immediately raised her sword. Diana raised her own sword, prepared to defend herself but kakarot grabbed their blades and shattered them to pieces.

"Stand down! Both of you or I will do something both of you won't like" he said in a low tone that sent shivers down their spines.

Maxima recovered as she dropped the hilt of her broken sword " Why is SHE with you?! Are you making alliances with the league now?" she asked as she glared at Diana. Diana chose to remain quiet as she glared at Maxima.

"Did you really ask such a stupid question?" he said as he walked past her and towards the crate her men brought.

"True, but why is she here?" she pointed in Diana's direction

"She and a team came for a visit when I captured one of my mates. They tried to fight me and failed, she fought me to distract me as they escape and warn New Genesis" he said fluently as he opened the crate.

"You trust her?"

"No, she didn't join for six months until I made a deal to bring her people to my planet where they can train to fight powerful beings. If she betrays me, I'll just kill everyone she loves and let her rot in my cell for the rest of her life " he said as he examined the advanced weapons in his hand.

Maxima smiled at hearing his answer, she had received reports that Darkseid was killed and sent to the justice league as a warning. That caught her attention but seeing he was everything the reports said made her body heat up. She couldn't wait to give her terms for the weapons and her army. With a quick walk, she was behind kakarot as he put the gun back into the crate and looked at her but jumped a little when her face was close to his.

"Alright, we're here to make an alliance so what is it you want from me in exchange for the weapons and reinforcements? You want a planet you desire or something else you from my planet" he said as he crossed his arms and stepped back much to her disappointment. Diana eyes widened as she saw him resist her charms, most couldn't even resist her looks. Superman fell to her charms once but his friends released him from her hold. Her respect for him increased slightly but not much after hearing what he would do if she betrayed him.

"oh….I want something from this planet. I want you….." she whispered the last part in his ear as his eyes narrowed. She pressed her breast to his arms and brought her lips to his cheek. He pushed her away and stood atop his throne. Sitting down and looking at everyone in the room.

"If you want me Maxima, then you have to give me lot more than weapons and an army" he stated as he watched her walk towards him swaying her hips.

"I'll give you anything you want" she said in a sexy voice that caused him to smirk.

"Give me full control of Almerac and full command over your army" he stated that caused her to stop in her place.

"No way, what will I be left with If I gave in to you?" she asked as she watched his body shift.

"lets see…You will become my queen, a more powerful empire and the mate of a god. If my understanding is correct, you want the most powerful offspring and what better offspring is there than with a handsome god such as myself" he said with a smirk as he watched her debate her choices. Diana couldn't believe that she would actually consider giving up her people but stopped when she remembered she was doing the same.

"Whats the answer my dear Maxima? Queen of Almerac or the universe?" he said in a low tone. She frowned as she thought it over, her mind kept saying Almerac but her heart wants to be more powerful and respected. She locked her Green eyes with his yellow ones for a few moments before she smirked. She walked towards him and straddled his waist and leaning into his face.

"Maxima, queen of the universe" was her answer as she planted her red lips against his. The whole room remained quiet as the two leaders had a heated make out session. Kakarot smiled as he heard the low growling of Diana and decided to do something no one would suspect. He slipped his fingers into her green underwear the held his newest possession and put three finger into her core. She squeaked at the move but began moaning as he pumped his fingers into her. She looked so weak in front of him but she tried to keep quiet as he worked. To anyone in the room, they would see maxima kissing Kakarot but if you listened closely, quiet moans were heard as kakarot found her spot. He held her tight as she screamed into his shoulder. No one heard her till he increased his speed. Her teeth found his neck as she couldn't hold out much longer. He felt her walls clench as warm juices shot from her pussy and onto his hand. He felt her mark on his shoulder but ignored the pain as Maxima slumped against him breathing hard. He smirked as he carried her down the stairs.

"You heard your queen, you obey me now! I want Almerac producing weapons for my army and have the planet ready for war in 6 months. I want your spies focusing on New Genesis and other potential targets that I have sent" he ordered as he left the room.

"Let's go Diana, we have to get your people and bring them here" he said as he left the room and walked across the hallway that lead to his room. Opening the door softly, he placed the smiling Maxima on his bed and turned towards Diana who had a frown on her face as she looked at Maxima.

"why do you look mad?" he said in a teasing tone.

"Not what you were thinking" she said as she turned towards the door. He grabbed her arm and pulled her body close to his. Her eyes widened as she felt his toned body underneath his spandex top and his rough hands on her soft skin. She blushed as she began having thoughts that left her breathless but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She blushed when his powerful arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. Her breast were pressed against him and her legs trembled as he kissed her neck. She couldn't resist and her body was begging for him.

'Body….so hot. Dammit! Stop teasing and take me already' she angrily thought but it ended when she felt him take a step away with a smirk. That damn smirk was what kept drawing her in, it showed how confident he was in the face of powerful foes. He put two fingers to his head and grabbed her hand.

"To earth we go" he simply said as she saw the whole room change and a blue planet was floating in front of them. Her eyes widened as she saw the world she had learned to call home.

"Want to change your mind?" he asked as he watched her expression.

"Why are you offering this?! You should be evil and cruel, no heart, a monster!" she shouted.

"It would seem unfair that I let you betray your friends without reason. If you're going to join me then I want you to forget this world and forget those that you use to call friends. You only watch out for your family and blood while destroying those who threaten those. No forgiveness for those who killed something you love, only death. I learned it wont change nothing when they die but it makes the pain a little easier" he said as he stared at an area lit up with gunfire. Her eyes narrowed as she knew the league would fix it but the humans would do it again. They would save humanity again and again forever with nothing changed. The villains would attack banks or make some scheme that would destroy the world. She became annoyed by how many "you can't stop me or I will rule the world" phrases villains would spout but ended up behind bars. Then not even a week later they would break out and do the same thing again. She had enough, it was time for a change in routine.

"I won't change my mind. Let's go to my home" she said as she took flight towards the planet.

"As you wish , here's your communicator." He handed her earpiece that was ringing in his hand

She took the piece and took flight with Kakarot as they drew closer to earth. During the flight, her communicator had gone off when she entered the atmosphere. She looked to Kakarot and saw him give her a stern look. Her hand trembled as she pushed the button and heard a deep voice come through.

"Diana here…."

"DIANA! How did you escape? Superman told us he was coming up with a plan to get you! " Shayera shouted.

"I-I-I broke the chains and stole a boom tube. I'm on my way to Themyscira to talk with my people"

"We're on our way to meet you. We just want to make sure you're okay" she finished as the transmission stopped.

She remained quiet as they shot through the clouds and into the open sea.

"who killed someone you loved?" she found herself asking. He remained quiet so she stopped asking but his voice resonated through her ears.

" A tyrant named Frieza killed the woman I loved and respected. She and I were the last of our race but her saiyan side wanted revenge for what frieza did to our people" he explained his story.

* * *

(Flashback)

Kakarot had arrived to witness his mate laying on the ground with broken armor and a bloody face.

"Vegeta!" he shouted as he landed next to her and put her head in his lap. He had just come out of the tank from his fight with the ginyu force. Vegeta told him she would stay by his side when he fell into unconscious. He opened his eyes to see her gone and frieza at his final level with a weak vegeta near death. He blew up the entire ship as he blasted to her location.

"Kakarot….." she whispered as he held back his tears.

"Im here, I'll get you to a tank and take care of frieza. I'm strong enough to finish him now!" he said as he picked her up but her stubborn attitude made her stand by herself.

"I don't need your help kakarot! We have to finish him, Now!" she shouted as her aura burst to life.

Frieza looked to the duo with a smile as he raised his pointer finger. They both froze as they saw his wicked smile and glowing finger aimed at vegeta.

"You two have become a real pain in the ass for me and my quest for the dragonballs. I could have immortality right now but you two IDIOTS killed the Guru" he said but stopped when he heard the two saiyans chuckle " What's so funny?!" he shouted as his beam intensified.

"We kinda scared him to death when we blasted through the roof" kakarot said

"We would've knocked if we knew he had a weak heart " she laughed out loud.

"UH! Just die you stupid monkeys!" he shouted as he launched his death beam at vegeta. Her eyes widened as she saw the body of her mate in front of her with his arm raised. Frieza's rage increased as he let loose a flurry of attacks but each one was deflected.

"You don't harm my mate when I'm around! Time to face a true saiyan!" he shouted to the heavens as be powered up to the max.

"Here vegeta, he said as he handed her a green bean. She ate it quickly and her power now matched Kakarot's.

"Blue girl create this?" she asked her mate and he knew she was referring to Bulma.

"That's the perk of having a human genius recreate the instant healing effects of the planet I destroyed" he said in his confident tone.

"pfft, whatever lets get this bastard." She said as she took a stance " for our home and people….."

"for our home and people…the saiyans" he repeated as he launched at the tyrant with a new purpose to avenge his people.

For an hour the fight was intense, storms raged as rocks fell underneath the might of frieza's and the two saiyans who challenged the tyrant. The planet shook as they battled but it took a turn for the worse when frieza unveiled his secret. To the shock of the two saiyans, frieza was only using 50% of his power so basically he was toying with them the whole time. They floated in the air as they watched lightning dance around frieza's body and his muscles slightly change. Without a second thought they launched their ultimate attacks straight at the tyrant. Purple and blue beams mixed as they traveled to their target, with a smirk he raised his hands as he caught the blast and crushed it beneath his palms leaving smoke trailing from his fingers. Kakarot and vegeta looked in pure shock as he rubbed his hands together to shake out the numbness.

"Bullshit…" kakarot muttered, feeling of no energy beginning to consume him

"We tried Kakarot, but it looks like the saiyans are coming to an end. Sorry father" she muttered and leaned in close to Kakarot as she watched frieza create his famous deathball.

"NOW DIE YOU STUPID APES!" he shouted as he launched his attack that would destroy them in an instant.

 _'We can't lose like this! The saiyans are the greatest and I can't let them die, not like this! I'm sorry kakarot, hopefully this idea will help you kill frieza and become the greatest saiyan to exist_.' She thought with tears as she kicked him away from her and looked at his shocked expression.

As he watched her with wide eyes, he heard the last thing that Destroyed him on the inside.

"I love you…kakarot" then she was engulfed by the blast and died. He changed that day and only wanted to achieve one thing in his life.

Vegeta's dream of the greatest saiyan the universe has ever seen and will forever fear.

(Flashback end)

* * *

His eyes narrowed as he remembered looking at the planet that his beloved died on and then seeing nothing but darkness. Just like his broken heart.

Diana stared at him in disbelief that caused her to stop flying. He stopped and looked at her with a sad smile.

"What? Thought someone like me doesn't know what it is like to not have the power to protect the thing you love most. Like I said, I would give up my power just to be with her…but she would be disappointed in me for letting beings forget what a saiyan is" he said in a sadder tone.

"I'm sorry….I had no idea " she said.

" Its alright but don't tell anyone about this. It's a secret between us, alright?" he gave her his charming smile. She nodded and smiled, feeling better that someone can relate to her loss of her mother and that she is the only one that knows his past failure. Her nervousness left her as they flew towards the island and the idea of joining him was at ease.

They touched down on the beach as they looked ahead and saw the black jet already parked. He gave her a nod as he disappeared into the shadows but she could still feel his eyes on her. Walking forward a guard spotted her and alerted everyone of their Queen's presence. She walked into a courtyard filled with her sisters. She gave a smile as she saw her sister, Donna Troy, run and give her a death hug.

"Thank the gods you're safe" she said but Diana frowned thinking her gods gave her the abilities but never actually rewarded her for saving their place in power or when Hades stole a powerful object that could kill them.

"Whats wrong Diana?"

"oh, nothing just thinking, that's all" she confessed.

All of her comrades appeared around the corner, starting from flash, Hawkgirl, Batman, power girl, and lastly superman. His body glowed with power as he flew past everyone and swept Diana off her feet and crushed her with a hug. He planted his lips on hers and felt like the happiest man alive. She felt completely different, the kiss left a disgusted feeling in her stomach, she tasted throw up and her head screamed to punch him. He pulled away as he looked at her with his perfect smile. She pushed him away and took a deep breath ready to explain what happened and what is going to happen.

(With kakarot)

 _'why are they naked?' I know their not humans but you don't need to be named to tell the difference'_ he thought as he looked at the ceiling of the beautiful temple. He saw the named statues and naked portraits of their gods _'Seriously?! They love to be naked that much_!"

He just shook his head as he watched the little waterfall in the center. He stopped staring when his gut feeling was telling him someone was watching him. He slowly turned and came face to face or well faces of glowing humans that looked like the same as the pictures. He looked at them confused till the white haired one walked forward.

"Gods….great" he replied in a sarcastic tone.

"You dare to mock us human?! Do you have any idea who we are?!" the white haired one shouted.

"First of all, I'm not human, secondly , I really don't care who you are because your existence isn't all that terrifying" he replied as he walked past the white haired one he learned was named Zeus.

"Don't walk away boy, you better respect the ones that hold your life in their hands " Ares replied as he blocked Kakarot's path.

"Do you really have power or do you just cause miracles that humans fall for?" he taunted as he pushed past Ares but a giant hand grabbed his shoulder. He growled as he felt the miniscule of pain in his shoulder.

"We have watched the world for years and not once have we seen someone so disrespectful to their betters" Poseidon said as he turned his head. The light in his eyes glowed brighter as he heard their arrogant comment. He quickly turned around and grabbed Ares hand. The god fell to his knees as he clutched his hand in….pain? He rarely felt pain but this was by far the greatest as he watched the golden haired man crush his hand. He turned to Zeus and ripped Ares arm off. The God's blood spilled as he looked at his own blood in horror. Kakarot approached Zeus and stood directly face to face.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! You're a joke in this universe, you watch one planet filled with idiots and you toy with them as of they are a game! You let power go to your head, are you really powerful? You should feel so proud, making humans bow to you. How does it feel to rule such a weak race?" he taunted as Zeus growled in anger.

"You think you are gods but you act the same way as a human does? Threaten people so they can fear you, curse people so you can laugh at their foolishness and worst all….use people to fix YOUR problems that could end your reign. You are terrible gods, I know HUMANS that could do better than you. You say your not human yet….you act just like one" he challenged as his power grew.

"You little wea-"

"shut it! You cannot challenge a real god to battle, compared to me you are far weaker than you think. Now what do you want?!"

" We know what you plan to do with our champion!" Athena finally spoke as she stomped towards him.

"Is that it? If this is a pointless conversation then I'm blowing up this temple!"

"Why do you want my people? What good will they do to you?!" Athena continued.

"I want the amazons to fight for my planet, they don't belong on a planet where men treat woman as their unequal's. They deserve to fight in battles they trained for! Not hold up peace! What kind of life is that for warriors?!"

" A life when they have suffered for so many years by the hands of man" she replied.

"Diana told me how long ago that was! With me, they can take their revenge! They can annihilate my enemies and tell the universe to fear the amazons. They will be legends amongst the stars!" he said as he watched Athena remained unchanged.

"You won't take them and use them for your purpose! " she stated and pulled her sword out with Ares, Poseidon, and Zeus drawing their weapons.

He narrowed his eyes as he looked straight at Athena " **I wasn't asking for your permission"**

* * *

"And that's how I escaped his prison" Diana finished her story as the justice league listened closely, still not believing she could easily escape.

"That's how you escaped? I thought you had to fight your way out but to believe that man replaced your chains with a weaker version is hard" Power girl stated but she and Clark paused as they heard some form of battle in the temple. The justice league looked towards the two kryptonians and saw them looking towards the temple.

'Please don't let them see kakarot' she frantically hoped.

 **BOOM**!

Her hope was just crushed

Three bodies flew through the air and landed right in front of everyone to see. They heard gasp as they saw the bloody beaten forms of Athena, Ares, and Poseidon laying on the ground attempting to get back up.

"I told you. You're weaker than me and have zero chance of beating me in a fight!" Kakarot shouted through the flames. Everyone looked at the flames as they saw a blood covered Kakarot walking towards them carrying the head of Zeus in his palm.

"YOU!" superman shouted as his eyes turned red.

"Shut it little boy! The gods are talking here!" he commanded as he threw Zeus's head at Athena.

"Kakarot!" Diana shouted as she glared at him.

"What? I was just admiring the statues in that building *points to blown up building* and these so called gods attack me! I was just defending myself!" he pleaded as he looked for something to wipe his blood covered hands.

"That doesn't mean you should level a building! And kill a god!" she shouted as she stomped towards the saiyan god.

"I would apologize but your gods are idiots when it comes to having a conversation" he paused as he looked behind her then back to her "I take it you didn't tell them about us" he smirked

"I was getting to that but a saiyan god blew up a building and caused a huge panic" she said

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

"Continue with your explanation, I gotta take this" he said as he turned around and began talking to someone on his earpiece.

Diana turned around and faced a group of confused and angry people.

"You're working with him?!" superman shouted as his eyes glowed brighter

"Why do you care?! You left me on that planet for six months! SIX MONTHS! Do you have any idea how it felt to hope your friends would rescue you then discover they were just doing their usual routine like I didn't exist!"

"We were all sick and worried about you, nothing has been the same since you were taken prisoner!" Donna defended everyone but she saw the doubtful look on her face.

" sister, why is it you were the only one who believed I lived? " she asked her sister

"We assumed you were killed, just like Hal was when he blindly attacked Kakarot" Batman finally spoke .

Diana wasn't surprised they would assume her dead but it did annoy her they didn't try to find out if she was dead. Kakarot was right, they did forget about her, they did leave her to die!

"SISTERS, WE ARE LEAVING THIS PLANET AND EVERYTHING IT STANDS FOR! I HAVE SERVED THE WORLD OF MAN FOR TOO LONG AND NOTHING HAS CHANGED! THERE MAY BE GOOD BUT IT WILL NEVER RISE OVER THE FILTH THAT RULE THIS PLANET! SOMEONE HAS OFFERED A CHANCE TO PROVE OHRSLEVES TO NOT ONLY THE WORLD BUT THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE. WE CAN BE KNOWN AGAIN BUT IF WE STAY HERE, WE WILL ROT AWAY LIKE THE PLANET IS!" she shouted to her sisters and ignored the stares of her ex colleagues .

"Why should we leave? We will only serve a man again in his conquest to kill everything! " Artemis shouted over her sisters chatter.

"ACTUALLY, IF YOU JOIN ME THEN YOU WILL ONLY SERVE YOUR QUEEN. IT'S A SMALL PRICE TO PAY BUT I RESPECT WHAT YOU WARRIORS HAVE BECOME. MY RACE WAS DENIED THEIR FINAL BATTLE BUT THE AMAZONS CAN BE GIVEN THE BATTLES THEY TRAINED THEIR ENTIRE LIVES FOR, DON'T YOU WANT TO BE FEARED BY ENEMIES THAT THOUGHT THEMSELVES SUPERIOR? TO DESTROY THOSE WHO DOUBT YOUR STRENGTH BECAUSE YOUR WOME;kgpN?! JOIN ME AMD LAY WASTE TO THE FOOLS THAT DOUBT YOUR SKILL AND TALENT!" Kakarot shouted as he rejoined the conversation.

They thought it over and all of them knew their legacy was doomed to be stuck on this island. They saw their chance to become warriors they were destined to be and this was their chance to prove themselves to the universe that amazons deserve respect and should be feared by all who hear their name.

"Don't you dare join him!" Athena shouted as she limped towards Kakarot and Diana.

"Will you still listen to a false god that kept you hidden from the world or follow your queen that knows more than the gods do?!" kakarot challenged as he walked towards Athena.

"Their lying! They only want to use you!" she continued to argue but many frowned as they saw their goddess weak and rambling on.

"Sisters! Athena has used me to complete her tasks. She isn't a warrior like us! She sits on her golden chair and watches how stupid we are and barbaric we have become! No more! " she shouted as she had drawn her sword.

"please Diana, listen to yourself. This isn't you….." she pleaded a she saw the sword rise in the air.

"DIANA NO!" the entire justice league shouted.

"That's what happens when you ignore OUR problems for too long…wealking" she finished as she slammed her sword down and cut the goddess's head clean off. Her head rolled to the ground as all the amazons looked at their goddess falling to the dirt.

Anger coursed through their system as they looked at the man responsible for Diana's change of heart. With a battle cry from power girl, the league attacked Kakarot without any chance to defend himself. He was tackled by Karen and Clark as they drove him into the ground. Earthquakes followed as the punches were thrown. Diana watched in horror as she saw the brutality of the kryptonians as they pummeled kakarot to the ground.

"Do you know what their punching?" kakarot whispered to Diana as he watched the dust fly. She looked at him with an open mouth and back to the dust bowl forming.

"How did you that?" she whispered back.

"I grabbed somebody and put them in my place just before they tackled me"

"whose getting pummeled?" she asked as she saw the two beings stop throwing punches.

"Just watch"

The dust cleared and the two kryptonians stood up with pure horror plastered on their faces. Everyone saw a bloody body laying on the ground but everyone could tell it was Poseidon , who was dead from their combined assault.

"We have to go Diana! New Genesis battle group was spotted entering the system and are clearly heading for Apokolips" he said as he opened a boom tube.

"KAKAROT!" superman shouted as he launched towards the saiyan. He had to concentrate a little to counter the kryptonian and send him flying into the atmosphere with an upper cut.

"Move amazons! Our new enemies await us!" Artemis shouted as she watched her amazon sister run through the portal. Kakarot raised his hand as he fired a ki blast at the charging league. They flew far away from the area and landed inside the forest.

"How long is this going to take?!" kakarot shouted.

"3 mins tops!" Diana shouted as she took flight to hold off superman.

"I guess that leaves me with the jugs of Steele and crazy lady with a stick " he muttered as he watched Hawkgirl and power girl shoot from the trees.

"You're going to pay for what you did to our friend!" Karen shouted as her eyes glowed.

"By all means, make my day!" he challenged as he took a stance.

"cocky bastard! Taste my mace!" she shouted as she launched at the saiyan god with the intent to kill. His eyes narrowed as he took this fight seriously for the first time since getting here. He saw her mace come towards his face but he blocked the weapon while deflecting Karen's right hook. He gritted his teeth as he was pushed back by the duo. His feet digging into the earth as he held his ground. Reacting quicker than they could see, he launched a flurry of attacks against power girl that she failed to defend. Her durability was tested as he threw a powerful lunch towards her gut. She hunched over as her insides were racked with pain, Hawkgirl blocked a powerful kick aimed at her head but couldn't stop the quick movements of his fist breaking through her golden armor. She lost her breath as he threw her over his shoulder and into the earth. Her thought were scrambled as he planted his left foot on her stomach and raised his left gauntlet towards power girl.

"Stop trying to fight me, you know it's pointless" he simply said

"That's the one thing heroes never know handsome" karen said

" We never know when to quit!" Shayera shouted as she hit his leg with the electricity. To her and Karen's surprise, he stood perfectly still, unaffected by the power of her mace.

"You know Darkseid tried that on me, imagine his expression when it didn't work. Stayed the same when I ripped his head off" he said but a boom was heard as Diana came flying down and impacted the earth with a thundering **BOOM**. She slowly rose from her crater with cuts and bruises from her own fight.

"Doing alright over there?!" he taunted.

"Shut up! We're done , all my sisters are at Apokolips"

"How could you know? You just dropped in!" he said but a simple gesture of the empty area gave it away. He rolled his eyes as be lifted his foot from Shayera and walked towards the portal.

"Ladies first" he gestured and gave a polite bow.

She rolled her eyes and entered the portal. He looked to the sky as he saw a glaring superman, decorated with scuff marks since the sun healed his wounds almost instantly.

"I'm coming for you! You can hide behind an army but that won't stop me! You will die by my hands! " he declared.

Kakarot just rolled his eyes before disappearing and appearing in front of superman. His eyes widened as he saw kakarot appear right in front of him. His eyes closed shut as his ribs broke from the concentrated power punch kakarot delivered. He gasped for breath as he floated in the air.

"I can destroy your planet quicker than you can blink. Your friends could be easily killed by me and this entire solar system can be destroyed by ME! Threaten me again and I will kill one of your friends! Try to stop me and you will perish with those that challenge me because YOU ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO ME! I have bled and trained to get where I am! You only rely on your power to win but guess what?! The universe doesn't work like that, the strongest survive and the weak die!" he finished as he dropped an axe punch on the man of Steele's neck that sent him flying into the ocean. He remained stoic as he landed in front of the portal and began walking through.

"AHHHHHH!" Karen shouted as she tackled him into the portal. The portal closed as a beaten justice league slowly emerged from the forest flash limped as batman stumbled through. They saw a beaten Hawkgirl looking at nothing with superman bursting from the ocean.

"Where's Karen?" flash asked as he attempted to kneel next to her

"In…portal….." she whispered before passing out.

"Damn it! We have to stop him!" Clark shouted

"You and I both know we are no match for him, if you took the time to train and hone your skills then you would be a formidable opponent but you don't! You rely on your strength and luck to win battles, it shows you are not a true warrior like kakarot!" batman said but held his head from his concussion.

"Are you admiring him now?!" he shouted.

"He is someone that is truly deadly, I watched him fight Karen and Shayera from the forest. He executed his moves with efficiency, no wasted movements and more powerful strikes. He fights like a true warrior and it shows he continues to train even after obtaining so much power" he reasoned as he walked towards the jet.

"What do we do then?!" flash shouted as he limped to the jet

"Train" superman said as he carried Shayera.

* * *

Everyone saw kakarot flying through the portal with power girl pushing him. They shot towards some ruins and landed in a massive mound of dirt. He slowly stood and shook his hair to get the dirt out and looked towards a weak Karen who was laying on her back.

"Why would you do that? If you are as smart as the hub said then you wouldn't make such a stupid mistake and come to my planet where our son is sorta like red and stuff" he said as he picked her up by her arm and threw her over his shoulder. He flew out of the dirt mound and shot towards the palace. He landed in the courtyard and walked to his throne room. He walked through the still busted doors and saw Barda over looking the battle group on approach for his planet. She gave a sly smile when she saw him with power girl over his shoulder. He raised a finger before she could talk

"She followed me home, I told her no but she tackled me into the portal" he explained as he walked to the guards. "Take her to the dungeons!" he came back and saw Diana talking with Barda but he focused on the holo display.

"You're filthy dear" Barda said with a smile.

"I thought that's how you like me" he replied back with a smirk.

"You know me too well" she replied .

"Alright Barda , get Diana and her people situated with the new training regime, I will take care of the battle group coming…I have some pent up anger to release"

"There's other ways to release that anger " Barda replied with a sly smirk.

"Ha! Just do what I said and we'll see what happens after I get back" he said as he checked the numbers of the battle group. He narrowed his eyes as he saw the size of force and decided to not interfere.

"You want to insult my planet by sending a weak force then get ready for hell!" he said to himself as he pulled up commands for his planet.

"Lets see, the furies are here, there is a ten thousand dreggs and five thousand parademons, all trained and ready to fight!" he said as he walked to the other side to see where the force was heading.

"Coming straight for me, the battleships are slow but powerful and the cruiser only carries troops with little weapons to put up a fight. They follow behind them so I need to take out the battle ships before my troops can attack them….or I can let them walk right up to us but that might cost us some damage to the facilities " he pondered as he checked the distance and time it would take to reach them.

"My lord! We need some help! The kryptonian is awake and is burning holes through the labs" the guard explained as screaming was heard from the lower levels.

"Then put her under a red light, that should make her harmless" he ordered.

"YES SIR!" the guard left but ran straight into a frowning Gilotina. He apologized to the woman as he ran past her.

"What is it Gilotina?" he said as he looked to the map, clearly busy with plans.

"News is a Genesis battle force is heading here"

"That's right, I'm going to let you fight them" he said as a red button was projected from the map.

"Well that was easier than I thought" she confessed then began walking away

"Stop, come back here" he commanded

she turned around and slowly walked back to Kakarot "Yes? my lord"

"What were you up to?" he narrowed his eyes in suspicion

"Oh... I was...you know...coming to see you about the battle ahead" his eyes were burrowing into her soul

"There's communicator's for that. No hurry and tell me before I order you to not join the battle with your furies"

"I came to see you..." she muttered

"What was that? I couldn't hear you" he taunted.

"I came to see you..." she said a little louder but gasped as he wrapped an arm around her waist. his lips pressed to hers and her back found a wall. She moaned while he slipped his tongue in and started wrapping her legs around his waist. He growled as the alarm began blaring and slowly pulled away from the kiss. she was trying to catch her breath and stand but trembled as she stood.

"We'll continue this when this is over but its time..." he declared as he pushed the glowing red button and the entire palace

" Time for what?" she asked.

" War"

* * *

The entire country side lit up and buildings glowed as machines came to life. The Parademons and dreggs ran to the armory to suit up. The Parademons were all filed into a line as they walked through the building that contained their armor. Flashes of light shot through the windows as each parademon stepped in. They came out completely covered in golden armor. To those who never trained, the armor would weigh at least 100 lbs. to them, it was light weight as they sprinted to the courtyard. Their wings were covered in silver armor as well, they held weapons that required a strong being to hold. Huge cannons that had precise aim and fast fire rate were held in each arm. Twin blades were attached to their hips and the special thing about them, they had a powerful concentrated light that was trapped and formed a single blade ( **I know its a lightsaber so why cant it be replicated in a universe where technology that is invented can cross into different dimensions)** Standing at seven ft tall with enormous muscles , the Parademons were ready for battle. The dreggs stood across them dressed in their black and glowing red armor. Their helmets showed glowing red eyes like Darkseid and their energy assault rifles strapped to their backs. They held one energy sword ( **I'm calling it that)** in their palms with hidden weapons inside their suits to give them an edge.

The furies stood at the entrance of the enormous courtyard that overlooked all the soldiers. They saw the tanks drive in and troop transports arrive and land, ready to take off when the battle began. The furies were all decked out in super armored versions of themselves with Granny goodness and vundabar standing in front of them. All heads turned when a recently cleaned kakarot and fully awake Maxima walked down the steps of their palace. Maxima was smiling at seeing the whole army in perfect order for their god and the terrifying presence of the Parademons. She saw smirked when the army raised their swords to the sky as kakarot stood above them with his arms crossed. He was joined by Barda as they looked to the sky to see blinking lights draw closer.

"Are they ready Barda?" kakarot asked

"Yes dear, but we have a problem"

"The amazons?"

"Yes, they want to fight as well. I believe they wont take no as an answer"

"Where is Diana? I want to speak to her" he commanded.

"She's coming kakarot" Maxima said as she pointed to a flying amazon coming towards them. She landed with grace as she walked towards Kakarot and his commanders.

"Why won't you let us fight? This is the reason I brought my sisters along!" she said in a low tone.

"If you want to fight then join the fight! I want their weapons replaced with modern weapons, New Genesis is far more advanced then the amazons so bows and metal swords wont do the trick. Can you do that?" he asked the Amazonian queen.

"It'll be partially done. some of our weapons have unique abilities that technology wont be able to replicate. Other than that, it will be done" she replied and took flight once more.

"Go with her Barda and make sure they know where to go when the fight starts. We'll get the troops into position when they land" he commanded .

"At once!" she finished and jumped on a transport.

"Granny! you have command of your furies and the Parademons. I want their air support taken down and their troops transports shot out of the sky. Send your furies in after the enemy lands, not before"

"Yes dark one!" she responded.

"Vundabar, you have full command of the dreggs, do what you must to thin their numbers and if you can, take out their ground support so the rest can be handled by the amazons!"

"Yes sir!" he saluted.

He walked towards the balcony to see all his soldiers looking towards him and waiting for his words.

"LISTEN HERE! YOUR GREATEST ENEMY HAS COME TO KEEP YOU IN LINE, TO KEEP YOU WEAK! WHAT THEY DONT UNDERSTAND IS THAT THE SOLDIERS OF APOKOLIPS HAVE BECOME GREATER THAN THEIR OWN. THEIR HIGHFATHER SENDS A SMALL FORCE TO TAKE CARE OF YOU. A SMALL FORCE! THEY THINK YOU ARE NOT A CHALLENGE SINCE THE WAR BEGAN! TODAY IS A TEST FOR YOU! TO SEE WHO IS CAPABLE OF DELIEVERING DEATH AND PAIN TO OUR ENEMIES! TO SEE IF ALL YOUR TRAINING HAS PAID OFF! WHEN THEY LAND, I WANT TO HEAR THEIR SCREAMS AS THEY DIE, I WANT TO SEE THEIR SHIPS CRASH AND BURN TO THE GROUND, I WANT THEIR HIGHFATHER TO KNOW HE FUCKED WITH THE WRONG PLANET!" he shouted and caused the whole army to erupt in cheers and the Parademons roar in confidence.

"We have a problem kakarot!" Maxima shouted as she listened to her communications.

"What is it Maxima?" he asked as he turned around.

"My ship in orbit says their is another force heading straight towards us! They used the meteor field to hide their presence from our scanners and are closing in, fast!"

"Damn!, alright listen up generals. I'll take care of the ships coming from our blind side, proceed as plan and deal with the small battle group!" he shouted as his aura came to life.

"What are you doing kakarot?! Maxima shouted as she saw his hair began to become sharper and electricity surround his body. Everyone stared at their god as his aura grew in size. The soldiers gawked at the spectacle as heard their god shout to the skies. The amazons felt the small quake as they prepared for battled and saw the glowing golden light. Diana knew who it was and her questioning of his power was put to rest as the rocks around them levitated. Barda smirked as she saw the shockwave and dark clouds form around the palace, knowing her husband was causing it.

" _He truly is a god...my saiyan god_ " she thought to herself.

"Come in granny!" barda shouted over the chatter of the amazons.

"..." was all she heard

" Must be Kakarot's power output, it has to be interfering with communications. Why would he be doing this?" she asked out loud.

"I believe that is the reason why sister" Artemis pointed out the huge ships entering the atmosphere and dropping troop transports near their location.

"Diana!, we have to defend our position! We don't have long range weapons to take them out!" she shouted to the queen who was spinning her blade.

"We don't need guns to bring our enemies to their knees! We know how to fight this, join us!" she shouted as a war cry ripped through the air from artemis and the amazons ran to their targets dodging and blocking their gunfire before drawing blood as they slaughtered the invaders.

* * *

Everyone stood in awe as they saw the changed kakarot. His hair was sharper with one lock hanging from his forehead and his eyes transitioned from blue to yellow. Other than that, nothing had changed except for the bioelectricity that shot from his body. He narrowed his eyes as he saw the sneaking armada begin dropping troops and deploying air support along with tanks and turrets.

"Vundabar!" he shouted, his tone more menacing

"Y-yes sir?" he quietly said

"Take half the dreggs and help Barda take out the ground support"

"Yes sir!" he hurried away to transport the dregs to the battle ground

"Can you handle a force this large granny?!" he asked

"It will be simple my lord!"

"Good, take them and take out that battle force. I want a victory on that battle front as soon as possible, do you understand?!"

"Yes kakarot" she responded and left with the furies as they took the large attack force to the other front.

He raised his hands and took aim at the cluster of battleships and cruisers. With a grunt he launched to powerful beams that engulfed the ships and caused a massive explosion.

"Ready to fight maxima?" he asked with a smirk, she responded with a smirk of her own as they took flight. They saw the battlefield that Barda was located and were impressed by the number of bodies laying on the ground. some filled with holes from the dregs and many with missing limbs from the amazons that were hiding from the tanks and turrets. He smirked as he fired a beam at the barricade of tanks and turrets that vaporized them upon impact. The amazons and dregs shouted in triumph as they pushed forward.

"Help them Maxima! I got the ships!" he shouted over the noise. She gave a nod before drawing a sword she had taken from the armory and flying down to help decimate the soldiers more..

"Now time to show them what a pissed off saiyan can do" he said to himself as he approached the ships.

* * *

Barda looked to see a screaming Maxima swoop in and begin slashing soldiers left and right. She saw the tanks already locked onto her but a green blast destroyed the vehicles and a smiling Arisia landed next to her and glowing with energy.

"What took you so long?" she asked the young lantern but received a glare from the woman.

"You left me in the room unconscious and locked my rings in a box that took forever to break open!" she shouted as she let loose a flurry of beams aimed at other tanks.

"Sorry, kinda got distracted by the invading army and giant ships" she replied bluntly before running forward.

"We're not done talking about this" she shouted as she flew into the air to destroy some of the sleek jets raining down fire on her allies.

" _I hope the others are having as much fun!"_ she thought as her foot crushed another skull.

* * *

Granny goodness got to watch the kill fest that her attack force was dishing out. Her Parademons kept the skies clear and limited the number of troops dropping on the ground while some attacked the ships on the inside. Her dreggs launched their missiles in their suits towards the tanks and turrets leaving plenty of room for the furies to slaughter. The furies left rivers of blood as lashina's whips were moving so fast that it cut right through them. Speed queen ran through the soldiers with her sharpened gauntlets, making heads roll or necks slice open. Stompa crushed heads with her super strength and leveled the area that held turrets. Knockout laughed as her enemies tried to kill her but failed and paid the price with their lives. Her strength was amazing as her punches killed the men and women of New Genesis. Gilotina and bloody mary used their pent up frustration as inspiration as they cut down their enemies. Mad Harriet's laughing was heard as she used her razor sharp claws to rip everyone to shreds and her sharp teeth to bite heads off. Granny laughed as the soldiers tried to run but were instantly killed and the ships fell to the ground as Parademons killed the crews.

* * *

" _SIR! WE HAVE TO FALL BACK!"_ a scared voice shouted through the comms.

"Hold your ground soldier! we can still win this!" he ordered and cut the transmission.

"Sir!, we lost another battle ship and 5 cruisers" the woman explained from her computer.

"How are we losing ships?! They have no ships and the Parademons are no challenge.

"I found the source sir! Its him...Apokolip's new god" she whispered as the screen showed a smirking kakarot easily destroying ships.

"Its impossible! Darkseid wasn't even that powerful yet he is easily destroying massive ships that could level a planet's surface!"

" _Sir! we're losing men faster than we can replace them!"_

"What do you mean?!" he asked the scared soldier.

"The Parademons are bigger, stronger, and faster than before. The furies are destroying us with ease and these female warriors are ripping us apart before we can shoot them! WE HAVE TO FALL BACK! WE WERE NOT PREPARED FOR THIS! OH GOD! THEY JUST ATE THA-GAH!" the comm ended as soon as screaming started. The commander decided to wait for a little longer to see if they can turn the battle around but everyone on the bridge knew it was stupid to stay and fight a losing battle.

"Give the order! we're pulling out, we cant win this battle" he finished but was cut off as the bridge blew up and air escaped through the giant hole. They all saw a golden haired man land on the ground and walked towards the commander.

"I fucking found you! That was clever to try and sneak attack us but you horribly failed. I had some people track your signal so I could snap the neck of the bastard that thought he could challenge my planet!" he shouted and grabbed the commander by his neck.

"P-please, I have a family" he choked out. Kakarot rolled his eyes as he began closing his hand around the man's neck.

"Don't try that guilt trick me! your pathetic, trying to save yourself before your people...coward" he repeated as he crushed the man's neck. He looked to the scared faces and laughed as he used a super explosive wave to destroy the ship. He floated in the air as he looked at the screaming soldiers try and run back to their ships but were cut down by his dreggs. He spotted Maxima flying towards him covered in blood but he just gave her his charming smile.

"This battle is over, it only took a few hours but they began fleeing and trying to surrender to us...we just kill them" Maxima said as she floated next to Kakarot.

"You look beautiful covered in blood, my dear Maxima. should be your new look, it matches your hair" he taunted as she pulled him close to her by his neck.

"Don't try to flatter me after pulling that stunt in the throne room! You owe me a romantic evening when this battle is over kakarot and no one will interrupt us" she said in a sly voice.

"Oh joy" he muttered as he watched the battle with Maxima. He saw the furies laughing as they killed soldiers and saw Barda throwing tanks at the fleeing soldiers. Diana was still slashing people and her amazons continued their assault. He saw the bright lights from crashing ships on granny goodness's side and a laughing Arisia destroying ships left and right. He smirked as he knew his army was almost ready to move out and destroy other worlds and kill the people who hold power.

He had his first target set and nothing was stopping him from taking it.

New Genesis was going to burn and he will stand over the body of Highfather while watching his floating city fall to the planet and burn...

just like his enemies.


	3. Chapter 3

_1 month later_

"HA!" the saiyan god's voice shouted as he launched a massive blast towards a mountain. Diana watched in awe as she saw the blast get closer to its target. Her eyes widened when the attack curved around the mountain and sped back towards it's creator. Her eyebrows knitted in confusion as she continued to watch the blue beam.

" _Why is he aiming for himself?!" she thought_

His eyes narrowed as he watched his own attack coming right at him. He crossed his arms to protect himself and received the blast head on. The entire area was engulfed in smoke and rocks flew all around the impact area. Diana raised her forearms to stop the rocks from hitting her, her dark hair flailing wildly in the hurricane like winds. She slowly lowered her arms after a couple of minutes and waited for the smoke to clear. She gasped as she saw the beaten form of Kakarot on his legs, his body visibly shaking and his golden hair flickering between gold and black.

" _Too weak still..."_ he told himself, over the past month he has been training on a planet once filled with life. The saiyan saw that the gravity was extremely high and the population lived on floating cities above the dangerous planet. Within a day the entire population was slaughtered by his forces and their floating cities were burned to the ground, now they make a suitable living quarters for him. Now the planet belonged to him and anyone who wished to bother him sent video messages, they wanted to avoid the high gravity and especially his generals. They may have gotten powerful but they are no where near his strength.

His army was still growing powerful and now he has starships that were retrofitted to be more powerful and dangerous for anyone that decided to attack. Lined with heavy cannons, the ships carried thousands of fighter jets and the crew were subjected to gravity training as well. The stronger they were the faster they could move, anyone who boarded the ship would be flattened or crippled from the intense gravity thus making it n efficient fighting machine. His Parademons have excelled in their training so he gave them a few weeks off but forced the dregs to train harder since they couldn't keep up with the Parademons. The furies continued their routine, Maxima was still commanding her planet, and the amazons have become extremely deadly when faced in combat.

"What do you want Diana?" he asked the amazon as she struggled to stay floating in the air. He smirked when they told him she was coming to have a face to face conversation with him. He laughed when they told him they tried to warn her it was too dangerous, it only made his attraction for her grow.

" I wanted to talk about Karen" she said, strain evident in her voice.

"What about her?"

"She doesn't want to join us. I tried talking to her , torturing her but nothing works"

"Didn't I tell not to touch her?!" his voice lowered to a threatening tone

"Y-yes, I just tried to change her mind"

"It doesn't work on someone who knows what pain is. She is a warrior at heart but like the little blue boy on earth, she relies on her power to win. We need more information on her, if physical injury wont work then we have to try a mental attack"

"The only place that could have that is...You're rally considering that?!"

"Whats so bad about that idea?, I've met them already and if you remembered I easily killed one of their strongest members"

"Fine, when do you want to leave? I cant stand this gravity for much longer!" she gasped as her body fell from the sky and increase in speed as her body was coming closer to the surface. Her closed eyes opened when she felt someone catch her bridal style, she saw the smirking Kakarot holding her.

"You were warned that my planet's gravity is too strong for anyone but me to handle" he stated, he received a glare and a slap to his face.

"I wont let some idiots tell me where I can and cannot go"

"I'll let that slap go but do it again and there will be serious consequences" he warned as they flew to the space stations orbiting the planet.

"Never test an amazon" she retorted, he noticed she didn't remove herself from his arms even though they were free of the deadly gravity. He just smirked and continued flying to the station. Upon arrival, a row of Almerac soldiers stood and saluted the god. He landed gracefully and dropped Wonderwoman on the floor, he laughed when he received a glare from the amazon but walked past her.

"What the hell Kakarot?!" she shouted and fell in step with the saiyan.

"You were getting too comfortable in my arms, don't want you to get soft on me" he answered

"I-I was not! Its just..." she couldn't finish her sentence but gained a huge blush on her cheeks.

"Exactly, now let me change and we'll get moving. I want to get this over with as soon as possible and get back to my training" he said and entered his private quarter with Diana still following

" Hurry up! I want to get back to..." she stopped when she saw strip down to his training pants. She admired the saiyan for a few months and even before she joined. His love for battle is what caught her attention and the way he pushed himself to become stronger intrigued her. She looked at his godly body and took deep breaths to control her raging hormones but failing as he dropped his pants.

"Are you going to watch me change or leave my room?" he asked in a mused tone.

Her eyes narrowed, seeing the challenge she is still trying to conquer standing right in front of her. Quicker than he could predict she tackled him into the steel wall and pinned his arms to the wall in one swift motion.

"Stop teasing me!" she growled out, her sexual frustration with him at it's highest.

"Its not teasing if you also want this" he growled and switched their positions. Her heart hammered as his toned chest pressed against her breastplate. She narrowed her eyes as the saiyan leaned close to her face. His teal eyes shining in the dim lit room and his low growling pushing her further in ecstasy.

"Make the first move Diana..." he whispered, hearing her name in such a way finally did for her. She planted her lips on his and engaged in a passionate kiss that would become heated after a couple of minutes. Her arms wrapped around his head and pull him closer to her, their tongues dueling for dominance. She slowly lost and moaned as she felt his tongue explore her mouth, his rough hands lifted her toned legs and one arm held her up. She gasped when she felt the bulge of his member through her star patterned underwear. He pulled away from the crushed wall and carried her to his bed. Their moans and groans became muffled by their heated make out session until Kakarot made the first move. His feral side coming to light, he ripped her underwear off and went to work on the shaven amazon. She cried out when she felt his tongue going t work on her folds, he tasted all her juices and added his fingers to the mix. Her moans became screams of pleasure as she clutched his golden spikes. She felt her core heating up each second and her mind becoming lost to lust.

" _This is what Arisia kept bragging about!"_ was her last thought when she arched her back and shot her juices in his face. Her body shook from the intense orgasm and her gasps of breath only fueled him. He growled and slowly crept over her, she just watched and eagerly waited for him to make his next move.

"K-Kakarot...please" she pleaded, if she could still think straight then she wouldn't be pleading for the saiyan god to take her.

His teal eyes locked onto her blue ones, he kissed her more passionately took off his last article of clothing. His manhood sprung free and slapped against her abs. She moaned and began grinding into him drawing a growl. He felt her hand rub his manhood, he smirked when he heard her gasped and assumed she finally saw his size.

"Whats the matter? Want to stop?" he taunted, she growled and flipped him around. Laying on top with his manhood in her hands, she smirked and began licking his tip. He shuddered and continued to watch her. She opened her mouth and devoured him. His eyes widened as he felt her tongue swirl around his cock and his hands rip the sheets apart. After a couple of minutes, he was left breathless as she coughed and pulled away.

"What's the matter? Can't handle a amazon?" she taunted, her smirk fell when she felt his hand grab her wrist and pull her to his chest. She moaned when she felt his penis rubbing her backside and yelped when he ripped her breastplate off. Her body heating up as her hard nipples were pushed into his strong chest. She felt him lift her up and place his tip at her entrance. She became a little nervous when she realized this was her first time.

"Kakarot...this is my first time" she said, he rolled his eyes and slammed her onto his thick shaft. She hissed in pain as she felt the blood trickle down her legs. She began regretting her decision until he began moving. Her eyes became half lidded as she felt her core reigniting, the sound of smacking flesh only aroused her excitement. Kakarot grunted as he felt every fold and the inside of her womb. She came in 1 minute but that didn't stop him, he found her sensitive spots quickly and increased his speed. She was clinging to his back as she came again and again. Her eyes were rolling back as her hips moved on their own and her limbs becoming weak. For hours they continued, nonstop and each trying to dominate one other. Kakarot was actually struggling to dominate her but his ape side wouldn't allow it. She felt complete and never wanted to stop, her powers provided her with almost infinite stamina, ALMOST was the key word. She was lost in pure ecstasy and kakarot was lost in the pleasure he was receiving from the amazon.

"Oh...Ah...oh..ohhhhhh I'm cumming again!" she screamed as she was pounded into the wall, she felt his member twitch inside her and knew what was coming "Come with me Kakarot, come with me!" she repeated

" _Lord Kakarot! your dinner is ready to eat sir!" a guard shouted from outside the door._

"I'M CUMMING!" he shouted as he spilled his hot essence inside his newest mate and she screamed as her juices collided with his.

" _Of course sir!"_ guard shouted, mistaking Kakarot's answer instead of knowing what he actually met.

"Holy shit!" he shouted, his sweating body falling to his knees with him still inside her "Why have I been denying myself that?!"

"K-kakarot..." she whispered, her hair all messed up ,her neck covered in red marks along with a bite mark on her neck. They sat in comfortable silence looking at each other and trying to catch their breaths.

"Should we go?" he asked the amazon, she slowly nodded her head and tried to stand up. He smirked when he saw her lift her destroyed armor and gave him a playful glare.

"Sorry, it was in the way" he answered before getting dressed, he decided to go old school and dress in a black Gi with yellow shoes and yellow wristbands to match his hair.( **Goku's revival of F outfit).** He turned to look at the amazon looking through his wardrobe for something to wear, he only smirked when she couldn't find anything that suited her interest. Although she eyed the saiyan armor that was hanging on the wall next to a black battle suit.

"I don't think you have earned the right to wear my armor" he stated while he stretched his aching limbs.

"Then what do I do to earn it, It looks like it was made for a warrior" she admired the shining metal that reflected the light.

"Its wasn't made for a warrior, its common from where I come from. If I wanted to, I could make my entire army wear this armor but it would look like I'm egotistical"

"You are the ruler of Apokolips, you can do anything you want and defeat anyone who challenges you" she stated, her voice filled with pride.

"Rule number one amazon, No matter how powerful you have become, there will ALWAYS be someone stronger than you in the universe. It's a rule I learned the hard way" he remembered when cooler came looking for him after killing frieza. He saw that cooler had mastered a new form and completely outclassed him on every level, he was lucky that his anger triggered his ssj form and gave him more power to kill the tyrant. He always hated luck, it was unpredictable and tells that the person was meant to die but was saved by a miracle.

"Than can you teach? To become a great fighter" Her eyes filled with hope.

"We'll see, lets get this mission over with so I can go back to my training but first, lets return to Apokolips so you can get your armor" he gestured for her to come to him. She was still naked and only left in her boots and bracelets but that didn't deter her. She placed her hand on his shoulder but before teleporting he radioed his crew and told them to enjoy the feast that was meant for him. He placed two fingers to his head and teleported to Apokolips in a matter of seconds. They appeared in the red sky and watched the citizens continue their task of making their army stronger.

"Go and armor up, I'll wait hear" he ordered, she nodded and flew to the amazon camp. His eyes narrowed as he saw a dregg and parademon fighting over female that he had no idea existed. He gagged when he saw the female, ugly and not appealing in any way, except for a parademon and dregg.

" _I think that dregg is a little drunk, he obviously cant see what he is fighting about"_ he thought as flew to the local arena where all the battles of Apokolips took place. He stopped just above the open roof and watched the raging battle inside, he saw the blood fly and limbs fall off their victims. Giant lions were devouring dead bodies and for some, they were still alive so they got to watch their inside be eaten. Fighters of all size ran at each other with sharp blades, he chuckled when the giant lion attacked everyone and ripped some in half with its claws. The crowd cheered and the children were picking up the dead bodies of the fighters so they could scavenge what they had of value on them. For about an hour he watched the fights, he wasn't going to lie, they were pretty entertaining to watch. His thoughts were interrupted by the beeping sound of his comm, he looked at his wrist and activated the touch screen pad. Barda came onto the screen with Maxima standing behind her, they both looked extremely happy to see their mate.

"What is it Barda?" he questioned, noticing the explosions in the viewport of Maxima's personal ship.

" _Just calling to see what my saiyan is doing, our little space battle is boring and it'll be awhile before we can land on the planet"_

"Can't you just create a boom tube on the surface?"

" _We could but they have the ground covered, we would lose more soldiers then what its worth"_

"That's true, my soldiers may be stronger but they can still die by the same means"

" _Hello my king!"_ Maxima shouted over the giant shoulder of Barda

"Hello maxima, any news on the battle"

 _"They just started retreating, our forces are killing them as we speak. I have other news for you as well_!" her face filled with excitement.

" you're pregnant" he saw her excitement fade a little.

" _Not yet but we can still keep trying"_ her voice filled with lust " _we have just received a message for the planet's surrender, we can take the planet or kill every single thing that can hold a weapon. please chose the latter"_ his eyes glowed yellow and a smirk played across his face.

"Kill them all, I don't want all of our enemies to know I actually show mercy all the time. Have fun my queens, bring a souvenir from their leader back to me or better yet, bring his head"

" _My pleasure kakarot!"_ Barda responded before cutting the link.

"I thought you said you were going to wait for me" he didn't need to know who was behind.

"I did but...saiyans are usually impatient and tend to explore their planet. I saw the arena and decided to..." he turned around and almost lost his breath "check ...it...out" he saw Diana in a black jacket, the sleeves rolled up and her silver bracelets replaced with golden ones. Her shoulders had extra padding and a black choker with a golden center around her neck. She wore red fingerless gloves that reached to her forearm, black tight spandex pants with black high heels that had some kind of gold braces on her ankles. Under her jacket was a red corset with the golden W and around her waist was a golden belt. On her head was a gold band with a red star, just like on her shoulders. She donned her sword and shield on her back as her weapons for the mission. Her icy blue eyes stared at him and her black hair flowed with the wind, he wasn't ashamed to admit, but she looked extremely beautiful to him in every way.( **Wonderwoman 600/ injustice costume)**

"What's wrong kakarot? It seems something is bothering you" her smirk was evident as she watched the saiyan god collect himself.

"Nothing..." he looked away, trying to hide his small blush.

"Liar"

"Well at least you look threatening rather than a sight for sore eyes. I was wondering if you were going to fight your underwear during the war" his cocky voice slowly returning.

"I would've If someone didn't destroy my armor"

"Like I said before, it was in the way"

"Whatever, Are you ready to move?" her amazon attitude taking over

"Lets move, I feel tired sitting hear and watching these battles" he yawned and rose into the sky.

"They only fight so they can impress their god"

"I guess, I mean we did destroy New Genesis's forces with no casualties" he placed two finger to his head and gestured for Diana to touch his shoulder.

"Now you have everyone supporting you in this new fight. Traits of a true leader. Make sure to take us outside the satellite" she ordered

" Why?" he concentrated on the planet Earth, within second they appeared on space and close to the floating satellite of the justice league head quarters.

"If I know batman then I know he will have some kind of security measures to stop intruders from obtaining their data" she explained

"Then we need a distraction, draw their heavy hitters and support to one location" his hands began glowing

"It would make sense, a major problem would draw many of the league away" she smirked and flew a couple of feet away from his glowing body.

"Then lets creates a distraction! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he shot his hands forward and launched multiple blast at the desert area of Africa and parts of Europe. She watched in fascination as the glowing balls disappeared.

* * *

(Paris,France)

The city was working in its usual way. People rushing to their destinations and children rushing off to school, traffic jams a rare sight in the peaceful city.

"UHHHH! Stupid traffic jams, we're going to be late to school" a teenage girl said to her friend.

"At least I have more time to study for the English quiz"

"Can you help me understand the poem we were suppose to read" a boy in glasses said

"Sure Tom. Susan, can you move over so we can study?"

"Sure but I need help as well, If I fail then its the end of my world when my parents find out" her phone suddenly went off in her pocket " Speaking of parents, Yeah mom?"

 _"Are you at school yet?"_

 _"NO! the traffic jams are moving slowly, the bus barely gets 5 ft when we move"_

 _"We do need to find a better way to get you to school...what's that?"_

"Susan, look!" her friend shouted. she moved past her to look outside the window.

"Those are some bright lights...and loud!" Tom shouted just before seeing the balls of light hit the ground far away from their city.

 **BOOM!**

The very ground shook and a bright light engulfed the sky, buildings and cars were blown away as the heavy winds pushed people to the ground. They slowly stood as they watched the bright light die down and smoke rising in the distance. People began to run for their lives as they saw more balls of light falling from the sky and more explosions following the first one.

" _SUSAN! Baby, are you alright?!"_ the voice of her mother screaming from her phone.

"Yes mom! what was that?!" the city's alarm ringing as the balls of light were still falling.

" _Just run and get to safety! I'll see yo-!"_ the line was cut off when an explosion closer to their location occurred. The students ran from their bus and joined the masses of people running for their lives.

"Mom...mom...MOM!" she screamed into her phone with no response. She saw one ball hit the building a few miles away and saw the dome of light rushing towards the bus. She closed her eyes as intense heat reached her and her dying screams faded away as the blast consumed the entire area.

Each blast consumed miles of land and huge chunks of land were thrown into the sky by the powerful explosions, people clutched their loved ones as they watched the raging

* * *

blasts consume them.

(Justice league tower)

 _ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!_

The robotic voice repeated as the entire base was moving towards the main hall to be debriefed. Superman raced to Batman's location with Supergirl following. They shot through the open doors to the monitor womb and looked at the various images the earth, many focused on the European continent. Supergirl gasped as she saw the burning continent filled with lava pits and huge craters, tears came to her eyes as she saw the great cities of Earth burning and buildings gone with corpses that survived the disintegration burning on the ground.

"What happened?!" Superman said, looking at the images in disbelief.

"Balls of light fell from the sky and landed in major cities, it stretches from Africa to Europe" his typing furious as he dispatched members to help in various locations.

"Who could've done such a thing?!" Kara said as she wiped her tears.

"We'll find out later, we need to get down there and help those who have survived" clark stated

"Agreed, go help. I'll stay here, take j'onn with you to help" Batman said as he watched the raging flames.

"Lets go Kara!" they all flew out the room and towards the bustling hangar.

Batman stopped typing and looked out the window to see the many jets flying towards the planet. He suspected who it was but couldn't find any reason why he would attack them now. He resumed his typing and used the radars to scan the darkness of space for any life signs. Now he had to wait to see what would happen next...

(With kakarot and Diana)

They watched the chunks of rock fly towards them and most superheated. His body's glow slowly disappeared and his hands stopped moving.

"I think that will do..." Diana said as she looked at the destruction he unleashed on the blue planet

"I kinda used to much there, anymore then the planet would have become unstable" he gave her an innocent smile while scratching the back of his head.

"Not our problem, let get to the satellite. They should be moving in now" she shot towards the headquarters at a slow pace with Kakarot following, not using his power to rocket forward and trying to stay invisible.

"No compliment! That was some show I unleashed, I could at least get a kiss for all that trouble" he complained, his ranting voice cut off as Diana stopped flying and planted a passionate kiss on his lips with a little tongue. After a couple of minutes they slowly released each other but were still close enough to feel their hot breath in the coldness of space.

"Happy now?" she teased

"Not really..." he joked.

"Me neither, now lets get going so we can find ways to make each other happy later" she smiled when she heard his low growl. They took a few minutes to get to their destination, then saw the many ships leaving the open hangar bay. With supreme stealth, they landed behind some cargo as they watched the last ship leave and cyborg leave the hangar. They slowly walked out of their hiding place and observed the empty hangar.

"Lets go Kakarot, no use hiding now"

"They already saw us? I thought it would at least be until we walked into one of those halls"

"I'm pretty sure Batman knows we're here, lets hurry to the monitor womb" she began walking towards the many halls with Kakarot following

"How long do you think it will take to get what we need?"

"Five minutes tops"

"Lets hope, I hate the smell of this place" they turned around the next corner with Diana unsheathing her shield, expecting the defenses to activate.

"That's weird, I was expecting the turrets to activate. This is the most protected area" she slowly walked forward

"He knows he cant stop us, lets go" he walked past her and blasted open the locked doors. The doors melted as the ball of KI blasted through, smoke was left as a gaping hole was made. He walked through and saw the giant room that showed various screens of his latest deed.

"At least I get to have a close up at my handy work. Get to work Diana" he saw her float to the main computer and turned towards the shadows with a bored look " I know you're there, come out Batman" he smirked as he watched the dark knight walk into the light, Diana wasn't surprised and continued working on the computer.

"How did you know I was there?" his tone the same as his expression, stoic.

"My little secret, Now...how has it been going since I last visited?" his serious tone becoming one of jokes.

"..." Batman didn't respond or react to the joke.

"Fine, I'll answer your questions, we're going to be here for a little bit anyways"

"Why did attack the planet?" he asked

"Distraction, I wasn't in the mood to kick your guys asses again" he yawned, fatigue getting to him.

"Why do you need our data? you obviously don't need it to win"

"You and I both know information is key to winning the battle" Batman was a little surprised at the statement

"Too bad you wont be getting it..." he muttered and began backing away towards the door.

"Leaving so soon? I thought you at least wanted to talk about how I could make such powerful exp-"

"Kakarot! We have a problem!" Diana shouted from the monitor, red lights filled the area and machinery activated. Within a second, kakarot was next to the amazon looking at the screen. Earth showing up but without the destruction he caused.

"Whats happening Diana?!" her typing turned into punches that destroyed the machine.

"Its locked, the data stopped downloading!" she shouted and pulled out the pad from the server. The floor beneath them glowing white, both of them screamed as a portal opened behind them and began pulling them in with extreme force. Kakarot grabbed Diana and grabbed onto the floor. The metal around them was whining from the extreme force and the floor kakarot and Diana were on began to give way to the powerful pull.

"Damn it! We cant escape the pull" Diana shouted over the ripping metal. Kakarot looked up and spotted Batman hiding behind the destroyed doors, he smirked and found a new respect for the dark knight.

"Well played..." he muttered before the floor plates they were holding onto broke.

They flew into the air at incredible speeds, their flying abilities useless at this point and darkness followed the two beings after they entered the white portal.

* * *

 _2 weeks later_

(Apokolips)

"DAMN! That took a lot longer than I thought, the old bastard wouldn't stop talking!" Maxima shouted as she stripped her armor from her torso "Guards!"

"Yes ma'am?!" they answered

"Has my king returned from his mission, I wish to spend the rest of my time "relaxing" with him" she walked into the war room to send out orders for her forces

"No my queen, there is a message that was received a few weeks ago from Earth"

"And this wasn't brought to our attention when the message was received!" anger present in her tone.

"N-no my queen, we have orders from Kakarot to only alert him of important messages"

"I guess we do need to talk when he gets home...get Barda and Arisia in here. I think we might want to see what the earthlings have to say to us"

"Right away!" the guard left to retrieve the mates of Kakarot. A few minutes later, Barda and Arisia walk into the room donned in casual training wear.

"What is it Maxima? I was training Arisia a new fighting style" she asked the red head.

"There was a message sent to us from Earth, I thought you might want to listen to what they have to say" the giant screen turning on and showing superman and batman.

"This better be worth it..."Barda muttered.

"If it's superman and batman then it has to be" Arisia added in.

"Play it Maxima" she played the video message and watched the two heroes beginning to talk.

 _"This message is to those that serve Kakarot, the justice league is warning all those to stay away from our planet and any of the other ones you plan to attack" Superman warned_

"They really think we would just stop fighting, pathetic"

" _If you fail to comply then we will destroy your armies, there will be no one to stop us and no one to save you"_ Batman warned as well

"Where's Kakarot?! I want him to see this and show them who they are messing with!" Maxima shouted in outrage

"He's still not back from the mission? I assumed it would've taken at least a day" Arisia said

"I think I know what happened to him..."Barda muttered as they ignored the little threats and listened to the last part that caught their attention.

" _This is to all of Apokolips, Your God of Destruction is dead!"_


	4. Chapter 4

" _Kakarot...kakarot..."_ the voice kept repeating for a while, kakarot slowly opened his eyes to the harsh lights. He looked around the clear glass of what he presumed was a cell of some kind.

"KAKROT!" Diana shouted from her cell

"Uhhh...what do you want?!" he responded, still trying to shrug off his nice nap he was having.

"Finally! I thought you were in a coma or just ignoring me...I went for the second reason" she shrugged her shoulders or tried to since her hands were handcuffed to the ceiling with her feet barely touching the floor.

"I probably was ignoring you, it feels like something I would do. Now where are we?" he looked at his mate for answers

"You are in a prison cell for super powered beings therefore, you are our prisoners" the voice in the shadows answered the question of the saiyan.

"Great...now come out so I can see the ugly face of my capturer" his tone filled with boredom

"I'd watched that tone of yours little man!" The voice threatened

"Oh! A weakling with an ego...I'm so scared" kakarot continued to taunt the unknown character.

"WHY YOU-!" his eyes glowing red in the dark

"Calm down idiot! He's only trying to get you mad" a deeper voice announced itself. several seconds passed until the heavy breathing stopped and the glowing red eyes disappeared.

"Thanks for that. I might've killed him for that"

"Learn to control your temper or else I'll have to fix it myself. Now back to you two, who are you?!" the deeper voice asked Kakarot.

"Well...im a guy named Kakarot, harmless and a wish to be killed as soon as possible" he flashed the shadows an innocent smile.

"Why are you here Diana? I hope the justice league doesn't think they can begin attacking us"

"..." she decided not to talk which caused the two figures to leave abruptly and close a metal door.

"What happened?" kakarot asked his mate

"All I remember is being pulled into a portal and that's it, I woke up a few minutes after you, Since them I have been trying to wake you but like I said, you probably ignored me"

"You know I cant ignore someone like you, princess..." he taunted the amazon

"That's queen kakarot! Now hurry up and bust us out, these chains are too strong for me" she grunted as she tried to break the chains holding her.

"Not yet...if my senses are right, then this isn't our universe" his eyes narrowed as he began to look for his planet but failing.

"Damn! he must of sent us to an alternate earth. Now we're stuck here with these morons"

"No, we have to see if they can use the same tech that sent us here, if they know who you are then I assume you and the justice league have met them before"

"It has to be them, if Im right then they have the technology to send us home. That is if they can build it, we destroyed their last one after we defeated them"

"I guess we play the waiting game..." he looked at the amazon for a few minutes, his body screaming to move and begin fighting the unknown opponents. He saw the amazon staring at him longer than he liked to admit, a small smirk came across her features after a few minutes.

"What are you staring at?" trying to look somewhere else but with their cells facing each other, it was hard to do.

"Its just...you look handsome with dark hair, your eyes look nice as well" his eyes widened as he remembered he fell out of his ssj2 form due to being unconscious

"Well don't get use to it..." he muttered,

 _2hours later_

the sound of the door opening brought their attention to another figure entering, a feminine one.

"Hello Diana, Its been a while since we last fought...and who is your friend?" she saw the figure stop next to kakarot.

"My mate weakling, now back off or I'll smash your face into the ground like last time" the figure ignored the threatening tone of the amazon and stepped into the light. Kakarot saw another Diana looking at him but dressed in an all black spandex suit with grey high heel boots that stopped at her thighs. Arm padding that stopped at her biceps and left her shoulders bare. Between her gifted breasts was the silver "S" emblem that held up a black small cape with yellow inside. Her somewhat curly/straight hair made her look extremely beautiful but also dangerous.

"..."kakarot was left speechless.

"Hello...I heard your name was Kakarot. What makes you so special to be the amazon's mate?" she opened the cell and began circling the chained saiyan

"Good looks" he joked

"No...she chooses powerful mates, like that superman fellow. I could use her lasso to make you talk...or maybe mine" she raised two golden ropes.

"Don't you dare touch him superwoman!" Diana warned the amazon next to kakarot.

"Don't worry Diana, those things cant affect me. Its pretty pointless to use it on me" his response drawing a small laugh from superwoman.

"My good man, these ropes have special abilities. One makes you tell the truth to any question and obey my every command, the other forces you to tell your secrets that embarrass you and releases your secret inhibitions. Which one do you want me to use...?" the golden ropes flashing as she brought them closer to Kakarot.

"Neither!" he answered, wrong answer

"Well lets have fun first" she wrapped her own rope around the saiyan's torso and watched as it shined brighter "What is your greatest fear? I know we all have them" she smirked as she watched his face scrunch up, he was trying to resist the influence of the rope but slowly failing.

"Fight it Kakarot!" Diana shouted

"T-trying t-to but...it's r-r-really hard!" his hair flashed from black to gold, this did not go unnoticed by superwoman. The room shook a little as he continued to resist

"Tell me now!" superwoman shouted.

"I-I-I am afraid o-of...NEEDLES!" he felt instant relief after confessing his fear, his annoyance increased as he heard the laughter of superwoman.

"NEEDLES! you're afraid of needles! That's unbelievable!" she held her stomach, trying to catch her breath. He glared at Diana when he saw her trying to hold her laugh in.

" How would you feel if a small, thin blade could pierce your skin, no matter how strong you are!" he defended himself, it didn't help alleviate the laughter.

"Alright...alright...Now onto serious questions..." she removed her rope and wrapped Diana's rope around his torso again "Why did you come to our Earth?"

"We were sent here because batman tricked us" he didn't resist, these were just simple questions.

"So you're stuck here?"

"yes"

"Now, what are you?"

"A saiyan"

"What's a saiyan?" her curiosity at its peak.

"A race of warriors that were wiped out by a tyrant named frieza, me and a small group survived but after a while, only I remain" this revelation shocked Diana and she felt sympathy for the warrior.

"That explains some things...Now why did batman trick you? Did they fear you in your earth?" she saw him begin to resist and his hair begin to change.

"They feared me...they feared me because..." his body shook as he tried to resist the influence but something was different with the rope. It burned when he tried to resist and now it was pushing him to unleash his power because of the pain. His hair began to rise and change to gold. He gritted his teeth as his anger increased from the pain.

"Why did they fear you?! What makes you so dangerous that they had to send you to a different universe?" she ignored the screaming amazon in the cell and looked at the glowing golden hair of Kakarot.

"T-they feared me because..." lightning shot from his body and his golden aura began to show. With a powerful shout, his hair became spikier and his eyes snapped open revealing two yellow orbs. His muscles slightly grew and more defined but he shattered the chains holding him and landed on the floor, he ignored the burning rope and looked at a shocked superwoman "They fear me because I AM THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION!" he shattered the strong glass and stalked towards Diana's cell. Ripping open the doors he broke her chains and looked back at the frozen form of superwoman. He unwrapped her lasso from his torso and handed it to Diana.

"Don't use that on me unless we are having sex. That thing fucks with your head" he turned back to superwoman "Now send us back home before I destroy your whole planet!" they looked at the metal doors flying off its hinges and several heroes came flying in. The lights came on and revealed what Kakarot thought was the justice league but more evil looking.

He saw a superman but with a "U" on his chest and a darker skin tone, a man dressed as an Owl, a green lantern raising his fist to build up an energy attack, and a figure in yellow with a weird helmet that made him faster. Before the saiyan stood this Earth's most feared villains and rulers of the planet.

The crime syndicate of America

"Stand down! We wont hurt you...much" Owlman warned, his shuriken already out and aimed at the glowing saiyan.

"I'd suggest you stand down bird boy! We want a way home and the only thing stopping me from destroying your entire planet is that" Kakarot warned the syndicate.

"He's full of it! There's no bloody way anyone can do that" Johnny Quick said.

"Yeah, so drop the empty threats and give up. There's no way you can beat us, even she had a hard time fighting superwoman last time" ultraman boasted and pointed a growling Wonderwoman.

"So you want take on the weak ones and i'll get the strong ones" he whispered to Diana, she smirked and dropped into a stance. He rolled his shoulders and popped his neck, trying to get his sleeping limbs loose.

"Before I kill you, Do you guys have a portal that could send us back to our universe?" he asked the syndicate.

"Yeah we do, we were going to attack again before you showed but I guess we have to hold off that plan" power ring said as his green aura showed up. They all stood still and waited for one to make the first move. The only sound was Kakarot's aura and the machinery of the giant satellite.

"Are we on the planet or a satellite?" kakarot randomly asked

"The satellite...why?" superwoman asked, she clutched the two ropes tightly.

"So I can do this! HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" his aura grew and a big blue ball formed in his hands. He launched the attack at the syndicate and they quickly evaded the attack. The ball burned through the metal and continued out of the satellite.

"HA! missed idiot!" quick taunted

"Oh...he wasn't aiming for you..." Diana said. They all looked behind themselves and saw the blue planet in the hole of the satellite. They ignored loss of air and watched the shields come on, the view was still there and to owlman's horror, he knew what was coming.

"3...2...1..." kakarot counted down

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!**

The giant ball of light grew in size and continued to grow, the clouds were blown away and rocks were flying into the atmosphere. They saw the land of south America disappear in the light and part of Mexico be blown away.( **I have to practice my descriptions but just imagine the explosion from DBZ: INFINITE WORLDS when you use your ultimate attack)**

They saw a dark hole on the planet after the blast disappeared and ultraman looked more closely, he could see lava racing towards the surface.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" Ultraman shouted

"Gave your planet a new battle scar, now are you ready to fight?" he smirked and dropped into a turtle hermit stance.

"YAHHHHHHH!" ultraman shouted as he charged the saiyan in blind rage. The others were ready to move until they saw kakarot duck under ultraman's sloppy right hook and receive a powerful punch to his sternum. a ball of saliva came out of ultraman's mouth and he slowly fell to his knees. He couldn't believe someone as puny as kakarot could deliver such a blow. He couldn't breathe and think properly, the world was spinning and his head pounded with each heartbeat.

"Haaaaaaa!" kakarot delivered a Ki empowered kick to the head of Ultraman, they all winced as they saw his head turn at a sickening angle and saw his body shoot through the walls and towards the planet, more specifically, North America.

"You got them right?" he asked Diana

"This should be easy..." she cracked her knuckles and slowly walked towards them.

"Make sure to not easily kill them, we still need a way home" he called out and launched out the hole and towards the planet.

"Dammit!, Activate Kryptonite cache and send it to Ultraman's location" Owlman spoke into the comm. Outside a glowing green missile was launched after kakarot flew by and was heading towards the planet where Ultraman landed.

"And send The heavy Help..." he concluded, he focused on the approaching Wonderwoman and launched his shuriken from his belt. Diana easily dodged them and flew straight at power ring, he created a shield to protect himself but she easily broke through and landed a powerful right hook, breaking his jaw upon impact. His body flew by johnny quick and through the metal walls. Not wasting a second, superwoman and quick attacked her together. Quick began launching a barrage of attacks but it did little to the powerful amazon, Diana stomped the ground and caused intense vibrations while dodging the slow fist of superwoman.

" _Its like they're moving in slow motion, its only been a month and the results are showing"_ She caught the golden rope of superwoman and pulled the female with her superior strength towards herself. Superwoman closed her eyes as she braced for the impact the hard floor would give. She fell through the floor and into the lower levels, Quick recovered from his stumble and repeated his attempts with Owlman firing explosives at the female. She expertly dodged every single blast but was becoming infuriated by the speedster running around her.

"This is why I hate enemies that hit and run!" she equipped her lasso and concentrated on the pattern quick was running, it was difficult with owlman attacking her but she found it. She delivered a powerful kick to Owlman and sent him into the wall and wrapped her lasso around a box like structure, waiting for quick to run by. She saw him coming at her and with a mighty pull, she sent the debris falling on the runner and burying him in the rubble. He screamed in pain as his leg had a metal rod sticking through and tried to run crawl away. He stopped when a black boot was in his way, he slowly looked up to the cold blue eyes of Diana. He gulped when he saw her grab a sharp piece of metal from the wall and aimed it at his head.

"Maybe we can t-talk about this?" he joked, it didn't help alleviate his fear.

"You can talk all you want in hell..." she screamed and brought her sharp weapon down on the speedster's head. His screams died away as Diana stabbed a hole clean through his head, the blood sprayed on her face and quick's body fell limp after a few seconds. She left the metal rod in his head and faced the rest of the syndicate as they climbed out of the holes she sent them through.

"What the hell are you?!" superwoman asked, this wasn't the Diana she remembered. This one was more powerful and killed someone without following her code. She actually feared her fellow amazon and was ready to surrender before her life was taken.

"I'm an amazon...you should know that" she smirked and launched herself at the trio of villains.

* * *

The people of the city scrambled away from the smoking crater and a brave few stayed to see what was in the crater. They saw a human hand shoot from the rubble and a bruised ultraman slowly climb out of the ground. People remained quiet as they saw the one person they hated fall on his knees and gasp for air. Then they saw a blonde man flying through the sky and land right on ultraman in a earth shattering punch. Smoke flew into the air and many tried to see what was happening but were forced to wait like everyone else. They jumped when they heard the screams of ultraman and watched in fascination as they saw the glowing being planting his foot in the chest of ultraman. They didn't care if ultraman was still alive, they began cheering and hollering as they saw the kryptonian struggle to remove Kakarot's foot. Many shouted profanities and some screamed to kick ultraman's ass.

"How ironic! they cheer when they see the person they hate the most on the ground screaming but don't know you are the only thing standing in the way of their planet's destruction. Hilarious!" he laughed as he watched ultraman scream in pain. His laughing was cut short as a huge black box fell from the sky and landed a few yards away from them. He looked down when he heard ultraman chuckling, his eyes widened when he felt a powerful being inside the box. He lifted his foot of ultraman's chest and slowly walked towards the black box. Each step, his saiyan blood kicked in and made him anxious to meet his new opponent.

"You're fucked now!" ultraman shouted, his super hearing picked up the missile heading his way. He smiled as he saw the green hue fill the sky and race towards him, Kakarot looked at ultraman in confusion until he saw the missile hit ultraman head on. The area was destroyed by the green blast and kakarot covered his eyes as the dust raced passed him.

"What the?!" he sensed ultraman's power level increase dramatically and a feral scream tore the air. He watched glowing green eyes look at him from the smoke and a fully healed ultraman slowly walk towards him. His body was glowing in a green light and his muscles were bulging. He shock was interrupted by the sound of metal tearing apart and a feral roar shattering all the windows. People ran from the area and cars were speeding away from the newest battle. He turned around and saw a 10ft monster with glowing red eyes staring right at him. His body littered with spikes, his knuckles equipped with sharp spikes and his knees as well his feet had spikes protruded out. The creature had grey skin and huge muscles with a terrifying face.

"Meet doomsday weakling! You should've given up when you had the chance, too late now..." Ultraman shouted.

" _This could get bad...but it will be exciting!"_

 **KAKAROT VS. DOOMSDAY AND ULTRAMAN!**

"LETS GET STARTED!" Kakarot shouted and unleashed his aura. The ground shook as he raised his power level and rocks floated as his voice was heard for miles. Not waiting another second, doomsday ran at the saiyan at incredible speeds and brought both of its fist down on the screaming saiyan. Kakarot's eyes widened as he blocked the incoming attack, the ground caved in beneath him from the incredible strength and kakarot saw some blood leak from his arms as he held the beasts arms up. Quickly reacting, kakarot did a powerful leg sweep that sent the giant falling but kakarot followed through with a powerful kick to his face. He watched the creature fly through the buildings and destroying multiple sites. He looked at his arms and saw the blood leaking through the cuts, he reacted quickly to ultraman's punch but took one in the sternum. He hunched over and coughed up saliva.

"Payback" ultraman whispered but was cutoff by the saiyan's response in the form of a gut wrenching punch. His eyes widened but he quickly retaliated by throwing multiple sloppy punches. Kakarot easily dodged them but was still feeling the effects of the punch he received from the kryptonian. His train of thought was cut off as he sensed the creature from before charge at them, he reacted to slowly and was tackled into multiple buildings for a few miles. Kakarot tensed when each building came into contact and watched some fall to the ground.

"ENOUGH!" he smashed doomsday's head into the ground and they both were tumbling for a few miles. Kakarot used his quick speed to land a powerful uppercut on ultraman, to his shock ultraman didn't even budge. He gave the saiyan a cocky smile before delivering a powerful heat vision blast into the chest of kakarot. He screamed as he was blasted into the ground and into the sewers. Quickly recovering, he looked at his burnt GI and looked back at the smirking kryptonian.

"Im going to hurt you so badly..." he said in a threatening tone, knowing he could hear him.

"I'd like to see you try" ultraman challenged. With a feral roar Kakarot shot from the hole and towards the surface, he blocked the incoming punch from doomsday but couldn't stop the claws from grazing his skin. He grunted as he watched the spikes cut into his skin but his own response was a Ki empowered punch that ripped through doomsday's stomach. With a satisfied smirk he watched the giant body fall to the ground and he returned his focus to the floating kryptonian. Putting two fingers to his head, he disappeared and reappeared behind ultraman.

"What the fu-" he received a powerful blow to his spine, almost breaking it. Kakarot followed through with an axe punch to ultraman's back. It sent him into the ground next to the dead body of Doomsday. His smirk faded when he saw the kryptonian stand with a smirk crossing his features, then the giant figure of doomsday slowly stood before unleashing a powerful, kakarot saw the wound on his stomach heal instantly.

" _Just like Majin Buu but mixed with a saiyan. If I want to end this then I have to do it quickly...or I could easily blow the planet up"_ He smirked and cupped his hands together, a small blue ball appearing as his aura grew. The sky turned dark from the mini sun and all eyes of the running civilians looked at the glowing saiyan.

"KAAAAAAAAA..." he began, the ground shook as the small blue grew.

"MEEEEEEEEEE..." Doomsday was growing impatient and decided to throw objects at the saiyan.

"HAAAAAAAAA..."

"MEEEEEEEEEE..." he saw doomsday jumped right at him with ultraman following.

( _perfect...)_ he thought in his head.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The giant blue sphere became enormous after his cupped hands shot forward, the villain duo couldn't do anything but watch the giant beam of white light race towards them. Doomsday screamed as his body was engulfed, the skin and organs burning away each second the blast continued. Ultraman crossed his arms and blocked the powerful beam, he was pushed into the ground and further into the earth. He gritted his teeth as the heat became intense and felt lava burning through his costume. Kakarot watched as the blast grew and destroyed the entire city and more land beyond that, the screams of everyone disappeared just like the buildings that once showed the great city of metropolis. He stopped the flow of power and watched the bright light fill the entire area and his ears fill with the familiar sound he always heard after a powerful blast was dying down.

* * *

The fighting on the satellite stopped between Wonderwoman and the last two standing members, Owlman and superwoman. Green lantern's body was laying in the hangar with both of his arms missing and his head twisted backwards.

"HE DID IT AGAIN!" superwoman shouted, she winced when her broken ribs were bothered. They saw the giant ball of white but smaller show up on the surface again.

"That monster!" Owlman shouted.

"We told you to help us get home but you refused and look what the cost was! Last chance to give up weaklings" Diana said as she barely sustained any damage while Owlman was fighting through multiple injuries his enhancements couldn't fix.

"No..." he responded

"Are you stupid?! we have no chance against them and from what I see, the planet is good as dead!" superwoman shouted

"Are you going to stop fighting for your home?! are you giving up?!" he shouted

"Its not giving up if there is a better choice" Diana said, silencing the arguing couple.

"What better choice is that?" superwoman asked the amazon.

"Join us in our universe, kakarot is leading a powerful army on a conquest to conquer the universe. I saw how pointless it was to keep protecting earth, Im sure you want to control something larger rather than this small planet" the interest of superwoman was caught but Owlman remained unaffected.

"No deal, we will kill you and that saiyan.." he was cut off by a swift kick from superwoman to the ribs and sent flying into the wall. He fought through the pain to stand but he was failing, he watched the two amazons walk towards him and superwoman kneel next to him.

"Sorry Owlman but if what she said is true, then I want to rule a universe!" she brought her hands to his head and leaned in close to his face.

"What about me?" he whispered, he felt betrayed that the woman he trusted would betray her.

"It was just for fun..." she planted a passionate kiss and looked at him, she swiftly twisted his neck till it faced the wall and stood up. She felt no regret, she saw how powerful Kakarot was and truly believed he could conquer the universe.

"Now take me to the portal, we need to guarantee we come back to our universe in one piece" Diana ordered.

"Right this way, Wonderwoman" she obeyed

* * *

Kakarot landed on the ground to inspect the damage he caused with his old technique. He saw the land barren and geysers of lava shooting from the sky with volcanoes shooting out more lava. He saw the skeleton of Doomsday and no sign of ultraman, he shrugged and began walking away(To look cool). He stopped when he sensed the still powerful energy level of ultraman shooting towards his position. He felt the ground shake and heard the roar of ultraman as he flew from the ground. Kakarot turned around and saw the lava covered kryptonian glare at him with glowing red eyes.

"Don't you know how to die!" kakarot joked.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR COMING TO MY PLANET AND DESTROYING MY CITY!" more geysers of lava shot from the ground.

"I guess its just you and me then..." he took a stance, his focus was brought back to the skeleton of doomsday as he saw the skeleton shake. Kakarot gagged as he saw the muscles, organs, and skin regenerate on the body of doomsday. He saw the creature's spikes become sharper and his body slowly stand. The red eyes snapped open and once more doomsday returned from death.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!" Kakarot shouted in disbelief, at least Majin Buu had a substance to come back to but he literally came from bone.

"You should know he never dies, he comes back stronger than ever after each death. Rapid adaption" ultraman explained.

There was one thing kakarot hated besides needles, and that was opponents that kept on coming back to fight him.

"Time to end this! HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he shouted once more and his aura surrounded his body, the lava became more present and the rocks were crumbling as the earth shook. Doomsday for once remained still as he watched the saiyan power up. Kakarot's muscles became a little bigger but what shocked them was the amount of energy pouring off of him. They saw the clouds and smoke being pulled towards his body and saw the electricity increase more. His veins showed on his face and hair began to grow. The light became brighter and Kakarot's voice grew in volume. From the satellite they saw the clouds around the whole planet being pulled to one spot and saw the bright light shine brightly. Diana smirked as she watched the spectacle and superwoman remained shocked by the event. The countries were thrown into chaos as the ground shook and buildings crumble. The ice caps were breaking apart and many hurricanes along the coasts were intensified. People ran for cover and animals took shelter, they all looked to the sky as if they heard the voice of Kakarot screaming from the heavens.

"What the hell is he?!" Ultraman asked himself as he and doomsday dug into the ground to withstand the strong winds. They saw his hair still growing and eyebrows disappearing as his power increased. Inside Kakarot's head, he called upon his power of the Oozaru and used it to ascend to the next level. He felt the power of his great ape and remembered when he first achieved the form. With a final shout, his aura grew and a white light filled the area. Doomsday and ultraman covered their eyes and slowly waited for the white light to disappear. They looked at a changed Kakarot, one in confusion and the other in fear. They saw golden locks reaching his lower back and no eyebrows present on his face. The lightning surrounded his body and his muscles were even more defined. Kakarot slowly opened his yellow eyes and looked at his newest victims.

"Sorry that took a while, no one has forced me to use this form in a while, you should feel honored" his tone, more deeper and confident " Before you die, this form is called ssj3. You stand no chance now!"

Doomsday and ultraman shot forward towards the powerful saiyan and launched powerful punches towards the saiyan's face. Their eyes widened as they saw their fist caught in his hands and crushed by his superior strength. Ultraman fell to his knees in pain but doomsday continued his assault, he felt extreme pain as his insides were destroyed by the powerful punches Kakarot delivered.

"Whats the matter?! Cant handle a few jabs?!" Kakarot taunted. Doomsday roared and attacked again, they exchanged fists for several minutes but doomsday was quickly losing.

"Its a shame, but I have places to be. Time to end this!" his golden aura came to life and Kakarot unleashed a deadly combo on doomsday. Bones shattered and limbs were ripped off. Kakarot grabbed his right arm and tore the limb from its socket, he quickly ripped out doomsday's heart and smashed the body to a bloody pulp. Kakarot learned his lesson already, he launched a powerful blast at the remains and continued to pour more power into the blast until he saw the bones disappear and in doomsday's place was smoke. Kakarot turned to the glaring ultraman and slowly walked towards the villain.

"How do you want to die? with your planet or in space?" he taunted the weakling

"Fuck off!" he shouted and unleashed a powerful vision blast, the smoke slowly cleared and revealed a smirking Kakarot.

"Nice try, but I think I want to send a message to the league when I return" he grabbed ultraman's head and began pulling. The area was filled with screams of pain as kakarot slowly ripped ultraman's head off, he saw the skin slowly rip apart and bones breaking. With a final pull, he pulled the head of Ultraman of its owner and raised it to the sky. He looked at the spine it was connected to and it kind of reminded him of Darkseid. He laughed as he took flight towards the satellite, he passed the atmosphere and turned around.

"Goodbye earth!...Again!" He laughed as he created a small ball of light but with more power than before and launched it at the glowing orb. He placed two fingers to his head and quickly IT(Instant transmission) to Wonderwoman's power level. He appeared behind the amazon, he saw her watching superwoman operate a massive machine and quietly walked behind her. He dropped the head and wrapped his bloody arms around his mate, she smiled and locked lips with him.

"You took longer than I thought" she taunted

"They brought in some guy named Doomsday, he wouldn't just die" he planted kisses on her neck and had drawn out a low moan. She her hands to his hair but instead of feeling spikes she felt huge locks leading downward. She turned around and looked at his new look, she gasped and looked at how feral he looked. The golden locks caught her attention and his voice had drawn heated feeling from her core.

"Wow..." she admired his hair and placed her hands on his chiseled chest, she bit her lip as she pulled him into another kiss. He quickly pulled away and picked up the head of Ultraman.

"We need to leave now"

"Why?" Diana asked, her answer was a bright light appearing in the planet and Earth's surface becoming superheated. They saw a white portal open and a beaten superwoman walk towards them.

"Its ready kakarot" she gave a slight bow

"Convinced her to join did you?" he smirked at his mate

"I couldn't kill a fellow amazon" she defended herself.

"HA! you two go first, I want to get something" he walked to the giant window and raised his wrist, they looked at each other before walking into the white portal.

* * *

The entire base was on alert as soon as the white portal appeared, the heavy hitters such as superman, Supergirl, and john Stewart were waiting to see what would appear. They saw two figures walk out and into the opening.

"Diana, superwoman?!" Clark shouted

"Don't be surprised weakling, you sent us to them to be their problem" Diana responded and sheathed her sword with her shield(she got it after killing Owlman)

"Why is she here?!" cyborg asked, pointing at superwoman.

"She took my offer, and you may have caused her world to be destroyed" she shrugged after her response.

"Where's the bastard that took Karen?!" Kara shouted, she was pissed that the amazon she looked up to would do this to them.

"Right here!" the voice inside the portal said, they all watched in fear as they saw the outline of Kakarot. Superman and Batman tensed as they saw him casually walk through. He quickly threw the head of Ultraman at Clark.

"He said he wanted you see you again" he laughed a little at his own joke, they all saw his golden locks and his dangerous looking appearance. His voice shot fear through most of them as they saw the man responsible for destroying the major cities of Earth. Batman narrowed his eyes as he saw saiyan look right at him.

"You are the only I respect right now Batman! I may be powerful but that was pretty clever, send us to a different universe. Although you may want to send us to somewhere that doesn't have the same level of technology as you, or maybe you hoped I would like it there?" he asked "ANYWAYS! I brought back what is it you earthlings call it?...video blog, sounds right. I brought back a video blog of my latest adventure, it may be 30 seconds but its worth it" he gave the data pad to batman and waited for him to play the video he recorded. Batman didn't want to get on his bad side so he put the video on display for the entire league.

"I present to you! Earth's Destruction!" he announced, all eyes widened as they saw the blue planet slowly die and consumed by fire, then in super explosions, they saw the lava Geysers shoot into the atmosphere. Many cried as they saw the planet slowly deteriorate and eventually die by a massive explosion. The center burst outward and rocks were flying towards the space station Kakarot was on.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!" Clark shouted, he knew the saiyan threatened him before about destroying his planet but to see it happen and it was an alternate earth that was almost like earth. It pushed him farther than any villain did. He saw the saiyan smirk and stand in the center of the hangar.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I DESTROYED THE PLANET?...IT'S REALLY SIMPLE!" he looked at the scared justice league and some angry ones.

"YOU'RE A MONSTER! THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE!" Kara shouted

"No my dear...I AM KAKAROT, THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION!"


	5. Chapter 5

**sI like to thank people for the idea of the syndicate meeting but I apologize if it didn't go the way many wanted to go. I'm trying to work on my battles as well because I made Doomsday look like a joke when he is a really dangerous opponent. Also, Kakarot has learned a LOT from his saiyan ancestors and knows what lead to their downfall. He is wiser than many think he is and I promise to make Kakarot more ruthless when it comes to dealing with his enemies.**

 ***Please review and plot ideas are welcomed, I have so many its hard trying to connect them. Also Harem suggestions welcomed***

 **I do not own DBZ or DC**

* * *

All eyes focused on the glowing form of kakarot as he looked at the glowing Earth. He smirked as he saw the damage he unleashed on the planet, dark and brown spots decorated the surface and dark clouds covered some parts of the area. He assumed it was the planet trying to heal itself but that mattered little to him. He turned around and faced the heroes of Earth, many were shaking but a brave few held angry expressions. He saw his two mates patiently waiting for their orders, it was two minutes since he announced his title the whole universe would learn to fear. His thoughts were interrupted by Superman stepping forward and preparing to attack.

"Batman!" kakarot shouted, the dark knight remained stoic as he watched the being he sent to another universe.

"What do you want?" he calmly asked in his deep voice, Kakarot only respected him. Batman knew what kind of enemy he was and for once he hoped he could create a plan to defeat him.

" I could easily kill everyone here and make you pay for sending me to an alternate dimension but I wont. Instead I will give you two choices and you better choose wisely" he announced

"What are the choices ?" he knew it was something that would affect the league.

"You can choose to destroy the earth..."

"THATS INSANE, THERE IS NO WAY WE WILL LET THAT HAPPEN!" Kara shouted, her eyes slowly turning red.

"You should think clearly young one, you don't want to fight Kakarot in that form" Diana warned, her bloody blade still dripping blood.

"Or..." he continued "destroy the sun that holds your precious planets together" he smirked as he saw superman gasp.

" _What?!, there is no winning solution. If he destroys the Earth then we have nothing to fight for, if he destroys the sun then Earth is still doomed!"_ Batman remained quiet as he pondered his choices, he saw Kakarot smirk then came to a conclusion.

"I choose neither!" his answer stunned the league, it left many wondering what the god was going to do.

"Smart man, Alright!" He raised his hands and created two glowing KI balls, the bright light filled the hangar as the entire base shook. No one knew what was happening except for Diana, Kakarot looked at the founding members and smiled "Run" he simply said. They all looked confused until Batman warned them.

"Evacuate the base, he's going to destroy it!" All the members of the justice league scrambled for the jets and some went to the Teleportation devices, they were instantly taken down to the planet and away from the impending danger. The jets slowly took off with Batman piloting one and the rest following, superman and Supergirl watched the orbs grow bigger and Kakarot's aura come to life. Superman wanted to face kakarot, he trained a lot and hoped he would be on the same level. He didn't know that Kakarot was holding back a lot of power when they faced each other, Kakarot was an unknown enemy that appeared from nowhere and now threatened their very existence.

"WE HAVE TO GO KARA!" Clark shouted as he pulled his cousin along

"DAMMIT IT! I WILL TAKE YOU DOWN KAKAROT!" she shouted one last time before flying out of the base and towards the planet.. He waited as he saw the ships disappear, his smirk quickly turned into laughter as he held his sides.

"Fucking idiots" kakarot said, he absorbed the orbs and turned off his aura, he turned to Diana and superwoman, both were holding in their laughs as they watched their saiyan walk towards them.

"D-Diana! Get the data we originally came for, you should know if its a trap" he laughed and tried to talk. She nodded and flew to the monitor womb faster than she usually does.

"How did you know that would happen?" superwoman smiled as she stared at the panicking league run away and abandoned all their assets. She wouldn't blame them though, kakarot is powerful and something to fear if your planet hangs in the balance.

"I didn't, I was going to destroy the base but I noticed they just ignored the obvious reason, I'll give'em 5 minutes before they notice what's happening" she gulped when she saw his serious look, the golden hair and missing eyebrows made him look like a predator "Now why did you join me?"

"To serve you kakarot" she responded

"Bullshit, now tell me before I decide to kill you" he warned as his hand produced a small ball.

"I-I want to rule more than just one planet, When Diana offered something more, I took the chance to be someone of power among the cosmos" she admitted , her face remained stoic as she gazed at the glowing eyes of kakarot.

"You know..." he began as he walked around her, examining her features like one of a warrior and not a pervert "I have Diana and the Amazons. What makes you think I need one more among my ranks?" he questioned the amazon

"You know you're talking to a super powered amazon with the same abilities as Wonder Woman" her tone filled with pride

"A "super powered amazon" that lost to Diana, I'm pretty sure that speaks for itself" he mocked her claim, she clenched her fist and glared at him. He wasn't fazed at all by the action but was entertained for a little bit longer

"What did she do to get stronger? Last time we fought, me and her were evenly matched" she demanded

"She's been training for the past month, I assume you never bothered with increasing your strength. It shows how arrogant you are to assume no one can challenge you and I have zero tolerance for such a weakness!" his eyes glowed a little brighter, they almost looked like fire burning as he looked at her.

"Please let me join, you destroyed my world and now I have nothing left!" her anger increasing

"Your world died because it had pathetic warriors to defend it! And you really think I'm convinced you only want to join because you want to rule the cosmos with me? I bet you plan on killing me by a weak and pathetic way just so you can get your revenge" he crossed his arms and smirked.

"Bullshit! I'll prove to you I don't need petty revenge and show you what an amazon is made of!" their faces were inches apart and they could feel each others breath as they glared at each other, dark blue eyes staring at glowing yellow ones.

" That's all I wanted to hear..." he muttered before closing the gap

* * *

The justice league were flying through space and haven't reached the earth's atmosphere, Batman piloted the jet with ease but he quickly noticed something was off.

" _He hasn't destroyed the station yet...that could only mean"_ he activated his communicator and slowly turned the jet around, he ignored the others questioning and contacted superman.

"Superman!"

" _What is it Batman?"_ Bruce could tell he was angry about the recent events

"It was a trick! He didn't plan on destroying the base, he only wanted to scare us out of the base and leave everything untouched!"

" _We're heading back, be there in 30 seconds!"_ the line was disconnected and from the windows they spotted two figures shooting towards the base.

* * *

"Kara! when we get there do not engage kakarot, he is more powerful than you think and wont hesitate to destroy the planet or the system!" he heard her scoff

"No one is that powerful! But I will follow your orders Kal"

They shot through space and didn't stop for the huge metal doors to open. Ignoring the warnings from Bruce, they rammed through the door and made a huge impact on the metal floor of the satellite. The smoke from the fires of the heavy doors was instantly killed by the lack of oxygen in the facility, huge pieces of metal and wires were scattered across the floor. They looked around the hangar and spotted Kakarot kissing superwoman and superwoman pulling him by his head.

"Disgusting..." Kara muttered as they cautiously approached the duo. They saw the eyes of Kakarot snap open and pull away slowly from the flushed amazon, he looked at the two Kryptonians and casually waved.

"I see it took a while to notice nothing happened, let me guess, Batman figured it out first?"

"Shut it! Now its time to take you down!" Kara shouted, she quickly launched herself at the saiyan god quicker than superman could react

"KARA DONT!" Clark shouted but was too late, Kakarot's highly trained mind saw the slow moving form of Supergirl with her right fist cocked back and aimed at his face. He crossed his arms and held his ground, he watched the fist slowly make contact with his cheek.

 **BOOOOOM!**

They all felt the shockwave of supergirl's punch, the metal beneath Kakarot's feet caved in with a few sparks of electricity coming from her fist. Her eyes widened when she saw kakarot looking right at her with a smile and his arms crossed. Her fear increased when his smile disappeared and his eyebrows narrowed, she knew she fucked up. His hand shot forward and back handed Kara into the walls of the hangar and into the cafeteria. Clark's anger increased as he launched himself at the saiyan with the intent to kill, he wasn't going to hold back again. Hos fist made contact with Kakarot's hand and the same result happened.

"You idiots should realize there is no chance of beating me! Now time to show everyone how weak you are! RAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Kakarot's aura came to life and superman closed his eyes as he felt multiple fists hitting his ribcage, breaking each bone after each punch. He coughed up blood and fell to his knees after the brutal assault. His hands shook as he grasped his broken torso and slowly looked for the quickest route to escape and heal from the sun. He looked up and into the eyes of Kakarot as he prepared to finish him.

"Say hello to the people of Earth for me!" He raised his arms above his head and brought them down on the head of superman. The man of steel fell through the metal floors and continued till he flew through the armor and towards earth. Kakarot used his quick speed and appeared next to the falling kryptonian. Clark watched as Kakarot raised his hand and gave a mighty shout, instead of seeing a ball of light flying towards him, he felt a POWERFUL burst of wind push him towards the planet faster than superman could fly. Clark was attempting to slow himself down but it was hopeless, the sun slowly healed his torso but it would be fatal when he crashed into the ground. The blue skies came and clouds rushed past him, his eyes snapped open as he saw a plane get clipped by his falling body and the last thing he saw before he crashed was a burning plane hitting a building and heard all the people screaming as they burned. The street below him stood no chance as his crashed landed and continued till he passed the sewer lines and fell into a pit of Darkness.

Kakarot quickly returned to superwoman and began stretching his arms, he watched Kara burst from the hole she made and attempted the same thing attack like last time. He growled under his breath and quickly grabbed her by the neck. She gasped for air as she stared directly into the glowing eyes of Kakarot, his patience was gone and now his anger was starting to control him.

"STAND DOWN LITTLE GIRL! YOU HAVE TO BE AN IDIOT IF YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE ME ON!" his hair glowed a little brighter from his aura and the electricity was starting to shock her.

"I-I wont...quit! " He admired her persistence but he had little time for it, he held her by the throat and walked towards superwoman.

"Is Diana back yet?" she snapped out of her stupor and quickly gathered herself

"No kakarot..." he saw that she had a question to answer, his grip tightened on supergirl's neck

"What is it Superwoman?" she knew it was better to answer the saiyan as soon as possible

"Why do you let the league live? You can easily destroy the planet but you allow this entire system to stand...why?"

" I want them to watch their universe burn and know I'm coming for them after I'm done. There will be no one to help them and no one to save them from my wraith!" his determined voice increased her admiration for the ssj3. They waited for a few minutes, having a small conversation with Supergirl still gasping for breath and trying to stay awake. Their sensitive ears picked up Diana flying in and looking at the damage caused by the saiyan, she barely spared a glance at the choking Supergirl before walking to Kakarot.

"I got it, took longer than I hoped but I got" she held up a glowing tablet that displayed multiple images and paragraphs.

"Nice, now lets get back home. I want to see what has become of my army"

"You're taking her?" Diana pointed at Supergirl.

"Yeah, I believe she wants to see someone in my dungeons. Besides, I need another kryptonian to fight for me" he heard the grunt from Kara as she tried to claw at his arm.

"Whatever, lets get going. I'm sure my people are wondering where I am" she grabbed his shoulders and gestured for superwoman to do the same.

"NOW its time to destroy this place! where's the reactor?" Diana pointed towards the monitor womb and kakarot raised his hands, tow glowing spheres appeared and shot from his open palms. They easily tore through the walls and continued until they hit their intended target, He quickly raised his two finger and IT(instant transmission) to his planet. The base shook and flames was flowing like water throughout the base, the data storages were destroyed along with the special weapons taken from powerful villains. The blast pulled everything in and started disintegrating small pieces of debris.

Batman waited outside of the satellite after seeing Clark fall towards the planet. He knew it would be pointless to go in and fight so he waited. His white lenses narrowed as he watched the flames engulf the insides and windows break after the vacuum of space killed the flames. He turned the jet around and flew back towards earth, he heard the people in his jet talk muttering about their base. Batman was going to have to try a new way to defeat Kakarot, it was going to take more than power to challenge the warrior but he was determined. The jet violently shook as the entire planet side was covered in a bright light, Batman grunted as he tried to regain control of the jet and dodge the debris falling towards the planet. Dinah came to the other pilot seat to help.

"Batman! What the hell was that about?!" she asked as she tried to help regain control of the jet. They both grunted as they pulled the sticks back and forth to dodge the incoming debris. After a few minutes, the jet righted itself and floated among the atmosphere. The others were sitting on their chair and a few unlucky ones were throwing up in bags that were under the seat( courtesy of Batman). Dinah took a deep breath and fell back into the comfy chair before looking at Batman. He remained stoic but his hands were shaking in anger.

"What happened Batman? Who was that?" she questioned the Dark knight, she saw the blonde figure walk from the portal with Diana standing next to him. She was ashamed to admit it but she was checking out his body and looking at the glowing hair. Now she began to wonder what was going to happen to their planet, It seemed he was one who leveled Europe and Africa but it sounded like he could do so much more.

"That being was Kakarot...we have to warn the planet if we want to stand a chance and survive" he typed in a few commands before activating the video feed. They all watched an African American woman with a small fro and LOTS of fat on her body. Her almost black eyes narrowed as she saw Batman but a small grin appeared on her face.

" _What a surprise! I assume there is a reason for contacting me on a restricted channel?"_ she crossed her arms and waited for an answer. Dinah looked at Bruce in shock but he was not bothered by the looks he was receiving. Desperate times, calls for desperate measures.

"We have a problem..."

* * *

The small group appeared above the planet and looked at the scene before them. They saw fires burning across the planet and burning ships falling towards the planet, both his and the enemy's. He quickly sensed his mates fighting and the furies laying waste to the ground forces, he saw it was a larger force than last time so he was basically outnumbered. His aura came to life and the two amazons had drawn their weapons, he quickly hit the pressure point of Kara and began relaying orders.

"Diana, superwoman! Go help your people...and take her with you, tie her up with your lasso" he handed the unconscious Supergirl to Diana

"What about you kakarot?" superwoman asked, oblivious to who she was speaking to.

"Time to cause total destruction..." he muttered, the two amazons flew towards the surface of the planet and towards the amazon complex. Both smiling as their blood pumped quickly and adrenaline taking over.

"Ready to fight sister?" Diana asked, her blade shaking and waiting to strike

"Always..." They cleared the fire pits and saw the amazons defending their complex from the large number of troops.

"This looks like the Trojan war" Diana said

"At least we can have a higher body count! Raaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" They shouted as threw Kara into a building and tied up in the golden lasso, the amazons looked towards the sky and saw their queen flying into the enemy lines with someone else following. They ignored the rising questions and started going on the offensive against the New Genesis soldiers. Donna saw the form of Kara fall into the building and quickly snuck away from the fight, she flew into the hole and saw the sleeping form of Supergirl tied up in Diana's rope. She immediately wen to work on freeing her best friend while keeping a watchful eye on the battle.

* * *

Kakarot was floating above the battle watching his army slowly lose ground, his army was outnumbered but that didn't mean New Genesis was losing lots of soldiers. He looked for his queens and found them defending the palace and Arisia fighting the fighter jets in the sky. He sensed his furies fighting at the wastelands and sensed a strange anomaly sitting in s ship hidden in a cluster of ships. He narrowed his eyes and slowly began to growl, his aura grew in size and his body glowed brighter. The electricity became more sporadic and his torn clothes were flapping with the aura.

"ENOUGH! RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed to the stars and shot towards his planet. All eyes focused on the screaming voice and bright star in the red sky heading towards them. The army of Apokolips immediately roared as they recognized their god, the enemy all watched in fear as they saw the star fly above them and towards the ships fighting almerac's ships.

"Sir!, we have a problem!" the specialists shouted from his computer, the ship rocked a little from the space battle but was not affected further.

"Was it soldier?" he looked at the produced image and saw a golden streak shooting across the skies and towards their position" No..." he muttered, he ran to the command center and alerted all bodies to retreat ASAP " All forces retreat...I repeat, fall back to the ships!" His hands shook as he watched the red sky fill with glowing streaks of light and heading towards them and the troops on the ground "Oh no..."

* * *

"you heard the man! LETS MOVE!" the commanding soldier ordered, they all paused as they saw the sky fill with lights heading towards them "RUUUUUUNNNNNN!" they all ran to the ships in record time but all perished from the barrage of attacks, the entire force was engulfed in bright lights and all fell in fiery deaths. Kakarot landed on the ground and stared at the burning ships, his eyes narrowed as he saw his army salute him and the dreggs bow in respect.

"GET MOVING WEAKLINGS! WE HAVE A PLANET TO SECURE!" he shouted and took the skies, his hands moving in quick succession, the orbs of light detonated as they hit their intended targets. He growled as all weapons of the New Genesis ships focused on him and began unloading all their ammo, he expertly dodged every single round and unleashed powerful beams that engulfed the defending ships. He saw many ships leaving the atmosphere, his power increased as he extended one hand and produced a powerful beam. Everyone saw the small beam grow in size and engulf the enormous fleet of warships, the bright light disappeared and the red skies returned.

"I cant wait to take highfather's head off and show it to all the universe...now to the anomaly" he blasted towards the retreating clusters on the far side of the planet, he ignored the energy weapons firing on his position. He flew past the bigger ships and saw a small private one floating with the fleet.

"Strange...why have a ship that doesn't fight?" he flew to the ship at a slow pace, the weapon discharges stopped when he flew next to the small ship. The size of a troop transport, he looked at the closed doors and slowly raised his hands...

 **BOOOOOM!**

The doors flew from their secured places and into the defending troops, they screamed as the vacuum of space pulled them in. Kakarot slowly landed, and walked to the source of the anomaly. He turned the corner and came face to face with a battalion of soldiers, all weapons aimed and a few carrying missile launchers. He looked to his chest and saw red lasers aimed at him, he looked at the weaklings with a smile and crouched.

"STAND DOWN! OR WE WILL BE FORCED TO KILL YOU!" the commander shouted

"I'm insulted you don't know who I am" he teased

"I DONT GIVE A DAMN WHO YOU ARE! STAND DOWN!" they all felt the air grow colder after the statement, they saw Kakarot's smile disappear and replaced with a frown.

"Famous last words..." he muttered before launching into the large force. The weapons quickly fired and destroyed the wall behind the charging saiyan, screams of death were heard all over the ship as kakarot mutilated his victims. Their limbs were ripped off and heads twisted in sickening angles, many tried to run, TRIED, but were quickly blasted by the saiyan. His glowing eyes were the last thing many saw before their horrible death and the small exchange only lasted for a few minutes. The commander stood in shock as he gazed at the dead men and women before them. Each one died with wide eyes, eyes blaming him for their deaths. Kakarot calmly walked towards the commander covered in blood but none in his glowing hair. The commander slowly backed away then turned around but came face to face with the saiyan god.

"Going somewhere?" he taunted, he didn't give the man a chance to respond as he grabbed the commander by his throat and started walking towards the anomaly. He walked to a heavy set of doors and stopped to examine the scanner" Open it!" he threw the man to the ground and crossed his arms.

"N-no..." the man muttered

"No?" he shrugged and grabbed the weakling, the man screamed as he was bashed into the door. No dents were made but blood was splattering across the surface as kakarot bashed his body into the wall. The screams slowly faded as kakarot looked at the mush that was once a living person.

"I need to shower after this..." he put his hands into the cracks of the door and slowly pulled them apart. Sparks and alarms blared as the door was pulled apart, he grunted after applying some more effort. The doors broke apart and the alarms were cut off. He strolled into what seemed like a laboratory to him, various machines and weapons in construction were laying on tables. He saw strange organisms floating in tanks and a few pieces of armor neatly laid out.

"Impressive tech...too bad I'm going to destroy it all after I'm done" he walked to the sealed chamber and blasted the doors open, he waited for the smoke to clear and began walking towards the bright light. He heard voices screaming and people talking, he stopped at the base of a giant machine and looked into the white portal that showed floating bodies in some kind of empty space.

"What the hell?..." he examined the strange dimension and became confused about what the purpose of the portal was. His saiyan hearing heard a few steps bolting for the door, he quickly fired a warning shot at the duo and kept his hand in the air. He saw a female and an alien looking male frozen in fear. kakarot calmly turned towards them and gave them his scariest glare.

"What is this?" he pointed at the white portal, they looked at each other before answering

"Its a portal..." he flinched as kakarot created a red ki ball

"Don't be cryptic! My patience is running thin!"

"Its a portal to the phantom zone!" the female quickly answered

"Phantom zone? what's that?"

"Its a prison for Kryptonians, we created one to imprison your generals and leave the planet to rot. No leadership and they wouldn't be an threat to the universe, it was a simple plan" he stopped listening after hearing "Kryptonians" his leader side coming to play, he knew he needed a stronger force. The main forces were getting stronger but he needed stronger soldiers.

"How do you release them?" his question gave the duo shivers.

"W-we wouldn't tell you!" the man spoke, his body was blasted to ashes by a small beam from Kakarot's out stretched hand, still smoking from the blast.

"I'd suggest you tell me or suffer the same fate as your comrade" his eyes held no lies as his hand pointed at the female.

"The white switch, it creates a back door to the prison" she quickly answered and covered her eyes, waiting for death.

"Thank you...now get out of here" he turned around and walked to the control panel, following her instructions, he pushed the white button and saw the portal change to a dark blue color.

"Time for a new race to control" he muttered as he saw the floating beings look towards his direction. They screeched and shot forward, each one passing through each other and yelling as they came closer. Kakarot took a few step away and waited for the first being to pass through, the screaming turned into a human voice as a body in a grey skin tight suit fell to the floor gasping for air. Then the rest followed, the majority was male but a few females were present. Kakarot saw the uniforms of the older men and a few females, they were in fine condition and seemed to be recently new. He watched the prisoners with modern looking uniforms check their surroundings before their eyes fell on him. He stood still snd remained stoic as their bodies tensed and a few had red glowing eyes, mainly the man with a goatee and one female with short black hair.

"Who are you? And why did you free us?" The man with a goatee asked the saiyan.

"My name is Kakarot and I freed you so you can serve in my army" he had nothing to hide from these soldiers.

"Why would we serve you? You are nothing but a weakling in rags" the female said as she gazed at the torn GI but admired his ripped torso.

"Calm down Foara, Lets just kill this weakling and find a way to attack Earth" he stopped talking when he heard Kakarot chuckling "Whats so funny?!" he demanded

"Sorry...I just got back from Earth, they are EXTREMELY on alert for any enemies" he explained

"Why is that?"

"I KINDA killed a few million humans and left a huge scar on Earth...after killing one of the justice league members" he shrugged and ignored the shocked faces of the prisoners

"Did you kill superman?" the man asked

"No, But I did break his ribs and blasted him into the planet"

"Why didn't you kill him? If what you say is true then he should've been weak enough to kill" the female once again shouted

"I'm sorry, I have an ACTUAL goal to accomplish instead of trying to kill one man. Now follow me, my ships should be here soon, if you choose to not follow then I will kill you where you stand" he walked out of the lab and to the giant hole he made. He smirk as he saw Barda, maxima and Arisia with a small squad of dreggs searching the rooms of the small ship. Arisia spotted him first and flew full speed towards her mate and smothered him with passionate kisses, he didn't mind the contact, he actually wanted more for some strange reason. He gently pulled away from Arisia and allowed her to hold onto his arm, he walked towards his queens.

"What's the report?" he asked Barda

"1000 dead, 20 ships lost and New Genesis on the run...Where's my kiss?" she asked her mate, he rolled his eyes and pulled her to his level and planted a very passionate kiss along with some tongue. He slowly pulls away and watches her stumble a bit

"Happy?" he asked the queen

"AHEM..." He rolled his eyes as he heard Maxima's voice, he turned to her and gave her a more heated kiss that was brief but satisfied her

"Happy?" he asked again

"Nope, you have make it up to me some other way" she pushed her exposed cleavage forward for Kakarot to see

"Fine...lets get situated first. I want to know what has been happening since I went missing" he turned around and looked at the Kryptonians "What are you're names?"

"General Dru-Zod"

"Faora" Kakarot saw she was extremely annoyed and noticed she didn't state her last name

"Ar-Ual" the female said

"Jax-Ur, weapons specialist" he wanted to brag

"Doctor Xadu"

"Cha-Mel"

"Kru-El, I make the weapons stronger"

"Nadira" another female spoke

"Az-Rel"

"Nam-Ek" the strange man with a horn on his head clarified

"Professor Va-Kox"

"Ras-Krom"

"Shyla Kor-Onn" the blonde female spoke

"Thul-Kar"

"Vor-Kil"

"Zora Vi-Lar" the female gave him a polite bow

"Can you really trust them Kakarot? Kryptonians are known for being deceitful and Zod isn't exactly a team player" Maxima said behind Kakarot.

"Doesn't matter, I'm going after New Genesis as soon as possible and having Kryptonians to help will make it extremely easy"

"We aren't just weapons to use! You better respect us or I will kill you" Faora said, she was blasted by Arisia and sent into the walls until she was stopped by the hull armor

"Threaten my mate again and see what happens when I get mad..." she said in a deep tone that surprised Kakarot, he never imagined her being angry at anything, guess his disappearance had gotten to her.

"Nice Arisia, now get your people settled in Zod, I believe you are the best leader for them?" he asked the general

"Yes...we'll see how this alliance will go. Come on!" he flew into the air while some carried the doctors

"Old fool..." Maxima muttered, she walked back to the ships hole and ordered the Dreggs to leave the ship.

"So, How long have I been gone? a week?" he really hoped it was a week.

"You've been gone for a month..." Barda answered, the small group felt the air grow colder and saw Kakarot's body glow and his hairless eyebrows narrow.

"One month..." he asked barda, she only nodded and chose to remain quiet "We're hitting New genesis in one week!" he declared

"Kakarot! we're still not ready to fight, the ships and weapons are still in development" Maxima reasoned with her mate or tried to.

"We wont need them, not when a pissed of god is leading the army" he looked towards the hole Faora went into and flew inside to retrieve her. He saw fires and electric sparks fill the dark rooms and saw a body embedded in the wall, Faora was unconscious but had scratches that were leaking blood.

"Damn Arisia, something has definitely changed..." he muttered as he pulled Faora out of the wall and carried her back to the group. He threw her body on the floor and asked Maxima for a communicator. She disconnected hers and handed the small device to him with a small pad for a video feed.

"Who's in charge of the Amazons right now?"

"Its Artemis" Barda said

"Artemis, come in" he saw the white screen pull up a crystal clear image of the deadly Amazon, her red hair in a pony tail with her grey eyes staring at him. He heard the screams of New Genesis men and smoke fill the skies over the back ground

"Kakarot? We thought you and Diana perished when you didn't return" he saw her eyes narrow but he saw the corners of her mouth twitch upwards in...delight?

"No, those weaklings tricked us and sent us to an alternate earth or parallel universe. They made the mistake of trying to hold me prisoner so I destroyed their entire planet" he heard her chuckle after describing his recent adventure.

"That sounds like something you would do Kakarot. Now what do you want? I'm falling behind on my kill count" he smirked at the small joke but knew she was serious about it

"Put Diana on, she'll want to hear this" he waited a few minutes until he saw the blue eyes of Diana looking at him

"What is it Kakarot?" she asked her mate

"Have you uploaded the data?"

"Yes, it all there...what do you plan to do with the two Kryptonians?"

"Nothing yet" he answered

"Whatever then, I'll se you soon"

"Diana?" he quickly asked

"What Kakarot?!" she was annoyed that she was talking instead of killing

"You might want to stop your sister and the Kryptonian from freeing Powergirl" he smirked as he saw confusion written on her face, then saw her eyes widen.

"Donna..."

* * *

Diana flew through the skies at break neck speeds towards the palace, she didn't believe Kakarot about her sister aiding Kara but the golden rope and a missing Supergirl explained itself. She flew past the fire pits and saw the palace in the distance, the area was covered in bodies of both forces but a few were clearing the bodies and some guarding the doors. She landed on the ground and approached the guards.

"Amazonian queen, what is the problem?" the parademon asked as Diana approached

"Did one of my people come through here with a blonde female?"

"Yes, she said Artemis sent her to bring the prisoner to the dungeons about 5 mins ago...why?" the guard asked

"MOVE!" Diana ordered and shot through the doors, she flew through the halls and down the stairs. She raced past the laboratories and saw the doors on the ground. Using her hunter skills, she examined the small drops of blood trailing down the halls. She ran around the corner then into a courtyard and saw her sister watching her, her sword was drawn and held in front of her. Diana slowly walked towards her with her hands raised.

"Donna...where are they?"

"Gone Diana...I made sure they escaped. Now stay away!"

"Why are you doing this sister?!" she asked the young amazon

"You want to know why I did this? Because I never wanted to fight in your stupid war! You forced me to fight but don't expect me to betray my friends when I came to man's world!"

"That is why?! Donna...what we did on Earth was pointless! My "Friends" didn't allow me to kill the villains instead they wanted justice for those who were killed by the villains. What were the results?!" she yelled

"We become greatest examples humanity can become, what they can aspire to become!"

"Humanity doesn't see that goal, they only see us as weapons to use and advance themselves. How many times did each supervillain we faced was created to kill one of us or was the results of heroism and sought out revenge?"

"That doesn't matter! Its better than waging war on an entire galaxy and slaughtering entire civilizations just to quell the amazons blood lust, what happened to showing the world our amazon ideals? That's was why mother sent me to stay with you! To learn!" tears were spilling from her eyes, Diana knew she had asked a lot from her younger sister but it annoyed her that Donna had become to comfortable with living a peaceful life instead of living one like a warrior.

"Those ideals were broken the moment the humans killed mother, my forgiveness can go only so far sister"

"Then why are we serving him?! anything is better than serving him!" she demanded

"Kakarot's different...he showed mercy to our people when I was a prisoner. I'd rather have the amazons fight than sit on an island for the rest of time serving false gods. It was better choice than relying on the justice league to rescue me"

"I see there is no reasoning with you" she raised her sword

"Don't Donna..." Diana reached for blade

"At least they escaped..."

"You mean these two?" a new voice said, Diana smirked after hearing the voice and Donna looked to her left. Her eyes widened as she a ssj3 kakarot holding Kara by the neck and powergirl by the back of her cape, Kara was once again clawing at his arm and gasping for air. He gave the younger amazon an innocent smile and gave Diana a wink.

"So Donna...why did you let these two go? You should know the consequences that would happen" his appearance intimidated her but she gripped her sword tightly

"Those are my friends Kakarot, it may be easy for Diana to betray her friends but I still consider them my friends"

"Well let me ask you this...does your "friends" feel the same way about you or do they see you as the enemy and wont hesitate to kill you if they had the chance? Did your friends respect you as a warrior instead of a little girl with too much power like Supergirl is considered? If you ask me...then I would be afraid of a female from warrior descendants than worry about if she is an experienced hero"

"They did at first but then it changed" she defended herself

"They may have changed but the world didn't. People saw you as a hero, idol, a sweet girl...the rest only saw a potential threat and something they could masturbate to at night" his words were beginning to make her think.

"I-I-I..." she couldn't retort, during her missions she received perverted comments from men and blamed for mistakes she couldn't stop by herself, the world slandering her name along with Diana.

"I thought so, besides..." he looked Kara in the eyes and leaned closer "If you escaped, I would've destroyed the ice caps of your world or maybe even more. Will you stay Donna or betray the family that has loved you since the beginning and choose the friends that judge you?" he waited and watched Donna fight in her mind, her sword shook as her emotions battled.

"Come on Donna! We cant afford to lose you too" Diana pleaded, after those words were uttered, Donna dropped her blade to the dirt ground pushing up a small dust cloud and looked towards Kakarot.

"I've decided to stay...my family needs me and I wont let them down but hurt them Kakarot and there wont be anyone to save you" she warned before taking flight and ignoring Kara's voice.

"You should teach her to respect her new king Diana" he joked with the Amazon

"You still haven't proved to be my king" she jested

"I could prove it all day if I wanted to" he chuckled as he heard Diana giggle, an unlikely trait from an Amazon

"If you want to be my king then you need to get approval from Artemis..." she chuckled when his eyes widened and his mouth hung open

"That's impossible! she hates men and correct me if I'm wrong but isn't she a lesbian"

"That's exactly why I gave you a challenge" she walked away swaying her beautiful hips and feeling like celebrating for her win over Kakarot. He watched her exit through the giant doors of the courtyard and smirked after realizing what had happened.

"Challenge accepted" he whispered

* * *

Karen slowly opened her eyes and saw she was tied to a chair and facing a dark room, her eyes widened as she saw Supergirl tied to the ceiling by chains, she tried to use her super strength to break the chains but soon discovered her strength was at its lowest since being under a red sun left her weaker than a human. She looked around the room and quickly spotted someone sitting in a huge chair and a pair of legs placed on the table with a tablet in their hands.

"Hey!" she shouted at the figure, she saw him shift a little but remained facing away from her.

"Hello Kara Zor-El or do you go by Karen Starr now? the familiar voice immediately caused her memory to come back

"Kakarot?..." she whispered, he whirled around the chair and looked at the kryptonian with a saiyan smirk, he was dressed in a new GI with no shoes or wristbands on.

"Hello Karen, how long has it been? 1 month or two from my understanding" she doubled her efforts as she tried to escape her chains and ring his neck.

"What the hell is she doing here?" she shook her head towards the sleeping Kara.

"She tried to attack me like you did, same result and now I want her to join my army" his honest answer made her feel fear for her younger counter part

"Leave her alone!" she shouted

"Oh?...why would I do that? I mean, I already have both of you so whats to make me leave you alone?" he asked the female

"If you leave her alone then I will...serve you" she muttered, her pride was gone and replaced with concern for Kara.

"No deal" he continued to read his tablet and ignoring the glare he was receiving from Karen.

"I swear I will!" she pleaded, Kakarot ignored her for a few minutes while he scrolled down the page

"Why are you a hero? If I may ask?" he looked at her again.

"..." she remained silent

"According to these records, you served longer than most of the justice league, apparently Kara and you are the same, same parents, same story" he continued reading "And you took over for superman after he died and led the justice league but..." he stopped to see if she was paying attention " then something happened that caused you to exist here, alongside Kara" her eyes faintly glowed red after his explanation.

"How the hell did you get those files?!" she demanded

"Oh...I kind of went to visit the justice league and killed millions of humans so me and Diana could retrieve the data"

"WHAT?!"

"Then we were sent to an parallel universe where I killed the syndicate with Doomsday and recruited superwoman to my cause while destroying the entire planet and leaving via portal"

"..." she couldn't say anything, the mere thought that he could easily kill doomsday and destroy the planet scared her

"Then I destroyed the justice league headquarters after sending superman into the planet" he finished his story while reading the tablet some more.

"Why?!... they did nothing to you!" she said

"They sent me to an alternate earth, but then I did kill a lot of their people in the process" he said with a hand on his chin

"Wait...you did all this just so I could join you?" he shook his head and placed the pad on the desk

"Of course! The things you did back then really show what you have become, just train and then you can become the deadliest being in the universe just like me"

"I wont become a monster like you!" she said

"Oh but you already are to the universe, your people made sure of that before they were killed. Its going to take a while before you can be trusted by Earth and the universe, right now they barely trust superman and have developed weapons to kill him in case he went rogue" she remembered how long it took for them to be trusted but even then the Earth still tried to kill them and any mistake they made earned a lot of hatred from the people of Earth.

"Ah...you're starting to believe what I say is true or its already happened when you were with everyone in your time"

"It has happened but..." she stopped, the past brought up bad memories

"but?"

"we served the planet but we were never welcomed there. The humans think they don't need help but when they made a mistake, we were there to clean it up but we barely received a thanks. They became to comfortable in knowing we would always save them, I suggested we let one disaster occur but they said it would only generate more hate towards the league"

"Why not have a change of heart, its obvious that I will destroy many planets that are unworthy so why not join my cause and show everyone how dangerous you really are"

"Because you are an evil asshole who kills for fun, if I ever did join you then it was because I didn't have a choice" he stood up from his comfy chair and walked towards Karen, he kneeled next to her and looked her straight into her eyes

"You know I was never evil, it only came with a job and a promise...I only lived to become stronger and a better fighter so I could destroy any who stood in my way, I failed someone once, I didn't want a repeat that same mistake. Where I come from, the rule is the strongest survive and the weak die, a tyrant said as he launched an attack that would've killed me"

"Why are telling me this?"

"To show you that I am not a monster murdering psychopath that kills for fun. I already saw one and it wasn't pretty..."

* * *

(flashback)

 _Kakarot and Bulma were traveling through space trying to find a new home since Namek was destroyed and Vegeta was killed. Bulma may of hated Kakarot for destroying her home but she hated seeing him more focused on training instead of having fun like he used to have. She hated to admit it but she liked seeing him smile when they were with the other saiyans, especially the smiles when he was with Vegeta. She suspected they had something going on after the first two months of meeting each other, Vegeta seemed more comfortable with him than anyone else and Kakarot was more happier than usual and treated Bulma more politely. Then it all changed when they went Namek, Raditz was the first to die then Nappa at the hands of the Frieza, Vegeta almost died when the Ginyu Force attacked them but Kakarot easily killed them in a blood rage. They changed but were determined to revive their fallen race, the small namekian used the dragonballs to wish the remaining people off the planet but Kakarot and Vegeta went to visit Guru at the same time. They crashed through the roof and gave the Old Namekian a heart attack thus killing him and turning the dragonballs to stone. Frieza was angry and attacked the two saiyans but Kakarot put the tyrant in place, he sent frieza into the moutains and quickly retreated to the ship where Bulma was waiting for them, they didn't get far as a newly transformed Frieza unleashed a deadly combo on Kakarot and left him near death until Kakarot shot a small powerful beams into his eyes. It bought then enough time to retreat to the ship, Bulma gasped as she saw the bloody form of Kakarot and Vegeta rushing to get him inside one of the chambers that was installed inside of the ship._

 _"What happened?!" Bulma asked_

 _"That fool took on Frieza! I told him not to fight but he wouldn't listen!" she entered the commands and allowed the healing process to begin, 15 minutes...that's all it took to heal him._

 _At that exact moment, Bulma's scouter went off until it exploded from the overload._

 _"He's coming in this direction, he will see the ship and destroy it without a second thought!" Bulma shouted "Why cant we just leave the planet?!"_

 _"Frieza has the entire planet surrounded with powerful ships, he wanted to make sure his immortality didn't escape him" she gritted her teeth as she watched her mate's eyes twitch, as if knowing what she was planning "Sorry Kakarot, it has to be done" she placed a small kiss on the glass and walked away, she estimated Frieza to be in his third form after the beating Kakarot gave him but it didn't bother her she might die, she knew Kakarot would reach the next level once he healed, she knew since she saw him easily kill the Ginyu force and gave Frieza a run for his money. Vegeta fought Frieza and was joined by Kakarot later, they fought bravely but Vegeta sacrificed herself so Kakarot could become the legendary Super Saiyan._

 _Bulma remembered seeing him walk into the ship, his body was covered in blood and cuts with his armor almost destroyed. His eyes were narrowed but she could see they were red from shedding tears. His blonde hair defied gravity and his turquoise eyes focused on Bulma._

 _"Get us out of here Bulma" he said, the bluenette snapped out of her trance and started to type in commands that would take them off planet._

 _"Where's Vegeta, Kakarot? she felt the air grow cold after she said that._

 _"She's dead..." he muttered and sat down, he may of gained the legendary power but he felt defeated and now was most likely the last saiyan in existence._

 _That was 2 years ago and now the duo travel the cosmos in search of a planet to call home, they ran into many villains along the way. Many were weak compared to Kakarot but some gave him a run for his money. Cooler came looking for Kakarot when they stopped on a distant planet in Cooler's territory. They alien wasted no time in fighting the saiyan at full power, he defeated Kakarot with ease and prepared to finish him off with his supernova attack. Kakarot was on the ground looking for a way to unlock his power and get revenge on the tyrant. Cooler launched his attack but before it could hit, Kakarot's power activated and his shining aura grew in size as he stopped the attack with his hands, his mind burned with pure rage and his power kept increasing till he launched Vegeta's galick gun at Cooler, the tyrant was blown away to pieces and was blasted into the sun._

 _So far, no one has been able to challenge Kakarot as he mastered the ssj form, he trained more everyday and was rapidly becoming stronger. He noticed that his power had stopped increasing and was stuck as if someone had placed a block on his power. He stopped training for the time being and went to see what Bulma was up to. He hadn't spent any time with the scientist for the past two years, they occasionally spoke with each other and sometimes joked but that was it. He climbed the ladder and walked towards Bulma's room/laboratory._

 _"Bulma? You in there?" he asked as he walked into the spacious room. He heard tools being dropped and saw sparks flying on the floor. He walked towards her and tapped her on the shoulder, she jumped from her chair and turned around to face the chuckling saiyan. She blushed as she saw his toned body and quickly regained her composure._

 _"Kakarot? You could've knocked!" she shouted and averted her eyes from his body_

 _"I did, you were busy working on your next pleasure toy" he joked_

 _"I-I WAS NOT!" she shouted, her red face was increasing in heat_

 _"my bad, but you were busy building something..." he examined the strange machine, it looked like a warp drive or something._

 _"Why are here Kakarot? The gravity room break again?" she asked the saiyan_

 _"No, I cant become stronger, I have seemed to reach a new barrier. I just wanted to see what you were up to before I tried again"_

 _"Oh...um I was working on a new engine so we could travel faster and that's it" she really didn't know how to talk with Kakarot and hoped he would leave but something was saying something else._

 _"Have we found a planet yet?" he asked_

 _"No, they all are occupied and seem to not like saiyans. We could find some barren planet or try to find the namekians and wish for something" she didn't care for Earth after realizing the only thing worth of value on the planet was her parents and that was mostly it. Kakarot protected her and she had the chance to study more advanced technologies._

 _"Trying to find a small group of peaceful beings in a universe would take a while"_

 _"Well...we could try something than just floating in space" she was becoming irritated._

 _"I guess we can look at the coordinates sent to us and see if its a trap, then go from there" he suggested_

 _"Ever think I might want to try something else" she said_

 _"Fine! we will do what you want after we investigate these coordinates._

 _"Thank you" she smiled and walked past him, he sniffed the air and smelled something coming from her. She walked into the small control room and checked the coordinates before setting a course for the planet, she turned around and came face to face with Kakarot, his eyes narrowed as he followed the scent to her._

 _"Kakarot?" she asked, her heart beat quickening and her core heating up as she felt his body heat._

 _"You're in heat...aren't you?" he asked, she gulped and looked away_

 _"N-No! its just hot in here..." she mumbled_

 _"really?" he asked as he leaned in close and placed his forehead against hers, she looked into his dark eyes and was slowly losing herself. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer as their bodies clicked together. She gasped as he moved his lips towards her neck and planted soft kisses on her neck and moved down her to her exposed cleavage._

 _"Kakarot..." she moaned his name and wrapped her arms around his neck and curled her hands in his spikes. He loved the way she said his name, it almost sounded like...Vegeta. He pulled away and took a few steps away from her, much to her shock. She understood what happened but that didn't matter, she wanted to have her saiyan. He was the only one left to protect her and was the only one who cared about her. She sent him to retrieve parts and he didn't complain, he wasn't as cruel as he used to be but more responsible and caring. She walked towards Kakarot with no fear and pulled him in for a passionate kiss, his eyes widened but he closed them as he pulled her close once again and pushed his tongue into her mouth to explore her beautiful taste. She pushed him towards the bedroom without breaking the kiss, Kakarot fell on his back against the bed and quickly sat up. He watched Bulma take off her brown jacket then the white shirt that hid her beautiful breast. She slid the cargo pants off her feet with the boots and stood in a matching bra and panties. Kakarot marveled the body he had seen once when she was a teenager and he had taken her virginity, he could tell already she had definitely changed. She walked towards him swaying her hips and each step caused her breast to jiggle or sway._

 _"Now take them off!" she ordered, pointing at his GI. He chuckled as he ripped the torn GI from his body, he smirked when he heard her gasp, guessed she didn't expect him to get bigger since their first time._

 _"Now what?" he asked, she smirked and pushed him on his back, she crawled on top of him, her womanhood rubbing against his erect member. She moaned as she felt the heat buildup in her core and her pussy become wet. She pulled him into a heated kiss and felt him rip her bra off, her hard pink nipples rubbed against his toned chest as she grinded her hips into him. He flipped them around and looked down on her with his eyes turning turquoise and his hair rising. His hands traced her body and grabbing her breast, he slowly licked the tip then devoured the nipple like an infant gets milk. She moaned as she rubbed her legs together, she was expecting him to quickly take her but he was being sooooo gentle. She moaned as his left hand moved towards her stomach, he rubbed her warm stomach as he slowly moved towards her naval area. She whimpered as his finger pulled the fabric down her legs and toss them with the rest of their clothes. She moaned as she felt his fingers brush against her folds, his index slowly pushing inside as he wetness was leaking out._

 _"ah...oh...ah" she repeated as he slowly pumped his fingers into her core, he felt her walls tighten around his digits and began probing for her sweet spot. After a few minutes, he found it and waited for the perfect moment._

 _"Found it..." he whispered into her ear, she was left in confusion until she gasped and her back arched. She screamed as her juices exploded from her womanhood and her walls tighten around his fingers, he kissed her passionately to silence her screams of pure pleasure. Her back fell to the bed and she saw Kakarot lick his fingers while looking right at her. She was turned on by the erotic sight and yearned to be filled by him once again. He fell on his back and waited for her as she climbed on top, she positioned his erect member towards her opening and slowly lowered herself. She moaned as her folds parted and allowed the harm member to fill her. He grunted as he felt her wall squeeze him and felt his tip reach her cervix and go beyond that._

 _"Holy shit..." kakarot grunted as he was squeezed by her tightness, they both gasped as she slammed herself down on his hips and felt his hands grabbing her breast. His saiyan side slowly taking over but Kakarot fought his urge to take her like an animal. He allowed her to move at her own pace and relaxed as he watched move up and down his stiff rod. She moaned loudly and grabbed her hair, she felt every vein and each heartbeat as his member pulsed inside her. She fell on top of his chest and bounced as she rode him, he allowed her to pull him into a love filled kiss and to his shock, he gladly welcomed it. Her blue eyes opened and looked at him half lidded with a lust filled expression. He smiled at her and turned them around so she was lying on the bed and he was on top. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he gyrated his hips and made slow love to his newest mate. He remembered she wasn't a saiyan so he handled her with the utmost care._

 _"Kakarot...Kakarot..." she repeated as his pace slowly increased, their bodies melted together as he placed love filled kisses all over neck. She was lost in the passion as she climaxed again and again, each one better than the last. Her hands roamed his sweaty body and she felt his tail wrapping around her in a protective manner. They continued for an hour before Kakarot was reaching his end, Bulma cried out as she came once again on the saiyan's member. She felt his hand reach for her breasts and one touch her clitoris, with quick movements his hands found her sensitive spots and quickly pushed her to the edge of pleasure. She studied saiyan mating rituals and discovered that the bite marks near the neck create a bond between the two individuals. She felt him increase his pace and smell her neck, she quickly beat him to the punch and sunk her teeth into his neck. His eyes widened and his body shook as he emptied himself inside, she moaned loudly as the warm sensation of his seed filled her womb to the brim. His body shook as he fell to the side, and onto his back. He felt Bulma through the bond she created with him, her emotions were projected and her surface thoughts echoed in his head. The bond told him she was happy about what they did but when she cuddled into his body she felt...loved? He looked at her confused and waited for her to explain what she just did._

 _"You...love me?" he whispered, his body was warm against her touch as she traced his chest._

 _"Yes..." she answered, her love for him increased as the years passed, she ignored the feelings after Vegeta died but was slowly losing herself to the saiyan. His presence caused her heart to beat quickly, the deep tone of his voice caused her to become a mumbling mess and his protectiveness of her showed he cared for her well being._

 _"Why? I took everything from you, your parents, your home, everything" he said, he couldn't believe she could love a monster such as himself._

 _"I forgive you for what you did...I will miss my parents but staying with you guys was like a family I could have, I was an only child on Earth but when we explored planets there was a new purpose for me. I admit you were an asshole when we first met but I don't regret leaving with you and the other saiyans" she turned her back to him but didn't expect to be held like any man would._

 _"..." he didn't know how to respond, he literally took everything from her and he she was admitting her love for him. He released his breath and pulled her close to him, her bare bottom brushing against his pelvis. She closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep._

 _"When do we arrive?" he asked the sleepy Bulma_

 _"2 days..." she said and slowly fell asleep. Her eyes snapped open as she felt him enter her once again, she gasped as he fully sheathed himself inside of her. She trembled as his hot breath was next to her ear._

 _"Time to show how much I love you..." she gasped as she heard those words and let him ravage her body the whole trip._

 _They arrived on a dead planet, no life left and old ruins in the distance. Kakarot was dressed in saiyan armor but decided to wear the GI pants with the dark shoes. He stepped onto the surface and looked at the dead planet, he sensed only two life forms and both were really weak._

 _"Looks like we have a mystery to solve Bulma" Kakarot said as he watched Bulma activate a capsule and in the smoke appeared a hover bike. He floated in the air and put more power into his sensing abilities, he found extremely small power levels all clustered together. They took flight and found small beings working as a slave labor force but Kakarot couldn't see the leader anywhere, he dropped from the skies and softly landed on the ground. The small green creatures scrambled as soon as they saw his armor, he raised his hands to calm them but it had little effect._

 _"What do you want?!" the old looking one asked, his entire body shaking._

 _"We were wondering where we might find the leader of this operation" Bulma asked in a sweet voice, they eased a little after seeing Kakarot turn around._

 _"They reside in the castle on top of the hill, please help us...they took us from our home and forced us to pick at rocks so they could rebuild their home"_

 _"Who's home?" she asked_

 _"The saiyans...one tall looking one destroyed our home and now we have nothing left"_

 _"Tall one...?" kakarot mumbled, he looked at the huge castle on the hill and wondered what was happening._

 _"Bulma! lets go!" Kakarot said as he floated in the sky, she gave them a small smile before she followed on the bike, they passed lakes and forests along the way and reached the large castle in a few minutes._

 _"Do you think this is a trap?" Bulma asked her recent mate_

 _"I don't know...slavery is something a saiyan would do but trying to revive a dead planet is pointless, stay close" he walked towards the opening and saw the doors open. Two men walked out, one had a huge scar over his eye and was heavily tanned, the other fit the description the little aliens described but something was off about him. His eyes held no emotion and his body was stiff as he walked. Kakarot waited as the duo approached him, he saw the tall one's eye twitch as he spotted him._

 _"Kakarot?! You're alive!" the old man greeted_

 _"What about it? who are you?" he said as he crossed his arms._

 _"Oh I'm sorry, your father and me were friends back when our race was at its prime. My name is Paragus, a saiyan scientist and this is my son Broly" he gestured to the quiet saiyan._

 _"I don't care who your weakling son is! What are you planning to do with this dead planet? I don't see the saiyans recovering from this" he gestured to the dead landscape. Paragus's eye twitched as he insulted his son._

 _"If we can find a female saiyan then all will be well, I was hoping Vegeta would come but they said she perished with Frieza on planet Namek" he noticed Kakarot's features tightened_

 _"Yes...she died but there has to be a way to revive the saiyans. We attempted to revive them with the dragonballs on planet Namek but we failed, now we fly through space looking for a planet to settle on" Paragus noticed Bulma checking her tablet and didn't notice his lingering stare as he examined her nice body._

 _"Stay away from her old man...she's mine" Kakarot warned as he looked the old saiyan in the eyes._

 _"Sorry...she is a beautiful mate for you" he said through gritted teeth._

 _"Kakarot..." Broly quietly said, Kakarot looked at him in confusion_

 _"What weakling?" he asked the taller saiyan._

 _"Kakarot..." his voice grew louder, kakarot sensed his power level increasing and paragus looking nervous._

 _"Stand down Broly! Obey your father!" he said as Broly began walking towards him._

 _"Kakarot...whats happening? his hair..." they both noticed it spiking and changing to a greenish color. Kakarot's eyes narrowed as he deduced what Broly was._

 _"Broly Obey!" Paragus shouted again and held a golden bracelet with a glowing green gem, the gem on Broly's head shined and the tall saiyan stopped walking and clutched his head._

 _"Bulma, lets go! There's nothing here for us" Kakarot flew to the sky and waited for Bulma to follow. Kakarot watched Paragus grunt as he tried to control his son but was quickly losing._

 _"Dammit! Fine, Broly kill them!" he dropped his hand and watched Broly scream._

 _"Told you it was a trap!" Bulma shouted as she took flight._

 _"Shut it woman and lets go!" he watched her blast into the sky and he quickly followed._

 _"KAKAROT!" Broly shouted as his greenish Aura came to life and then shifted to a green sphere. Kakarot spotted the transformation and increase in power as the entire planet shook, he knew he needed to get Bulma out of here. They arrived at their ship/home and Bulma went to work inputting the commands._

 _"Bulma! How long?" Kakarot asked_

 _"Dammit, 3 mins tops"_

 _"Alright new plan!, I'll distract him you go into orbit and wait till I come back" he felt her glare piercing his back_

 _"That's stupid Kakarot! I'm waiting for you right her until you deal with that weakling" she crossed her arms, he smirked and walked away feeling his doubt about Bulma being his mate vanish_

 _"Stubborn woman..." he muttered before taking flight and flying towards the huge power level. He stopped in mid flight as he saw the hulking saiyan crushing the life out of Paragus, he smirked and watched the tender father and son moment._

 _"Broly! Stop this! Its Kakarot you want!" he tried to reason with the legendary ssj._

 _" A legendary super saiyan...I guess vegeta's story about the legendary super saiyan were true" he mumbled_

 _"Goodbye father!" Broly sneered as his hand crushed the skull of his father ( **I know, that escalated quickly but I wanted to skip to the fight)** The old saiyan's body went limp as blood flowed from Broly's hand and onto the stone ground. Broly laughed as he throw the body of his father into the sky and blasted the remains to ashes. Broly laughed as he rose into the sky and began powering up, Kakarot smirked as he prepared to sucker punch the powerful being._

 _"ALL WILL PERISH BEFORE THE MIGHTY SUPER SAIYAN AND I WILL FIND YOU KAKAROT!" He screamed, Kakarot narrowed his eyes and shot forward, his hair turning into a true golden color and his aura propelling him forwards at fast speeds. Broly heard the shout of Kakarot and slowly turned around..._

 _"What the-"_

 ** _BBBOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!"_**

 _Broly's head snapped in a awkward angle and his face was pushed to the far right as Kakarot's fist left an imprint on the legendary saiyan. Broly's body was flying towards the ground at break neck speeds and a loud BOOM! was heard as Broly impacted the solid ground._

 _"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" Kakarot shook his hand as he watched the smoke cover the ground, he examined his hand and saw it already bruising from the impact."Oh man...this just got serious! 3 mins or its game over" he said to himself as he watched Broly stand up from the rubble. His white eyes narrowed as he looked at his fellow saiyan._

 _"KAKAROT!" he shouted as he launched from the ground and straight towards Kakarot. Kakarot's eyes widened as he dodged the incoming fist, he quickly launched a series of strong kicks aimed at Broly's ribs. Kakarot kicked Broly in the head and back flipped away from the towering saiyan. He quickly saw the powerful saiyan walking towards with no damage except for the fist imprint left in Broly's left cheek._

 _"NO MORE! RRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kakarot unleashed his power to the max until he felt the familiar barrier blocking the increase of power, Broly was not impressed with the power and quickly sprinted towards kakarot. Kakarot dodged the attempted clothes line and shot his KI empowered punch towards Broly, Broly easily caught the punch much to Kakarot's shock._

 _"H-how?!" he asked_

 _"Time to bleed!" Broly said as he used a judo throw to send Kakarot flying into the buildings, Kakarot grunted as he flew through the weak rocks and into the open sky. His eyes widened as he sensed Broly appearing right behind him and caught him in a bone crushing hug. His ribs were scraping against each other as Broly applied more pressure and got a painful scream from Kakarot._

 _"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed and loosened his grip without knowing, Kakarot saw his chance smashed his fist into the giant's skull. Broly was sent into the mountains and not wasting another second, Kakarot fired a full powered galick gun into the hole. The whole mountain exploded as rocks flew from the area and into Kakarot. He ignored the rocks and waited for the Brute to appear once again._

 _"Lets gather more power..." Kakarot powered up and waited till Broly appeared, he watched a small green ball heading towards him. He smirked as he prepared to deflect it but that quickly changed as the small ball quickly grew in size and power. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes as he felt the intense heat of the ball surround him. Kakarot was blasted into the ground with the giant ball pushing him further in._

 _"DAMN!" Kakarot said as he started to push the growing ball back. The maniacal laugh of Broly was heard as he pushed the green sphere back towards its creator. The ground shook as the ball slowly dug into the ground and Kakarot was trying with a his might to evade the attack._

 _"Time to go old school! KAAAAAMEEEEEEHAAAAMEEEEHAAAAAAAA!" he shouted and produced a powerful blue beam that broke through the green sphere and headed towards Broly, his laughing stopped as he saw the blue beam heading towards him._

 _"Pathetic!" he lazily swatted his hand to the left and deflected the powerful beam into the forests that were still standing. Kakarot stood in shock as he watched the area engulfed in a bright light. The light faded after a minute and Broly was still floating in the air._

 _"WHAT THE HELL?! I HAVE BEEN TRAINING MY WHOLE LIFE AND WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING? ITS SO UNFAIR THAT EVERYONE IS BORN WITH AWESOME POWER AND NEVER HAD TO LIFT A MUSCLE TO OBTAIN IT!" he ranted on his anger reaching a higher level._

 _"YOU ARE A WEAKLING KAKAROT! NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU TRAIN YOU WILL NEVER MATCH MY AWESOME POWER! WE SHOULD END THIS SOON, IN A MATTER OF MINUTES THE ENTIRE PLANET WILL BE CONSUMED BY A COMET!" Broly shouted_

 _"WHAT?! WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE A GRUDGE AGAINST ME?!" Kakarot asked_

 _Broly didn't know why he hated Kakarot but every fiber in his being screamed to end the pathetic being's life. Then he wouldn't know what he would do after he accomplished his goals._

 _"I will kill you Kakarot! Then I'm going to take your mate as my own and have my way with her HAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed as he charged at the glaring saiyan._

 _"Don't touch whats mine..." he muttered and met Broly's fist with his own, the shockwave sent buildings falling and rocks sailing through the air. Broly grunted as he watched Kakarot lock eyes with him. Kakarot slid beneath Broly's legs and delivered a powerful elbow to the neck of the giant. Broly grunted in annoyance and grabbed Kakarot by his neck, he flew into the buildings and smashed Kakarot into the walls and suspended rails. Kakarot exploded from the rubble and unleashed a powerful right hook on Broly. His annoyance increased as Kakarot attacked him again and again from every direction._

 _"Hold still insect!" Broly yelled as he tried to fight the elite fighter but Kakarot was moving too quickly._

 _"Like the rest, a pathetic excuse for a saiyan! I cant wait to kill you" Kakarot said as he fired Ki blasts at the walking giant, his hands moved in quick succession as he backed up to keep some distance between Broly. "Just die already!" he put more power into the small blasts until they started leveling the entire country side. Kakarot stopped and watched the smoke with caution, his reflexes were too slow as a giant hand shot forward and punched Kakarot in the stomach, he hunched over in pain but was soon blasted into the giant building behind him. Broly watched the small saiyan sitting in a pile of rubble, his armor was shattered and his pants had holes on both sides. Kakarot gritted as he tried to remain in his super saiyan form._

 _"Give up Kakarot! You're only delaying the inevitable...soon this planet will perish and you will die like our pathetic race" he walked slowly to Kakarot, a small ball forming in his hands._

 _"You should remember where your power comes from weakling. Besides...when have you met a saiyan that gives up?" he chuckled as he tried to stand._

 _"Stubborn till the end, father told me Vegeta was the same way when he served the king. It must've been a family trait" he chuckled as the ball grew in size._

 _"You have no idea Broly..." he laughed as he remembered when Vegeta wouldn't let Bulma help her look presentable for Kakarot._

 _"Goodbye Kakarot HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Broly raised his arm and took aim_

 _Not again...he had a promise to keep, no one would stand in his way of his goal. Everyone saw him as a low class and it pained him to see his end only a few seconds away._

 _"Goodbye Bulma..." he smirked_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"Kakarot!" a feminine voice screamed in the distance, his eyes widened as he saw the last human speeding towards him. Broly looked in her direction and smirked as she approached._

 _"Bulma! get the hell outta of here!" he screamed_

 _"Looks like you both can die together" Broly laughed and shot his attack towards Bulma, he reacted quicker than he thought possible and appeared in front of his mate. Kakarot grunted as he held his arms out and stopped the powerful attack, he grunted as the green energy ball expanded and pushed him back towards Bulma._

 _"AAAAHHHHHHHH! Bulma! I need you to run!" he screamed as he held his ground, his boots were pushing the dirt and his clothes were shedding small pieces of cloth._

 _"I-I cant!, there's nowhere for me to go, I cant just leave you behind!" she said as she stayed planted to the floor. He grunted as he watched the attack grow in size and his resolve was finally breaking._

 _"C-CANT HOLD IT! IT T-T-TOO S-STRONG!" He cried out as the rocks around him was flying away._

 _"Come on Kakarot! you cant give up, what would your saiyan brethren say about you!" Bulma said, Kakarot only thought of one saiyan's opinion. His turquoise eyes narrowed as he concentrated, he thought of those he lost, he remembered how weak he was as he watched his people die because he respected their wishes, and he thought of how Bulma was here with him ready to die by his side. He didn't deserve this but he welcomed it and now his purpose in life has become clearer._

 _"RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kakarot screamed to the skies as his anger increased, his thinking process was drawing upon the emotions of his past and using them to push his power past the barrier. His aura exploded in pure power and generated electricity as his hair became much more sharper. Bulma noticed his hair changing into a harper golden color and his body relaxing as he handled the green sphere. He felt his very being overflow with power and his body heal from the power, the barrier seemed to no longer exist and now a floodgate has been released. Broly watched in shock as Kakarot kicked the sphere into the skies and into the planet's moon. His aura shined like a beacon in the dark skies and all the slave workers saw the golden glow of their hero._

 _Kakarot looked to his mate on the ground with a smirk, he gently pulled her to her feet and gave her a passionate kiss. She felt the electric sparks send pleasant feelings to her and she slowly embraced her super saiyan._

 _"Thank you Bulma...now time to kill that steroid junkie over there" he chuckled as he saw her smirk_

 _"Finish him quickly Kakarot, that comet is getting closer but the ship is fast enough to escape it" she pulled away and pulled out another capsule, with a push of a button the she threw the small capsule towards the ground and in a puff of smoke s new hover bike appeared. Kakarot's attention focused on the Giant saiyan landing on a building._

 _"Go Bulma, I'll be right there" He narrowed his eyes as his aura continued to surround his body with bio electricity shooting in random places. Broly remained calm and didn't flinch as Kakarot appeared in front of him. They both stood a few yards away and waited for one to make the first move. Their power battling against each other, the blue comet in the sky grew larger by each minute and rapidly approached._

 _"What have you been doing Broly? I never seen or heard of you till now..." Vegeta told him that they were the last surviving saiyans yet one powerful one stood before him._

 _"Me and father were hidden, Frieza lived and our race died like the animals they were. Father told me of king Vegeta's betrayal, his fear of me led to the order of killing me as an infant" Broly growled as he remembered Kakarot crying non stop " I became a super saiyan at a young age then became more powerful as I grew. Father put a mind control headband on my head after destroying an entire galaxy. Then you came along after a few months"_

 _"YOU DESTROYED AN ENTIRE GALAXY?!" Kakarot looked in disbelief_

 _"Told you about why you don't stand a chance, my power grows as I get older while you have to train to achieve new forms, traits of weakling such as yourself" he laughed_

 _"Last time I checked weaklings don't become super saiyans and put the legendary super saiyan in his place!"_

 _"Keep thinking like that...it'll make your death seem meaningful NOW DIE!" Broly shot forward towards Kakarot in a burst of speed, Kakarot smirked as he watched the giant arm of Broly aimed at his head. Kakarot easily dodged the attack and blasted Broly in the back with a Ki ball. Broly was sent flying into the buildings and into the mountains of the semi dead planet._

 _"Pathetic..." he muttered as he watched Broly release a powerful explosive wave, the giant stood in a huge crater and began screaming Kakarot's name. Kakarot screamed as he launched himself towards the giant saiyan, Broly met him head on and in a explosion of light the two strongest beings were throwing punches and kicks in rapid succession._

 _"DADADADADADADADADADADADADA!" Kakarot shouted as he was landing more hits then the Brute, Broly attempted to grab him but was met with a giant kick to his neck. Kakarot may of gained a huge power boost but Broly was still on his level, in the long run it came down to skill which Broly lacked._

 _"HOLD STILL KAKAROT!" Broly attempted to grab him again._

 _"COME ON BROLY! SHOW ME YOU ACTUALLY KNOW HOW TO FIGHT!"_

 _"WHY YOU-" Broly gasped as Kakarot landed a devastating punch to his sternum, Broly gasped for air as he fell to his knees. Kakarot stood and watched Broly shake with anger_

 _"Stop fighting Broly, I don't want to kill one of the remaining saiyans. It would be a waste to let someone like you die" He paused as he saw Broly chuckle_

 _"Kakarot...no matter what our race is destined to die, we may be the last two but at least we both die and join the after life"_

 _Kakarot looked towards the blue comet heading straight towards them and shaking the entire planet as buildings collapsed. Kakarot narrowed his eyes as he prepared to leave and get back to the ship, he turned around and started floating away but he stopped as his leg was crushed by a powerful grip._

 _"I SAID WE DIE TOGETHER!" Broly laughed as he slammed Kakarot into the ground repeatedly. Kakarot grunted each time he was slammed into the ground, he ignored the sudden flare of pain in his leg and focused on the nuisance in the form of Broly. Kakarot quickly launched small beams into Broly's eyes and punched into the mountains. Kakarot stayed in the air since his leg was broken and flew into the air. He turned around as he saw Broly coming straight towards him. They immediately traded blows but Kakarot was struggling to block some of Broly's punches, he wanted to use his leg but it was pretty useless and gave him a major disadvantage._

 _"ENOUGH!" Kakarot disappeared and reappeared at a distance, his hands producing a purple light and his entire body engulfed in purple energy. Broly ignored the display of power and charged straight towards Kakarot " Goodbye Broly! GALICK GUN!" he shouted and thrusts his hands forward, the purple beam of power lit the entire area in white as it raced towards Broly. Broly screamed as the beam made contact with his green shield, the legendary super saiyan roared as he shot his ultimate attacked. The small ball grew quickly till the giant galick gun was just a small beam_

 _"GAAAAHHHHHH! HOW THE HELL IS THAT STRONGER?!" he poured more power into his attack but the only thing it did was stop the giant ball from going further. Kakarot watched the blue ball getting extremely closer and saw huge chunks of rocks fly into the sky._

 _"JUST A FEW MINUTES KAKAROT! THEN THE SAIYAN RACE WILL BE OFFICIALLY EXTINCT HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Broly laughed as he poured more energy into the planet busting attack._

 _"YOU'RE INSANE! I WONT LET OUR RACE DIE LIKE THIS, I MADE A PROMISE!" Kakarot screamed as he unleashed his full power, his body was shaking as his energy levels slowly dropped. He growled in anger as he saw Broly increase his output' where the hell is getting the power?!' he thought as he saw his beam slowly retreat to him._

 _'lets see if this works...BULMA!' he shouted through their bond, he waited for a few seconds till she responded_

 _'Kakarot...how?'_

 _'no time to explain, get the ship in the air now!'_

 _'what about you?!'_

 _'I'll be there shortly but...it going to be close! make sure the door is open when you take flight!'_

 _'Fine, now hurry up!'_

 _He smirked as he stopped the flow of energy and let the massive green ball come towards him. His body glowing and the lightening appearing more frequently while his hair was so bright it would be considered white. He closed his eyes and let his rage take control._

 _"ACCEPTING DEATH ALREADY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Broly laughed as he watched the ball race towards his most hated enemy_

 _'3...2...1...' Kakarot eyes snapped open and he charged straight into the ball of green energy, Broly stopped laughing as he saw Kakarot flying towards his ball_

 _"..." Broly waited, Kakarot screamed as he met the huge ball head on and to Broly's confusion disappeared inside but that quickly turned to disbelief as Kakarot scream tore through his ball of energy._

 _"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Kakarot destroyed the attack and flew towards Broly, shards of green energy fell off Kakarot's body as he emerged from the sphere, the pupils in his eyes lost and the sparks of energy surrounding him like a shield. Broly quickly fired a volley of attacks to stop the charging saiyan but each one turned to smoke after hitting Kakarot. Kakarot wasn't slowing down and Broly was right in his path, the low class saiyan cocked his fist back and concentrated all of his power into the one punch. Broly growled as he attempted to punch Kakarot but failed as the giant fist sailed over Kakarot's head, Kakarot's glowing fist reached it's target. Broly eyes widened as he saw Kakarot's fist mold into his stomach and waited for the pain to reach him, instead he saw Kakarot turn his fist so the skin would twist with it and rip a fist sized hole into his chest. Broly screamed as the hole let loose a geyser of green blood, and his body began shaking uncontrollably. His skin cracked all over his torso and his white eyes turned green as his skin became pale. Kakarot shot by Broly and into the ground after landing his attack, he quickly landed on his legs and looked towards the sky. His leg was numb with pain but he ignored it, he saw the ship in the skies heading to space. The blue comet was too close and the heat became too hot, Kakarot blasted into the skies, ignoring the dying screams of Broly and headed straight towards the ship._

 _"KAKAROOOOOOTTTTTTTTTT!" Broly slowly faded away as his energy destroyed him._

 _"Damn! That ship is picking up speed!" Kakarot flew as fast as he could, he held his breath as they reached the high altitude. He saw the open door and shot towards it, he flew through the door and crashed into the wall where his body was embedded into the metal wall. Bulma cursed and closed the door, she pushed the ship to maximum speed and waited for the final results. The ship shook violently nd sparks flew from the control panel, the alarms screamed as the metal groaned from the tension. Bulma closed her eyes as she waited for the shaking to stop, the ships windows shined blue and Kakarot was slowly losing consciousness but he felt the ship stop shaking then it went all black._

 _Bulma slowly opened her eyes and released the breath she didn't realize she was holding. She stayed glued to her chair for a few minutes until she turned around. She gasped as she saw Kakarot stuck in the wall with his body looking worse than his beating from frieza, his leg was not aligned correctly and his armor was gone. She walked towards him and tried to wake him, she realized he wasn't waking up and decided to get him off the wall. She went to the lab and found her stored sensu beans, she returned shortly but realized he had to swallow the bean for it to work._

 _"Great, now I have to wait for this idiot to wake up" she muttered as she busied herself with checking the ship's condition._

 _"I wonder what Kakarot will think when I tell him the recent development?" she asked herself as she rubbed her stomach..._

 _(Flashback end)_

* * *

Powergirl stayed quiet as she went over the story Kakarot had told her, she couldn't believe someone destroyed an entire galaxy just for fun then tried to kill Kakarot because he cried too much as an infant. It was insane to think that nobody noticed these two powerful beings fighting with a powerful comet flying around the cosmos.(she doesn't know about Kakarot's way of reaching their universe)

Kakarot's earpiece went off and she watched his eyes golden narrow as he abruptly stood. She noticed his smirk as he looked at her and it made her uncomfortable at the current moment. He walked behind her and broke the chains holding her, she was pulled to her feet and dragged out the room by the saiyan god. She watched the door holding Kara close and the guards protecting it.

"Where are you taking me?! I want to stay with Kara!" she shouted and attempted to break his strong grip

"I have no use for you anymore, the data we gathered provided us with something better and makes you useless to us" he simply answered

"Then why are you keeping Kara?!"

"Diana requested for her to stay so her sister could convince her to join my army, I'm letting you go because I want to" he made her by the throne room and outside the doors. She closed her eyes from the bright lights but they quickly adjusted as she stumbled down the steps, she lost her footing and fell to the ground. Kakarot picked her up and let her stand on her own. She heard laughter in front of her and a few feminine chuckles.

"General..." She heard Kakarot address someone

"Kakarot...why is she here?" Karen froze as she heard the voice

"She tried to fight me when I went to earth, she's been my prisoner for 2 months now" Karen opened her eyes and Dru-Zod looking at her with perverted eyes, she saw Faora glaring at her and a few Kryptonians looking at her with the same looks.

"And you didn't tell me this! This is one of my people you are holding!" Zod said in anger, Kakarot wasn't focused on the subject but the way he was looking at Karen.

"Do you look at all females the same way? I've noticed you eyeing my mates ever since you were released from the prison" his eyes narrowed

"That isn't the point, now hand her over...we'll take care of her" Kakarot heard a few of the males chuckle.

"No, I'm releasing her and I'm keeping the younger one away from you" she felt relief when she heard him declare he would protect Kara.

"Whats to stop me from taking her myself? If you want this alliance to work then you better give me what I want" Zod said

...

...

...

" **What did you just say to me?** " They all stopped chuckling as they heard the low voice of Kakarot and saw his golden eyes narrow.

"I said if you want this alliance to work then you better give me what I-GAH!" he stopped speaking as Kakarot held him by his throat in a bone crushing grip, Zod struggled to breathe as he stared into the golden eyes of Kakarot.

" **That's what I thought you said...now listen closely weakling, you are LUCKY I wont kill you. Your people are the only ones left in your universe and I respect them but you...talk like that to me again and I wont hesitate to rip your head off old man. Do I make myself clear?!"** Zod quickly nodded his head " **Good, I'm letting her go and keeping Supergirl at the request of my queen. You are to stay away from them, failure to do so will result in you death at the hands of Wonderwoman. Trust me, you don't want to piss her off now goodnight"** Kakarot landed a swift chop to Zod's head rendering him unconscious. He threw the body towards his comrades and looked at Faora.

"I trust you know how to handle him?" he asked her, she nodded her head

"What do we do?" Jax asked

"Go to the labs, I want you to test some new suits we created, they should make you happy. Faora, come with me" he walked away and gestured for Karen to follow. They walked towards the hangar where ships were stored and maintained for future use. He stopped in front of one small ship that resembled a earth fighter jet. He turned around and looked at Karen.

"This is the ship you can leave on, do whatever you want. If you want to warn them then go ahead and don't worry about Kara, she'll be safe here" he smirked as he saw her hesitate to leave, he knew she cared for the young version of herself so he made the decision to let her go and see what would happen.

"I don't want to leave" he knew his idea was correct.

"Then stay but get in my way and I will kill you and destroy your precious Earth" he warned her

"Then can I see Kara? She is the reason I am staying in this cesspit anyways"

"Talk to Diana, she's the one that suggested I let you leave...good luck, I hear she isn't happy right now" he chuckled as Faora walked with him towards the exit

"What do you want to talk about Kakarot, I need to prepare for the battle" he smirked as he saw her features frown in annoyance, it reminded him of Vegeta when she got annoyed with his antics.

"Explain to me what happened inside the prison"

"Nothing happens, we go in and are suppose to think about what our crimes have caused"

"So like a serious form of a time out...sounds stupid and a waste of time" she grunted in agreement

"That's what we told them but they didn't listen, just like we tried to warn them the entire planet was going to explode" she had a sad tone at the end of the sentence

"Is Zod capable of leading your group?" he changed the subject to avoid past memories

"No, he is nothing but an old man who only is interested in repopulating our race than fight for it" she explained the mind set of the general

"The I want you to lead them into battle, I will have Zod take a vacation to recover his mind set then we will see if he is worthy to lead my soldiers"

"Then It will be done, just point in the direction and our squad will decimate them" she felt prideful when she made te boastful claim

"Alright, we'll see if you are as deadly as the files claim you to be. I think Diana rivals you in terms of fighting ability" he smirked as he heard her growl

"You want me to prove it, I'll show who is more deadly" she took a fighting stance while Kakarot just gave her a small smirk.

* * *

(4 months later)

In the floating city that hangs over a planet of savages, New Genesis shines among the stars and is the perfect example of true peace, if it were not for the constant threat of Darkseid attacking the city, but the ruler of New Genesis was no longer concerned about his brother but the one that killed Darkseid. Highfather was extremely angry when someone killed Darkseid in a dishonorable way and pushed Highfather to send a powerful force to kill the new ruler of Apokolips. He didn't expect the results to be the complete annihilation of the battle group and the last recorded image was of the golden haired man laughing left him confused on who the new powerful being was.

"Kakarot..." he repeated the name that many of his soldiers feared when they went to battle, but it was mostly among his recruits that spoke of the destructive god. Highfather heard the stories of him laying waste to the battle field and bringing the ships to the ground with one finger. It didn't ease his worry when the justice league warned him of how he killed the powerful Green lantern and made superman a weakling when they fought. Highfather watched his army mobilize and march through the streets for all the people to see, they still believed Darkseid was the ruler of Apokolips and it gave them more public support.

"Soldier! where are the forever people?" Highfather asked the guards that stood near the entrance of his throne.

"They are in route to your throne room, should be a minute sir!" he responded

After a few minutes the giant doors burst open and a small group of humans make their way towards Highfather and kneel at his feet.

"Highfather SIR!" they say together

"Rise my children, we have many things to discuss" they all stood and gave their undivided attention to their adopted father.

"Highfather, why are we attacking Apokolips again? They have pulled back from the other planets they conquered, they have given up" Vykin asked the powerful ruler.

"That doesn't mean anything, we know what this Kakarot wants, that's why we have to kill him. You saw the body of Darkseid when we buried him" he heard Big Bear mutter something but he ignored it " and saw the status of Earth after he paid them a visit" they all remembered the images of continents burning and saw the Earth's news reports telling them the people blamed the justice league for not saving them " this new foe is to not be taken likely, when we attack again I want you all to go with the battle group, if my calculations are correct then your powers should be able to stop him" he finished

"Then considered it done Highfather, we'll get the job done and save the universe like we do every time" Serafina confidently replied.

"Don't let the power go to your head young one, this new enemy is far more dangerous than Darkseid, he only wants to kill his enemies and destroy planets"

"Of course Highfather, forgive Serafina for her cocky attitude" Beautiful Dreamer replied, she ignored the stare from her teammate and focused on the sounds of heavy footsteps approaching the room. To everyone, it sounded urgent. The doors were pushed open and a small squad of soldiers ran through them and straight towards Highfather.

"SIR! we have a problem!" the captain said, the forever people looked at each other in confusion as they saw the panicked state of their soldiers

"Calm down soldier, what is the issue you bring forth?" the old man said

"Our scouts have spotted an enormous fleet floating just outside the system, it appears they ae on standby" he quickly said

Highfather frowned in confusion but quickly began relaying orders "Get the fleets mobilized, I want the entire city on lock down and the surface armed with anti-air guns. Make sure the soldiers are ready and my elites ready for a fight!"

"Of Course Sir! MIKA GET DOWN TO THE CONTROL CENTER AND INTAITE NEW GENESIS LOCKDOWN PROTOCOLS!"

" of course captain!" the young female ran out the room while the captain was giving orders to his soldiers and Highfather was speaking to the fleet masters to move into defensive positions.

"Highfather, wouldn't it be wise to post pone the strike against Apokolips until we deal with the floating fleet?" Vykin suggested

"Yes, we will wait till we know for sure what the true purpose of this strange occurrence" Highfather walked to the round table of his giant throne room and activated the touch screen board. He moved his fingers with efficiency as he pulled up images of the enormous fleet sitting in his system.

"Those look like Almerac ships, maybe Queen Maxima wishes to speak to us?" Beautiful Dreamer suggested

"No, she usually announces her arrival and it wouldn't explain what the other ships surrounding them are doing" Vykin said

"Maybe their fleet was captured and are being held hostage" Serafina said, Highfather was focusing on the small ship centered in the middle, it held strange markings and appeared to be no design he has ever seen.

"I don't think so young one, see these ships here *points to giant warships that had a huge cannon placed on its front* those ships we have only seen on Apokolips but these other ones are designed from Almerac ships"

"You say these ships are from Apokolips? Then what are we worried about, just send the dreadnoughts and activate the city's cannons to defend us, we don't need to waste our ships fighting them" Big Bear said

"I agree with the big guy here, lets just eliminate this threat and attack Apokolips"

"Serafina...think for one second young one, why would you send your strongest forces to deal with a minor threat and leave the city vulnerable?" Highfather questioned

"Sorry sir...I just wanted to exterminate those scum for what they did to our people" she apologized to her adopted father, the doors opened and an a yellow man with a flaming head walked through, he had half a symbol of a star that was red and reached his shoulder, his forearms were black and he held a shepherds stick that matched his skin color. His red eyes locked onto Highfather and the forever people, he calmly strolled to the table and gave a respectful bow to everyone present.

"Hello Highfather, friends" they all nodded towards him as a sign of respect

"Joshua, what brings you here? If you are worried about the current situation then there is nothing to fear we have it under control" he addressed Joshua Saunders aka Takion of the source.

"I know Highfather although I must warn you to be wary of Kakarot" the powerful being warned

"Why is that?" Highfather knew that Takion's visions were mostly accurate

"His presence causes the Source to become harder to maintain, its as if he has a connection to the power itself and is slowly drawing from it" all eyes slightly widened, if this man was drawing power from the source then there was a problem.

"Are you sure he is drawing power Takion?" Vykin asked

"Yes but like I said, he is not aware of what he is doing. At best he only knows nothing of the power Darkseid sought"

"Then that's better than him knowing about the Source, for now we worry about ending his life. We have a few ways to achieve this but I'm afraid we will need to beat him in combat"

"Yes Highfather, our power is ready to be used to defeat the tyrant" Beautiful Dreamer said.

"I wish to thank all of you for helping us fight Apokolips and to be grateful we have you all on our side" Highfather said

"Sir, have we confirmation that Kakarot is with them?" Vykin asked

"No"

"Should we send a message for reinforcements from Oa? I'm sure the green Lanterns are ready to help fight Kakarot" Serafina said

"We wont need their help but just in case send a message that we are preparing to engage Apokolips once again, I'm sure they will join us then" The doors opened once again and the same female returned.

"Sir" she saluted

"Yes Sargent?" the old man asked

"Our satellites show that the fleet is on standby, there has been no movement outside and their engines have been cold for since they have arrived"

"That makes no sense" Big Bear said

"It appears they are near the asteroid belt, if they don't move soon then those rocks will destroy them" Vykin said as he observed the giant rocks on the holo-display.

"If they are not attacking then why are they just sitting there?" Beautiful Dreamer asked the question everyone was seeking an answer to.

" **Because I ordered them to hold their positions!"** A deep voice resonated throughout the throne room, all the soldiers pulled raised their weapons and Takion aimed his staff, the forever people took a defensive stance and Highfather summoned his own staff.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Highfather shouted, everyone remained tense as they looked around the throne room.

" **Why are we jumpy all of a sudden? I'm pretty sure you sounded like my army wasn't a serious threat"** they all focused on the dark part of the room, mainly the throne, and watched as glowing yellow eyes shined in the shadows. The soldiers trained their sights on the yellow eyes and held their positions. Highfather narrowed his eyes as he and the forever people formed a line.

"How did you get in?!" Takion asked, he didn't see any form transportation and didn't sense any magic being used.

" **I have my ways...now what is this talk about a source of power?"** they all froze as they realized he was listening to the entire conversation.

"That is of no concern for you, now step into the light!" Highfather ordered, his staff glowing as energy was building up.

"You should put the weapons down, or else..." a feminine voice said, the soldiers didn't budge after hearing her warning"(sigh) oh well, don't say I didn't warn you" they all saw a grey blur shoot from the shadows and quickly go through the soldiers, the super beings watched them stay standing until they all clutched their throats to stop the sudden flow of blood from their throats, they all watched in horror as they fell to the ground trying to scream but gurgles were all they heard. The remaining gods focused their weapons on the shadows of the throne, many were ready to react to the next attack.

"I told them to drop their weapons but they didn't listen...now they're dead" she chuckled a little

" **Now Highfather, you should know its bad to attack the god of destruction on his own planet. I'm sure the countless lives you wasted were for nothing right?"** he chuckled as he saw the old man growl in anger

"I said SHOW YOURSELF!" his staff released a powerful blast that headed towards the throne room, they all saw a black covered hand lazily swat the attack into the roof, the hole let little light through but it was enough to show two figures, one male and the other female, sitting on the throne and the other twirling a blade.

Kakarot and Faora smirked as they Highfather growl in anger

"Oh whats the matter old man? you don't look happy to see me, I did tell you I was coming right?" he joked as his golden spikey hair slightly glowed.

"Is that Kakarot?" Serafina asked Beautiful Dreamer in a quiet voice

"Yes...I didn't expect him to be so..."

"Handsome?" Serafina said, Dreamer looked at her with wide eyes and red cheeks then tried to focus on the current situation.

"You've signed your own death sentence coming here!" Big Bear shouted

"I'm pretty sure you don't even compare to my strength you walking furball" Faora taunted, her bloody blade being cleaned with her cape.

"Why you!" the giant charged forward and headed straight Faora "DONT BEAR!" Highfather shouted, Faora rolled her eyes as she used her super speed to land a powerful kick to his head and sent him flying through the wall of the palace and into multiple buildings until he was stopped by a thicker wall. Faora stayed floating in the air and they all saw her for the first time. She wore a black under suit with gauntlets covering her arms and metal gloves covering her hands. She had armor on her thighs and legs with a black cape floating behind her ( **Man of Steel armor)** She crossed her armored arms and gave Highfather an evil smirk.

"Did you kill him?" Kakarot asked as he stood from the throne and walked towards the giant hole. They all saw him in his saiyan armor with the black GI pants, black shoes and black gloves. To them, he looked like he was ready for fight.

"Sadly no, I didn't hear the sound of his neck snapping when I kicked him" she floated next to him

"Good, I want a decent fight. He and his small group can summon what Darkseid called the infinity man, I hear he made Darkseid look weak" The forever people looked at the saiyan god in shock, their secret weapon already revealed.

"If you ask me, Darkseid wasn't even a real villain. He always lost to Kal-El and returned to his planet so he could try to find a formula to make the universe bend to his will"

"I thought he ego was big enough when I killed him" Kakarot chuckled before looking at Highfather " Now give me a reason why I shouldn't destroy this pathetic city, I'm already unimpressed with the power of their leader" he smirked

"There's a lot of things you don't know about our power, I'll show you what a true god is!" Takion raised his weapon to the saiyan and released a powerful blast.

"(sigh) pathetic..." Kakarot muttered as he deflected the attack back towards Takion. Takion quickly dodged his attack and watched the beam destroy the entire wall and flung chunks of rock to the happy citizens.

"Can I kill them now? This is taking too long..."Faora said as she twirled her blade. Their superior hearing heard dozens of footsteps run through the hole and destroyed the door, Soldiers in glowing armor raised their staffs towards the powerful duo "At least my kill score will go higher than yours "she joked

"Destroy planets" he simply said, she rolled her eyes and pulled out a second blade. They watched the soldiers surround them with advanced weapons and a brave few slowly walk towards them "I'm warning you Highfather, tell me what I want and I wont kill your people but merely...enslave them" he smiled at the old god

"Never, we will fight till the end and I will sacrifice my life to kill you so my people may continue to live in peace" the old man raised his glowing staff

"Oh well...I'll just beat the answers out of you" he raised his forearm and pushed one button on the interface that opened the channel to his army.

" _SIR?!"_ the deep voice of his soldier spoke

"Activate the battle plan"

" _That battle plan?"_ The soldier asked

"Yes, Activate battle plan...New Genocide"

* * *

 **Saw what I did with that last part...okay, I know it was a weak phrase but at least I'm trying. So sorry for the slow updates but I will try to post new chapters on weekends or maybe in a week or sooner. I apologize with the fight scenes but I am still trying to make an effort to make them better and less repetitive.**

 **I Have not forgotten Vegito's story, I have many ideas for Kakarot but for now, I will work on vegito until I at least get vegito's story updated.**

 **I know I made some mistakes but that's why I have people point them out, try to be nice with the reviews.**

 **please Read and Review**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the long lengthy time of updating the story, with new game releases and like most people, I try to play all of them as much as possible. Still, I will try to find a better schedule and continue this story. For those who want a vegito update, send some ideas because I'm stuck and losing interest in typing the story. I might work on some more but I will need ideas to progress the story.

I do not own DBZ OR DC

* * *

" _That battle plan?"_

 _"Yes...activate battle plan New Genocide"_

The entire room went quiet as they heard the newest order. High father's face contorted in rage as he tightened his grip on his weapon and watched the newest god cross his arms and look at them with a powerful smirk.

"SIR!" the old god looked at the running soldier and felt a little bit scared for his city.

"What is it young one?"

"The ships sitting at the asteroid field are active but are slowly approaching us...there's also multiple fighters surrounding the approaching fleet"

"Then set up the defenses, put the people on evacuation ships to the planet below and get the troops ready for a ground assault. The soldiers should have orbital support when the enemy lands and-" he was cut off as Kakarot and Faora were laughing and his rage grew to massive levels " WHAT?!" He shouted.

"S-sorry its just..." still laughing at what they heard " its just...you know what? I'll let you figure it out" He started walking towards the exit but was cut off as the Forever people jumped in his way, all their weapons raised and the soldiers surrounding them followed but they were still missing Big Bear so their plan would have to wait until he recovered from wherever he was thrown.

"Call off the attack or we will destroy you" Vykin said as he watched the female kryptonian reach for her knife.

"Move or I will destroy this entire city with all of its people still here" Kakarot said as he watched some of them flinch but they held their ground "Faora, send them in and I want those ships gone before my troops come in"

"Of course, I got the perfect way for them to get rid of those...Jax!" she spoke into her communicator

* * *

"What Faora?" the man asked as the team were hovering near the sun and relaxing.

" _Time to warm up those arms, bring them in"_

"Yes ma'am!" he cut the communicator and looked at his armored covered teammates "You heard the lady! Time to move, Kakarot wants those ships gone just like how we discussed in the throne room!" They nodded and flew towards the asteroid belt but Jax stopped as he saw Karen and Kara hesitate.

"Come on, we got work to do" he said, he saw the reluctance of the young woman hold her place and close her eyes.

"I-I cant! I cant kill those soldiers and the people" Kara said

"You're not killing the people, you only need to take care of those soldiers that's it" Jax understood why she was reluctant to kill, he hesitated as well when he was younger but he quickly got over it.

"Kara, its been 4 months and we have taken down a lot of things"

"Those were monsters! these are actual people"

"That doesn't matter! you saw the video feed and know the people of New Genesis only care for themselves and Highfather is only using them to make his army more superior than any army out there. We have no home and I wont go back to earth just so I could save those sorry excuses for living things, my home is with Apokolips and I wont let the universe take that away" Kara looked shocked after hearing her counterparts confession, she would have ever thought Karen would call Apokolips her home and forget about Earth but then again, her friends never tried to contact her after sending so many messages to them with no response. They completely abandoned her.

"Fine, lets just get this over with" she flew past the others and took her position and waited as Karen and Jax got into position.

"READY! 3...2...1...NOW!"

* * *

"Sir! we spotted a group of hotspots exiting the sun, we don't know what they are!" the soldier said over the comms

"Hotspots?" Vykin whispered as he looked at Serafina

"Told you to give up now we get to see the fireworks" Faora said as she heard the sounds of soldiers panicking and relaying orders.

"SIR! there's multiple asteroids heading towards the city as high speeds! and aimed at the ships!" Highfather's eyes widened as he saw the giant rocks on the screen.

"DESTROY THEM! NOW!" He shouted

"we cant, it takes more than one ship to destroy one asteroids! EVADE! EVADE THE ASTEROIDS!" The soldier shouted into his wrists, they all looked towards the skies as they the whole fleet scramble and pushed their engines to full power. The screams of people were heard as they saw the huge rocks racing towards their beloved fleet and a few chunks of rock heading towards the city. The alarms blared as they scrambled towards the transport ships and a few going into the fallout shelters built in their homes.

"I stand corrected Faora, it appears your Kryptonians have the strength to move giant rocks...but is their aim on point?" he teased as he watched the giant rocks flying into the fleet.

"Its a giant rock that is the size of an extremely small planet, how can you possibly miss?" she said but her smirk disappear as she saw two asteroids collide and were heading towards the city " that's ridiculous!" she screamed as she looked at a smirking Kakarot, the people in the room were running to their stations and the soldiers surrounding them were preparing to fire.

"(sigh) I guess I have to save the city" he put a hand to his chin and thought of what he just said "then I'm going to destroy it and keep the planet for myself" the soldiers gave each confused looks but they raised their weapons as they saw Kakarot raise his hand towards the approaching asteroid "HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he shouted as a powerful ball of energy grew in his hand, the whole area shook as he put more power into the ball and the soldiers in the room were shaking as they saw his aura come to life. Surrounding him like a shield made of flames he looked right into the eyes of Highfather and smiled, not smirk but smile as he released his powerful ball of energy the size of a car. The light blinding everyone slowly disappeared as the purple ball raced towards the massive asteroid, the soldiers all lowered their weapons as they waited to see if the god lived up to his name.

"I still don't believe that you can destroy planets" Faora said as she waited, her sharp eyes watching the ball hit the surface. She laughed as she saw the ball only kick up dust and looked at a smiling Kakarot " I see I was right, your small ball only blew dust away" she saw one hand closed and his yellow eyes looking at her.

"wanna make a bet?" he challenged.

"I already won but what are the terms?"

"when I destroy asteroid, you have to do anything I ask for one day" he knew he could easily get anything and he smirked knowing his bomb was waiting to activate.

"Fine, when I win you have to make me your student and the only student. I don't want the amazon interfering with my training" she said, her eyes narrowed as his smirk grew.

"Alright, looks like I win" he chuckled as he let his arms fall to his sides.

"What the hell is he doing?" Serafina asked as she heard the ridiculous conversation the god and kryptonian were having.

"ACTIVATE!" He screamed as he opened his fist, everyone looked towards the sky as a bright light covered the area and Faora's eyes widened as she saw the small ball grow in size and continue to grow. The ball sunk into the ground and was still growing, she shook her head as she saw the giant asteroid begin to crack and several explosions rocked the surface. The entire city watched as the asteroid begin to crack and the soldiers watched in fear as they saw the bright light engulf the entire area and multiple planets nearby saw what could only be described as a new sun.

 **BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

The entire city shook as the huge asteroid blew up in a massive explosion that destroyed multiple ships that were on an intercept course to stop the asteroid and sent many of the fleet in a huge shockwave flying uncontrollably though space and made Kakarot's fleet able to destroy them without any trouble as they approached. The Kryptonians watched in awe as they saw their mistake easily corrected and the others were laughing in shock as they saw the quick sun disappear in the darkness of space. Highfather looked in horror as he saw the power of the god and instantly knew they would need more help than any other army if they wanted to beat Kakarot. The forever people watched and remained frozen as they saw the god look at them with a smile, they don't know what else Kakarot can do but they knew they were doodmed if they couldn't summon the infinity man.

"Like I said, I win" he made sound like it was addressed to the entire room.

"Barda was right..." Faora said as she watched the asteroid turn to dust.

"Now Faora..." he teased, she growled and looked at him.

"What?" she said through gritted teeth.

"Since I won, you have to do one thing I ask for..."

"and what is that?" she raised an eyebrow as his smile disappeared and a frown replaced his features. He looked at everyone and narrowed his eyes at the old man looking at him.

" **Kill all of them"** he said in a deep and scary voice that sent chills down everyone's back, Faora smiled and pulled out her sword while the soldiers raised their weapons and opened fire on the duo. Kakarot dodged their weapons and raced towards Highfather, the old man swung his weapon but his slow movement was met with a foot to his face that sent him flying through the wall and onto the street below.

"Diana, bring them in!" he commanded through the comlink, he saw multiple boom tubes open and fully armored amazons rushing out to meet the ground forces head on, he smirked as he heard the dying screams of men and women as Faora easily killed them in a painful manner.

"Jax, come join the fight. I want the remaining ships taken down before they can escape!" she didn't wait for a response and resumed the killing spree. Her sensitive hearing picked up the explosions her squad were causing and smiled knowing their energy was fully charged and a charged Kryptonian was almost unstoppable.

"Arisia, Barda! come in!" he waited till her heard Arisia talking above the explosions

 _"Yes dear? we're in the middle of 'who's the better killer' and I'm the lead- HEY!" she was cut off as Barda came in_

 _"You're only in the lead is because of those stupid rings you always wear_ , _Now what is it my saiyan?"_

"Where did you come in at?" he'd think they would appear in the city but they were far away.

" _We're at their main base for troop deployment, we wanted to hit them before they could send reinforcements"_

"Well then where's Maxima?"

 _"she said she was going to come help you, she should be there by now unless she stopped by to look at the stores"_

"I only wear fabrics made from my planet unlike some savages..." A familiar female voice said behind Kakarot, he smirked and turned around but was met with arms wrapped around his head and beautiful breasts smothered in his face as a girlish squeal invaded his ears. He laughed as he pulled away and looked at his queen.

"Glad you're hear Maxima, we..." he looked towards the street and saw some soldiers helping Highfather out of the crater he created " have a weak nuisance to take care" she looked to where his eyes were located and smirked as she saw the 'powerful' god slowly stand.

"Wow, I thought he would be able to at least give you a fight...did you at least give him a fighting chance?" she asked.

"No...I just gave him a 'small' kick" he saw her look at him with suspicion" Okay, I sorta lost my temper but come on...he deserves it after thinking he could just attack my planet and not expect a fight with me"

"I guess...the old bastard had it coming" they silently watch the people clutter around the streets as they saw the sky light up in anti-air fire and his ships powering through the defenses.

"How long till their reinforcements arrive?"

"Um...a couple of seconds, their ships are being blocked off by our fleets but those asteroids are disrupting our formations on the front lines"

"Hmm...should we call them in?" he smirked as he saw the boom tubes open up and hundreds of troops were on the move to secure the main area and provide protection for the civilians. The king and queen turned around as they saw a bloody Faora emerge from the hole and float next to them. She smiled sweetly at Maxima and used her cape to clean her blade.

"So did you kill the old man yet?"

"No, I'm waiting for him to actually know I'm still standing here but so far he is trying to order his soldiers" He growled as he saw Highfather point in his direction and saw a lot of soldiers coming right at him " Now he insults me by sending weaklings to fight " he heard his queen snarl and raise her wrists.

"Send in the forces, I want all their men and women screaming for mercy when you arrive, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

" _Yes my queen!"_ They heard the response and saw Boom tubes open below them. They smirked as they saw Maxima's soldiers , Parademons, and Dreggs come flying out to meet the enemy head on. The people saw the monsters coming out screaming and they all stampede to their only line of safety but many were gunned down by the flying Parademons hovering in the sky and some were cut in half by the Dreggs as they decided on a ' more up close and personal ' approach.

"Maxima! I want him beaten within an inch of his life and bring him to me!" He didn't want to waste his time on something that hid behind an army.

"With pleasure my King!" she smiled and flew into the blood bath with her sights trained on one target. Kakarot turned to his general and saw her shaking with hope that she would let him fight in the battle.

"Faora, what happened to the 'forever people'?" He could easily sense them but what fun would that be if he could easily kill everyone in the city with one hand. He growled a little when he saw her look away " Faora?" he said again.

"T-They escaped when I was...taunting them" he looked her straight in the eyes and his eyes glowed a little bit brighter but she saw only anger.

"You let a small group of 'HUMANS!' escape because you let your power get to your head!" she took a step back as she saw his aura come to life and his hair become slightly sharper with a few sparks of electricity appear. He grabbed her by the neck quicker than she could react and held her in the air "Listen closely Faora" he whispered as he brought her closer "You find them" he paused and made sure she was listening " I mean 'all' of them...even the fat one and bring them here, Do you understand?"

"Y-yes" she choked out, her vision slowly filled with black spots.

"Good" he released her and she fell to the ground gasping for air, she was actually shocked that he did that to her. Their relationship over the months had greatly improved and they were already closer than ever before but now...

"Get up" he commanded and she slowly rose, her defense up and her anger building for the small squad of humans that made her look like an idiot. She flinched when he looked her in the eyes with his intense yellow ones " Next time you want to become arrogant in the face of a weaker enemy, then they will have plenty of time to find a way to kill you. You have no idea how many times an enemy stronger than me had the chance to kill me but chose to talk and let me find a way to beat them, something about being more powerful than someone causes you to want to talk instead of killing them. I know I'm doing the same thing with Highfather but I want you to watch out, I'm sure the big civilizations know what your kind's weakness is and I don't want to lose you to some idiot with a green rock or killed because of your arrogance" she stayed silent and listened to the important advice, she was still trying to think how there was someone more powerful than Kakarot out there in the universe.

'just where did he come from?' she thought as she focused on the saiyan looking at the battle below.

"You have your orders Faora, we'll talk later when you retrieve the 'forever people'" she nodded and took flight with anger and used her hyper senses to find the one group that made her look like an idiot in front of her king.

Kakarot smirked as he watched the area slowly burn and multiple ships flee form the area and heading towards the planet below to seek refuge from the invading force. His yellow eyes looked to the skies as he watched the epic space battle fill the area burning debris. His combat ships were delivering heavy fire support for the troops and he saw the Furies going on a killing spree but one man caught his eye as he saw him flying around in a strange machine and in a red costume. He raised his finger and took aim on the nuisance. His finger glowed red and a small beam shot forward from his hand towards his target.

Orion raced through the skies as he blasted the monsters invading his home, his weapons firing non stop as he attempted to stop the slaughter of innocent life. He zoomed over the battlefield for one more firing run but a red light caught his attention, he saw a red beam racing towards him and he closed his eyes as the red beam engulfed him and a huge explosion rocked the area.

Kakarot smirked as he saw the explosion but it soon fell as he saw the god untouched and unharmed, he noticed a shield covering Orion and saw the strange golden contraption repairing itself.

"Interesting..." Kakarot said to himself as he noticed the god racing towards him, Kakarot remained calm as the powerful being landed in front of him and took a defensive stance. They both stared each other down as they sized each other up but Kakarot looked bored as he watched the god try to intimidate him, clearly failing.

"You gonna try to scare me to death with those looks or do you talk?" he joked but it only angered Orion.

"Why do you attack New Genesis?!" he shouted, his eyes flashed red as he heard the dying screams of his soldiers.

"Why am I attacking? That's a good question" he said put a gloved hand to his chin, his eyes widened and he snapped his fingers " Oh yeah!" his smile disappeared and he growled " Some old man thinks he can keep attacking my planet and believes I pose no threat to his city " He looked towards the burning city " Looks like he was wrong, now he will pay for it"

"As long as I stand, you will not succeed in defeating New Genesis" Orion said as he took a stance, Kakarot smirked as he looked at his opponent. He could clearly tell Orion knew how to fight but that was it, Orion couldn't fight at his speed or strength.

"I'm warning you right now, the justice league was smart enough not to fight me...well except for superman" Orion narrowed his eyes as he was preparing to attack " He has all the power but it didn't save the people I killed when I visited their planet... although it didn't also help that I destroyed their HQ and took all their data for my personal use"

"Shut up already and die!" Orion screamed as he charged, his combat training kicking in and his anger slipping. Kakarot lazily raised his arms to block the slow moving enemy's punches, Each punch produced a shockwave and caused the windows around them to shatter. The ground beneath them caved in with each strike and Orion's anger was coming out quicker than his mother box could help him control it. With more anger coming out, Orion's skin began to turn gray and his eyes began to turn red as he tried to land a punch on Kakarot.

"HOLD STILL!" He shouted, Kakarot smirked as he stopped blocking the punches and simply dodged each attack with extreme ease.

"You're pretty ugly when you're angry, those looks sorta remind me of...Darkseid" Orion froze in mid air and looked at Kakarot.

" Orion, second son of Darkseid and was traded for Scott Free so New Genesis and Apokolips could live in 'peace' " Kakarot said as he looked at the new god with an all knowing smirk " superhuman strength, super durability, Super stamina and accelerated healing" Orion looked shock on the news " Oh, Immortality as well!. I wonder if you can still live when I rip your head off just like I did your father" Orion growled

"Darkseid is not my father!" he screamed

"I guess a bastard like you would really say that, not that I blame you...he was a joke. I guess it runs in the family" Orion screamed once again and charged after Kakarot "You know!" he taunted as he dodged each powerful strike " I thought this army would have someone that could match my power but so far"

"SHUT UP WEAKLING!" Kakarot laughed as he tried to blast him with his weapons but he easily blocked it

"Its pretty pointless, you don't match my speed or my power" he said as he disappeared, Orion looked around the area and slowly backed up until he ran into Kakarot's back. He quickly delivered a swift kick but Kakarot disappeared once again.

"I told you, I'm faster than you" Orion heard the voice from behind him " over here" Orion turned his head and saw Kakarot walking towards him, he quickly fired his weapon at him but it went through until the image of Kakarot flickered the disappeared

"Over here" Orion saw Kakarot walking towards him

"No, over here!" another Kakarot said but from a farther distance

"Orion!" another taunted, Orion was surrounded by multiple Kakarots, he screamed and unleashed mixed attacks on the afterimages that plagued his area. Kakarot chuckled to himself as he watched the powerful god attack all the afterimages. He activated the comm in his ear and contacted Faora.

"Faora, have you found them?" he waited for a response

* * *

"Yes Kakarot, they are currently helping Big bear out of the rubble he was buried in"

" _Good, bring them here. Taunting Orion is getting dull and I need a challenge"_ The connection cut off as she rushed her targets, ignoring her landing, she crashed into the ground and gave the forever people the death glare.

"You made me look like a fool in front of my king when you escaped but now that changes" Her eyes turned red and she sheathed her bloody blade, choosing to use her fist for anger release.

"Dammit! Is Bear awake?!" serafina said as she stared at the approaching Kryptonian

"He waking up, Vykin we need to do it now if we are to save Genesis" dreamer said as she watched her teammate wake up.

"Alright everyo- GAH!" Serafina said as she was hit in the neck by a chop and her body fell as she lost conscious.

"NO!" moonrider screamed as he watched a grey blur rush them, then darkness consumed them all once again.

"On my way Kakarot!" Faora said as she picked them all up, her arms were full and she couldn't carry Big Bear so she decided to just kick him to the location.

* * *

"Damn! even for an old man you can still fight!" Maxima said as she watched Highfather rise from the rubble, his body beaten and bloody with his armor chipped.

"I was the greatest warrior to ever fight!" he proudly claimed which caused Maxima to roll her eyes.

"That's right 'WAS' the greatest but now...That tile is for Kakarot, my mate" she replied, he narrowed his eyes and charged straight for her. She laughed as he tried to punch her but all his attacks were met with simple blocks from Maxima as she concentrated on seeing his next move.

'I have to 'thank' Kakarot later for training me!' she said in her head as she dodged his sluggish attacks. Highfather's eyes widened as he felt a sharp heel planted in his stomach and his body flying into another building. She looked at the smoke and slowly lowered her leg to the ground, she sighed and looked at the damage her mate's soldiers were causing on the battlefield. Numerous bodies were piled up as the Parademons and dreggs let loose their swords and attacked anything standing. Screams tore through the air as limbs fell off and children losing their parents before their eyes then facing death. She was so engrossed in their empire's work she didn't notice the leader of New Genesis closing in with a blade in his hand. The sound of glass snapping caused her to spin around just when the blade was coming down on her.

"DIE WOMAN!" He screamed, she couldn't react fast enough as the blade grew closer.

"GAAAHHHHH!" she screamed as the pierced her skin and went into her chest, blood poured out as she staggered back and fell to one knee. Her vision was starting to blur and she fell to the ground.

"Ha!" Highfather cheered, Maxima began to faint from blood loss and saw the old man smirking at her. Then darkness.

"YOU BASTARD!" Highfather froze as he heard the voice and was met with a powerful green blast that sent him flying into the street and pushing up the material. Arisia rushed towards Maxima and quickly pulled the knife out, she put pressure on the wound as she used her ring to heal the insides and mend the skin together but it left one nasty scar with heavy bruising.

"Maxima! wake up!" Arisia screamed as her eyes were covered in tears and began falling down her face. Barda arrived a few minutes later and saw Arisia holding Maxima, her anger grew tenfold and she looked at the soldiers gathering around. She growled and looked at Arisia

"Where is he?!" She pointed towards the crater and she stalked towards the helpless man who was attempting to crawl away. Barda jumped down and grabbed his skull with her hand "Get up! we have someone who wants to see you" she said as she walked towards the group with an old man attempting to break free.

"Lets go Arisia, we're done with this area and most of his forces have fled to the planet to secure the citizens. I want Kakarot to deal with this" Arisia nodded and gently picked up Maxima, she saw the queen wince as she was lifted but their attention was brought towards the big body landing a few yards away from them. They saw the dust clear and Big Bear laying on the ground, a few seconds later Faora flew in. She stopped and looked at the others as she dropped the bodies and walked towards them. She saw the redhead queen unconscious and knew it was about to get bad.

"Oh...their doomed now" she said as she examined the scar on Maxima's chest.

"I see you've gathered the Forever people" Barda said as she looked at the small group.

"Kakarot's orders, I'm on my way to meet him now" she explained

"Then lets go, the amazons have their objectives and the furies are on their way to help them" Barda said as she jumped in the air and towards the palace.

"I want this area cleared and move into the city, I want all resistance destroyed, no survivors! Do you hear me?!" They all saluted and went to work. Faora smirked and went to collect her humans. They floated in the air and followed Barda to the palace where they heard screaming.

* * *

"Give up already! It was fun at first but now this is pathetic!" Kakarot said as he pushed his foot into Orion's head. Orion struggled to remove Kakarot's foot and his weapons were proving to be useless against the faster saiyan. He screamed in rage as he tried to grab Kakarot's foot but the saiyan easily evaded and jumped a few yards away.

"The only thing that sucks is that I can't kill you but..." he smiled at the god " I can still make your life a living hell" He disappeared faster than Orion could follow, he felt an extreme pain in the base of his neck and his body racing towards the palace wall. Kakarot closed his eyes as he saw the body crash into the wall and winced as he heard some bones break.

"Ohhhhhh, that sounded like it hurt!" the wall collapsed and smoke was in the air. Kakarot chuckled as he walked towards the fountain in the center and took a seat on the bench still standing. He moved his arms and shook his arms that were showing light bruises( super human strength still hurts).

'I wonder what the justice league is doing?' he said to himself as he looked at the burning city.

* * *

 _ **Sahara desert**_

"Bruce! you know how crazy this is right?!" Clark said as they walked through the underground base where several soldiers watched them.

"You felt firsthand how powerful Kakarot and he wasn't using his full strength against you" Clark kept his mouth shut as they walked through another set of doors " I now we cant we trust them but right now, the Earth is close to attacking us and will likely create something to stop metahumans or will attack the league. We need all the help we can get if we are to save the planet..."

"What about the other civilizations out there?" Clark said quietly as they approached a huge steel door with multiple defenses set.

"We worry about ourselves before we can help them" he answered, Clark nodded and they went inside the heavy set doors. Several scientists walked around multiple tubes filled with strange liquids but the giant one in the center was their main focus. The people in the room stepped aside as they saw 2/3 of the trinity walking towards the main subject

"I hate this plan, there has to be something else to stop Kakarot" Clark said

"Until we find a better way...we have to form alliances" Bruce said as he watched red eyes open. Superman narrowed his eyes and looked at the figure with disgust while Batman remained stoic.

" ** _Disgusting weakling, confining me to this state, you should've let me die"_** The figure said

"You cant die...remember" clark said

" _ **True Weakling...now tell me what has become of my empire"**_

* * *

Kakarot growled as he got on water on himself from the massive body landing behind him. He quickly stood and looked at the body floating in the water. He grabbed Big bear by his head and chucked him a few yards away.

"Wanna explain to me why that human is flying all over the place Faora?" he asked the approaching female.

"Couldn't carry him Kakarot, it was easier to just kick him here" she explained as she dropped the group of humans towards Kakarot's feet. Kakarot saw Barda crashing a few feet away from and smiled as he saw Highfather's body being carried by his head. He raised an eyebrow and wondered why she had Highfather instead of Maxima. He saw the angry expression on her face as she approached, she growled as she slammed the body into the ground.

"What happened Barda?" he asked

"I'll let Arisia explain" she said as she looked at the green figure landing in front of Kakarot, Kakarot narrowed his eyes as he saw Maxima in Arisia's arms.

"Arisia" he said, she gently placed the body on the ground and hugged Kakarot, he looked confused as he slowly pushed her away. No softness shown on the battlefield for the saiyan god.

"Highfather stabbed her in the chest where her heart was" Kakarot remained calm but his animal side was becoming angry.

' _He hurts our mate...kill him!...KILL HIM!...No one hurts whats ours'_

"Move..." he commanded, he slowly approached the weak Maxima and saw the nasty scar on her flawless skin, he placed his hand over her body and gave some of his godly energy. He saw her features scrunch up and a pained groan escape from her beautiful lips. She gasped as she opened her eyes and looked around before looking at Kakarot.

"K-kakarot?" she asked, her commanding voice scratchy but still beautiful in the ears of Kakarot.

"Yes dear" he smirked as he watched her try to stand " I hate to tell you this but...your chest" she looked confused but looked down and gasped at the sight of her perfect skin damaged forever by the hideous scar she now had.

"NO! my perfect skin! That BASTARD! I'll kill all of his people and burn this city to the ground, then kill him in the most painful, gruesome way EVER!" She screamed, Kakarot remained stoic as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You have no one to blame but yourself my queen, underestimating your opponent leads to your defeat" She gave him a pleading look " I know you were taken down by Highfather, your energy levels dropped before Arisia and Barda arrived so think of this as a lesson you will never fail again I assume?" She dropped her head and a few stray tears fell, he sighed and wiped them away.

"I understand" she quietly said, he smirked.

"Good" he said and slapped his hand on her scar, everyone closed their eyes as they were blinded by a bright light and a screaming Maxima reached their ears. The light faded and a laughing Maxima was heard as they looked at the scene. She was hugging Kakarot and pressing kisses to his face and lips, everyone was confused until she pulled away and they saw the nasty scar gone as if it never existed.

"Why?" she asked, her happiness was soaring and her love for her king was skyrocketing, she stopped smiling as they heard rubble moved and a beaten Orion stepping out.

"Because Maxima..." He pulled his cape off and covered her with it, he stood and looked at Orion with anger. He needed to punch something and his first victim was slowly walking towards them." I don't like what is mine damaged" they all felt chills down their backs after hearing the god's statement.

"Is he always this scary?" Faora asked Barda.

"When the people he cares for are hurt, then you better hope you aren't the vent for his frustration" she simply said, Faora nodded and looked at the saiyan glaring at Orion.

' _They all must pay! Kill them for hurting what is ours, then destroy all they stood for'_ Kakarot's saiyan side repeated as his power increased.

"Hate to end this but I'm not in the mood anymore" he said, Orion stood still as he saw Kakarot disappear. Blood shot up his throat as he saw a gloved fist buried inside his stomach, then with ease Kakarot spun on one heel and his powerful roundhouse made full contact with Orion. His head snapped to the left and his body followed as he flew into the air once again. Kakarot followed with superior speed and unleashed hundreds of punches in the span of 5 seconds on his victim. Kakarot ignored the screams of pain from Orion and launched a powerful beam of energy, the entire sky filled with a bright light then smoke followed as they saw a smoking body fall out the sky and towards the city below.

The small group of warriors were watching the slaughter unfold as Kakarot followed Orion into the city. They flinched as they heard the familiar sound of a powerful bomb detonating in the center, they saw the buildings blown away piece by piece from the powerful winds. Then when the light died down a huge crater was left in place with very few buildings standing, with her superior sight, Faora saw Kakarot standing in the middle of the crater with his glowing hair flowing with his aura.

 _'where does power like that come from? You would think the entire UNIVERSE would be after his race to control or they would rule everyone that opposed them'_ For all their thoughts were the same, they saw Kakarot fly over to them and fall towards the surface.

"YOU MONSTER!" Highfather shouted as he watched Kakarot walk towards him.

"No, a monster only destroys life, I only want to control it" He responded as he grabbed Highfather by the throat " But I wouldn't mind killing you for my pure enjoyment, unless Maxima says so" He looked at the queen for an answer.

"Ooooo! I want..." she paused to think of the perfect way to kill Highfather but then something came to her mind " He cant die can he?" she said, Kakarot only smiled and dropped the body on the ground

"You can still make him suffer, or something right?" Arisia asked as she approached Kakarot.

"Of course Arisia, but I want him to truly suffer" Maxima said, they all paused and had thoughtful looks as they pondered the question.

"REALLY?! is everyone here really immortal or they just cant age because those are two different things" Barda said

"I don't know, we could see if Orion is still alive after the beating Kakarot gave him" Maxima said, the others look towards Kakarot for confirmation.

"What?" he asked, they just continued to look at him" No, we are going down there and looking for him. We have nothing to do until those humans wake up" they rolled their eyes and flew off towards the crater in the city, ignoring the cries of the old man screaming at them.

* * *

"Those monsters" Highfather wheezed out as he crawled towards the awakening forever people. Serafina opened her eyes first and looked around, she gasped as she saw her beaten leader laying on the ground bloody.

"Highfather!" she ran to him and turned him over, his body was covered in bruises and his armor broken" what happened?" she quickly asked

"Where's Takion?" he asked as he tried to talk.

"He went to space to help hold off the enemy fleet, he hasn't returned yet" she responded, she looked up and her eyes widened as she saw the once beautiful city leveled and several fires covering the country side, her attention was brought back by a firm hand grasping her shoulder. She looked up and saw Big Bear looking at her with a frown, then beautiful dreamer stood next to him with Vykin and Moonrider following.

"We need to save New Genesis" Highfather slowly said, he tried to sit up but he quickly failed "Stop him my children, rid the universe of this newest threat" he ordered, Serafina nodded and stood with the others in a circle.

"We all have them?" Bear said, they nodded and pulled out their mother boxes" Then lets get started" he finished as they held up their mother boxes.

"TAARU!"

"TAARU!"

"TAARU!"

"TAARU!"

"TAARU!" They all shouted at once, the air around the area went silent and the ground shook as they were engulfed in a bright light, their bodies molding together and their screams joining into one voice. Highfather opened his eyes after the light faded away, one man stood in the center of the small crater with glowing eyes. His blue armor covered his body and his glowing skin was bright like that of a true god. His muscles were large and he stood at 7 feet, 247'lb, the darkness that was once Darkseid could never defeat this omnipotent being and superman learned to never piss off New Genesis. The last resort of the New Genesis...

Infinity Man

"Father" the loud voice boomed as he raised his hand, a light covered Highfather and when it went away the bruises were gone with the blood and his armor was fixed. Highfather quickly stood and looked towards the sky where his fleet was being destroyed by the larger fleet.

"Infinity man, I want those ships destroyed! Then Kill the leader of Apokolips and secure peace for the universe. He must NOT escape, we cannot fail or the other planets will fall, Do you understand your mission?!" Infinity man shook his head and looked towards the stars, his eyes glowed brighter and they were aimed at Kakarot's fleet...

* * *

"Have you found him yet?!" Kakarot shouted as he watched his queens and generals lifting rubble.

"No! you can just tell us if he is alive or not!" Barda shouted, her hands covered in dirt instead of blood.

"Then what's the fun in that?! I get nice view of...stuff" he scratched the back of his head as he saw Barda give him a knowing look.

"I'm a queen, I shouldn't be digging through the dirt like some...SLAVE!" Maxima screamed as she smashed the ground.

"Calm down Maxima, you should be thankful Kakarot healed you and lets you still be his queen" Faora tenured as she used her X-ray to look through the rubble.

"What was that weakling?!" she responded

"You really don't want to fight me!" she said as she raised her armor covered fists "you are obviously not worth the role of warrior queen if you cant hold your own like Kakarot expects" she continued.

"I'll show you why I, Maxima, Is queen of the universe!" she was ready to strike but Kakarot easily appeared between them.

"Alright you two!, we will settle this when we get home but right no we find Orio-"

 **BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"**

"What the hell?!" They all saw a huge white beam shoot into the sky and raced towards their ships, their eyes widened as they saw their fleet get blown to dust and fall towards the planet.

" _Kakarot!"_ They all heard the radio come to life as multiple people were trying to talk at once.

"Jax! what happened?!" He responded, Faora quickly saw several bodies falling towards the city as fast speeds.

" _The beam, it caught us, and my armor is totally wrecked, we lost powergirl and 2 squad members!"_ They all saw multiple boom tubes open up and soldiers racing through, these ones looked more trained and better equipped for battle.

 _"Kakarot we have new problem_!" He heard Diana shout over the blaster fire. He saw Faora and Arisia race towards the new enemy.

 _"They have even greater reinforcements than before! we have taken cover but they are quickly approaching!"_ superwoman said

" Damn! Fall back! I don't want to lose those ships to the beam!" he ordered

" _Yes Sir!"_ He saw his ships quickly turn around and run away from the growing fleet that arrived

"Diana, take the furies and your people back to Apokolips. We cant win this one" he heard a small growl then a loud voice giving the order.

"THIS IS KAKAROT TO ALL FORCES! FALL BACK I REPEAT FALL BACK, WE ARE FIGHTING A LOSING BATTLE BY THE NUMBERS, WE WILL RETURN LATER!" He received several confirmations and sensed his forces disappearing.

"Kakarot, what the hell are you doing?!" Maxima said as she stood next to her king.

"I don't want to lose my army on some gamble, we don't have the numbers to hold them off. We regroup and recruit more to our cause" she growled in frustration and opened a boom tube" Faora, Barda, arisia, go with her" he ordered, Barda looked at him in confusion while Maxima was shocked.

"You're not coming?!"

"No, I want to have a few words with Highfather" he saw Arisia and Faora approaching.

"That's insane, you'll have the entire army on you!" Maxima continued.

"Lets go Maxima! Kakarot can handle himself" Barda shouted, she was getting angry that Maxima would think Kakarot was weak.

"But-"

"Lets just go, we will see him at home" Arisia said as she pushed maxima into the portal. Faora only shook her head and walked past Kakarot, she stopped and turned around.

"You better come home or else..." she warned, he chuckled as he saw her walk through the portal. Kakarot watched the portal disappear and heard weapons locked on him, he saw the mass number of soldiers closing in on him with their aircraft hovering above him. He looked towards the sky and saw the massive capital ships stopping above the city with more aircraft coming in. Kakarot narrowed his eyes as he saw that his army was clearly outmatched and outgunned by the giant arsenal New Genesis currently has and the soldiers surrounding him seem to be more advanced and stronger than the usual grunts that were sent to his planet with better armor that provided no openings for the enemy to exploit.

' _Now I see how they were able to keep Darkseid in check'_ The sky was filled with jets racing by and the smoke from the other parts of New Genesis was slowly disappearing as the fires were put out. Kakarot looked towards the being flying to his location with Highfather leading, Kakarot saw the glowing man with blue armor and white eyes looking right at him. Highfather stalked towards the god with pure anger controlling his next actions, Kakarot remained on guard as he looked at the entire army targeting him.

"Coward, attack when we are vulnerable but run as soon as my forces come in!" Kakarot didn't flinch as Highfather swung his weapon towards Kakarot's head.

"Just because you have me surrounded doesn't change the fact that I am still stronger than you" He gently grabbed the staff and snapped it in half " And I admit it was a coward tactic, we didn't have enough men to take your army down and our ships were outnumbered. I'll take coward over being stupid and try to fight a losing battle" he finished.

"It doesn't matter how you justify it, you will not escape from this battle" he declared, Kakarot rolled his eyes and looked at the army surrounding him.

"What, are you going to kill me?" he said" or is he going to kill me?" he pointed at infinity man. The old man growled in frustration and looked at his warrior.

"You have your order infinity man, I want this done as soon as possible then we can bring the populace back home and secure this sector" The glowing being in the armor stepped forward and the soldiers surrounding them backed away. Kakarot only smirked as he looked at the indestructible being in front of him, he knew infinity man was invulnerable so he had no chance of beating him but...he smirked evilly and powered down to his base form.

"Look, I know you are basically a god in the universe, so I have no chance to beat you" he raised his fist and looked at Highfather" so I'm just going to try a new tactic" The two being crouched below and dashed towards each other.

"TAKE COVER!" The soldier shouted, everyone jumped towards the ground as Kakarot ducked his head under the giant fist of infinity man and delivered a powerful uppercut to the being's chin. Everyone closed their eyes as they felt the ground shake and the dust blast past them. Infinity man's head snapped up and he was sent hurdling into the air, Kakarot watched the being fly through the sky and the bones in his hand left a stinging burn on his skin. He looked down and saw blood seeping through the deep cuts, he ignored the pain and blasted through the clouds towards his flying target. He put his hands together and slammed his fist on infinity's man back, the god like man was sent hurdling towards the ground. Kakarot watched the dust fill the air and saw the glowing skin of his opponent slowly stand.

' _alright, no signs of damage and the only result is a bleeding hand...or broken hands'_ Kakarot winced as he squeezed his hands.

"HEY INFINITY MAN!" he looked up towards the sky and saw Kakarot raising his hands "EAT THIS! HHHHHHHAAAAAAAA!" Kakarot's hand lit up and giant white orbs raced out of his hands and towards their target. Infinity man didn't flinch as the orbs made contact but the others around the area screamed as the blast consumed all of them in a fiery blaze. Kakarot laughed as he saw his attacks detonate and destroy massive parts of the city, the buildings left standing were turned to dust and the ships around the area were falling to the ground. Kakarot stopped his attack and raised his hands above him. He grunted as he poured more power into the growing ball of pure red energy, the sky were dark as a bright red orb continued to grow in size.

"No!" Highfather screamed as he saw his city lose its beauty and see it become consumed by raging fires, he saw Kakarot release a barrage of attacks on Infinity man and smirked, knowing his attacks did little harm to the being but...when he saw the orbs make contact his eyes grew in horror as he saw the blast radius grow in size and his army consumed by the bright light. He stared on horror as the blasts were getting more powerful and deadlier with each impact, the craters left were growing with each impact and the buildings no longer stood.

New Genesis was falling apart.

"Infinity man can survive but...the city cant stand those blasts" he whispered, he looked towards the sky and saw the giant red orb in the sky with Kakarot remaining stoic.

"TOLD YOU I COULDNT WIN BUT LETS JUST SAY NEW GENESIS WAS LOST IN THE BATTLE OF GODS" He shouted as he threw the red orb towards the city, Highfather shook his head and activated his mother box. A boom tube opened and he slowly baked into it, he shook his head and ran through the portal. He walked through the portal and landed in a forest like base that held the New genesis population. He fell to his knees and looked towards the sky, the red ball was closing in on his precious city and he couldn't stop it. Infinity man didn't care for stopping the blast, he just took the hits to prove he is the superior being but he didn't know the blasts were destroying his home.

Kakarot watched his ball slowly move towards the city and looked towards the green planet below.

" _Kakarot!"_ He heard the voice of Faora in the comms, he pushed the button in his ear and listened.

"what? I'm in the process of watching New Genesis disappear from existence"

" _Its Powergirl, my soldiers couldn't find her when we evacuated. They found the other two but she is still on New Genesis!"_ Kakarot's eyes widened as he raced past the ball and towards the faint power level in the country side.

"Dammit! Why would you tell me at the last second?!" he shouted as he increased his speed, the green turning into a blur for him as he sped across the sky.

" _There was interference around the area...and you turned off your comm, we had to override the thing to contact you!"_ she explained as he saw the pile of rocks covering a crater. He landed on the ground and quickly moved the rubble from the pile, his eyes caught on to the red cape of the ex hero. He ggrabbed her arm and lifted her out of the pile, he winced as he saw her white uniform covered in blood and her flawless skin beginning to bruise from the damage. Kakarot ignored the shaking ground and focused on the high power level appearing right behind him, he quickly reacted and dodged the white beam aimed at him. He vanished from sight and appeared in the sky with Powergirl in his arms. He looked at his burned shoulder with a few pieces of his armor missing.

"I wonder how you beat someone like him..." he muttered to himself as he examined the god looking right at him with glowing eyes.

"You can't, the only known weaknesses he has are the forever people themselves but they are hidden when he is summoned...that is all Darkseid has on him" Barda said through the earpiece.

"Then why hasn't he destroyed all known threats to the universe?" he asked

"He...I actually don't know the answer to that, maybe he has a limited power or his weakness is time itself?" she responded.

"Doesn't matter, he wants to fight me and I need to make sure New Genesis is completely wiped out. Then news will travel across the universe and alert everyone of our presence" He put two fingers to his head and disappeared from the sector with infinity man watching him.

* * *

"YOU LET HIM ESCAPE?!" Highfather shouted as he watched his "son" appear before him, the sky was still filled with red as the people of New Genesis watched their beloved city swallowed by the red giant and annihilated by the god of destruction.

"He left by some means of transportation, I was unable to follow his trail and he was able to avoid all my attacks with minimal damage" he responded.

"You were able to defeat Darkseid but not the man that is 3X smaller than him" he shouted

"Darkseid had power but lacked the speed necessary to defeat me nor avoid me in close combat"

"This is bad...not only do you fail to kill the target but your ignorance has cost us our city" immortal or not, he felt his age catching up to him " It doesn't matter, we need to regroup and prepare for the fallout. The enemies of New Genesis will seek out an alliance with Apokolips and unite to destroy his empire. " Just because you are invulnerable, doesn't mean you ignore the responsibilities of protecting your home" he said

"Forgive me Highfather, I didn't believe his attacks held that much power within" Highfather agreed, the size of the orbs held tremendous power and would fool anyone.

"Don't worry Infinity man, return to your realm and prepare for another summoning. We have a war to wage" The glowing being nodded and the room filled with a white light and five people were left standing. They were panting and shaking as they looked at their surroundings.

"W-what happened? where are we?" Big Bear said as he looked out the window to a jungle area.

"Calm down, we're safe for the moment" Highfather said.

"Did we do it?" Dreamer said, they held their breath as they saw Highfather look sad and angry at the same time with a little bit of annoyance.

"No" They all gasped and looked at the recording of the red giant blowing Genesis apart "Kakarot was able to trick infinity man and unleash his destructive power on the city without having to confront him in battle"

"Then what do we do?" Vykin said

"We call the justice league...we're going to need their help"

* * *

"Come on...wake up now, this feels weird. Holding you like a baby and I think I'm getting sun burned here" Kakarot joked as he was floating in front of a blue sun, he held Karen in front of him as he watched her cuts and bruises quickly disappear.

"I know you're awake, that little twitch your mouth does keeps popping up" she remained silent and enjoyed the warmth the sun was giving.

"If you don't wake up, I'm taking us to a red star" he threatened, her eyes snapped open and looked right at Kakarot " Good, now we can plan out our next move"

"What happened?"

"You were hit by a white beam and the others couldn't find you, then I sent a ball of pure energy towards Genesis and saved you in the span of ten minutes but we were forced to retreat" he finished

"So then we lost" she said

"No, tactical retreat, they were going to overwhelm us and I decided to save our troops and make sure they live to fight another day"

"Makes sense...now what?" she asked

"we go home, I get me some new armor and visit Earth" she barely noticed his armor was broken and saw his hand bleeding.

"You're bleeding?" she asked, he sighed and looked at his red hand

"Yeah...apparently infinity man is really invulnerable meaning no matter how hard you hit him, you still cant damage him" He hissed as he felt her grab his hand and examine the damage

"You need to get this looked at, broken bones, 7 fractures in both hands with a few deep cuts" she said as she continued to examine his hand.

"I don't need a doctor, it'll be gone in a few days and if I feel like it I can just use my powers to heal myself which is something I don't like doing" he said

"Why?, it would make life so much easier"

"Because I'm from a race of warriors, before I became a god I was a low class being with the power of a child when I was 5 years old. When I fought all my enemies, I had no healing powers but the human I kept around so she could serve me and then she gets preg-" he closed his lips before he could say anymore " the point is, my pride is greater than my knowledge in some cases such as this one. Although that woman always kept challenging it just so she didn't have wrap up my wounds" he muttered the last part but Karen's super hearing picked it up.

"Where are you from?" she asked, she didn't understand why his race was never seen nor heard of by the justice league or even Oa. There was no way a powerful race was never heard of till now " And you said a human served you, the only humans we ever encountered were on Earth or are linked to Earth in some way unless..." she looked at the strange armor with glowing hair, his unnatural power that mysteriously shown up.

"I was always hanging around here and the human that served me decided to keep me a secret" he responded naturally" anyways...we better check in or Faora is gonna make sure I suffer" he pointed to his shoulder and she slowly placed her hand on it. He smiled and they disappeared in millisecond.

* * *

"Great idiot! now we are stuck in another universe, you would think your staff would actually pin point his position" a feminine voice said as she looked at the huge space battle between squid like ships and a massive collection of ships that were supremely outgunned.

"Well I apologize, the extra weight makes it harder for it to find the universe"

"THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!" she shouted, her white hair flowing with her aura, as she raised her thin staff to strike her 'friend'.

"Of course not, I'm doing what Bulma suggested...have a sense of humor" he responded, a pleased smile grace his face as he saw her look at him with annoyance.

"Why you..." she threatened, she took a deep breath and narrowed her purple irises at the being " You're lucky Kakarot keeps you around considering I'm his mate"

"Oh please, he values his teacher over his lover besides...Bulma is the only one that could have me removed" He said as he looked at his staff glow brighter and pulse with energy.

"Tch...whatever, lets find my saiyan before he destroys some universe" she said as she saw some giant ship come flying at them, it was bigger than a skyscraper and completely black with yellow lights.

"I wouldn't be surprised he wouldn't want to return once he learns of what has become of his universe" he said.

"You mean his son" he nodded " yeah(sigh)...I guess that's one reason why Bulma wanted to stay, with the help of the queen she will be ready for Kakarot"

"The queen wished she could see Kakarot again but as always, her people come first" he said as he saw his scepter change colors " a few more seconds"

"The queen is definitely crazy but now I see why Kakarot loves her" they saw the yellow lights focus on them " Great, now we have to deal with this" she said

" **I AM HARBINGER!"**

"OH SHUT UP YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR AN ENEMY" she shouted and raised her hand, a purple beam shot forward and pierced the armor and detonated inside the ship, her friend only focused on the crystal and ignored the screams the ship was emitting as it sped away to safety.

"You should really learn to control your temper" he scolded

"Well no sex for a year does that to you genius" she snapped back

"(shaking his head) such a mortal trait" he responded, she was just about to respond until the scepter shined as bright as a star and they were surrounded by an orb of light.

"Finally" she muttered as they saw the universe vanish before their eyes.

"I feel it this time...we'll find Kakarot and bring him home" he said happily as they disappeared

"Or bring home to him" she said

* * *

 **Yeah I got stuck on New genesis fight since Infinity man is basically a GOD! but other than that, my chapter was garbage but I will try to make better dialogue and fights in the near future**

 **Review and leave a suggestion**


	7. Chapter 7

The palace and area around the palace were buzzing with activity as soldiers and machinery raced around to various areas. The soldiers returning from the New Genesis battle are resting with the injured sitting in the med bay. The furies were returning to the barracks with the amazons caring for their wounded to burying their fallen sisters. Wonderwoman and Superwoman arrive at the front doors where the guards salute them, they both nod and enter the giant doors and follow the pathway to the throne room where the generals are standing around a table with Kakarot having a discussion with Arisia on an important manner.

"Diana, Superwoman. Welcome back, I hope your sister didn't lose many in the battle?" Granny asked

"No, the new armor we've obtained allowed our losses to be minimal but still, they will be avenged" she said.

"Well good" Vundabar sarcastically remarked" Because our losses are extremely high, mostly due to Infinity man arriving and laying waste to our space forces" he reported, the number didn't lie when they saw their forces suffering.

"I agree, the losses will push us back months before we can attack another planet, and then we have to face New Genesis's forces protecting their territories and the sudden alliances they are currently making with Oa" Maxima said as she looked at video of Highfather making negotiations with the security force.

"Then what is our next action? The loss of New Genesis was a huge morale booster but the population is questioning our military strength, even a few believe we actually lost the battle" Barda explained.

"Well my Kryptonians are ready to attack and the new armor in development is almost ready to test" Faora said as she only stood in her black under suit of her armor.

"And we can create more ships for the space navy and supply more resources from my planet" Maxima added in.

"Won't your people begin to question your actions?" Diana said.

"No, they are loyal to me and my future generations to come, they would never betray me" she declared

"Don't let your guard down queen, with some encouragement, they could easily turn the entire army against you or a huge civil war can occur"

"I see...force only works for so long" she shook her head and looked at the soldiers running around. The others remained quiet as they tried to find a way to increase the size of their army until a certain god with his queen made their presence known. His hair back to gold with his yellow irises focused on everyone present.

"Me and Arisia are headed to Earth" he said as he was given a cloak by a soldier" then we are going to Oa" the others looked up as he pulled the hood up and the light surrounding him vanished as his hair dropped to black and his yellow eyes became glowing red. His armor was hidden and the most you could see was his black fighting pointed shoes underneath the cloak.

"To Oa? Why?" Granny asked, He smirked and checked his armguards that were around his wrists.

"Apparently, the battle has left Arisia weak and almost powerless. She needs to recharge her rings and from what she told me, the green lanterns hold her power source" he said as he watched Arisia fix herself with her skimpy outfit she once wore when she was fighting for the lanterns.

"I know its last minute but I need to recharge my rings or I'm pretty much a useless queen. With Kakarot, we can easily get in and out" she said.

"I understand the Oa part but Earth?" Barda said.

"I left New Genesis in ruins with no hope of rebuilding but I also let the citizens escape, we need to kill them before we continue. Without them..."

"Then the army will slowly lose their will to fight" Superwoman said

"Or ignite their fighting spirit" Diana said.

"Either way, I will kill Highfather and destroy his people in the process with a little help from an individual on Earth. This person will make the whole process easy and we wont need the army" he said as he began to walk to the door with Arisia following.

"And what is your plan my lord" he turned around and gave them a grin.

"The people of New Genesis are on the planet below them right?" he asked

"Yeah, they have a base sitting deep in the dangerous jungles" Jax said, he was a little nervous with the grin Kakarot was wearing.

"The entire planet is covered in what exactly?" he said, they looked at each other in confusion as they answered the question.

"Plants"

"Exactly" he finished as he walked out of the room and towards the hangar bay, he wasn't in any rush to complete his objectives and he wanted to sleep little before they arrived. They took the nearest ship and quickly left the planet with their destination inputted into the computer. The windows turned dark as space surrounded them and the only sound throughout the ship was the powerful but quiet engine humming perfectly. Kakarot checked the systems and looked at the time remaining.

"17 hours...perfect" he said as he stood up and left the room.

"Sleep...never felt so good" he mumbled as he walked towards his room, he opened the door and to his minimal surprise, Arisia was on her stomach with her mini skirt pulled up and her upper body completely exposed to her mate.

"I finally have you all to myself" she whispered as she sauntered to him and pulled him down for a passionate kiss, he growled and picked her up and slammed her into the wall.

"No, I have you to myself" she giggled and met his kiss with ferocity that almost matched his.

* * *

The people of Gotham city ignored the trouble the planet was currently in and continued on with their lives. The criminals still looked for work amongst the powerful and a few still killed for the fun of it. The streets have been recently busy since the Dark knight has ben MIA but that doesn't stop the bat clan from continuing the fight in the shadows. With the heavy rain pouring from the skies, we find the city's most powerful meeting inside a warehouse to discuss the major opportunity that has happened across the world.

"So let me get this straight, since the "Planet defacement" we now have the opportunity to control more than just parts of this city?" Black mask said as he looked at the major gathering of the city's super criminals and mob bosses or in his case, himself.

"I don't care about controlling this city, the bat and his kids are what I want" Bane said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Well, the Bat is of no concern no more, since the incident, he has been busy handling the international problems of the justice league. For right now, we have to deal with the brats that are covering for him but I wouldn't worry, they cant even track the weapons I'm gathering for my gang" Cobblepot said as he swung his infamous cane in the air casually.

"Well good for you cobblepot but I want robin, his presence spooked my buyers when we were discussing...payments" Bane continued.

"We'll need to take care of them before we can move past this city and towards other territories" Black mask said

"Well then send me to kill them" Deadshot boasted but the others laughed at the statement.

"Are you serious?! What was the motto you always use? I never miss a shot? Your rep took a nose dive when the underworld heard of Batman making you his bitch, now the only thing you're worth is killing some loud mouth politician" Black mask said, deadshot remained quiet as he just checked his gun.

The whole meeting was mainly focused on the prospect of increasing their power across the city and beyond without having to deal with the batclan stalking them. Cobblepot would continue to sell weapons to the highest buyers while Black mask would get rid of the lower mob families and establish more operations that were already hidden from Batman and the justice league. Bane wanted to continue to rob banks and gain more power with the others following along with the idea except for two face. His 'voice' was heard as the villains laughed at the newest scheme.

"What about the clown and his goons? You all know how he gets into our operations from time to time" they all stopped laughing and looked at the ex lawyer.

"Scarface has a point, the ugly bastard has pissed me off more times than I can remember"

"Then we take him out of the picture, he cant do a damn thing if is being melted in his refinery"

"What about his lady, you know how resourceful she is"

"Nah, she's been hanging around her lesbian mate, ivy" cobblepot joked

"How about that crazy old man, Al Ghul? They realized Two face was just worried about their operation being busted by some low level villain in their city.

"I see where you're getting at Harvey, we need to take care of them if they are going to interfere with our plans then-"

 **BOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

Their gangs raised their weapons as they saw the doors explode and smoke fill the area, the air around them was filled with coughing and weapons being loaded. They waited as they saw the smoke clear up and two figures skipping in with high pitched laughing. Bane growled as he grabbed a shotgun and aimed it at the two approaching figures. The smoke disappeared and there stood the craziest man Gotham ever harbored but for some reason could never kill. His wrinkled purple suit with a dead flower in the breast pocket and his green hair combed as best as it could be. His white gloves remained untouched as he clapped and his widened smile never unmoved as Bane aimed his shotgun as the annoying villain.

"How's it going muscle head? A little birdie said we were having a meeting but it seems my invitation was lost in the mail although the mailman stopped coming by after I shot him in head HAHAHAHAHA!" The giant growled and walked away, the clown wasn't worth his time and he wasn't in the killing mood.

"Oh mistah J, I think they didn't want us here to begin with" Quinn said as she looked around the warehouse.

"Don't be silly Harley! Everybody loves me!" he laughed as he walked by a guard and sprayed him in the face, the man laughed uncontrollably and he gasped for air until he fell on the ground with a huge smile on his face and eyes wide open. The bosses only shook their heads and looked at each other, they were betting who was going to kill him first.

"Why the upside down smiles? You were all laughing a few minutes ago, was it the doors I blew up? I'll pay for them but don't think I'm paying for the kid on the ground back there, he should've had Gotham insurance if he was working for you guys" he said as he danced around them. He stopped behind two face and gave him a huge kiss on the normal side of his face.

"I'm touched you actually thought of me Harvs, I always knew there was a caring side to your two sided heart" he dodged the swing from the lawyer and continued walking away until he stopped by deadshot.

"How's it going cyclops? Kill any old men lately?" he joked

"I swear clown" he said as he stepped away, Joker laughed and stood next to cobblepot with his signature gun drawn and pointed at the smaller man. Cobblepot rolled his eyes as he heard the gun go off and a flag pop out.

"Gotcha! I saw the fat move on your body, jiggles for life am I right?" he said

"What do you want clown? And you have a few minutes before we kill you" he threatened but Joker only laughed and pulled a detonator from his jacket.

"Oh you wouldn't want to do that...unless you want this entire building filled with my special gas" he said as his smile widened even more than they thought was possible.

"Now gentleman" he said as his eyes narrowed and they felt a slight shiver in their spines " lets talk business"

* * *

We find Robin sitting on top of a building over looking the warehouse where the city's most dangerous were meeting, he saw the explosion but didn't take action after not hearing any gunfire. His back up was on their way after hearing the reports of Joker's men planting explosive devices around the warehouse and across the docks. Damian Wayne scoped out the area as he heard the motor cycle below stop and a grapnel gun shoot near his position. Two set of feet walked behind him as he looked through the binoculars, his eyes trained on two figure in cloaks walking towards the warehouse.

"What's the problem robin?" Nightwing asked his step brother.

"Something bad, the whole warehouse is rigged with Joker's bombs and the insides holds the dangerous villains that gave Batman a run for his money. So far, we are outnumbered and lack the power to capture them all" he concluded as he watched the two figures stop at the entrance and look at each other.

"Do you have know anyone that walks around in cloaks with strange clothing underneath?" Robin asked dick as he pulled out a device to listen in on the conversation.

"No, I know only those that don't want to be seen in public or if they are wanted" he said.

"What are they saying Robin?" Starfire asked as she looked over the area, she was visiting Dick but offered to help him when they received the call. Her time in jobs in Europe seized after the attack and now she had planet of time to burn off.

"No way..." he whispered as he listened.

"What?" Dick asked as he saw the blood drain from Robin's face.

"We need to call Batman...and the justice league"

* * *

"Why do we have to be here?" Arisia asked as she saw the humans talking inside the sorry excuse for a warehouse.

"I told you before, we need to information on the location of Poison Ivy and the only person who knows is the Joker's girlfriend. Lets go, the sooner we complete this the sooner I can get back to the fighting back home" He walked through the doors and heard yelling between both parties. He rolled his eyes as he stopped in the center of the room with Arisia standing next to him. The soldiers on watch were shouting at him and alerting the others of the intruders.

"At least they aren't as dumb as I thought they were" Arisia muttered as one of them walked up to her with their weapon raised, she growled as they poked her with the weapon. He screamed in pain as they saw her body illuminate and a green hand crush the human with ease, the blood falling out of the air as the hand disappeared. The surrounding soldiers took a few steps back but were wary of the female. The joker walked passed the surrounding line and stood in front of Kakarot, the only thing he could see was red eyes focused on him and shining armor beneath the cloaks.

"Well hello!, Haven't seen you or the beautiful lady around my city" he heard her gag in disgust and that only caused him to smile. He approached the female and put his hand on her back as he breathed into her ear.

"I'm only here for someone, this cesspool you call a city isn't worth my time. Now step aside" he said as he pushed the Joker out of the way and made his way towards Harley Quinn. The thugs raised their weapons to fire but their arms were cut off by a yellow blade from Kakarot, they screamed in agony as they saw the cauterized stumps smoking and their hands twitching on the ground. He only smirked as he saw the leaders get ready for a fight, he ignored them and stopped in front of Harley Quinn.

"Quinn, I need the location of Poison ivy" she shook in fear as she saw his red eyes become brighter.

"I-I don't know where she is at, I swear" he sighed and grabbed her by the throat, she gasped for air as everyone looked at him.

"NOW HOLD ON BOZO! no one puts hands on my Harley but me!" He said as he stomped over to them, his breathing was cut off as Kakarot grabbed him by the throat with his other hand.

"Arisia! Catch" he threw Harley across the room and towards Arisia where she produced a green hand that grabbed the human out of the air.

"AH! Let me go you dumb bitch!" she shouted as she tried to break free of the construct. Her screams were cut off as she felt the hand crush her even more

"Quiet! I already have to endure standing in this cesspool of a city and I wont be subjected to listening you complain and trust me...I know how to make you shut up" she said as her eyes glowed brighter.

"Harley! Tell me where she is or I will kill this pathetic human!" he said as he held the clown.

"Pathetic h-human?" he choked out as he looked at Harley, she was torn between ratting out her bestfriend or helping her love.

"Here's some persuasion" Kakarot said as he grabbed Joker's arm and snapped it in half, the entire room winced as they saw the bone sticking out of the jacket and the Joker laughing uncontrollably from the pain.

"NO!DONT HURT HIM!"She screamed as she saw the blood flowing from Joker's arm

"Tell me now! My patience is nonexistent right now!" he screamed as he grabbed his leg and twisted. They all saw the bone come out and Joker continuing to laugh but they were shocked as Kakarot didn't let go of his leg and instead tightened his grip.

Kakarot ripped the Joker's leg off.

"HOLY SHIT!" Deadshot said as he saw the severed limb thrown to the other side of the warehouse.

"OH MY GOD!" Harley screamed as she saw the limb fly.

"Now little girl or the clown dies" he said as he grabbed the other leg.

"WAITWAITWAITWAIT!" she screamed as Kakarot stopped and looked at her "I'll tell you where she is!" she cried as Kakarot released his grip.

"You should kill him" Arisia said

"Shut up bitch!" Quinn screamed, her eyes widened as she saw Kakarot smirk and grab the other arm

"This is for touching my queen" he whispered in Joker's ear as he ripped his other arm off and stabbed him in the abdomen with his own arm.

"NOOOOOOO!" she screamed as she saw his body hit the floor and slowly died with a smile on his face. Kakarot wiped the blood from his hands and walked away towards the exit.

"Lets go, the justice league is on their way" He said as he walked away. He stopped halfway as looked at the group of people still staring at the dead body, he raised his hand and produced a glowing purple ball of energy. The others raised their hands and were starting to panic.

"Woah! Buddy, we wont say a thing to anyone, we're glad you killed him" Cobblepot said as he looked at the exit. The others remained quiet as they saw the glowing ball grow in size.

"No witnesses?" Arisia asked, she smirked as she saw the evil glare in Kakarot's eyes and his shoulders straighten.

"No witnesses" he finished as he dropped his hand and walked away with a confused Arisia looking at him.

"I thought you were going to kill them?" she asked, he smirked and floated in the air and was looking right at the small group of heroes looking right at him. They stood frozen as he looked at them but they were not his priority.

"Just watch, learned this from my saiyan brethren" He raised his single hand with two finger pointing out, they were facing down as he concentrated and he focused on the entire dock, his energy flowing throughout the area. His closed eyes snapped open as he swiftly moved his two pointed finger upward...

* * *

"Holy shit!" Robin screamed as he saw the Joker impaled by his own arm.

"That's insane, his own arm?!" Nightwing said as he watched Kori look at the feed in shock.

"I've seen many deaths but that's something no man does" she said as she saw the trio walk out with a restrained Harley Quinn crying her eyes out.

"Dammit! Where's Batman?!" Dick said as he watched them rise into the air above the docks and hover above it.

"They're on the way but it could take five minutes, they're looking for the powerful heroes to assist" he responded " and then we-" they were cut off as Kakarot stared right at them for a solid 15 seconds, they held their breaths as Kori's great eyesight saw the red orbs looking right at them then he looked away and focused on the docks below. They stared at his hand movements in confusion and fear but when they saw his two finger point upward, it was all hell.

BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

The whole surface of the docks lit up and exploded in a powerful destructive wave. The ships docked were easily blown away and some were sent flying towards the city buildings. Kori grabbed robin and Nightwing and dashed behind a building to avoid the powerful winds racing by. They looked up and saw freighters crashing through the buildings and several cars blowing up as they hit the ground. The streets that held very few citizens ran in fear as several tall buildings were on the verge to collapse and the falling storages were also a factor. The sky filled with smoke and the waters pushed away were covering large parts of land.

Kakarot remained stoic as he watched the damage unfold, the bodies inside the warehouse turned to ashes and the whole area was no more. He turned towards his company and grabbed Quinn by the throat once again. She shook in fear as she saw the destruction and now she was looking at the god in pure fright.

" **Where?..."** He said in a scary deep voice that sent fear into Arisia's spine.

She remained quiet and pointed towards the city, he nodded his head towards Arisia and they both followed her instructions as they maneuvered throughout the city and ignored the sirens as they raced towards the area of major damage. After a few minutes, they ended up in front of a small flower shop that was covered in vines and dust. They walked towards the door and pushed Harley through the door and followed her inside as she hugged herself. The hallway was illuminated by the glowing flowers you would never find in Gotham. Quinn looked extremely nervous as she was leading them straight to her friend and hoped they wouldn't kill her once they found Ivy.

"Red? Are you here?" she hesitantly asked as they stepped into a huge room cover in thick vines. The silence was slowly destroying her hope to continue to live and she was too scared to look at Kakarot. Kakarot remained quiet as he sensed a human sleeping inside a plant, he walked past Harley and watched as the vines quickly move to protect their 'mother'. Quinn, silently screamed for joy as she saw the pod open up and reveal the dangerous woman but now she felt the fear coming back as Kakarot looked at her.

"Nice job, Arisia can decide what she will do with you" he said as he faced the red head waking up. Quinn eyes widened as she looked at the ex lantern member with fear.

"What? Don't want to call me a bitch again?" she taunted as she raised her hand

"I was just joking! you know how we clowns joke all the time" she quickly said as she took a step back, Arisia was loving every second of watching her shake in fear but for now she was just going to make Harley her 'bitch'

"Oh, I cant wait to have fun with you" she said as she lowered her fist.

"Harley, why are there people in my home? And one of them is a man?" she asked, her tone of voice getting dangerously low.

"They made me Red! They...they killed mistah J in cold blood" she said as she cried but Ivy actually smiled.

"Well then I guess they did me a favor of killing that clown" she said as she walked out of her pod, the lights showed her toned legs with no pants on but small leaves put together to make a swimsuit like clothing that left an opening in her stomach and covered her breasts. Her skin was not fully green but had a green hue to it with her arms covered by the same small leaf like pattern. Her beautiful legs was wrapped by a few thin vines, giving her an exotic look and her red hair showing the gorgeous curls on her head with a few plants sticking out.

' _perfect...'_ Kakarot thought when he watched her walk towards him and stop a few inches away from him.

"I guess since you killed the clown then I must be really important to see" she said in a sexy whisper as she placed a hand on Kakarot's armor.

"Lets just say the people of Earth aren't going to be happy once they see what I did" he joked watched her step closer.

"Who cares about them, they only want to kill anything in their way" she said.

"And that's why I need you..." she looked up into his red irises and saw his handsome face under the cloak. He looked innocent but the eyes held tremendous power. She licked her lips and leaned forward.

"And what do you need me for?" she quietly said, the heat coming off of him was crazy and she loved every bit of it. He smirked and quickly took a step back, she pouted but inside she was missing the warmth he offered. She watched him walk around her and began to speak.

"I need you to kill some people...a lot of people"

"I don't see a problem with that but what do I get in return?" she said, her dazzling smile shining.

"A whole planet" he seriously said as he face her, her smile disappeared as she looked at him as if he was crazy. She scoffed then began to laugh while ignoring Harley warning her to stop. She gasped for air and attempted to talk, her laughing fits lasted a while until Kakarot held his wrist out and a blue light lit up. She stopped smiling as she saw an image form with a green planet floating in space.

" This is New Genesis but since I basically destroyed the city named New Genesis, I call this one New Genesis Prime" she gasped as she saw the lush forests and miles upon miles of greenery covering the entire planet. The waters were in the right places and the entire ecosystem was connected in every way possible. She saw a utopia and also saw a chance to study the new wildlife and plant life alike.

"You're not from this planet are you?" she asked, he smirked and dropped his cloak. His black hair pointing out in weird directions but somehow fitted him and his arms covered by a black spandex long sleeve that didn't hide his amazing muscles.

"Kakarot, ruler of Apokolips and The God of Destruction" he said as he allowed his hair to turn gold and his eyes become yellow once again, his skin glowed as his muscles slightly grew. In all sense, he looked like a god. Harley looked in amazement as she looked at the god, her first thought he was a monster but now, he looked gorgeous.

' _He's sooooo hot!'_ she thought as a little bit of drool escaped her mouth, Arisia smirked as she saw this and looked at her king with amusement.

"Now I know you can control plants but I want to know how much can you control and how powerful you really are" he said as he walked closer to her and looked at her as if she was a green emerald of power waiting to be unleashed.

* * *

"What did you hear?!" Batman said, Robin remained quiet as he looked at the damage, the dock was nothing but a deep hole and the water was slowly covering it. The sirens in the background were still ringing as people were evacuated from the buildings and many being released from their buried tombs.

"They...were looking for Harley, they went in, killed the Joker and blew up the docks to make sure we didn't know where they were heading"

"Sounds like they were using Harley to locate someone but who would they be looking for?" Clark said, his super hearing listening for any mention of Kakarot.

"Well whoever the were looking for, they killed the major criminals of Gotham" Nightwing said

"Well at least we don't have to worry about them anymore" Robin muttered under his breath.

"Yeah, but now we have a planet busting villain roaming the streets of Gotham with no conscience whatsoever. We need to find him and stop him from leaving the planet" Batman suggested as he was receiving info from the oracle on his location.

"We found his ship sitting on the moon and are destroying it as we speak" J'onn said.

"Good, but what's to stop him from using his teleporting technique or summoning a boom tube. If we can just get a sample of his blood then we have a way to beat him" Shyera suggested

"How do we even make him bleed, if what he told us was true then it would take doomsday to even make a scratch and match his speed" Superman said.

" We don't even know how powerful he is, he's been toying with us since our first encounter and is apparently a master in several forms of fighting. The best we can do is see if he has weaknesses like any living being in the universe and from Highfather told us about his encounter with infinity man, he does have a limit" Batman said.

"You saw the footage, he wasn't even in his regular form. His hair was black, not gold" John Stewart said.

"Then he's still holding back" Clark finished

"We'll figure this later, in the meantime we have his location. Ivy's flower shop" he concluded, they quickly launched into the air, leaving the common people to help themselves in the newest disaster which will cause more public hatred in the future.

* * *

"I accept the deal then, if you are planning on destroying this planet in the future then I see my future actions pointless" she said as she walked to a closet not covered in plants. Kakarot raised an eyebrow as he looked at the heavy sack she pulled out.

"Its seeds of all the plants I care about, I'm going to need some reminders of home if I am to carry out this plan to kill the gods of New Genesis" she said, he nodded and looked at Arisia toying with Harley Quinn.

"Arisia, call in the ship. We're done here" She smiled and activated her PDA, her smile disappeared as Kakarot saw the red light flashing on her face.

"They destroyed it, apparently they have deep space radars now" she said, Kakarot rolled his eyes and gestured towards his shoulder, she dragged Quinn by the arm.

"Lets go Ivy" he said, she quickly walked towards him and placed her small hand on his other shoulder.

Boom!

They look up and see several member of the justice league hovering above them with angry expressions on their face. Superman's eyes were glowing red with Shyera's mace lighting up and John's ring activating. Kakarot only gave them a small wave and a cheesy smile as he put two fingers to his head.

"See ya on Oa Lantern!" he said and then they vanished faster than Superman could react. He punched the wall in anger but looked at John.

"You need to warn the guardians" he said

"I'm doing it right now, I'll be back when the threat passes" he face Hawkgirl and gave her a powerful hug "Just in case I don't come back" she smiled and gave him their best kiss yet.

"Give him hell" she said, he chuckled and shot into the sky towards faster than most ever seen and towards his master's home planet in hopes of diverting the newest crisis waiting to consume them

* * *

The generals of Apokolips sat around a circular table still discussing the new plans in creating a bigger army and the new prototype shisp were still in testing.

"So when do we began the draft?" Faora said, the others were looking at the projected numbers on the table and the amount of weapons needed to continue the war effort.

"As soon as Kakarot returns, we may have more power in the army but Kakarot still controls what actions are needed to succeed" granny goodness said.

"Well we won't have to wait long,he's coming right now" the amazon princess said but they still looked confused. She rolled her eyes and gave a brief explanation on the training Kakarot has been giving her. They looked shocked at the brutality of his training regime but they all nodded in understanding, their attention was brought back as they heard the guards running towards their door and opening it with quickness even they didn't know they possessed. In all his godly glory, Kakarot walked through or more liked stumbled through. Diana was the on her feet as she ran to his side, his eyes flashing yellow and red with his hair standing straight up but not yellow. His breathing was ragged and Arisia was barely holding him up as they brought him to a chair. He fell with ease and looked at his shaking hands, they trembled with no control and were glowing with a fiery yellow.

"What the hell? I use one technique and now I'm shaking uncontrollably?" He gasped as he felt his power fluctuate and begin to grow without any way of stopping it . His hair was becoming sharper and electricity was appearing around him, the others were beginning to put some distance as they saw their god slowly stand. Ivy and Harley remained at the entrance as they saw Kakarot close his eyes and allowed his translucent aura to appear.

 _Flashback_

 _'Remember Kakarot, I know this power is new to you but do not allow it to go unchecked. Beerus always had trouble controlling his power when he visited other universes for too long, it most cases it was an unknown power attached to his KI but it quickly disappeared when we left" Whis said as he saw his new god of destruction on his knees panting._

 _'That amazing but...what happens if we are stuck in that universe? Call me paranoid but that little creature did tell me what was going to happen in the future" he responded_

 _"Oh don't listen to him, now back to the lesson. I want you to focus on the source, see where the flow of energy leads you and how you control it if you cant leave that universe" Kakarot shook as he closed his eyes, the black was showing a white pattern like water, he saw the source leading to his new teacher and he slowly opened his eyes._

 _"Its coming from you" he took a deep breath " Now how do I stop it, I don't want this becoming a weakness to my enemies" he watched the grin Whis sport appear_

 _"It really simple Kakarot...you either power up or...train" Kakarot smirked as he shakily stood and faced his master, He narrowed his eyes and screamed to the heavens as his body was surrounded by a shell of pure white and his eyes becoming purple..._

 _Flashback end_

Kakarot opened his yellow eyes as he focused on the people in the room, his body was glowing brighter by each second but then quickly dimmed as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He felt no eyebrows and his hair was tickling his spine as he stretched his larger muscles, he chuckled as he saw the others only stare in awe at his transformation they saw at least once during his return.

"Heeeelllllllooooooooo!" Harley shouted as she grabbed onto his arm with the sunshine smile that her dead boyfriend similarly wore. Arisia rolled her eyes as she and the others watched the interaction between the two.

"Get off me female, if the clown has been touching you than I don't want any germs from his whore" he harshly replied in his deep voice that sent shiver into the females spines, he pushed her away and took a few deep breaths to control the strange power that had invaded his life force.

"What the hell was that?" Barda asked, he chuckled as he saw her concerned look quickly change to an annoyed one

"Nothing my queen, just a little shift in my power. My teacher warned me on how to handle this situation so don't worry about it" he replied as he saw the number sitting on the table " A draft? for Apokolips?" he asked

"Yes, we need more troops to man the ships and a powerful presence on the ground. If we recruit the people of Apokolips and our possible allies then we become stronger" Vundabar explained the plan as Kakarot removed his bloody armor.

"Then do it and if our allies give you trouble threaten them or just kill their leaders. I'm sure they'll listen then and if not, you know what to do" he finished as he left the meeting in a hurry with Arisia, Diana, Superwoman, Ivy and Harely following.

"Kakarot, when do I leave? You have a nice planet and all but smoke filled skies don't do so well with my biology" she said

"Superwoman, take her to the hangar. We have some stealth ships on standby and the next one is preparing to leave with a few scouts on board: he said but stopped at his chamber and looked at Ivy" and don't kill the scouts along the way, scare them of course but don't kill them"

"Fine, I will se you when you visit the planet and hopefully my understanding of the new environment will help complete my part of the deal"

"It'd better or I'm crossing one green planet off my list" he threatened the green woman.

"Lets go ivy, I need my beauty rest before I get back to training. I'll see you later sister" Diana nodded and walked away with poison ivy. Harley was preparing to leave but a green wall stopped her.

"And where do you think you're going?" she said in a sweet voice that annoyed Kakarot as he and Diana entered his room and left the two females alone. Inside the room was a new set of armor with a black cape and long sleeve shirt.

"Whats up Diana?" he said as he pulled off the bloodied clothes.

"Nothing to worry yourself about, I just wanted to see you" she simply said as he heard the door lock and a pair of powerful hands slide up his back. Kakarot simply chuckled as he felt her now bare breast push up against him. They heard Arisia scolding Harley on the other side but right now that didn't matter. It was Kakarot and the Amazon queen enjoying themselves once again after so long, their sexual frustration flowing free and feelings being interpreted by their powerful mating that few understood.

* * *

 _Deep space_

In the darkness of space, a white light filled the area and a hulking figure stepped through, his blue eyes shined in the darkness but completely matched his soul. Tainted by years of death and betrayal lined with loneliness and complete isolation, he looked at the universe and used his powerful hearing to find his target. His eyes burned red as he heard the busy chatter of Oa and the hated green lanterns that protected the beautiful planet.

"I'm back weaklings" he said to himself as he felt his black armor light up and blue energy flowed around his body as he sped towards the planet with death filling his mind. The stars became white blurs as he angrily thought of ripping limbs off anything and destroying all who stood in his way of revenge. He stopped about halfway and looked at the blue planet floating in space with the white moon following. He closed his eyes as he saw flashes of the life he so desperately wanted to return to, he knew it would never happen but it was better than thinking about the endless worlds he has visited, it also didn't help he destroyed so many in his wake. He raised an eyebrow as he saw some debris floating in space with the European continent looking scarred from what looked like a massive bombardment. He growled as he saw Superman flying through the city but his mood quickly changed as he saw and heard people yelling at the man of steel in mixed hate/love voices.

"I'll deal with you later boy scout, then your home will perish with those who protect it" he laughed out loud as he blasted into space and leaving a sonic boom that was heard by the man of steel along with the threat that said. His blood froze as he heard the voice that nearly killed his friends and he alerted his comrades he was leaving as soon as possible. He got the acknowledgement and he launched himself towards the atmosphere and to Oa to warn his friend John Stuart of the newest danger that rivaled Kakarot in terms of destruction.

* * *

Kakarot and Diana slept in the bed as they recovered from their session with sweat drying up from their skin and their minds in deep rest. Diana slept peacefully as she listened to Kakarot's powerful heartbeat but in the mind of Kakarot, he slept peacefully until his eyes twitched in deep concentration with his comms vibrating.

"mmmmmm...just a little bit longer" Diana moaned as she buried her head in Kakarot's chest, Kakarot remained sleeping until his eyes snapped open and a small smirk appearing on his face. His yellow eyes glowed brightly and his blood pumped with excitement.

"Lets see who the new god is..."

* * *

 **I changed a few things that are out of the timeline and made up a few things in order to bring new opponents. I have a plot I'm working and will reveal a few sections in what is currently happening in Kakarot's universe. In the future I might include the injustice universe because I really don't like superman and want to use Kakarot more often in a powerful fight. I'll try to update sooner but then again, I usually don't have time but don't worry, I wont forget this story and I'm sorta stuck on Vegito's story so suggestions are welcomed on both and a few facts to help with weaponry of the universe in terms of warfare will certainly help in the long run since I'm pushing 100k words.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading and helping me understand a few things.**

 **please Read and Review**


	8. Chapter 8

offer

Alright. thanks to everyone for reading my story and the facts about certain enemies is really helpful when developing the story but I might have to bend the rules to fit certain situations but hey, that's what fanfiction is mostly about, thanks for reading and like always, suggestions are open.

Please leave a review and tips

* * *

(flashback)

 _"So why did I have to destroy a pathetic race that doesn't even fight or even possess any level of technology that doesn't even hurt a baby saiyan if there was one still alive...unless one of our saiyan comrades has done the deed?" Kakarot chuckled but it was cut short by a black gloved fist racing towards his face. With extreme ease, he ducked under his comrade's fist and wrapped the saiyan in a friendly hug._

 _"AH! let me go you idiot! do you not realize who I am!" She screamed as she felt his powerful arms wrap around her, her blush deepened as she felt his brown tail entangle with hers._

 _"Oh come on Vegeta, its just us. Its not like we are getting any farther than this" Kakarot mumbled into her neck._

 _"It doesn't matter, a low class fool such as yourself shouldn't even breathe the same air as I, the princess of all saiyans" she proudly declared " What happened on Earth was just luck, no skill whatsoever" she said, her breath hitched as she heard his deep growl._

 _"If that's true then how was I able to match you in combat, your power level was at the max but even then, we were able to finish the match with a draw" he reasoned_

 _"Well all of it could've been avoided if you let that stupid human become their sex slave she whispered, his ministrations were slowly affecting her._

 _"In all the months we've known each other, more closely than others, you know I don't like to **share..."** Vegeta rolled her eyes and took advantage of younger saiyan, she smashed her elbow into Kakarot's stomach, he fell to the ground coughing but trying to laugh at the same time._

 _"Lovable Idiot" she mumbled as she saw Kakarot reaching under his armor to rub the stinging area. A ghost of a smile appeared on her lips as she saw Kakarot continue to laugh but it was quickly gone the moment she heard light footsteps approaching. Vegeta saw the thin human girl, Bulma she remembered, run next to Kakarot and check to see if he was alright. Her jealousy ignited and her eyes narrowed at the girl running her hands over the smiling saiyan. Vegeta growled and crossed her arms over her chest with her face held in her usual glare._

 _"Get up weakling, you have more training to do, that last race made you look stupid and we saiyans show nothing but power and skill" she commanded, the strong saiyan slowly stood but winced as he felt Bulma's hand touch his gut._

 _"I'll get to it Vegeta, I'll see you tonight?" he asked hopefully, she closed her eyes and began walking away with no response to the usual question she always receives since Kakarot had nearly defeated her on Earth. The two Earth raised beings looked at each other in confusion but quickly dismissed it._

 _"So, when are you going to tell her you were holding back in you're battle?" Bulma asked, her blue eyes looking into onyx ones._

 _"Probably never, we cant have royalty knowing I'm far stronger than her thanks to you...did you have fun with the boys?" he asked knowing her obvious distaste for any saiyan male, including himself to an extent._

 _"Oh shut up, you monkeys keep trying but I'm not that easy" she saw the smirk Kakarot was giving and slowly backed away._

 _"Whats the matter?" he innocently asked but continued to trail her like a predator " you know you belong to me and only me" he said._

 _"That's both good and bad, the others stay away from me but...-"_

 _"I get to have my way with you" he finished and carried her over his shoulder, her screaming and kicking was surprisingly not heard by the others and Bulma pouted as she was carried to his room. He trained longer than the others, he deserved some fun with his slave._

* * *

7 Hours ago

Kakarot's eyes snap open as he looks at the amazons looking at him, he released his breath and looked at superwoman walking up to him in her new Amazonian armor. Sword sheathed and her eyes looking right at him.

"Superwoman, what is it you wished to speak to me about? Me and Arisia are about to leave for Oa and allow our forces to recruit more soldiers to our cause from the conquered worlds we have"

"I'm sorry Kakarot but we need to discuss the recent losses we have suffered, we cannot continue to fight if we cannot replenish our numbers"

"Then why don't you just use the traditional way...then again your race barely even touches a male let alone a human male..."

"Then I suggest the next alternative " Kakarot's eyes snapped up to the splitting image of Diana.

"And that is..."

"We go to multiple universes and take the amazons that are present on the planet" she said, Kakarot dropped his head and felt a small migraine coming on.

"No, I know this is important but I am not visiting these alternate Earth's and giving the same speech I gave these warriors and dealing with the heroes every time. I'm most likely to destroy the planet than save a race" he explained, he saw superwoman give him a mischievous smile and slowly walked closer to him with a few amazons stopping to train and looking at the interaction.

"I guess we could find another alternative" her hands were running over his chest plate and her eyes were half lidded " unless you want to make a donation to help us since we wont touch anything on this planet" she continued and Kakarot saw the females all looking right at him.

"...um"

" We also... " she leaned closer and whispered into his ear " _prefer the traditional way..."_ Kakarot's eyes went wide as he saw the small number of amazons lower their eyes and look at him like he was their next meal. He quickly stepped back and sighed in defeat.

"Fine! Fine! we can go with your plan, I don't want a bunch of saiyans running around unchecked" He thought about all the children that would wreak havoc across the universe...maybe sometime in the future he could do that, it would greatly improve his fighting force. Then the hybrids of the other species would also become supremely dangerous. This idea was beginning to sound better but he quickly dismissed it since he knew the other woman wouldn't like the idea of being used for such a purpose.

"Great! I'll check in with the testing facilities and give them the data I was able to save when we were looking for the justice league that defeated us" she finished and walked away.

'I wonder why Diana isn't the one addressing me on this?"

"Superwoman, can I ask where Diana is? I haven't seen her since this morning " she looked at him confused about the morning part "okay, whenever the flames were ignited to wake everyone up" he clarified.

"She was throwing up in her quarters when I went to see if she was ready to train, I guess she caught a stomach flu" she said, Kakarot's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat.

 **BOOM!**

The entrance of the building was destroyed by an alien tank and was rolling towards Kakarot, he easily evaded the machine and gracefully landed on his feet. He watched the amazons raise their weapons and look at the figure in the smoke.

"KAKAROT!" everyone froze as they heard and saw a pissed off princess looking right at him.

" _Oh shit..."_

* * *

 _Oa ( Security fleet of NG)  
_ "Any signs of the God?"( **I'm an idiot, I just realized God of Destruction abbreviated is still G.O.D.)**

"No, we haven't seen any signs of him and the lanterns are still tracking Arisia's ring, we have the entire planet surrounded by a blockade and all ships are being searched at the checkpoints" the soldier replied, dressed in full battle armor and his weapon on his back.

"Very well, continue to monitor the system for any anomalies" The solider quickly saluted and type on his station with new reports coming in of each ship that is searched.

The planet below was still bustling with activity as the humanoids known as guardians were continuing their own business and the security force was still keeping the peace. The giant headquarters of the green lantern corp. was making sure of the impending attack by the saiyan god and their worry was increased by the unannounced superman with the warning of a new threat coming back for revenge. The leaders began to consider evacuating the planet but knew it would only cause a huge distortion in the way of life but it would ensure the protection of their citizens.

"Come on Clark!, Now we have to worry about him" John complained to the kryptonian hero" we should've killed the kid when we had a chance" he mumbled

"You know we don't make those kind of choices without justice" he responded

" That's why most of our problems come back to bite us in the ass!"

"Jeez, now you're beginning to sound like Waller. We can deal with the kid...its Kakarot I'm worried about" he said, he heard the blue leaders come in and address his worry.

"Superman, we appreciate the warning of our known enemy but right now we are preparing for a full evacuation of the planet if the two super threats are coming here. We will take our power sources to a safe location and keep it away from the teenager we have fought"

"It is much appreciated but with no way to counter Kakarot, we have no way to see what his weaknesses are. I will apologize in advance if he destroys the planet"

"We know of the fate New Genesis and the other planets we went in with the hopes to aid them before Arisia's betrayal, there is a high chance that the planet will be loss but..." the Oa leader didn't know how to respond, it seemed unthinkable that they would lose their planet. With the greatest power in the universe, it would seem the lanterns would be able to stop any threat but there may be hope for the corp.

"Do not worry sir, even one man cant handle the power of the green lantern corp." John proudly spoke

"I'll have to agree with him sir, we all know of the power of the lanterns. Kakarot would be smart in not attacking such a well fortified place" superman said.

"Then maybe you should check the location of Arisia's ring before making that assumption" Highfather said as he entered the room donning his power armor.

"Last time I thought that, I was greeted with a smiling Kakarot listening in and knowing of the source and how he is connected" He continued, They saw the brief flash of sadness across his face at the mention of the memory.

"Highfather, I'm sorry for the lost of your home and the people"

"Don't be sorry, we didn't know of the potential of his army or himself but the people are safe on the planet" little did he know.

"Still, sorry" superman said

"Anyways, with the new enemy on the way. I don't want my soldiers focusing on the blockade if you are preparing for a full evac, I'll send them to the lost territories and drive Kakarot's forces away"

"That would be a wise decision, we will have the visiting aliens return to their homes and our citizens escorted to a planet in an abandoned system" They responded

"That's great and all but what about Kakarot, we still have to deal with him" John said

"I can send the infinity man to fight him, he has learned his lesson and is ready for a rematch and Takion will be monitoring the source" Clark pondered why the saiyan god didn't fight the infinity man if he was able to take on doomsday and win. Maybe is was still holding back like he did with the justice league.

"Highfather? Can you describe what happened in the battle with Kakarot and infinity man?" Superman said

"He made his forces retreat but stayed behind, he had a small chat with us before fighting the infinity man then decided that he was beaten and made a destructive retreat "

"What was the color of his hair?" The old god gave the earth hero a confusing look, maybe he was missing something and they knew more about the G.O.D.

"His hair was golden then when the infinity man appeared, it became black in the middle of the battle. Why does that matter?" He saw the two earth raised heroes groan and rub their temples.

"Was there any lightning or any kind of powerful aura surrounding him? Did he appear to be increasing his power with any kind of action?"

"No, he just dropped his fist and took a deep breath, then his hair dropped and became black"

"There's no way he was holding back" John said

"We all saw his hair when he came back from the alternate universe, it was longer and golden, if black is normal then we have a real problem. Highfather, Kakarot has stages where his appearance is changed and his power is greatly increased. I have encountered him in the state where his hair is spiked and another where his eyebrows are gone with longer locks of golden hair reaching his lower back. His strength in the second form we saw was strong enough to send me flying out satellite with broken bones as well as leave me unconscious in mid flight" He decided to leave out the part where a plane full of civilians were killed in a fiery blaze because he clipped the plane.

"Then what is his limit of power?" one guardian asked, Superman shook his head and looked back to the little Oans.

"I'm afraid we don't know, we only know he can cause planetary destruction without even trying, his fighting skills are unmatched and has knowledge to make his soldiers even stronger than any beings we have encountered so far"

"I believe it goes beyond planetary, more like entire systems are vanquished and our lanterns are weak against him. You said he killed doomsday?" One guardian asked

"Im afraid so, then he gave us the head of ultraman, the kryptonian leader of the crime syndicate, then destroyed our HQ which sent all the debris crashing into the planet"

"Extremely destructive then" highfather concluded.

"I don't know, we'll have to see when his army arrives...unless he's decided that Oa is too fortified to attack" John asked hopefully

"We all know that is impossible for someone like him" Highfather said

"Then lets deal with the enemy currently coming here for revenge" Lantern said but forgot to ask something "uh Clark? where is this kid if he is more powerful then you, you would think he would be here before you"

"That's what I'm afraid of, if he is planning something then we have a problem"

* * *

 _6 hours ago_

 _Ruins of training grounds_

"DIANA! CALM DOWN!" Kakarot screamed as he dodged her sword and fast feet.

"You Bastard! You did this to me!" His eyes widened as he saw he foot coming towards his male anatomy. He flipped backwards and jumped onto the rubble that was once the living quarters for the Amazons.

"I'm warning you, stand down" his aura appeared and his eyes began to glow more brightly.

"NO!" She shouted and blasted towards him faster than usual, her fist met an open palm and he body was slammed into the ground causing a deep crater to form. Her forearm was still in his grasp and was thrown into a building by the city. The rocks fell on her and her shoulder was dislocated by the strength Kakarot used to propel her into the complex. Kakarot shook his head and flew to the building covered in smoke, he landed a few feet away from where Diana was crawling out of thr rubble, her body decorated in bruises with bleeding cuts.

"I told you to stand down, now you look at you" he joked but it only ignited her burning fury for the saiyan.

"Okay, I'm sorry for what I did but you know it was unavoidable when you cornered me" he explained

"Shut up" she mumbled as she sat on the ground, her body shaking and new tears were falling from her eyes. Kakarot quickly looked around and saw a small crowd growing, he quickly grabbed Diana and carried her to his palace where Arisia was waiting for him. She smiled as soon as she saw him but it quickly fell when she saw Diana covered in cuts with small bruises forming.

"What the hell happened?!" she asked, her concern was noticed.

"Small fight, Im taking her to the infirmary.0 then we'll depart" He left the hangar and walked through the corridors, various soldiers gave him questioning looks but the yellow eyes focusing on them was enough to send them running.

"Can you stop crying now?" he heard the female in his arms continue to sniff and not act like the most feared woman on the battle field.

"Just shut up and put me down before I make you into a woman" he rolls his eyes at the queen then drops her on the bed of the medical facility. The queen glared at him but slowly relaxed as she felt her fatigue catch up to her and her bruises/cuts begin to sting.

"You know for someone who was made from clay, I wouldn't think this would be possible" He smirks when he hears her growl, then it disappears as he thinks of the impact this will have in the coming future.

"Maxima isn't going to be happy...what else can go wrong?" His eyes widen when he feels his armor pulled to closer to the bed and his yellow eyes meet the blue fierce ones of Diana.

"What did I say?" she quietly whispers, he gulps as he sees her blue eyes narrow even more and become darker.

" _Oh shit..."_

* * *

 _Battle fleet of NG_

The commander's bridge was calm and peaceful as most of the deep range scanners were searching for any anomalies amongst the stars while the other ones monitored the communications of the soldiers searching the cargo bays of the civilian and business ships, much to the ire of the pilots. One soldier was stuck monitoring the stars of the systems and almost failed to notice the blue star to be having an unknown reaction to some unknown object. His thoughts were to ignore the object but it was changing directions and speeding towards the planet with no intentions of stopping. He activated the emergency protocols and signaled the captain.

"SIR! We have an anomaly coming out of a blue star! The object is rapidly approaching and speed is still increasing with no signs of stopping!" The whole bridge was on high alert with several ships moving into position. The blue fireball was speeding towards them and green lantern members were flying towards the object with great speed.

"Alert Highfather and the guardians, we need to begin evacuations before we receive anymore surprises! Then position the-" The observation windows were filled with a bright light as a red beam cut clean through a ship and destroyed several civilian cruiser in the process. The debris flew towards the planet with more ships hopelessly attempting to hit the bright comet.

"Sir! we need to focus on the evac!"

"Then pull all ships away and focus on protecting those people! I want the fleet evacuating the planet as fast as possible!"

"Yes sir!" The soldier responded " This is the NG command fleet, ignore the threat and concentrate on securing a safe route for all civilian transports from the planet. I repeat, allow the lanterns to engage the target and focus on securing a safe route for the civilians" The responses were received and multiple ships were flying towards the other side of the planet in record time. The windows were filled with a bright light and saw bodies flying out of the ships holes made by an unkown force.

"What was that?!"

"INCOMING!" They saw multiple green bodies flying towards them and a few unlucky ones crashed into the ship's engines, dying instantly upon impact. The rest were green meteors flying into the planet and crashing into buildings and a few dying before they even hit the surface.

"Dammit, get us out of here!"

"We cant, the engines are not responding!"

"Then fix it! we cant be sitting here when -" the whole bridge turned red and the eyes of the officers looked towards the red glare.

"Oh no..."

* * *

 _With superman and co._

The alarms across the entire planet interrupted the important meeting and caused the humanoids to scramble to the scape pods. The skies were filled with ships and lanterns both falling and flying towards the threat

"We need to move!" Superman shouted and began to float off the ground.

"Fine, the guardians will secure the battery and I will have the forever people come here to summon infinity man. They should be here in a few minutes" he rushes through the doors and meets his awaiting guards for their next orders" Get the men on those ships and get us home, this isn't our fight" They quickly nod their heads and sprint to the transporters in the landing bays.

Superman and green lantern fly out of the complex to the bright red light in the sky. They dodge the bodies of the lantern corp. falling helplessly to their deaths at fast speeds. The ignore the falling debris of the ships and focus on the red light that is flying across the sky at fast speeds.

"We need to hurry, the longer we take the more lanterns fall to that monster!" Superman agrees and unleashes his faster speed, leaving the earth raised soldier behind.

"I did say we need to hurry" he mumbled and applied more power to his flight, he shot past the falling ships and reached the man of steel at the edge of the atmosphere. Clark was looking at the floating bodies of the lantern corp. mixed with NG soldiers. Their expression were forever stuck in place as they died in agony with the coldness of space instantly killing them.

"Damn, they never stood a chance" john whispered as he looked at the red light stop and come shooting in their direction, Clark narrowed his eyes and burned the images of the dead people in his mind. Their deaths would not be forgotten in this pointless battle.

"Clark? whats the plan, we had the entire league here to fight him when he first showed up and THAT was barely enough"

"We draw him to the surface and allow Infinity man to deal with him...with our help. Even he wont be able handle all of us in battle"

"That's what I was afraid of, you know I'm suppose to be home for dinner with Shyera right?" he joked, attempting to lighten the mood like Flash would usually do.

"You'll have leftovers when we get back...and maybe a well deserved vacation, that I promise" They look at each other and give their final words and see the red light fade away to reveal their most hate filled enemy. His black armor glowed with blue sun energy and his red eyes shined like beacons in the darkness of space. They felt a sliver of fear but stayed strong to hide their emotions. The villain, only filled with hatred laughed as he examined the heroes who aided in his defeat and brief imprisonment that failed to hold his awesome powers.

"Superman...Green Lantern" He whispered and gave a dark chuckle.

"Superboy..." Clark said through gritted teeth.

"IM SUPERMAN, NOT SUPERBOY YOU IDIOT!" He screamed, they knew the name given to him was one he hated the most.

"Sorry, the teenager boy really fools everyone every time we see you" John said

"I'm am so going to rip your arms off and beat you to death with them...then deliver your remains to that bird bitch on Earth!" His red eyes only grew brighter

"If I have the chance to kill you then I'm taking it, don't expect any mercy from me after this!" His whole body became brighter and his fist shot, the green ring releases a huge amount of power that sends the villain a few feet back and barely scratched his armor.

"Pathetic, no wonder the streets of Oa are filled with the bodies of your 'beloved' corp., all those fancy powers but no real strength to back it" He taunted

"Coming from a little boy who loses to 'weaklings'" Superboy's eyes light up and anger is dominating his mind set.

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Then do it little boy!" John continues and speeds towards the planet where their new ally is waiting. Superman only smiles and follows as fast as he can but Superboy tackles him in mid flight.

"Don't think I forgot about you!" He screams and increases his speed, the duo blast past the clouds and into a surprised green lantern. John quickly dodges the duo but his foot is barely clipped by the two beings who crash into the streets harder than a meteorite. The ground splits apart and several vehicles are thrown into the buildings. John hisses in pain as he feels the bone already broken.

Superman ignored the small pain and retaliated with a right hook to Superboy's face that shatters the windows and cracks the ground beneath them. Superboy screams in fury and unleashes a devastating kick in the sternum of Superman with the force to shatter the building behind them. Green Lantern sees his friend's pain and conjures up a green fist aimed at the young kid. Without knowing , Superboy is sent fkying into thick walls. His body not slowing down no matter how thick the walls are. John winced as he rolled his ankle but decided to stay afloat, that didn't last too long as Superboy comes crashing through ground and grabs john by his good leg.

"Surprise!" John screams and is thrown into the ground faster than he could react, a thundering boom is heard and the laughing of superboy is heard across the landscape. His laughing is cut short by superman as he tackles him into the ground and unleashes super speed punches on his enemy cracking the ground beneath them until a red beam hits him in the chest and sends Clark into the air holding his chest. With new found hatred, he takes flight with one fist aimed at his face and more blue sun energy flowing around his body. Clark's eyes widen and close again as he feels the fist make contact with his jaw, his teeth shaking from the force of the impact and his neck popping from the sudden change in direction.

"AHHH!" Clark screamed when his chest was painfully slammed into by Superboy, his body was launched into another building and stopped by a parked vehicle containing some high explosive. His body was engulfed blue flames with more rubble falling onto his battered body.

"Pfft! Not even five minutes and they fall like the others, now where is that-" A green fist appears and slams him into the ground, he growls and attempts to stand but is met with fast moving punches from the green lantern he believed to be unconscious. "Will" *punch* " you"*punch*"STOP!" John's eyes widened as he saw the red beams racing towards him, with quick thinking he creates a green shield but it proves futile against the super powered beams.

"AHHHH!" He shouts out after feeling his body begin to shake and tries to increase his power in the shield.

"Your will power can only go so far Lantern!" Superboy taunts as he increases the power, completely unaware of the crawling superman. Clark looks at the scene and soaks up the sun rays to get more power. His takes a deep breath and thrusts his arms forwards as he aims at the villain. The teenager stops the flow of power and quickly braces himself for the impact of the older man.

"Nice try boy scout!" he plants his feet in the ground and stops the body of Clark in one swift move, Clark scrunches his face in pain as he feels his body abruptly stop and slammed into the ground with Superboy's foot firmly planted on his chest.

"Now stay put while I blast this nuisance" His eyes become red once again and focus on the shaking John " Bye!" The sky turns red as the powerful beams shoot out from his eyes, John closes his eyes and focuses on creating his strongest shield.

"HEY!" Superboy loses focus as he feels something small but powerful hit his suit, sending him flying off his counterpart and into another destroyed building. Clark gasps for air as he tries to stand up, his body being lifted by strong arms and a familiar voice fills his ears.

"We came to help Superman, it appears Shyera had a bad feeling about this. And also I sensed your mind weakening by the minute" Clark chuckles as he looks at his fellow alien, his race destroyed by a warlike race left him the only martian alive. One that united the others when it was needed and a dangerous foe when angered, The martain manhunter.

"Thanks J'onn, We don't know how long we could've lasted without infinity man"

"He's here?"

"I don't know,he was supposed to be here a as soon as possible but..." The kryptonian slowly stood up as he flexed his arms and focuses on soaking up his energy.

"Well it doesn't matter, we need to focus on the recent threat and hold out for him" Clark only nodded and looked at the other members he brought, Starfire, Flash and Shyera herself who was looking over the beaten form of John a few feet away.

"I wish we had the others" he whispered

"I know what you mean Clark, I don't know when but they will realize their mistakes and I hope by then its not too late" J'onn said as he looked at the building shake and begin to glow red with intense heat.

"Hey supes, are we ready for this kind of fight?" Flash asked, his face showing his worry " because even when we had the full roster, he still beat us" Clark was about to answer but a loud thud interrupted them, the others turned around and were met with the glowing figure of New Genesis strongest warrior. His eyes focused on his allies and trained on the newest enemy, he had his orders and this time he would fail.

"I think I'm beginning to feel sorry for Superboy Flash" Flash only grins and takes his place amongst the others with Infinity man choosing to remain silent and takes a defensive stance.

"Now we have to wait until Kakarot arrives" Clark mumbled.

* * *

 _5 Hours ago_

"So she's pregnant?" Kakarot slowly asked

"Yes sir, congratulations!" Kakarot rubbed his hands across his face and looked at the sleeping Diana.

' _Great, Maxima is going to be jumping for joy when this reaches her ears'_

"When she wakes up, tell her I'm on my mission with Arisia. Send in Barda to help if she can but other than that, this stays hidden from Maxima until I return. If you fail to follow those orders then expect my hand ripping your heart and making you watch some dog have it for dinner before you die. Do you understand me?" The scientists quickly nodded and ran out the room with Kakarot looking one more time at Diana. He placed a hand on her stomach and gave her body a little bit of his energy to last through her ordeal until she awoke. He smiled and quickly left the room towards the hangar, his ship waiting for his departure to the planet his newest enemy was waiting.

"This is Kakarot speaking, I need Powergirl, Supergirl, Jax and Faora to report to the hangar ASAP!" He commanded, the soldiers filling the hangar quickly stood in a straight line saluting their god. Kakarot remained impassive as he strolled past the loyal soldiers, his dark hair hidden by his hood with his new armor shining in the lights above. He approached Arisia who was impatiently waiting for her king.

"About time!" She shouted, her ring faintly glowing from the lack of power " I thought you were taking a nap or already left without me" she rambled on as Kakarot tuned her out, his focus on the approaching figures coming towards his ship in full armor minus the two doppelgangers .

"Are you even listening to me?!"

"Stopped listening as soon as you started, get on the ship and get ready for take off" he ordered, Arisia huffed and stormed up the ramp.

"Kakarot! Why are we here?" Faora asked, Kakarot looked towards the two Kryptonian guard and gave them a small grin.

"We're going on a trip and you are coming with me"

"But what about the suits and preparations?" Jax asked

"We both know they are missing an important component so why wait around?" the male only smirked and walked into the ship with Faora mumbling under her breath. They disappeared into the ship and Kakarot's focus was back on the twins standing awkwardly in the hangar. He looked at their costumes for once since their meeting.

"You two really need a suit change, I don't like the idea of you running around in those outfits when we bring in the new soldiers from the planet filled with humanoids"

"We'll deal with It later, now what do you want?" Karen said as she crossed her arms over her generous set.

"This is a loyalty mission, the league is going to be there and when we arrive you are enemies to them. Betray me..." His eyes became much brighter "Then I'll make you watch all of them slowly die then reduce you to nothing but my slaves for my personal use" Their blood froze as they quickly nodded and followed Kakarot into the ship. Kakarot walked past the crew in the main room and proceeded to the bridge where Arisia was ready to move out.

"Lets go Arisia, I want to be there in the next 5 hours"

"Why don't we just Instant transmission to the planet to save us some time" she suggested

"I need to meditate, my energy is getting out of control and I need to center it" she didn't ask any more questions and proceeded to take the ship off the planet and out of the system in less than 5 minutes.

Kakarot walked past the others, ignoring the tension in the room and proceeding to his cabin to help alleviate the pain he was feeling. He ignored the bed and sat on the floor in a lotus position, his aura coming to life with a few sparks of electricity appearing, his body becoming brighter with his muscles slightly bulging from his concentration.

' _Now calm yourself Kakarot...memories of your past helps the process. Remember when you first met the others, the saiyans...'_

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _The ship was opening as a young vibrate Kakarot stepped in the space station, he was met with questioning looks from the other species of low levels. His eyes trained on the strongest group in the crowd sitting at the far end of the hall awaiting his arrival. The saiyans all looked bored as they watched Kakarot approach them with his human slave following behind, her eyes were red from watching the planet she grew up on become nothing but dust in the darkness of space._

 _"Hey big brother, long time no see!" Kakarot happily said as he looked at Raditz who was making gestures to the princess to show respect._

 _"Uh, your majesty" Kakarot quickly corrects himself and gets on one knee much to the shock of Bulma who quickly follows suit after receiving a glare from the menacing Nappa._

 _"Stand, low class trash" she commanded_

 _'Low class?, you're lucky I'm only doing this as a charade' he angrily thought._

 _"I want you prepped in armor and ready to move out so we can take this planet we've been preparing for, nice job raditz, you brought home another saiyan but next time...make sure he is worth it" Vegeta said as she walked away to her headquarters preparing for the battle ahead._

 _"Bitch" Kakarot mumbled but it was easily heard by the princess herself, She stopped in her tracks and faced the young saiyan with simmering rage_

 _"What?" she quietly asked, Kakarot eyes slightly widened and raised his hands in defense._

 _"I'm sorry my princess, Earth has taught me strange ways to express my dying loyalty to those of a higher and greater power, bitch is one word they taught me that means goddess" The other saiyan gave him confused looks and looked at Vegeta as she rolled her eyes and walked away from the idiot that was Kakarot.( **I mean come on, who would think a saiyan that has never visited earth would know what that means:)**_

 _"Way to go little brother, already in princess's graces" Raditz joked_

 _"Sounds like bullshit to me low class runt, watch what you say next time" he threatened as he left to the commodes of the space station._

 _"Ignore him Kakarot, we never get respect no matter how much we do. I bet you're hungry after that long flight, lets go eat to celebrate your recruitment!" He joyously said._

 _"Sorry Raditz, I'm going to get ready for the fight in the future"_

 _"But that isn't for another week" he said_

 _"I know but I want to be prepared" he began to walk away "come Bulma, we have things to do" she wordlessly followed Kakarot and disappeared into their space ship. Unknown to the others, Kakarot spent most of the week training at 50x the gravity._

 _1 Week Later_

 _Three space pods with 1 giant ship were shooting through space, the three occupants were sleeping with Kakarot relaxing on his ship. Bulma stayed in her workshop away from the saiyan, her thoughts filled with her old home and all the fighters that tried to stop Kakarot before he became a true threat._

 _'If only Kami could've kept his presence hidden a little longer, things really went downhill when he found the hyperbolic chamber' Kami perished under the might of Kakarot, He lost to him in a single battle against the great ape form, he attempted to retreat from the hulking beast but was followed all the way till he was below Korin's tower. The small cat didn't know what was happening and died in the explosion._

 _Kami attempted to lead the giant ape away from his almost destroyed lookout but was crushed to death by the giant hand of Kakarot's great ape form. The great ape destroyed the entire area and some mountains in his rampage but was finally changing back into his kid self. The disgruntled child found Bulma hiding in the woods, her eyes wide with pure fear, she followed his orders without any attitude and helped reach the wrecked lookout._

 _Kakarot quickly scanned the area and found a dark figure with red lips and white eyes trying to escape into his beloved home. With his superior speed, Kakarot grabbed the fat being by his neck and threw him outside. He laughed as he saw the strange man shaking in fear, he approached him and spoke in his innocent voice._

 _"Hi, my name is Goku! what is yours?" Bulma gave him a confused look but the short man was still shaking._

 _"Popo, assistant to Kami, the guardian of Earth" he slowly replied._

 _"Oh, that was the guardian?" he looked at the dry blood in his hand where Kami was crushed to death " Well he's the guardian of the soil that his crushed corpse is fertilizing"_

 _"NO!" Popo screamed_

 _"Now, since you want to live, tell me what secrets are here. I know someone as powerful and magical as Kami has ways to make me stronger" he said, Popo was still crying and not responding. A hard smack from Kakarot jarred him from his silent thoughts._

 _"Now answer!" Popo looked at the child in defiance, he knew Kami would never want someone like him to become stronger. Earth had plenty of fighters who could beat Kakarot._

 _"Alright then stay quiet" Kakarot walked towards Bulma and grabbed her by her hair. The female screamed in pain as her hair was harshly being pulled on, Popo's eyes widened and he quickly tried to find a solution._

 _"Now tell me or watch this teenage girl die!" Popo saw Bulma's eyes widened and fear begin to surface. Her eyes began to water and sobs began to escape from her tiny frame._

 _" I-I wont!" His heart broke a little more when Bulma began to sob loudly and Kakarot closed his hand on her neck, she choked and coughed as she felt her lungs burn for air._

 _"I'll give her a minute before she dies, I needed a new human anyways unless..." Kakarot looked at Popo with a grin._

 _"N-n-no..." he whispered, he saw the blue eyes of Bulma close slowly._

 _"P-pl-plea-please" she coughed out._

 _"FINE!PLEASE DONT KILL HER!" Kakarot swiftly dropped her and looked at Popo with a smile. The saiyan knew he was a sympathizer for humans, especially the young ones._

 _"Now show me the greatest way to get stronger" Popo slowly stood and led Kakarot inside the lookout, he saw multiple rooms with a large hole at the bottom of the stairs. Bulma slowly followed and kept her distance. Her throat hurt and her headache wasn't going away. After a few minutes, they stopped at a red door with no markings, opened the door and walked through. Kakarot told Bulma to go in and followed after her, they all looked in awe at the seemingly with room. The whole area was white as far as a saiyan eye could see and in the house there was only necessities needed for anyone who was staying. Bulma wiped the sweat off her forehead and took off her pink sweater. Kakarot uncurled his tail and attempted to fan himself._

 _"This is the room of Spirit and Time. The gravity is 10X the Earth's and has extreme temperature fluctuations, there is no day and night with no weather changes as well. The farther you go out, the harder the conditions increase. You can only stay in the room for a total of seven days(I had to change up the time frame), each day outside is equivalent to one year in here. If you do not leave in seven days then you will be stuck here forever" the last part was mostly directed towards Bulma, she saw Kakarot looking away and looking at her._

 _"seven years, one week...sounds great" Kakarot walked towards Popo and raised his hand" Now goodbye, you were great and I never really planned on killing Bulma, There isn't any body out there who knows what a dragonball is and don't know how to find them. So while I train, she can continue to look for them but I will hold onto one for insurance" Kakarot's hand dropped as he heard Mr,Popo burst out laughing, Bulma was a little creeped out by the laughing but was more scared of the angry Kakarot._

 _"Whats so funny weakling!" he seethed._

 _"You should check your bag human, I'll die happily knowing you can no longer use them" Bulma looked at the bag in confusion and slowly placed it on the ground. She unzipped the bag and watched its valuables spill out onto the concrete ground, she gasped in shock as she saw the dragonballs replaced with 5 stone balls. Kakarot quickly pulled out his own ball and saw the same thing, his breathing quickened and his body began to shake._

 _"Grrrrrrrrrrr" Popo's smile faltered and he slowly backed away, Bulma remained silent as she fell to her knees._

 _"HOW!" He screamed, his aura coming to life with two small balls glowing in his palms._

 _"Kami was the creator of the dragonballs, when you killed him they were also destroyed and became completely useless" Kakarot was heavily breathing and looking at the ground. He slowly stalked towards with pure anger, he looked towards Bulma, scaring the day light out of her._

 _"You have seven days before I destroy the entire human race, enjoy your freedom while you can. Don't try to destroy the door, it was still standing when I blasted it, now go so me and this guy can have a 'Talk'" Bulma quickly ran out of the room, just before the screaming of was heard._

 _For the whole week, Bulma was stuck on the lookout with only capsules that held food. All her vehicles were destroyed and her other inventions lost along the adventure. She was so tempted to commit suicide, her insanity was increasing but she was too weak to follow through. She followed a routine of exploring the ruined lookout and studying the books in some of the rooms. She even found one that had a story of a monkey king going on an adventure that she really enjoyed._

 _The days dragged on but Bulma was afraid of the last coming, she tried to destroy the door but it was too strong for anything to even make a crack. She sobbed in a room until she fell asleep and was awoken by the sun rising on the Earth. Her blue eyes widened when she realized the day had arrived, she slowly rose from bed and approached the door. Her heart was beating like crazy as she reached for the handle, her sweating hands grasped the golden knob but she was stopped by the door swinging open. She quickly scrambled away and covered her eyes from the blinding light._

 _The light eventually faded and revealed a man looking down at her with a huge grin. His clothes were in rags but remained intact, his tail swayed from side to side and his dark eyes watched Bulma in amusement._

 _Kakarot looked down at Bulma on the ground, he stood 6ft tall with his young muscles becoming more defined and chiseled. His body in general was that of an adult and his being radiated power. Bulma slowly stood and looked at the grown man in front of her, she saw the young boy she unfortunately met in the forest turn into(she hated to admit it but a handsome young man) turn into the thing she was afraid he could become._

 _A full grown saiyan warrior._

 _"Hey there!" he casually waved, she cursed mentally slightly shivering from hearing the deep voice of Kakarot_

 _"H-h-hi" she stuttered._

 _"Ready to go, I need some food and some sleep, seven years is really a long time for anyone especially a child" He didn't wait for her to answer and walked towards the exit. The rest of Bulma's memories played out as she remembered all the screams of the people in the cities across the globe and the dying screams of all the fighters that attempted to fight back. She cried into her pillow and began to fall asleep until a certain saiyan barged into her room._

 _"Bulma! I need some help" she quickly wiped her tears and faced the saiyan._

 _"What Kakarot?!" she snapped, he ignored her tone and tossed her the scouter that was given to him._

 _"I need to know how to use it, it seems that one button is the key but I don't know how to link up with the others" She sighed and placed the device on her ear, she pressed the button and saw the numbers form on the screen. She saw his power level then switched it to the frequency she received from the others._

 _She angrily tossed it back to him and attempted to go to sleep but Kakarot remained in the room. She rolled her eyes as she heard him ask her to follow him into the control room. She quickly stormed out of her room and saw Kakarot placing his new armor on with some white gloves that were given to him by Vegeta herself .She saw what appeared to be a pair of black underwear sitting on the ground and Kakarot fixing his belt on his gi pants._

 _"There was no way they were going to make me where those, Raditz and Nappa already wear one" he shuddered as he thought of when his brother caught him in a choke hold with his legs._

 _"This armor is a newer version then the one I wore on Earth, other than that I will keep the usual look" he faced Bulma and became more serious than she had ever seen on the young saiyan._

 _"I need you to stay in contact with me when I leave this ship"_

 _"Why?" she asked, it would seem weird that Kakarot was worried about her but that thought was quickly smashed as she realized who it was she was talking to._

 _"I don't trust the others, they were looking at you like a piece of meat" he stated_

 _"And you haven't?" she jokes_

 _"I'm serious!" her smile slowly fell "Those two are coming for you, maybe Nappa but raditz wont hesitate to join. I'm going to be stuck with princess bitch for a little while so alert me if they decide to force themselves on you" her heart skipped a beat when he showed true worry to her but she dismissed those thoughts._

 _"alright then Kakarot, I'll stay tuned in to the comms, I alert you somehow"_

 _"Good, because you only belong to me" he finished and placed his cloak over his shoulders, his black hair looking the same as it did when he was a child for the one week. His brown tail wrapped around his waist and his white gloves were shining in the ship's lighting._

 _The saiyans in the other ships land on the planet they were planning to destroy, the populace screamed in terror after seeing the familiar warriors and scrambled for their lives. The saiyans remained untouched as they shrugged off the weapons of the advanced race and destroyed the cities of the future. The four humanoids had split into two teams as planned and divided the planet in terms of purging the life forms. Vegeta and Kakarot flew into the desolated land that once held a beautiful forest. They hovered over a destroyed city and saw some people crawling out of rubble. Vegeta spared no one as she crushed the skulls of children and disintegrated the running people. She laughed like a mad woman and Kakarot remained quiet, he had his fill of destruction on weaklings after earth so he was pretty much bored with the planet. He didn't understand why Vegeta and the others took joy in this pointless slaughter. He saw Vegeta looking at him as he watched an old alien struggle to lift the rubble._

 _"HURRY UP AND KILL ME MONSTER!" He screamed, Kakarot shook his head and raised his hand._

 _"Tell me young one, why do you follow the orders of a tyrant. You could be so much more" he weakly whispered, Kakarot remained quiet as he looked at the old man slowly close his eyes "Frieza will betray your kind in the end, then all this would have been for nothing. All that you have trained for would mean nothing when you are killed off like the pawn you are" he chuckled._

 _"There never was no point to kill of so many people, I wont be some mindless drone in a hive, I'll become something this universe has never seen, all worlds will know of me In the future when I kill Frieza and take his place, now die" he said and blasted the man to ashes. He looked out to the horizon and saw Vegeta land beside him, she remained stoic as they watched the fires consume everything._

 _"Why are we doing this?" he asked_

 _"Because we have orders to clean this planet of the filth" she easily responded_

 _"Is that all? its pretty pathetic if you ask me, the all mighty saiyan race reduced to a bunch of bullies" she growled and looked at him._

 _"Those times are over, our race was destroyed by natural causes and we are all that's left. Now get with the program or I wont hesitate to end you" she threatened, Kakarot stopped listening after receiving a message from Bulma._

 _'They're outside and trying to get in, hurry!'_

 _"Those pathetic apes!" Kakarot spat and launched himself into the sky, Vegeta quickly followed and was struggling with the speeding Kakarot._

 _'He's actually moving faster!'_

 _The duo arrived at the scene to see a hole in the door of his ship and a scream tear through the air. Kakarot growled and dashed forwards and inside to find Bulma sitting in a corner and Nappa getting closer._

 _"Back off Nappa!" the general turned around and saw the runt he knew as Kakarot stalking towards him._

 _"Whats wrong Kakarot? I'm going to get a piece of this human and see why you keep her around"_

 _"Then you'll understand why I am reluctant to share what belongs to me" Kakarot growled out, his eyes becoming a bit darker if possible._

 _"You really think you can stand up to me? A saiyan elite"_

 _"There's no ranking system anymore idiot, so as far as I know, you and me are the same so don't pull that elite rank on me"_

 _"That's it!" Without thinking, he charged at Kakarot with the intent to kill._

* * *

"Kakarot!" his eyes snapped open and saw Faora looking at him stoically.

"What were my orders General?" he said

"Yeah I know what the orders were but I'm tired of hearing the others speaking about their childhood memories"

"So? Its a better way to reconnect with your species"

"Believe me, I've spent a long time listening to that idiots stories"

"Wouldn't it be more like screaming?" he asked, he recalled seeing the ghosts screaming as they rushed him when they escaped.

"Exactly" she responded

"Anyways..." he drawled out after a minute of awkwardness passed" go sleep in some other room, I'm still meditating" he ordered

"No, I want some answers to my growing questions" His eyes snapped open once again and she saw a hint of purple mixing with his yellow but it quickly faded away like smoke.

"Then ask away"

"Alright then, the obvious, what happened to your body" she saw his huge muscles all over his body with his armor stretching even more out. His shoulders were more wider and his hair appeared to become even more spiked.

"Its a new form I mastered a while ago, I don't use it because of the giant muscles slow me down. A lot of power but at the cost of speed" he finished.

"...where are you from?" He gave her a questioning look" I mean, you know I'm from Krypton but we have very little data on where you come from"

"Do you really want to know?" she saw his yellow eyes become darker but stayed focus on her face and she nodded.

"Fine, I'm from planet Vegeta " she saw her confused expression" from a very different universe" her eyes widened as she took in the news.

"Really?! You mean to tell me some random guy stumbles onto our universe and decides to commit mass genocide on the heroes and innocents"

"The funny thing about me, I'm a real god in that universe" she still looked unconvinced "I'm the god of destruction, the most feared being in the universe and the last of my kind"

"Then how did you obtain so much power"

"Defeated the original God of Destruction then he gave me his power" he said casually, ignoring the expression of shock Faora was sporting " What?"

"So you defeated a god who's job description is destroying planets..."

"Yes" he chuckled a little bit after thinking about something" funny thing too is I don't even use the power he gave me" Their sensitive hearing picked up some people rushing out of their chairs and towards their room.

"WHAT?!" Kakarot smirked as he saw his small attack squad trying to fit through the door. Faora growled under her breath but remained impassive.

"I didn't stutter" he calmly responded

"You mean to tell us you've been using your own power to destroy entire systems and easily destroy battle ships with ease" Karen asked

"Yes, now get out of my room" They quickly flew out of the room except Faora.

"(sigh) if you don't leave, you wont be walking for a while if you catch my drift" he warned, she rolled her eyes and walked towards the door hoping to hide the small blush that appeared on her face. Her eyes slightly widened when the door wasn't opening and her heart quickly sped up when she felt a giant hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, I want you to inform Arisia and the others to suit up" giving a brief nod, she left the room and allowed Kakarot to adjust his armor so it could accommodate his muscle increase. Taking a big breath, he calmly strolled through the door and towards the hangar bay where the rest of his crew were busy placing on their armor minus the two former justice league members.

"Are we ready yet?" he asked

"Yes, but we're still 2 hours away" Jax said

"I guess that's changed now, decided to finally teleport?" Arisia asked

"Yes, apparently the old man is already on a ship heading away from the planet...so are the billions of lifeforms as well"

"Why?" Kara asked, Kakarot raised his wrist and produced an image of Oa.

"Woah, that's some damage and we haven't even showed up yet" Jax laughed but was quickly silenced by Faora

"Exactly, so I need you four to go to the surface and fight whatever is on the planet while Arisia and I go have a nice chat with the old man. You know, find out where the citizens are hiding the lantern then I MIGHT leave him in one piece...maybe"

"Alright, but what about them?" Faora gestured to the two blondes without any armor.

"They know whats going to happen to them if they betray you, I want you to focus on not dying since you'll be obviously outnumbered, do we understand?"

"Yes Kakarot!" They all replied except for the youngest hero.

"Good then lets go, you know the drill" they all placed they're hands on each other shoulders then disappeared from the ship floating amongst the stars.

* * *

present

"Ow!" The flash quietly said as he held his aching hand, punching the armor of Superboy proved futile but it also didn't help that the villain appeared to want to kill him the quickest.

"Hurry up Wally, we need a distraction" Shyera yelled

"Jeez, I'm more than just a distraction" his irritation showing slightly, cracking his back he sped off into the growing smoke cloud and wrecked city where the others were being tossed around by the empowered Superboy. Hearing his footsteps, Superboy devoted his entire focus on Flash as he charged right at him.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed in a mixture of anger/terror.

"Why is he trying to kill Wally so quickly?" John asked as he popped his shoulder back into place.

"Beats me, maybe the other version of Flash defeated him before?" Clark said

"AHHHH!" Starfire screamed as she was engulfed in a heat blast that sent her flying into the ground and stop right in front of the two league members, her costume was shockingly still intact but her body was covered in cuts with blood seeping out of the few deep cuts. They helped her to her feet and looked at the massive giant flying towards them at incredible speeds.

"Oh sh-" John's words were cut off as they all caught the body of Infinity Man but were pushed back into the rubble.

Superman groaned as remained lying in the ground, rocks covered the small group and infinity man was slowly attempting to stand.

"Wow! it looks even worse then the images showed. Do you think it can be salvaged after we take the planet?" Clark's eyes widened in shock then narrowed in pure anger. He grunted as he pushed his ally off of him and blasted the pile of rocks away from his small area.

"Maybe, could be a good place to set up a base or keep our prisoners" Clark looked at the group of six figures standing a few yards away and facing the destroyed city. His anger lessened when he saw his relatives but reignited again when he saw their leader.

"We have Apokolips to house prisoners, that planet is literally hell and living on it has been worst than the actual fighting. I'm going to turn this planet into our own paradise, it'll house servants with all the luxuries my generals and trusted advisors will need" Kakarot said

"So this will be our control center?" Karen said, Clark gasped as he saw his older cousin add in her own input.

"No, too many distractions here, our very own heaven. What do you think Clark?" Kakarot turned around and faced the Earth hero with a smile. Faora and Jax glaring at him with Karen giving and even deadlier glare. Kara remained faced away and by the sound of her heart rate she was extremely terrified to be talking to her mentor so soon.

"Don't even think about it Kakarot, the lantern corp. is on the way in a few minutes to stop all of you and I do so hope they send you into an empty universe" John angrily spat out as he slowly stood with the others standing by his side with their arms raised for attack.

" **Highfather has ordered me to terminate your existence, prepare for your execution"** Kakarot's eyes glowed brightly and his aura slowly appeared but the thing that made them uncomfortable was his smile never leaving his face.

"Oh don't worry big guy, I'll be back to end your own existence and I wont retreat this time" he looked at his allies " Make sure they understand the true meaning of pain and you two..." he looked towards Karen and Kara "I hope you remain as my warriors, see you guys later and good luck with whoever they are fighting" he pressed two fingers to his head and disappeared with Arisia to their unscheduled meeting with Highfather. The heroes and villains looked towards each other with stoic expressions except for the heroes. Starfire raised her hands to fire but were pushed down by superman, he was hoping he could convince his two relative to come back to their side.

"Do what Kakarot told you to do, we'll deal with the enemy" Faora said and took off with Jax leading the way to the smoke filled city where small explosions were happening.

"Really?!, first Diana and now you two. Does family even mean anything to you, does-"

"Oh shut up Clark! How long did you leave us on that hell hole of a planet while you kept playing hero on Earth?!" Karen shouted, her anger was increasing as she saw the judgmental stares of John and Starfire. "What? you got something to say John because I really need a punching bag right now" her eyes slowly turned red and her muscles were visibly tense.

They all remained wary of the older woman but looked at the younger teenager with concerned looks, she couldn't be siding with the enemy. Not someone as young as her. Superman decided to speak to her for the first time in ages since she was captured by Kakarot.

"Kara? Ma misses you" Kara's head snapped up and saw his genuine honesty showing but she wanted some answers from her 'older' cousin.

"What did you tell her?" she really wanted to know, Kakarot once told her if they really cared, they would come rescue her no matter the risk. Even Kakarot was willing to release her a week ago but she felt like she wouldn't be trusted by her friends once again after being gone for so long and killing so many.

"I lied to her, I told her you were visiting some friends on another planet and would be gone for a while"

"Of course you would lie, it was to only make you feel better about yourself huh?" Karen said

"No, she doesn't deserve the life of a warmonger like you. Kara has already been through too much and is too young for this life" there is was, the 'too young' remark. She's heard it so much that it began to create an intense fury inside.

"Too young?" Kara lowly whispered

"Yes, you don't have as much experience as I do and I don't want this life for you" Clark argued, his unknown superiority look was showing on his face.

"I'll have you know, I am far more powerful than you little cousin!" she yelled, the others immediately tensed and had their weapons/powers ready.

"But you're still too young, Come home Kara...I need my family back" Her anger quickly disappeared when she saw the his eyes glistening and his body slightly shake. She felt her own tears come to the surface and a quiet sob escape past her lips.

"Kara..." she looked at her counterpart and saw her sad expression, she must've sensed what her decision was going to be.

"Karen, I cant...my family is waiting for me, I cant keep following this path. I miss my Earth, I miss the farm...and ma" she explained.

"I know Kara, go ahead and leave..." Kara felt a huge relief when she heard that but it quickly turned to horror when she realized something.

"Kakarot will eventually destroy everyone there anyways, he did warn you what would happen and I'm afraid that makes you my enemy so sorry for this"

"DONT TELL HI-" Kara's head was snapped far to the left with her body following from the sucker punch powergirl had just unleashed. The others watched her body crash into a burning building away from the battle that held prime. Karen used the distraction and charged straight at Superman and his friends.

* * *

"Get rid of them Jax!" He didn't respond and chased after the battered Hawkgirl and flash. Shyera was too focused on the enemy to notice the armored figure grab her by the wings and pull. She screamed out in agony as she felt the bones in her wings break and felt her a punch to her stomach before she was sent flying into the ground. The flash could only watch on horror as his friend was crashing into the ground a couple of yards away.

"You can either fight me or help your friend. I have more important things to attend to" the villain crossed his armored arms and waited for his response. Not wanting to waste time, he rushed to his fallen ally laying in a crater with her broken wings twitching and body not moving at all.

"John is not going to be happy about this" he gently picked her up and ran towards the location of his friends.

"Jax get down here! it seems our new 'friend' has something to say" the male quickly followed and crashed landed near his commander's location. His landing threw up a small dust cloud and covered the anomaly in what appeared to be dark armor.

"Really Jax?" Faora grumbled as she waved the dust away from her vision. Jax merely shrugged and saw what appeared to be actually blue armor with a familiar 'S' donned on the chest of what appeared to be a young man.

"Oh great, another superman knockoff" he joked

"I AM THE REAL SUPERMAN, I'M THE ONLY ONE WORTHY OF THE MANTLE!" He shouted, his powerful voice echoing across the planet but it didn't affect the soldiers of Kakarot.

"Listen kid, I don't care who you are and right now I have orders from my god to dispose of you" Jax said, the 'kid' was shaking in pure fury and his body somehow became engulfed in more blue light.

"Meet Superboy, the greatest villain to ever exist for the lantern corp. and the universe in general" Faora informed, the young man's anger slowly diminished and his blue glow died down.

"labeled as a delinquent with too much power and a nuisance to everyone across the multiverse(s)"

"Makes sense, he does look like someone who doesn't know how to utilize his power" Jax said, the anger returned in full and his blue suit reignited.

"Enough weaklings!" the two soldiers remained silent as they looked at him with amused expressions" I don't want to fight my own people, join me and I will spare your lives when I kill everyone in this universe"

"By destroying the lantern corp.? That still sounds like we all will still die in the end and last I checked you were nothing but a killer with a vendetta for the justice league that defeated you" Faora said, the young villain could only grit his teeth in annoyance.

"So we join you and you spare our lives? I don't know, our leader seems to have a more solid argument"

"Zod is nothing but an old man still following the laws of a dead society" He didn't know but that was still a sore subject to most of them.

"Oh Zod isn't our leader anymore, its someone far more powerful than anything in this universe or the next"

"Oh yeah? who is more powerful than the prime superman" he challenged

" **Me"** The only had a second to react before an solid beam of energy engulfed his body and the intense heat blasted him into the ground. The others covered their eyes as they felt the entire ground shake and the dirt come flying at them with the deafening sound of the attack filling their sensitive ears. The purple light slowly died down and the two Kryptonians slowly lowered their eyes and could only gape at the massive trench stretching farther than they could see.

The looked between the outstretched hand of Kakarot and the massive trench he just created. His yellow eyes narrowed and his low growl showed his current emotion.

"You were only gone for ten minutes, what happened?" Jax asked.

"I wasn't in the mood to talk, Arisia got what she needed. She is on the way to Apokolips to secure the lantern...and also expect the full wraith of the lantern corps. coming down upon us"

"what did you do?!" Faora asked, she didn't like the idea of facing the full force of the universe security.

"I...killed their leaders then...destroyed the escort that was leading them. The lanterns were not very happy with that so they are racing to the planet to destroy us"

"WHAT?!" They all looked to the sky to see hundred of thousands of green lights appearing and more filling in the empty spaces.

"Don't worry, Arisia is making sure our home is secured. I need you to help Karen and Kara fight off the others while I deal with prime"

"YES SIR!" They raced to their ally's position leaving Kakarot to face the blue light racing towards him. Kakarot could only smirk as he saw the pure anger radiating off the kryptonian.

"You are so dead!" he shouted, his hair was still the same and his burnt skin was quickly healing. The armor only had a few dents but it was still operational and the blue energy was still glowing brighter than ever.

"I'm sorry but trying to bribe my soldiers is pretty pointless when they have a god leading them" he joked

His skin was fully healed and his eyes slowly turned to their familiar red hue. Kakarot could only smile as he pointed to the sky, alerting the kryptonian of what was coming.

"You may be all powerful but can you take on the full force of the lantern corps. Do you want to find out? The look on your face tells me your main plan is no longer an option but from what the reports tell me, you don't surrender because of your delusional mind set"

"No!, I'm going to kill you then destroy everything in the universe"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard that too many times before. shut up and fight" with a mighty yell, Kakarot's body expanded and his yellow hair became even sharper than before with his yellow eyes focused on his next opponent. Superboy not intimidated in the slightest, he pushed his suit to maximum power output. His evil smile fit perfectly with his crazed eyes which were trained on the saiyan warrior.

"Oh try to actually give me a fight instead of tackling me with your flight ability" Superboy's body quickly stopped its motion which caused Kakarot to only laugh louder.

* * *

 **Here you go, I want to try some other ideas so leave a review so I could have a bit more inspiration on what to do next.**

Please read and review


	9. Chapter 9

" Stand down Karen! you've lost!" Clark shouted but the female wouldn't yield. Her costume was only stained with some blood from her enemy and her red cape ripped to pieces. She slowly stood but was slammed down by Starfire.

"I cant disappoint him" she whispered as she rested on her knees.

"J'onn? Is she being controlled in any way" John asked, the Martian scanned her mind but could only see the pure anger hidden amongst the shadows of her mind.

"I'm afraid not, she has her own free will...she truly hates us for abandoning them" he sadly said but that didn't deter the green lantern corps member.

'It wasn't our fault she decided to follow him to Kakarot's home world. She knew the risk of her actions and the possibility of rescue was not an option" he angrily said.

"Shut it" she whispered and attempted to stand but was once again slammed into the ground by starfire and held there by her boot. Kara could only watch in sympathy as her counterpart struggled to stand.

"Clark? what are we going to do to help her?" she asked her cousin.

"We'll take her home, maybe being there once again will help her return to normal and be one of us again"

"No!, I don't want to go back to that ball of dirt! LET ME GO OR I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!" Koriand'r grunted as she felt the massive strength begin to push her back.

"I swear, you would th-"

"JOHN!" The others saw the red blur appear and to their shock a unharmed Shayera but her wings were broken in places they wouldn't think possible. The white fur was stained red and some twitches as Shayera held a look of pain. John didn't waste a second and was by her side ready to heal her wounds.

"What happened to her Wally?" he growled, his anger becoming even greater with each passing second.

"Kakarot's lackeys surprised us, she didn't have a chance and I could only run away to help her" The Flash explained, his mind wandering back to how he could hear the bones in her wings breaking and her pain filled screams still echoing in his mind.

"I'm killing someone today..." he whispered as he healed her injuries.

"Don't worry John, we'll get them back for this" Clark reassured his friend.

" **Incoming transmission!"** They all saw John's ring blinking rapidly

"John here" he casually responded but an angry voice was the only thing that responded.

 **"Has Kakarot been spotted on the planet surface?!"** They all knew who's voice that was, the veteran lantern trainer and personal friend of Hal Jordan and Arisia. He lost all of his people in a horrible event due to the actions of Sinestro and was left as the last of his race known as the Bolovaxian.

"Kilowog? what's happening? I thought you were leading the security detail for the guardians and the citizens"

" **ANSWER THE QUESTION?!"** John flinched away from the ring and quickly answered his superior.

"Yes, he appeared recently then disappeared again..." the silence was only brief until John had to ask something "please don't tell me you saw him" the others eyes snapped to their ally and saw his head hanging down.

" **We're on our way, be prepared for a fight. We'll eliminate Prime and Kakarot all together"** he responded

"Are you crazy?! we'll need a whole lot of firepower just to bring them to their knees!" Flash exclaimed, the others nodded in agreement until they heard Kilowog respond.

" **Look up..."** They all were confused until Shayera opened her eyes and looked at the sky . She thought they were green stars but they were getting closer.

"Oh my god..." she whispered, John was relieved to see her awake but her expression is what stopped him from talking. He looked towards the sky and saw what Kakarot and the others saw before.

"I-is that what I think it is?" Flash slowly said.

"I'm afraid it is..." Clark said, they were shocked as they saw the 'green stars' approach the planet at hyper speed and would reach them in a matter of minutes. They didn't know how to respond to the spectacle nor were they ready for that much support.

"John! Tell them to stay away from the planet, interfering now will only cost them more lives. We cant have them to close to Kakarot's damage radius" J'onn said, John quickly looked at his ring but only saw that Kilowog had disconnected the feed.

"Dammit! They aren't going to stop, we have to do something or we'll lose the corps." John said, everyone was too focused on the sky that they didn't see the two Kryptonians racing towards them with a fist aimed at Kori's face.

"Kori! LOOK OUT!" Kara said but it was too late, the Tamaranean could only close her eyes as she flew from her position and into the building a few hundred yards away.

"Get her up!" Faora ordered as she held up her blades and stood in front of the league. Jax grabbed Karen by the back of her costume and forced her to stand up which wasn't hard since the sun was already restoring her energy.( don't you just love Kryptonians!)

"Time for some payback" Shayera said as she stood with her mace ready for use.

"What happened? Is Kakarot back?" Karen asked, the whole group stumbled a little bit as they felt the ground shake beneath them and a few explosions in the distance followed by someone yelling.

"That answer your question?" Jax said.

"Cut the chatter! we need to leave right now before they get here" Faora ordered before slowly backing up with the others.

"We can take them cant we?" Karen asked

"No, you ever wonder why our race never ruled the cosmos? well the lanterns are the people we can thank for keeping us in check" She said as they gained even more distance from the others.

"I can see Kara is staying" Jax pointed out

"We'll let Kakarot deal with it later, right now we need to leave befo-"

 **Boom!**

They all paused as the ground shook and dust with rocks filled the air. Their enhanced vision saw a hulking figure standing in the crater, the shadow rose to its full height of 8'3 and his glowing green eyes shined through the smoke that was slowly turning green. They saw the lantern symbol shine brightly on his chest and his fist pointed towards them.

"Freeze!" Kilowog ordered, Faora narrowing her eyes and prepared to fire her heat vision at the new foe until she saw what was floating in the sky around them.

"Damn..." she muttered as she saw dozens of rings pointed towards them and some creating solid constructs that would leave them crushed into the ground.

"By the laws of the Green Lantern corps. you are under arrest for the crimes committed towards the cosmos and accomplices in aiding Kakarot in his war on innocent planets!" Kilowog strolled towards them with his ring still aimed at them "Resist and you will feel the wraith of the corps. around you, do not even think about fighting back"

"Commander, I think we should listen to him" Jax suggested, Faora broke her line of sight with Kilowog and looked at her ally with a questioning look.

"Really?" Jax only smirked and grabbed the handle on his waist, he detached the handle and ignited the laser sword used by the soldiers and held it at his side.

"Of course not" In a instant they all vanished from their spot and from the league's eyes faster than Clark could follow. Superman's ears picked up a screaming female falling towards the ground with her lower body missing and another with his arms cut cleanly off by what looked like Faora's blades. Kilowog roared and charged after the deadly Kryptonians with more members searching for them before they were killed like their fellow members.

Karen appeared out of nowhere and sent another member crashing into the ground but before she could vanish again, Kilowog punched her in the face and sent her flying into another lantern where he surrounded her in a ball and threw her towards the ground. Jax was surround by dozens of lanterns that tried to subdue him but his immense strength was pushing most of them back into a defensive position.

"QUIT HIDING BEHIND YOUR SHIELDS AND FIGHT!" He screamed as he broke through another shield but another one was placed in front of his next victim" Why You-!" a green solid light made fist came out of nowhere and sent him flying into a building. The lantern corps. slowly floated towards the smoke but a beam of pure heat vision came flying towards them. One man screamed as he was turned to ash but before it could reach the others, they sent their energy projection to clash with the intense beam from Jax.

Jax could only grunt in intense concentration as he put even more power into his beam but he was slowly losing as more lanterns joined in to stop him with their own power.

"COME ON!" He screamed in frustration but he could slowly feel his stored energy drain away at a rapid pace with no chance to recharge since he couldn't absorb the sun's radiation blocked out by the rubble above them. He fell to his knees but he wouldn't stop his heat vision, the green light became so powerful in the energy clash that Jax could only helplessly watch as his red beam come rushing back to him. In a last minute reaction, he closed his eyes and raised his arms to at least lessen the damage of the super powered attack.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!**

Everyone stopped moving as they saw a huge green light fill the area and a screaming Jax crying out in pain as the attack engulfed him and sent him further into the ground while sending him into unconsciousness.

"Detain him" one female ordered and a few began digging through the rubble to find their enemy while the rest of them went to help Kilowog contain Faora.

Faora stumbled out of the rubble of her recent crash site and held one of her bloody blades because the other one was taken away from her. Her armor was dented and sparking at a few places but she wasn't worried about that, she only saw the dozens of green lantern corps. members looking at her. Some were nervous while a few were downright scared, she chuckled quietly as she soaked in the sun's rays and felt almost recharged again.

"I can go all day!" she called out and held up her one knife. Kilowog looked at the sun and back to her with a simple idea forming.

"Create a shield around the planet, block out the sun and cut off her power supply" Faora's grin disappeared as she watched several lanterns hold up their arms and projected a combined large green wave that washed over the entire sky until the whole sky became darker and taking away the sun's light.

"Well that sucks...I didn't think they would get that smart" she muttered to herself as she watched the green lanterns rush her position "AAAAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!" She screamed out as she charged straight at her foes with her one blade raised, her blade hit one of the lanterns in the chest but it wasn't enough to kill him but her body was instantly met with a brick walls and several green blasts that left cuts on her under suit but she continued forward. Her fist met several faces until they became nothing but a green shields slowly surrounding her until she couldn't get through all of them.

"Stop embarrassing yourself, give up" Kilowog ordered as she looked him straight in the eye with pure venom "Your kind depends so much on the sun, its become an obvious weakness that everyone can exploit. Now give up or I'll make you submit"

"I cant wait till Kakarot kills all of you" she said "DIE!"She screamed as she sent an even more powerful heat vision blast that tore through multiple shields and was aimed at Kilowog until he placed his own shield in front of him with ease. Faora body shook as she tried to add even more power but failed.

Faora's battle weary mind was too slow to hear someone yell and throw a metal mace aimed at her head. Her beam went upwards with her head and she fell into unconsciousness. Her body went slack as she fell towards the ground and crashed into the surface. Kilowog only chuckled as he retrieved the flying weapon and landed near the justice league.

"I believe this is yours" he gave the mace to Shayera and she kindly thanked him.

"Well since her lap dogs were out cold, she could pay for breaking my beautiful wings" she stretched her healed wings " Bitch had it coming too" she finished. The others watched the small group dropped on the ground in a pile with a very beaten Karen laying on her side with her bruises not healing this time.

"I think Kakarot should not be any problem now" J'onn said as he witnessed the teamwork displayed by the disciplined order.

"Agreed, we'll stop him" Kilowog addressed then looked at Infinity man " you are welcomed to help us secure him but we'll deliver judgement" he said.

 **"We'll see, I'm ordered to kill him and if the opportunity presents itself than I wont hesitate"** the glowing giant floated into the air and shot towards the main battle field that held his target.

"Thank you again justice league for the distraction, we would of lost more people than we realized. You are also welcomed to help if you want, it would be most welcomed but if not, we understand that you wish to return home to recover"

"It wont be a problem, we'll be glad to help so long as you allow us to take one of them " he pointed towards Karen" home with us so we could help her recover from the trauma she had to endure" Clark said.

"Fine, now we must hurry before we lose more than we can afford" they all agreed and flew towards the main battle field where the epic battle between Kakarot and Superboy prime was residing.

* * *

Kakarot was looking at the hole where he sent prime and could sense him staying crouched in one spot. Kakarot had resorted to his normal form in order to get the most out of this battle and it was well worth. His saiyan blood was pumping and his senses were on high alert. His armor didn't last long and was shattered in one punch, his pants were shredded and his body was riddled with cuts and a few were bleeding.

"Come out kid, sitting there isn't going to make you win" Kakarot taunted, he saw the area around them filled with green lanterns watching them but too afraid too intervene. He wouldn't blame them, everything was mostly destroyed and huge trenches were left from his massive attacks.

"You know, if you join me we can easily fight our way out of this" Superboy suggested as he walked outside and into the sun. His armor was still intact with no signs of damage but that didn't scare Kakarot, it only made him more excited for the fight.

"Really? trying to form an alliance so you wont be captured and exiled again. Really cowardly if you ask me" he laughed.

"Shut it! I'm trying to be reasonable and find an easy solution rather than fall victim to my own stupidity"

"I don't really care, I'm killing someone today then I'm going to take that armor and make my small squad stronger while I feed your corpse to the dirt beneath my foot" he claimed.

"You can keep trying but this suit makes me so strong you can call me a god"

"Oh yeah? How much power do you have left? Enough to survive without the solar radiation constantly recharging your suit since this shield is covering the planet" he gestured to the green sky but ignored the glowing white being racing towards them.

"I can last far longer than you weakling" he laughed

"Again with the weakling?" he said,exasperated "What does that make you if I can go toe to toe with you?" he questioned

"Nothing, I haven't even been trying against you but that was a mistake" he looked at the corps. surrounding them from a distance.

"You're dame right that was a mistake" Kakarot growled out as he ignited his aura, with a mighty yell he dashed towards prime with his fist raised and prime did the exact same thing. They saw a green wall form in front of them but that didn't deter them, with a mighty explosion their fists connected and the surrounding area around them was blown away in a mighty explosion. The green wall in front of them shattered to pieces and left them in a huge crater where they were having a power struggle.

Kakarot had sweat forming on his face while Prime had a smirk etched onto his face. Kakarot grunted as he felt prime add more of his godly strength and begin to push him to his knees.

"STAND DOWN NOW!" Kilowog shouted towards the two but were ignored. The league stood in shock as they saw Kakarot bleeding from his injuries and his outfit in shambles. They thought Superboy was fast enough to land attacks on the saiyan and deal heavy damage towards the god. They were still trying to comprehend the fact that Kakarot was slowly falling to his knees while he struggled, that's right struggled , to push back the god.

"I SAI-"

"OH SHUT UP ALREADY!" Prime shouted

Kilowog huffed in annoyance as he looked at the league. He created a bubble and brought over Kakarot's allies and dropped them a few yards away from Kakarot where he could see them. Kakarot's eyes slightly widened as he saw the bloody forms of his generals/soldiers. His eyes narrowed in anger and he began adding more of his godly power that it began to affect the area but nobody could see it yet.

"SURRENDER AND YOUR GENERALS WILL BE SPARED IN THE PROCESS!" He shouted, they all waited for Kakarot's response but nothing came forth. Kilowog only shook his head and raised his hand as the other lanterns raised their weapons.

"EVERYBODY PREPARE TO FIRE!" Kilowog ordered, several members of the corps. raised their weapons and took aim at the duo. Their bodies glowed even more brighter than before as they charged their attacks "FIRE!" They all let loose their planet bursting attacks and watched in anticipation as they were about to collide with their target. To everyone's shock, they saw the attacks hit an electric shield and shot towards the green shield in the sky. It didn't affect their concentration but it did shake the shield a little bit.

"Wow!" Flash whistled as he watched the physical electricity appear between Prime and Kakarot.

"Well that didn't work" Clark said as he looked at the struggling Kakarot.

"We could just do it the old fashion way" Shayera said as she activated her mace and produced some power.

"Better that way" Kilowog said as he cracked his knuckles and popped the bones In his neck.

"Be careful Kilowog" John warned his mentor" you know what they say about a cornered animal"

"I know Stewart, we'll s-"

"Guys! I think we might be too late!" Flash shouted, the others were slightly confused until Starfire saw a rock floating in front of her and the ground began to shake intensely with each passing minute.

"Um, does Oa have any weird weather patterns that involve sudden darkness as well?" Flash continued to ask, they all saw it as well, the sky began to slowly descend into darkness with storm clouds moving above them and larger rocks lifting off the ground. The lanterns holding up the shield around the planet were distracted by the spectacle taking place around them. They dropped the shield but it didn't lessen the intensity of the storm and the wind speed could only keep increasing but everyone didn't see what Superboy could see.

His smirk slowly disappeared as he saw the red eyes of Kakarot slowly change to the yellow he saw when they first met. He saw Kakarot's muscles expand and his cuts basically disappear with all of his bruises healed as well. His black hair began to rise with the rocks around them and began to flashing gold. Prime slowly felt his body begin to be pushed back by a stronger force but he would stop the movement. He muscles began to strain as Kakarot added more strength and even with the suit, he could feel the sparks of electricity hit his very nerves with intense shock.

His eyes slightly widened as he saw his black hair somehow become longer and begin to grow till it stopped just at his waist. Prime could only stare in shock as Kakarot's eyebrows slightly extended forward with his yellow eyes becoming even brighter than before.

' _What the hell is this?!' he_ thought, his focus was brought to the beeping his suit was emitting and saw his suit's energy levels fall to 25% power ' _He's drawing power from my suit! No, it was at 55% only a few minutes ago'_

"Oh no..." starfire whispered as she saw the transformation, the others saw the form he once had when he returned from the alternate Earth and knew Prime was only the minor threat against Kakarot.

"John? What is that?" Kilowog asked

"Remember how I informed the corps. about what his abilities were"

"yes"

"well multiply those said abilities and you have yourself the God of Destruction..." he wasn't afraid, but he could describe what he was feeling...dread, hopelessness, or maybe anger?

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Everyone's attention was focused on Prime on his knees trying to break free from the God's grasp but was going no where fast. Prime watched in shock as sparks came flying out of his suit and the sound of metal being crushed along with a few of his bones only motivated Superboy to struggle even more.

"You know" he whispered, his long black hair was still flashing to its gold color "I've been wondering about something..." he added more pressure to Prime's hand which caused the younger 'hero' to cry out" How were you able to return to this dimension? The data I Have on you states that you were left in a empty universe, basically left to die with no hope for returning unless..."

He looked right into the blue eyes of Superboy and whispered "Someone went looking for you" Kakarot heard Prime's breath hitch "someone scared you so much that you followed all the orders given to you " Kakarot diverted his attention to the right eye and saw a weird black symbol shining in the dark irises "And said person is watching everything right now" he whispered. Without any hesitation he placed his hand on Prime's right eye and prime could only feel the rising heat reaching his eyeball before the eyesight was suddenly cut off followed by intense pain...

* * *

"What the hell?!" John shouted as They all watched Superboy prime scream out in pure agony and try Kakarot's hand off his eye which was smoking.

"Dammit, get in there!" Kilowog shouted, not wasting a second they all charged the crater but were stopped in their track by a bright 'yellow' light with a screaming Kakarot's golden aura grow in size and his black hair turn gold while burning off his eyebrows in the process.

"GET DOWN!" Clark shouted as the wind current suddenly became more powerful than an nuclear bomb, the ground beneath Kakarot expanded and huge chunks of rocks flew away from the surface and into space. The electricity swirled around him in a tornado and a huge hole opened up in the sky to allow some sunlight in but it only enhanced his look. Superboy Prime closed his eye as his body was blasted away by the extreme force and had no hope of stopping, until he crashed into a mountain a few kilometers away.

Kakarot was standing still and opened his eyes, he laughed at the sight of a fully destroyed mega city and no lanterns in sight save for the rest still securing the planet on the other side of the planet.

"Oh man I love doing that! Mixing in the super explosive wave with my transformations just make it ten times better! Hahahahaha!" he began walking towards the dirt covered beings that somehow survived the powerful explosion. With ease, he grabbed the armor of Faora and threw her to the side along with Karen and Jax.

"Come on...wake up!" he said as he slapped Faora in the face, this earned him a surprised shriek and a fist to his unaffected face "Are you done?" he causally asked as he pushed her fist back.

"Oh man..."she muttered as she rubbed her head, hoping to alleviate the raging headache" why is the sun so bright?!" she cried out, Kakarot looked at her broken armor and saw her injuries slowly heal.

"What happened?" he asked, he ignored the groans coming from the other two behind him.

"So many fucking shields!" she yelled" then that bird BITCH! knocked me out when I wasn't paying attention!"

"I thought that might happen, its an entire army of elite fighters with the most powerful weapon in the universe so its no surprise they would overwhelm you" he held out his hand for Faora to grab hold of and lifted her to her feet "Are you alright?"

"My body is fine but my pride is hurt" she muttered, ripping off the rest of her armor she was only left in her under suit.

"Kakarot" Karen mumbled as she opened her eyes" Kara is gone, I thought she would stay but I guess I was wrong"

"I deal with her later, for now we have a new problem flying towards us" he pointed towards the green bodies and justice league flying towards them but someone was missing from the group.

"Um Kakarot? where is infinity man?" Karen asked

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The others turned around and saw Faora in the air being held by the throat by a glowing fist. The ground shifted and the dirt slowly fell to the ground revealing New Genesis's hero.

" **Stand down or she dies!"** Faora could only gasp for air and claw at the metal gauntlets. The trio slowly grouped together when they saw the others stopping near their position.

"Grab my shoulder" he whispered to the others, they all gave him shocked looks but quickly followed his orders. Faora's widened as she saw Kakarot raise his fingers to his head and disappear with the others faster than anyone could anticipate. She looked at the spot where her comrades disappeared and could only feel anger, they left her for dead to save their own behinds. She stopped struggling as she looked at the approaching justice league.

"Coward, left his own to face the full force of the green lantern corps.!" Kilowog shouted, the other members all shouted in celebration.

"we're going after him John, he wont escape from us again" Kilowog said

"You cant, attacking his army head on will only end in the destruction of the corps. and maybe the entire universe!" John reasoned with the veteran "just hold back till the remaining guardians return from their locations"

"HE KILLED THEM ALL!" The green glowing eyes slowly began to emit smoke.

"AND WE BOTH KNOW THERE WAS MORE SECURE LOCATIONS!" He shouted back "we all want revenge but being blinded by our anger will not lead us to victory, we can only wait till the guardians form a plan with NG" he finished, the giant alien could only grunt in frustration and regain his calm attitude.

"Fine John, I'll do it...for my friends"

"I'm...sorry, we've all lost someone to Kakarot" Kilowog felt the small hand on his shoulder " we'll make him pay but for now..." he looked at the bright glowing light in the distance.

"Prime is still holding back..." Clark muttered.

"I'm pretty sure he isn't anymore after that small display" Flash said

The ground trembled and the ground slowly split apart as the rubble far away glowed even brighter, the sky remained dark besides the small opening in the center. The heroes all saw a hand burst from the ground and another followed, the rubble was falling towards the ground and a sparking suit with the infamous 'S' symbol stood hunched over and holding his eye in pain.

"WHERE IS THAT BASTARD?!" He screamed, his eye was not healing, it wasn't even in the socket anymore. He frantically looked around for the glowing hair but could only see the glowing infinity man looking at him while still holding Faora. She knew where he went, he'll get the answers from her after killing everyone here.

"Where is he Faora?!" he shouted, he began walking towards the gathered group with authority, several lanterns landed and created a line of defense for the others. His irritation only grew as he saw their bodies begin to glow "I am so done with you people" he muttered and disappeared in a burst of speed. The lanterns all scrambled but a bright red beam surrounded them and was followed with the intense heat mixed with the dying screams as their bodies disappeared.

Prime looked at the league and flew towards them and landed in front of infinity man "Give me the woman" he demanded,. the glowing giant ignored his demand and tossed her towards the league. He looked back towards Prime but was shocked to find a fist waiting for him and his head snap back towards the league. It didn't move his body but it did leave a annoying sting in his cheek.

"I don't care if you are a god, all of you still die like a mortal" Prime said and attacked the lumbering giant with animosity.

"Lets go!" Clark shouted and charged after the two with his super speed, he saw infinity man raise his arms to defend himself against the hyper speed punches. Superman tackled prime into a building but he felt a fist knock him into another building then a foot stomping on his face.

"Stay out of this weakling! You are not even on the same level as us so let the men handle this" he mocked and aimed his foot at Superman's arm. The impact snapped the bone in half and caused Superman to scream out in pain. Prime quickly ran out of the building and was met with a white beam destroying his armor and burning his skin.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" He screamed and pushed forward, his armor was gone and his upper body was showing his scarred chest with his emblem burned onto his skin. "My armor..." he whispered "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG THAT TOOK TO MAKE!" he shouted to the glowing being in the distance.

" **I don't care..."** He responded and began walking towards prime. The two gods stopped a few feet away from each other and stared the other one down, one with anger and the other with no emotion.

"You know this can only end one way" he said "I escape but only after stealing the women. You are welcomed to join me hunt Kakarot but if not..." he looked for Faora but was shocked to see the league not holding her and heard them looking around for their prisoner.

"Oh crap, where is she?!" Flash panicked as he sped around the destroyed landscape carefully.

"She couldn't have gotten far!" Kilowog said as he heard the other lanterns reported no sightings "No one can see her across the planet or in space, nothing left the atmosphere"

"It was Kakarot, it had to be!" Superman said but two extremely calm heartbeats alerted him "Wait" he raised his hand to silence his comrades. The others remained quiet as they saw superman and Kara looking towards destroyed building.

"Um guys?" flash said quietly "I think prime hears what they are hearing too" they saw the young man lookin in the same direction.

"One of their pulses is quickening" the team remained in their spots but a impatient prime was already flying past them and hovered above the building with his only eye glowing.

" COME OUT KAKAROT!" Prime shouted but instead of hearing the voice of Kakarot, he heard a female squeal and run out of the destroyed building.

"Kakarot's here?!" she happily shouted and quickly looked around the destroyed landscape, her smile quickly fell and was replaced with a frown "I cant sense him, is he hiding?"

"Of course not" another figure with an elegant voice spoke and lazily walked out to the opening" His power is just fluctuating, we need to find him before he loses control again" the others saw a tall man with white hair and violet eyes holding a staff as tall as him with a black ball being suspended. The female in a red body suit with some black covering her chest aside from the bottom of her breasts sticking out, looked at the tall man in annoyance.

"Well take us to him you idiot!" she demanded, the tall man looked at her in amusement.

"No point, he's already here" he waved to someone behind her "hello Kakarot" the female quickly turned around and saw her god looking down at her with the smirk she greatly missed. He was in his ssj3 form and it made him look even more savage but it didn't stop her from drooling a little bit. The ripped shirt and torn pants didn't help as well.

"Missed me?"

* * *

 **Let me say this, THIS IS NOT GOKU BLACK! I like the character but I don't like him at the same time. Its just another villain that is only a threat when he steals someone else's power. I mean come on, What did the humans do? Can someone tell me because I found it pretty pointless to attack a race that has no chance to threaten a god let alone the entire universe. The humans of dbz or dbs are nothing but bystanders in any fight...poor humans, first androids now an evil goku.**


	10. Chapter 10

The justice league and members of the green lantern corp. along with prime watched the women in red punch Kakarot into the ground and proceeded to attack him with anger unmatched by anything the heroes have seen. The ground slightly shook but the screaming of the women was loud enough to hear what she was saying, super hearing or not.

"YOU BASTARD!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?!" Kakarot pleaded as he felt the scratches she left behind begin to burn like fire.

"AT LEAST APOLOGIZE!"

"I ALREADY DID!" He shouted

"ITS NOT ENOUGH!" She turned around and looked at her companion "WHIS, GIVE ME THE STAFF!"

"Now hold on!" Kakarot said and grabbed the female on top of him in a hug "You don't need to go that far alright" he whispered.

"Let me go" she quietly said "I'm mad at you"

"I know but..." he gently kissed the side of her neck so softly she almost forgot why she was mad "we could make up for lost time Towa" there it was, she missed the way he said her name, it caused her insides to warm and her stress to almost vanish(almost).

"Could you hurry this up?" Whis said from his spot " It looks like Kakarot forgot to mention the company in our area" Towa in her anger didn't see the entire sky covered in green with people glowing and a group of individuals in brightly covered costumes.

"Whis?, what universe is this?" she casually asked and help Kakarot to his feet.

"Don't know, don't care" was his simple response "We only came here for Kakarot" he looked at his student with a glare "what did you do this time?"

"Nothing" Kakarot could feel the eyes of his guide looking at him "I was bored okay, this universe was one of the few we never visited so I saw a chance to explore"

"Then why is there a whole army coming this way " gesturing to the glowing beings racing towards them

"I- well you see, I may have been fighting all the heroes of this universe"

"Oh dear" Whis sadly said "we'll talk later about your actions"

"(sigh) yes master" Kakarot responded

* * *

"Did he just say master?" Kara whispered, horrified to learn that even someone as strong as Kakarot had a master "Kal please tell me he didn't say master"

"wait a minute, the tall skinny guy is his master?!" Flash said "wouldn't that make him even stronger than Kakarot, HOW CAN WE EVEN FIGHT THAT?!" The others began to notice his increased breathing.

"Hello" the justice league all turned around to the polite voice behind them, only to find the same tall man named Whis" I am extremely sorry for the problems my student has caused" he gave them his best smile with his eyes closed.

"What?" the others were confused by this stranger's actions and polite behavior

"I thought you would be..."

"Evil? A destroyer of worlds?" he laughed at their expressions "No, my purpose is to watch over my assigned god like the rest of my race" he said, still smiling much to the annoyance to a few league members.

"I don't think an apology will bring back our dead friends and all the people he has killed" Kilowog angrily said " Kakarot is coming with us and he will be placed on trial for all his crimes committed to the universe" The others all watched in growing fear as the smile from Whis fall and angry violet eyes remain neutral.

"Oh" he simply said " I am sorry but that will not happen" Kilowog was suddenly angry and stomping towards him.

"I DONT CARE WHAT YOU WANT, KAKAROT WILL EITHER SURRENDER OR DIE BY MY HANDS" Whis only turned away and waved a hand to clear the air.

"Please don't yell in people's faces, it is very rude" he turned back to the others "I am only giving you one warning, I have only come to this universe to bring my god back home but..." he looked in the direction of his student and saw Kakarot helping a female hiding under a building " it looks like he has already become attached to this universe" he muttered.

"This universe? what are you talking about?" J'onn asked the strange being.

"Nothing that concerns any of you" he stated

"It concerns all of us when the people we protect are being killed and enslaved by your student!" Shayera yelled.

"Did you forget what your people do for a living?" They quickly turned around to see Kakarot and his two female companions walking towards them "And I don't enslave people, if you look at all the planets I have captured then you would see those planets thriving and the poor rising up in society"

" You bas-" Her voice was cut off as she fell to the ground clutching her stomach and gasping for air.

"THAT is for the mace bitch!" Faora angrily said, she stumbled a bit but Kakarot held her still until she could stand by herself.

"Get them!" the other didn't think and charged right for the saiyan but as soon as they left the ground their vision turned black. Their bodies fell to the ground leaving Flash, Supergirl and starfire to gape at the tall man walking towards his student. They didn't see what occurred but flash was pretty sure the tall man chopped all of their necks in one swift movement. He flowed like water with each movement and remained in his calm state with no muscle flex of any kind.

'what is he?!'

"Didn't want to keep talking?" Kakarot chuckled

"No, they were not going to listen so it was pointless to even try"

"Alright, let me deal with the brat and glowing giant then we can return to my planet"

"Your planet?" Whis said " What have you been doing since you disappeared?" he asked suspiciously

"I'll explain later, right now I have a spar to finish" Kakarot gave them a wicked smirk then began to walk away but was stopped by whis's hand.

"Drop the form"

"What?" Kakarot asked

"You heard me"

"(sigh) Do I have to?" Whis only gave him a icy cold glare "Fine" he sadly said and fell to his normal form.

"Now stop wasting our time, I want quick and fast precision strikes. You have 5 mins " he commanded his student" Then we can catch up on the lessons you missed" he gave his star pupil a smile. Kakarot narrowed his eyes in annoyance and stomped away towards the his two enemies who gave him the courtesy to allow their conversation to continue.

Whis and Towa gave a brief small laugh as they saw their friend/mate walk away.

"Are you really his master?" The voice of Faora asked. She was not afraid of them but slightly nervous to see the people Kakarot respects.

"No, I am his teacher and guide" He gestured to the women next to him "she is his second mate and personal assistant"

"I should be first" she mumbled, then focused her attention back on the other female "I am Towa and this is Whis, we come from Kakarot's universe. I am surprised he is even doing anything in this universe" she said as she gazed out to the destroyed city.

"He does not rule the universe from where he comes from?" she asked

"No, our universe is constantly being threaten by powerful individuals and it would be pointless to govern it. The mortals of that realm know their place but a rare few..." she pointed towards Kakarot in his fighting stance"shake up the universal order" she gave Faora a wink.

"But why did he come here?"

"It was a mistake, a Kai used a wish to get rid of Kakarot" Whis clarified " apparently he didn't like the idea of a mortal gaining so much power from the previous god of destruction"

"Is being a mortal really that bad?" she asked Whis

"No, he was being controlled by something when it happened " he brought the image of supreme Kai with a evil smile " I will explain everything when we leave but for now..." he created a shield around them " lets watch"

"I don't think the corps. will just stay and watch" she pointed to the sky and saw a group gathering together to attack.

"Do not worry about them" Towa casually remarked and raised her index finger to the sky. A white ball similar to Kakarot's formed and was shot towards the lanterns. A collection of dying screams was heard followed by a huge explosion sending the nearby rubble flying towards them. The rocks harmlessly bounced off the shields and the heroes still standing near them were covering their eyes from the bright light.

giving the kryptonian general a smile "see, no problem"

completely ignoring the shocked looks from the still conscious heroes.

* * *

"Alright boys, I got five minutes to beat both of you and get home in time for dinner" Kakarot said as he cracked his neck.

"Bold talk for such a coward" Kakarot gave a small growl, he remembered the New Genesis attack and why he retreated

"It doesn't matter, I just want to rip his eyes out!" Prime shouted

"Anyways, Before I kill you all. Thanks for letting us have a decent conversation...for some reason" he muttered the last part confused.

"4 MINUTES!" Whis shouted

"Dammit!"

FIGHT!

Kakarot disappeared in cloud of smoke, prime tensed as he heard a body moving faster than what he could follow. Infinity man was looking for the saiyan until he heard a scream come from above.

Kakarot smashed his foot into the back of the glowing giant and disappeared just as quickly.

3 minutes 45 seconds

Infinity man fell to his knees gasping in pain and feeling a dent in his armor. He couldn't catch his breath as he heard the screaming again and a pair of feet digging into his stomach, pushing the armor into his skin until he saw something leaking from the damage area.

'Blood?...I bleed?!'

3 minutes 30 seconds

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!" A purple light was above infinity man and he slowly looked up but could only gape as he saw a giant sphere rushing towards him.

BOOOM!

The surrounding was shrouded in light with the very mountains themselves shaking in the distance. Prime narrowed his eyes concentration as he tried to find the missing monkey.

"Enjoying the show?"

Prime's eyes snapped open and out of reflex, he swung his arm towards the voice but hit nothing but air. He didn't want to show it but his heart was pounding like crazy.

"Behind you..." the same voice whispered and Prime tried the same attack but once again hit air.

3 minutes

'DAMMIT!'

After a few seconds of silence, his whole body was tensed. Every muscle ready for movement faster than what they were use to...

"Boo"

If you weren't Whis or Towa, then you would have missed the punch Prime unleashed on the body behind him.

"Gotcha!" He shouted but his accomplished expression turned to shock as he saw a black haired Kakarot holding his fist a foot away from his face with a smirk.

Raising a eyebrow "what?" he began to twist the arm of Prime slowly, his face contorting into pain "You thought you were an actual threat?"

"What are you?"

Kakarot's smile disappear and Prime saw his eyes change color but it was not the yellow like when he transformed...

They became a blazing purple...

"I am the God Of Destruction weakling"

2 minutes

'Lets finish this'

GAH!Prime gasped as he felt Kakarot's fist planted in his stomach. His skin expanded outward like it was rubber and the pain expanded even more as he felt Kakarot twist his hand "AAAHHHHH!"

"What? Are you trying to say something!" He laughed and brought his other fist into play. Prime's head snapped sickeningly to the left with some saliva flying away "Come on Prime! Fight back!" Prime's anger surfaced and launched a counter attack, striking the saiyan's other palm. With practice ease, Kakarot crushed prime's hand and delivered a super ki powered punch to his chest followed by a hard knee to his back breaking his spine in the process.

"GAH!" Prime screamed in even more pain than before and his broken back was being pushed even further with Kakarot holding onto his arms while pushing his knee deeper if possible.

1minute 35 seconds

"CYCLONE!" (Made up of course;) Prime through his pain heard Kakarot shout then the knee disappeared from behind his back and his arm was released but he still felt one hand holding his other wrist followed by his body being spun around. Prime was still healing from the other broken bones but he slowly saw the landscape become a blur and his arm extending even farther to the point of dislocation in his shoulder.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Kakarot insanely laughed as he increased his speed, both bodies became a blur and a more wind was circling around them followed by more screaming from Prime. The saiyan kept smiling as he pushed his basic attack to levels even a semi-god like prime couldn't handle.

1 minute 10 seconds

* * *

Whis sighed loudly as he saw his student destroy the so called gods of this universe, well that was what Faora informed him of. His excitement was small but hopeful that they would have a challenge...

Another disappointment...

"UGH! Whis, I thought this would be entertaining!" Towa complained much to the shock of Faora and the still conscious heroes but a few were waking to the spectacle growing in the distance.

"Are you sure these beings are gods?" he looked at Faora

"That is what they claim themselves as!"

"Hm, I think someone needs to rewrite what being a god is..." he mumbled

"55 seconds left" he concluded, a scream brought his attention from his small pocket watch to a body flying towards them at impossible speeds. Faora raised her arms in defense but it was unnecessary as the body of Prime smashed face first into the solid energy bubble knocking him out in the process and destroying his beautiful face.

*YAWN!* Towa's boredom was made out loud.

Their area was blown away by a powerful wind from the impact and forced the justice league to hold onto their comrades and the ground with all their strength.

Whis frowned as he saw a very small crack form on his shield followed by a laughing Kakarot flying towards them. Kakarot continued to laugh until he passed the crater that held the infinity man and saw the giant Blasting towards him at incredible speeds.

"OH, NOW YOU WANT TO FLY!" Kakarot simply dodged the giant fist and delivered his own punch to Infinity man's sternum. The New god grunted in pain but pushed forward as he tried to punch Kakarot but the faster fighter was simply avoiding any attack he delivered.

"All that power but no skill!" Kakarot disappeared behind him and gave the god a roundhouse kick to his neck followed by a an axe kick sending him flying into the ground. The giant quickly stood up to blast him with his own energy but was met with a powerful punch breaking his godly chin in the process. He tried to grow in size but Kakarot repeatedly punched him the head, each strike getting more powerful as Whis counted down.

"5" Whis counted down

*BOOM*

"4"

*BOOM!*

"3"

*BOOM*

"2"

*BOOM* *CRACK!*

"1"

*BOOM* *SPLAT* *CRUNCH*

Kakarot stopped punching the glowing man and stepped back as he saw a weakened Infinity man lay on the ground bleeding from his head and his body twitching. Then a bright light surrounded Infinity man and Kakarot laughed as he saw five people laying on the ground with a unique looking mother box a few feet away from them. Serafina was slowly inching towards it in hopes of escaping and was filling with hope until she saw a black shoe hover over it.

"You need this?" He taunted and placed his foot on the device "you need this to summon him, right?" Serafina looked horrified as Kakarot applied more pressure.

"N-No..." she muttered, she weakly tried to lift his foot but failed "Y-you can't!" she cried

"And why not? Highfather has left you to rot and there is no one to save you" he roughly grabbed the female by her hair and held her close his face " You lose..." he whispered then smashed their mother box into the dirt making the women shout in terror.

"NO!" Kakarot dropped her and laughed as she tried to pick the pieces up.

"You bastard!" Big bear screamed and tried to punch him but a feminine hand grabbed him by the throat and a pair of blue eyes were looking at him.

"Permission to kill this fool!" Faora yelled and tighten her grip on her potential kill.

"Granted" without hesitation Faora crushed the throat of Big bear and tore his head off afterwards to release some of her anger. The blood splattered on her under suit and a few drops splashed on the shocked faces of the rest of the forever people.

"OH GOD!" Beautiful Dreamer shouted in horror as she saw their teammate's headless body fall to the ground

"THAT felt good" Faora whispered as she wiped the blood off her face.

"Next time keep the body facing away from the group" Kakarot joked and began walking towards Whis and Towa. Whis remained stoic as his student came closer but Towa didn't waste any time and grabbed Kakarot by his neck, giving him a VERY deep kiss.

"Hmmmmm!" Towa moaned as she felt Kakarot's tongue meet hers, it has been to long since she felt the kiss of her mate. Now she just needed him alone...

" Poor execution Kakarot" Whis commented and gave his student a disappointed look "I expected better from you"

"I don't really care Whis, you saw them. All power but no fighting skill whatsoever, it was easy to just target their body with powerful strikes"

"Well, you do have a point but that is not an excuse" Kakarot could only shrug as he held Towa and looked behind his master. Whis turned around and saw the group known to him now as the 'justice league'.

'such a cliché' name'

The league remained still as Superman, Stewart , Shayera , and J'onn were wide awake and just saw what Faora did. Their anger was peaking and Kilowog was so close to destroying the planet just to stop this monster that took his friends away.

"KILL HIM!" Kilowog shouted, Kakarot and his group looked towards the sky and saw everyone charging at once regardless of their deaths. Whis was about to move but Kakarot put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a smirk.

"Let my people handle this" Whis was confused until he felt an enormous power racing towards them followed by a large bundle of smaller power levels moving slower "You should run while you can..." Kakarot taunted the league.

"NO!" Kilowog charged followed by the rest of the league. The heroes all shouted except for J'onn and raised their respective weapons/fists to attack their foes. With the entire corps. backing them up, they felt even more powerful regardless of the new allies. But what they didn't expect was a green ball of fire rushing towards them...

And she was pissed...

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" A female's voice was heard and the league was caught off guard as a blast of pure power blasted them all away and into the rubble that was still around. Kakarot smirked as he saw his favorite lantern floating in the air in front of them smiling at Kakarot.

Her hair was glowing brighter than ever with green armor covering her arms until it reached just before her shoulder. Her white 'shirt' was replaced by green breast plate that still showed her cleavage and her shoulders were covered by green armor as well with the lantern logo shining brightly on her collar bone. Her legs were high heeled with the armor reaching her thighs and a green short skirt still tight around her waist.

Her eyes had green energy burning out in smoke from her eyes and dark green lipstick to add a darkness effect. She was truly deadly to anyone against her master.

"Arisia..." he gave her a respectful nod

"My lord" she responded before facing her opponents "victims" she smiled, her mind was not clouded but she was drunk off the energy she gained from the stolen lantern,

Kilowog could gape as he saw his friend looking down at them and smiling as if this was a game "A-Arisia" he whispered "What happened to you?" he didn't know she fell this far.

"I got tired of the job, why police a universe when we can simply rule it. The army gets stronger and threats that arise become nothing more than a nuisance"

"That's no the Arisia I know!" He shouted

"Oh? you mean this Arisia?" she projected an image of her old version smiling and waving at her friends, then she laughed as the image shifted and Kakarot was shown holding her in a lovers embrace while Hal Jordan's body was laying on the ground.

"You Bitch!"

"And the truth comes out!" Arisia shouted, her laugh echoed across the landscape and into the sky "Oh I am SO going to enjoy watching the Corps. die" she said

"You are still outnumbered and alone" Superman finally spoke, Arisia raised an eyebrow and looked at the heroes.

"Who said I came alone?" she smiled and raised a hand to her ear "Call them in!"

Kakarot could only smile as he saw one ship suddenly appear but what caused his smile was the thousands upon thousands of Parademons come flying out ready to fight. Their bodies had grown to even higher levels than what they were before and all of their abilities became even dangerous.

Even their hunger...

"I WANT THEIR CORPSES STACKED UNTIL IT REACHES THE SKIES!" She shouted, even in space they could hear the roars of the demons rushing the surprised lanterns.

Kakarot could only smile as he watched the green stars become extinguished one...

by...

one...

* * *

Alright chapter done. I got more free time in college (Thank god) and now I am in the mood to type some stories. I got a few readers saying to go ahead with Kakarot in MCU and a few wanting Vegito in my rewrite.

Please let me know who should be in the rewrite.

By the way, Vegito blue...totally saw it coming even before Zamasu. I mean come on, a blue Goku and Kakarot. That is basically bait for fusion although was disappointed with how that turned out.

poor Vegito


	11. Chapter 11

Alright, I would like to thank everyone for the positive reviews and helping keep the story going with a few Ideas. I have no idea what I am going to do with the Universal travel but it might come to me when I am typing this.

Thank you and Enjoy

I do not own DBZ and DC

* * *

"WE NEED TO FALL BACK!" John yelled as he tried to blast a few Parademons away but they kept on moving forward towards the league.

"Tell the corps. to fall back!" Clark said as he was slowly overpowering a Parademon. Kilowog was using his ring to the max but it still wasn't enough to push back the growing number of soldiers converting on their position.

"KILOWOG!" Stewart finally yelled, the giant lantern quickly fell back to the league who were slowly being surrounded with no way out. Their own boom tube was too unstable to use again and the corps. was already being pushed to their limits.

"Lanterns, we are falling back to the guardians locations. Await further orders from them and whatever you do, do not try to contact us with the rings!" They all heard the confirmations and saw the green stars flying away from the planet and to the safe planets and a lucky few reach New Genesis fleets on standby.

"Now what about us?" Flash asked

"Well, I could kill all of you" Kakarot suggested as he walked through the huge monsters "or...yeah I got nothing else" he gave them his best smile.

"We could see if there are any enemies that would want them" Faora suggested " I mean who has not vowed to kill superman"

"Maybe some sleez bag would pay for his little cousin" Arisia said and gave them a dark laugh " I know a few who would like that"

Stepping in front of Kara " You stay away from her!" Clark defended his cousin.

"Oh don't try to play the protective hero now" Kakarot joked "We'll do something when we get back to Apokolips, for now knock them out" the demons nodded but the league was ready for a fight. Kakarot rolled his eyes and disappeared and reappeared in less of a second dropping the league members in a pile for easy transport.

"We ready?" he looked at his group and saw them nod " alright then, Whis?"

"You really expect me to transport all these people"

"Yes?" he gave his teacher an innocent smile,

His left eye twitched in annoyance as he raised his staff" everyone coming to this 'Apokolips' step close to me"

"Alright soldiers, the help should arrive within an hour, I want this planet and any tech we can find to be secured for the researchers alright?"

They all roared in agreement and proceeded to help with the cleanup.

"TIBER!" Arisia looked towards the wall of bodies falling over and was filled with the bodies of the lantern corps. Every type of alien was laying on the ground the Parademons had gathered their rings in a sack for her to take.

"Don't know what I'll do with this many rings but okay" she lifted the heavy bag and stepped into the circle with Kakarot, holding onto his arm and smiling. Her smile disappeared when she saw the lady name Towa grab his other arm and leaned her head on his shoulder while smiling.

'Who is this?'

"Lets go, Its a planet on fire, you cant miss it"

Whis rolled his eyes and gently tapped his staff into the ground twice before a shield surrounded them and shot them into the sky. The warriors watched in amazement as the stars zoomed by and several planets were passed.

"There it is!" Kakarot pointed the fire planet and with precise skill, Whis turned the bubble in the direction and shot towards the planet with the same speed "Now land at the huge palace" Whis followed the directions and gently landed in the courtyard of Kakarot's palace.

"Oh! This place is so..." Towa paused as she was looking at the dead landscape and occasionally saw a dead carcass from New Genesis " Unique?"

"Yeah, I know it isn't to your liking, we are trying to find a new place to command and so far the planet we were on is at the top of the list"

"I guess I can...OH!" She saw something in the distance and immediately flew after it. Kakarot blinked a couple of times until he saw Towa hugging something in the distance.

What is it you might ask? well...

it was a demon dog.

"Oh, you are so cute..." she scratched the dog behind its ears and to everyone's surprise the giant dog began wagging its tail with its tongue hanging out "Who wants a treat? huh? Do you want a treat?" Instead of a dog bark it came out as more of a roar. Towa smiled and waved her hands around, a giant piece of raw meat, the size of a small house landed in front of the dog.

The dog immediately dove for the meat and devoured the thing faster than anyone could imagine. The master of the dog who was thrown off was simply staring in shock as his animal turned from fierce protector to a docile animal in less than 5 minutes.

The demon dog turned back to Towa and proceeded to lick her face smearing its drool over her, Towa didn't flinch as she laughed and hugged the animal then scratch him under the chin.

"Uhhhhhh?" Kakarot said, it pretty much summarized what everyone was thinking "I don't know what to say..."

"Did you forget Towa is an lover of the exotic animals?"

"No, its just a dog is not exactly exotic"

"Tell that to the 3 story tall animal" Whis said, they saw Towa flying back with the dog running after her "And here she comes...don't say no"

Kakarot! Can we keep him!" Her smile was foreign to many on the hellish planet

"Uhhhhh" once again

"I think what he meant to say was yes" Whis answered for him

"It was? Ow!" a job from Whis was the answer " of course! Uh just make sure to -oh who am I kidding, you will probably use the servants to feed and clean him"

"Oh Thank you!" she grabbed the saiyan by his head and smashed her lips against his much to the shock of the others and ire of Arisia.

"Why you!" she moved forward but Faora placed her arm in front of Arisia to stop her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you"

"and why is that?"

"Because she is far more important than anyone here to Kakarot"

"What?"

"They will explain later but for now, calm down"

Breaking their heated kiss "How about that make up time?" she whispered

"Later, right now I have a few heroes to deal with" he nodded to the group of barely conscious heroes being taken to the dungeons below "After, we will catch up"

"Better" she growled out.

"Faora, I need you to get Zod up here as well as your Kryptonian brethren"

"Yes lord"

"And make sure to have everyone wear a protection suit and make Karen wear one too"

"Why?" she asked, it wouldn't make sense to have all of them wear a environment suit. They were already the strongest against anything.

"Its a surprise" he finished and watched Faora fly away to gather her soldiers. Kakarot looked back at his two long time friends "and I will show you to the quarters"

"I don't get to sleep with you?" Kakarot saw the small smirk gracing her lips.

"Probably not, we have some issues to discuss after I deal with this"

Kakarot led his friends to their rooms and told them to look around if they want. He would call them when he dealt with his problem and proceeded to the lower levels but stopped by the labs to check on his items. He walked into the sterilized room(I know right, its Apokolips ) and saw his head scientist finish placing her items in a sealed container.

"My lord stop!" Kakarot froze in place and looked at his scientist in confusion " Now I need you to take a few steps back" He complied and watched the robots carefully extract an object giving of a deep purple color.

"Is it really that dangerous?"

" I'm afraid so, look in the room over there" Kakarot followed his line of sight and saw two people, one was laughing insanely and the other was too happy for his liking." Now imagine two Kakarots and you can see what might happen"

"It can affect me too?"

"When we experimented on, we got the results but the files state that it could affect humans"

"But I'm not human"

"Cant take any chances my lord" Kakarot could only nod as he changed out of his clothes and put on his environment suit(any suit you want) "Are the seals in place?"

"Yes ma'am, everything is a go" she nodded and placed one sealed box in Kakarot's palm and a simple box in the other.

"Now be careful Kakarot, those are some powerful items you got their" she saw him nod " and use it wisely, we don't need mistrust growing in this army"

"You got it, now the fun part" he walked towards the door but stopped and looked the scientist "you have some items coming your way, I believe they should complete a puzzle " she looked confused until he nodded his head to the incomplete armor on the table and left a smiling scientist. Kakarot went further down stairs until he reached the dungeons and opened a door where the league was being held.

The guards stood to attention as Kakarot walked in and place the two boxes on a table across the room from the scowling members.

"Take the others to the other holding room, leave superman, Supergirl and Prime" The guards called in additional help and moved the struggling prisoners out of the room "Now we wait for the audience"

"Beating while I am down, pathetic!" Prime spat out

"What audience?" Clark asked but a chorus of feet were coming closer to the door and laughing was heard as a bunch of people in black armored suits walked in.

"Who are these people?" Clark demanded

"Clark, I am so hurt you don't recognize your own people" the voice of Zod said as he stepped forward and the others stayed near Kakarot( its a big room). Zod barely gave a glance to the other boy next to Clark.

"I heard was back, such a shame he had to be pathetic as well"

"Oh fuck you old man!" Kakarot ignored the conversation and walked towards the door.

"Karen?" the female turned to him, he nodded his head outside and she followed.

"Yes Kakarot?"

"How are you feeling?" she was confused but answered

"Fine since we left the planet, the blue sun you left us at helped us heal"

"Good..." he said and looked away

"What's wrong?" she put her hand on his chin and turned towards him. He sighed and shook his head.

"What is about to happen is entirely up to you, either way, Kara is not going to be the same person after today" Karen was now really confused, was Kakarot going to kill superman or something worse?

"What are going to do? she slowly asked

"You will find out but I want to know...will you be by my side or will I have to be forced to destroy you as well?"

"I guess we will see wont we?" She chose to walk back into the room with Kakarot following. A laughing Zod was heard as he punched superman again and again, Kakarot walked forward and placed his hand on the generals shoulder.

"That's enough Zod, we have some items to clear up" he walked towards Kara and held up her face" Open your eyes young one, today you will become something Superman never wanted you to become".

"Gah! get away from her" Superman cried out as he felt his broken ribs not heal fast enough

Kakarot ignored the man and walked towards the table that held the two boxes, he grabbed the sealed box and walked towards Superman and Prime ,he kicked them to the other side of the room and walked towards the suited Kryptonians.

"I have here is something that should not exist" he opened the box slowly and to the shock of everyone a glowing black rock was facing towards them. Like vampires, they took defensive positions trying to escape the black light from reaching them.

"I present to you..."

"Black Kryptonite" Karen muttered, she saw it only once, it was after she fought an evil version of Clark.

"You want to use it on the girl" it came out more like a statement than a question from Zod

"Exactly, I don't want her innocent side clouding her duties. A heartless, deadly Kara is what I need to kill my enemies" He turned around to the panicking teenager trying to break out of her chains but was quickly becoming hopeless.

"No! Please god no!" she pleaded as Kakarot got closer to her, her blue eyes found Karen's and she immediately begged "Please Karen!, I can be a killer! I can be the destroyer he wants" Tears were racing down her cheek and Clark was trying to crawl towards her but was being held back by Faora.

"No, use it on me. Just leave her alone please!" Clark saw his little cousin sobbing and looked towards Karen "Please Karen, you and I both know you have lived a hard life. Don't let it happen to her please!" Karen remained still for a few seconds but began walking towards Kakarot, the saiyan looked at her as she approached her god.

"Is this the only way?"

"You and I both know her 'normal' life of a teenager is gone, she can try all she want but you can see her becoming and issue in the future" he raised the rock closer to the crying teen but a hand stopped his movement "Karen?"

"Give me the rock, I will decide" The saiyan gave her the black rock and she could feel the evil inside of it even with the protection.

"Now decide" Kakarot said, Karen could only gaze at Kara then back at Kakarot in his suit "Why are you wearing a suit, this is suppose to affect only Kryptonians"

"Some humans can be affected and apparently I am a high risk, one me is bad enough now imagine two fighting each other. Universal Destruction"

Karen watched Clark at the corner of her eye and then looked at Prime who had no fear of the rock like everyone else. She turned towards Kakarot and to him was a signal of betrayal, two Kakarots cannot happen!

"Sorry Kara..." she whispered

"NO!"

Karen slammed the rock into the teenagers chest and saw her eyes widen then she opened her mouth to scream. Everyone covered their ears as the bright light engulfed the entire room then the screaming slowly became two voices screaming. Kakarot and Karen took a few steps back and saw Kara through the light splitting apart, the two screaming voices died down and showed one Supergirl in a white version of her costume and the other in a black version. Both were laying on the ground unconscious and not moving at all.

Clark could only gape at the two bodies that use to make up his cousin lay on the ground, he failed another person he loved. He watched Kakarot pick the black suited one up and place her on the empty table next to Zod who was looking at the scene in amusement.

"Zod?" Kakarot said as he looked at the older man

"Yes" he responded, Zod smile disappeared as Kakarot slammed his fist into the general and kick his leg, breaking it in the process. Zod screamed in pain but it was cut short as Kakarot grabbed his face and slammed it into the wall next to Faora and the supermen. The general's suit was broken and Kakarot made sure to rip off the whole thing for full exposure.

exposure to what you might say...

well there was the other box.

"Let them go Faora, and come over here" she followed without question, the laughing prime could be heard as he saw the old man try to get up.

"Now Zod! It was of no surprise to me when I learned during your 'vacation', you were working with New Genesis" The whole group could only laugh as they saw Zod try to stand "Now tell me what the hell was one of my inventions doing at Oa!" Kakarot produced a picture of some gravity machines being built but were not finished.

"You idiot!" Faora screamed " Working for the enemy when Kakarot gave you a chance to redeem yourself! are you insane?!"

"I'm no idiot, Kakarot took control of you guys like we said when we first arrived and now I bet you would follow him to the ends of the universe like the whore you are!" A metal boot connected to his head but it wasn't from Faora.

"Don't disrespect the general!" Jax said

"Who? Kakarot?"

"No general Faora" The others all saluted their new general and ignored the angry Zod.

"You made the mistake of betraying a god and took something from all of us" he walked towards the box and picked it up and stomped towards the trio while kicking the white costume Kara towards Clark and prime.

"You took our advantage and now I am going to take something extremely precious to you!"

"You got nothing that could affect-" Kakarot ripped open the box and raised a gold glowing rock in the air.

"NO!" Prime for once shouted in fear as he tried to get away but Namek smashed his foot into his face " Please don't take my powers, I don't want to be weak again, I don't want to be a human!"

Clark saw his hope flee the scene and he closed his eyes as he held Kara.

 _'At least she can be normal...Its up to Batman now'_

"I- I'm sorry Kakarot" Zod immediately bowed and begged for his forgiveness but Kakarot could only laugh as he ripped his helmet off and grabbed Zod by his face. The yellow eyes greeted Zod as Kakarot's hair was golden and his whole being was glowing.

"Tell the others The God of Destruction is coming for them and Highfather better run!" Zod screamed as Kakarot shoved the rock a foot in front of Zod and saw a yellow beam come out of Zod and into the gold kryptonite. Zod cried as he felt his power leave him and his body shake from the coldness of the dungeon. He curled up into a ball and sobbed.

Kakarot didn't say anything to Clark and just held out the rock, Clark cried out as his power was ripped from him followed by an pained groan from the unconscious Kara.

"Now for the ultimate victory over you" Prime struggled to escape but Namek had a strong grip " Being human isn't so bad...you can finally never be alone again" Prime's eye widened as he saw a pure white beam come out his whole body and into the rock. The rock shook for a bit before exploding in small light and crushing Prime's hope of ever getting his power back. He couldn't think...

he was human again...

"Lets go" Kakarot said and the others followed, he picked up the other Kara and walked out the door with a smile "Bring the league back in and make sure to put extra guards out"

"Yes sir!"

 _Today is a good day to be a God_

* * *

 _You know, I could have created a problem where Karen chose to use the black kryptonite on Kakarot and have a Goku vs Kakarot brawl but...okay I don't know why Ii didn't use it. I wanted to keep Kara for Karen and decided on that part but other than that. It looks like it is up to Earth's heroes to defend themselves , are they up to the challenge?_

 _Next Time_

 _Please Review and leave suggestions for next enemy._


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks once again for the positive reviews and maybe a few more chapters, I can close out this story and begin my next one, a part 2

Anyways read and enjoy

* * *

One month later

With the newly created Kara, the power of Apokolips expanded even further and pushed the New Genesis army even further back towards their home planet. The generals of Apokolips destroyed any army that defended against them and killed all who wished to cause an up rise. Their power was forced on many planets but to the citizens it was salvation from their poor lives before.

The numbers for Apokolips grew and with it more ships were built all across the universe. The Lantern corps. went into hiding but Kakarot knew where they would always be, there was no sign of any threat besides the New Genesis army and Earth was still being quiet for the time being.

Arisia through the orders of Kakarot was sent to on a mission to retrieve a group of guardians and bring them back for questioning. The small aliens were strong but after a few broken bones and missing limbs(reattached of course), they were able to manipulate the power rings they gained from the dead members from Oa. Arisia smiled as she was able to become the leader for her own Apokoliptan Lantern Corps.

The newest members were told if betrayal were to happen then they would be destroyed by their own power or in some special cases, have to deal with Arisia herself. She inspected the newest armor from the reformed corps. members and laughed as she saw her numbers growing even higher than before.

"With more rings being made, I can have an entire army 'patrolling' each sector and controlling all of space" she whispered to herself "and with the central battery under our control we are ready to go"

All the heroes returned to Earth except for Starfire because Kara requested it much to the surprise of everyone, maybe there was a little bit a Kara left in the evil half. Batman could only move forward after discovering the missing abilities of Clark and the other Kara. The league became even more depressing with their trinity becoming one but hope was not lost for the people of Earth since it still had many powerful heroes and villains ready to survive.

Prime was sold to some pervert male for a low price and now is screaming in pain on some isolated planet with no hope for help.

Now we find our god of destruction facing his worst enemy yet

responsibility...

"You want me to do what now?" Kakarot asked his teacher.

"I want you to focus on the woman you got pregnant"

"I cant!" he shouted

"and why not"

"Because as you can see, I have a war going on right now" he gestured to the large amount of fleets flying over the planet " and they need their god ready to fight!"

"From the look of things, you are not really needed right now..." the Lowlies were celebrating in their improved city and the ships were continuously dropping off new recruits for the barracks.

"So! I refuse to be stuck at home tending to the needs of a woman!" he crossed his arms and looked away, Whis could only smile since his idea was even crazier.

"You wont be staying here to do it" Kakarot's eyes widened as he faced his teacher "I have found a planet that you can stay until the year is up th-

"A WHOLE YEAR!" Kakarot shouted.

"Fine 2 years"

"NO!" Kakarot screamed and fell on the ground "Who will watch over my empire?" he cried

" we will take care of everything"

"By 'we' you mean..."

"Towa"

"Oh come on! we both know she wont even lift a finger to help and you would be too busy learning about this universe" Kakarot ranted on but a high pitched laugh was heard followed by the ground shaking and several alien soldiers screaming. Kakarot and Whis turned to the training grounds and saw Towa with her demon dog chasing a group of recruits. The demon dog was trying to eat them and Towa was just enjoying herself.

"Whis sir!" female soldier said, she was a deep blue color but looked enough to be human. Kakarot was confused as she passed him a data pad which looked like battle plans for a planet

"Thank you, now make sure the frontal assault is heavily armored"

"Yes sir!" she ran towards the command center located in a large 3 story building next to the palace.

"how? When? Why?" he looked confused but Whis was happy to explain it to him.

"Well, after your queen told us about how much you have to done to put this army on top. We had an agreement to allow you some time off, some debated it but after learning about Diana's pregnancy it was a sure thing.

Kakarot winced as he recalled Maxima's reaction...

Flashback

"KAKAROT GET BACK HERE!" The guards watched in amusement as Kakarot dodged several tanks but their amusement turned to fear when they saw Maxima running after him with her swords raised.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Kakarot screamed to the whole courtyard as he sprinted pass some pilots on break. They blinked as they only saw a glimpse of red race past them and Kakarot scream followed by an explosion at the entrance of the complex.

"I said I was sorry now get off of me!" More explosions followed by some grunts.

"No way am I forgiving you! Now we really have to try, even if it takes a whole month we will not stop until it happens!"

'Oh god, a whole month. No woman can go that long...right?'

The bases alarms turned off and the fires burned as Maxima dragged an Kakarot by his tail back to the palace and into their room, slamming the door in the end.

"Hey, put Diana's rope down!" Kakarot screamed

"You are not going anywhere!"

"OW! Let my tail go yo- hey watch it, it wasn't even wet enough!" Everyone just stayed away from the Throne room for a while.

flashback end

"And of course Maxima will stay at her home planet if she is pregnant"

"You know how ridiculous this sounds right? What if-"

"NO more arguments Kakarot! A ship is being prep and will take you to the world only I will know"

"What about the pilot?"

"Automated and if you try to escape" he waved his staff and some weird sigil appeared on Kakarot's arm " you don't want to find out"

"But-" Kakarot still tried

"If it makes you feel better, it will be two years to you but a month everywhere else" Whis said confusing Kakarot even more " remember, powerful angel, a simple spell on the planet and we have faster time temporarily"

"I thought you could rewind it for a short time?"

"You really didn't read the book I gave you about my specialties?" Whis sadly said and his answer was a smiling Kakarot scratching the back of his head "Now you have some homework my young god"

"What? I've only been a god for..." he raised his hands counting down the years "Ten?"

"11" Whis eye twitched " but you have learned far more than Beerus ever had" Kakarot joking attitude fell since he saw his master say that statement with respect.

"Thank you master" he bowed "Fine, I will follow your orders. Make sure to call me if anything bad happens and if someone falls out of line...kill them" Kakarot walked away towards the throne room for his meeting.

"He may be young but he has far more potential than any god" Whis whispered " I wish he would embrace his power...stubborn saiyan" a smile graced the angel's face.

* * *

We find most of Apokolips generals outside awaiting the leave for Kakarot and Diana. The only people who knew of Kakarot's whereabouts were Towa and Whis, other than that it would be kept a secret for the remainder of their absence.

"Alright my queens and generals, you know how long I will be gone so I expect everyone to pull their own weight and help each other when you can"

"Yes sir!"

"Don't start the sir stuff, we have been fighting alongside each other for a while"

"Yes Kakarot" they all groaned out followed by a few chuckles

"Do not worry my queen, I will make sure the amazons stay fit for battle" Artemis said with a fist on her chest "and we will hopefully be blessed by a young princess when you return"

"Hopefully sister, I can barely stand a male saiyan"

"HEY!" Kakarot shouted

"Anyway, take care of the empire " he and Diana walked to the glowing circle Whis had made " Oh and make sure the plants are fed" Whis only shook his head and tapped his staff into the ground. Diana and Kakarot disappeared in a mix of glowing lines then shot off into the sky like a shooting star.

After a moment of silence "FINALLY!" Arisia shouted.

"I know, now we have a month off!" Barda said and began walking towards the spa Maxima had built.

"So what do we do then?" Faora asked

"Anything, we have a month off!" Karen said

"But what about the war?" Jax said, it was strange to him to take a month off.

"Really? Our army is so big we are not needed. Hell, even Arisia's corps. is already keeping the 'peace' and business has never been better!" Karen said then followed Barda to the spa.

Before the rest could leave a dregg ran into the courtyard looking for anyone in command. The generals and queens stopped confused by the dregg, they were given the week off.

"Did we forget something?" Arisia asked Barda

"No, I am pretty sure we have everything covered..."

"Has anyone seen Lord Kakarot?"

"Yes, He has left for an important mission, why?" Granny goodness asked

"Um... he has a meeting with some potential allies"

"What allies?" she asked

"You mean you haven't read the debrief" Vundabar said over the radio " It has a list of upcoming events for Kakarot, Why wasn't I informed he was leaving?!"

"It was empty" Barda said " and you were too far away to concern you"

"Did you check the other tabs?" Vundabar said "the ones named 'Kakarot'"

"I thought it was just his name, not a tab?" Granny said, Whis rubbed his head in annoyance and Towa chose that moment to walk out of the palace.

"You guys know there is a giant ugly man with his brother and sister...then again they did call him father" she tapped her chin in thought.

"Did he have purple armor and yellow skin with red glowing eyes?" Arisia said

"Yeah, also there is 4 people glowing as well" she gagged when she recalled one "one was red and dripping blood and another one was watching me every time I got close to his orange lantern" She finished and walked away.

All the generals and queens minus Maxima looked at each other with wide eyes. Their focus was brought to the sky as they heard a humongous ship appear but they all were thinking the same thing when they saw the ugly face of another dictator...

"Mongul" Arisia whispered

DAMMIT!" They all shouted and began to panic, they looked around for some solution but were failing until a voice spoke up.

"I'll handle the talks" Whis said and calmly walked towards the palace " this will be fun" he smiled and everyone watched him disappear behind the giant doors.

* * *

Unknown Planet

Kakarot and Diana landed on a planet with only islands on the surface and black water covering the entire planet. Luckily for them there was a blue sky...somehow. The two warriors didn't say anything to each other but stood there on the island looking out towards the black ocean. No longer able to bear the silence Kakarot spoke first.

"Well this is depressing" he said and fell back on the beach

"It could be worst" she said and sat on the ground next to him.

"Oh yeah, how?" He asked,

"Wel-" their heads snapped up towards the black water and saw something looking at them with red eyes and white skin" That" Diana said, Kakarot could only raise an eyebrow at the strange creature but there wasn't just one set of eyes looking at them. There was an a whole colony looking at them a few miles off shore.

"(Sigh) I hope you give birth soon" Kakarot said

"Don't blame me for this saiyan!" she said

"I wasn't blaming you!" he shouted

"Oh it so like you to start shouting when you are wrong!" she yelled back

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" He yelled again.

"SEE! YOU ARE DOING IT RIGHT NOW!" She got close to his face to get her message across.

"WELL I WOULDNT HAVE TO YELL IF I WASNT STUCK ON THIS STUPID PLANET!" His patience reached the limit and in a fit of rage he shot a powerful beam at the white underwater colony. Diana stood up to see a huge tidal wave rushing towards them but a quick ki wave pushed it apart and away from the planet.

"Happy?" she said

"Nope" he said and lowered his hand, they remained quiet for a few seconds until Kakarot finally spoke" are you as turned on as I am right now?"

"Yes" she grabbed his armor and ripped it off, Kakarot could only follow her lead as they proceeded to have their release.

 _2 months_

" I miss my abs" Diana cried as she rubbed the small baby bump on her stomach. She had on a loincloth with a covering for her breasts, she placed her armor on with Kakarot's in a chest next to a giant rock. Kakarot kept his GI pants on but took his shoes with everything else off. His facial hair was slowly coming in but he still looked the same as he was building another house.

another house you may ask, well Diana was complaining about every house he created so he just kept building more to keep himself busy and her happy. Right now he was placing a roof on a two story house with everything Diana asked for and a few extra things for himself. Whis allowed them to have a few pieces of furniture and by a few he gave them a whole store's worth.

"Don't worry amazon, I'm sure they can easily be gained once again" He picked up a the last pieces of furniture and place them inside " there done, now we can eat" he walked outside to begin hunting but Diana had already brought a few dead animals back. She had a smile on her face as she cleaned her spear and looked at Kakarot.

"I thought I told you to leave everything to me" he said

"You do know I can still hunt, I'm only three months pregnant"

"says the immortal amazon queen" he mumbled and picked the carcasses to skin

"What was that?" a sword was held up to Kakarot's neck.

"Nothing" he smiled, her eyes narrowed and leaned closer to his face to give him a passionate kiss.

"mmm" Kakarot groaned but his pleasure was cut short by a hand slapping his face "OW!"

"I heard that" she said, Kakarot narrowed his eyes before dropping the bodies and ravishing Diana once again but careful of the baby.

 _4 months_

"You're fat" Those words had set the amazon queen on rage fueled destruction across the island with Kakarot running for his life, he tried to fly away but Whis spell had activated. He reached the sky and was about to go higher until he saw them in the distance. There was millions upon millions of them waiting to kill Kakarot and he could do nothing but run away back to his crazy mate.

The 'million' things in space was in fact a cruel joke from Whis...

needles

"GET OVER HERE YOU BASTARD!" Kakarot cried as his tail was yanked on and dragged by to the house, the saiyan was thrown inside by Diana and she slammed the door.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH OF AN ANNOYANCE IT IS TO CARRY THIS THING!" She screamed, followed by some items crashing to the ground

"I said I was sorry" he pleaded

"Aw, okay Kakarot" she said sweetly, Kakarot thanked any deity for her mood swing. His calm demeanor evaporated when Diana held up a rope.

"Not the rope again" he cried, the only sound coming out of the house was a moaning Diana and a muffled Kakarot.

 _6 months_

We now find Kakarot and Diana laying on the beach, Diana was sitting on the ground with Kakarot holding her from behind like a couple. Her stomach was large but she still looked beautiful to Kakarot, being stuck with someone for 6 months made their bond even stronger than before allowed their emotions to surface. Diana was shocked to hear him actually admit to have feelings for her, she assumed he would be one of those guys who keep their emotions hidden.

"I hope it isn't a boy" he said, both were looking out to the sunset.

"Why?" she asked

He let out some air "They tend to be disappointments as they grow older" he said

"Experience?" she asked

"Yes, My son wanted to study the universe. He became weaker as a result, all the knowledge but no power" he said

"Not all of our children can be great as their father" she joked, her smile directed at him" We can only hope they will become something amazing, even if their decisions are bad we can only say we tried" she said

"Spoken like a true mother" he said " I hope I can be a great father to this one"

"You and me both" she said "we'll try, two gods are more than enough"

"We do have everybody else" he said, Diana thought about all the people and laughed as she realized they may be evil but they would treat her like family...except Maxima. Whis and Towa would probably love the little saiyan.

"She's kicking" she whispered, Kakarot only smirked and placed his hand on her stomach, He felt the small feet following his hand but what really surprised him was the power held within this one.

"Here young one" Diana felt warmth in her stomach and saw a gold wave flowing out of Kakarot's hand and into her stomach" a saiyan god's princess"

"You are so going to spoil her"

"By spoil, you mean push her beyond her limits then yes I will" They stopped talking and looked out towards the dark sky, unsure of the Future and what will Kakarot do.

 _'Do I even want to go home?'_

 _8 months_

"I think you broke my hand" Kakarot winced as he tried to flex his hand

"*pant* *pant* Shut up" she said as she held a small bundle in her arms, the crying brought Kakarot out of his pain as he approached his child. He smiled as he watched Diana calm the baby.

"Girl?" he asked, she smiled and showed him the face. Blue cobalt eyes with black hair looked right back him, he smiled as he saw the feminine features of his daughter and even laughed as he saw a brown tail reach out to him. He wrapped his own tail around hers gently and received a gurgle with a toothless smile.

"You know the deal amazon, what's her name?"

""Hippolyta II " She instantly said

"Really? who was the first?"

"My mother, she died protecting our home from men who tried to attack. I wasn't fast enough to save her" The baby seemed to sense her mother's distress and instantly try to brush her tail against her face.

"Fitting, cant wait for the amazons to see her" He looked into his child's eyes and saw some red specks inside but other than that, she looked just like her mother.

"Time to feed" Diana said and placed their baby near her breasts which she gladly latched onto.

"Lucky" Kakarot mumbled and Diana could only laugh at her saiyan god.

 _1 year 4 months_

At 6 months old the baby was already walking but falling at the same time, Diana smiled as she picked up the infant and allowed her to try again. Kakarot watched from a distance as he continued to train, right now he was holding up 3 boulders and balancing on one log with ease.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hippolyta II walk over to him but fall forward and onto the hard ground. Diana immediately rushed over when she heard the beginnings of her daughter crying.

"Wait!" Diana stopped when Kakarot said that but was confused and a little anxious to get to her daughter to help "You cant keep babying her, let her get up"

"She is only an infant, 6 months old to be exact" she defended

"So? watch" The crying was loud and to Diana surprise a purple bubble appeared around the crying infant followed by some floating rocks. Hippolyta stopped crying when she realized her mother was not coming to help, in a fit of baby rage she sent a decent sized Ki wave outwards and blew away some decent sized rocks. She slowly stood up and kept crying in her bubble.

"See?" Kakarot said as he tossed his boulders away and jumped down to reach for his daughter. The little saiyan did not see her father reach through her bubble and pick her up much to her surprise.

"Don't look shocked princess" he said "She's a saiyan Diana, they don't need to be coddled"

"It wont stop me from doing it" she said as she walked over, Hippolyta immediately reached out for her mother much to the annoyance of Kakarot. He handed her over and walked away but a cry stopped him, he turned around and saw Hippolyta reaching out for him.

"Nope, you made the decision, now stick to it" he turned back around but some sniffling was heard.

"Oh no..." Diana said, Kakarot turned around and saw the infamous pout of his daughter "she's giving you the face" she smiled

"It wont work" He saw the blue eyes looking into his soul and break his resolve" Not happening!" Diana could only laugh as she saw Kakarot narrow his eyes in concentration "Not the lip!" He cried as he saw Hippolyta's lower lip tremble.

"Dammit!" he muttered as he stomped over to the duo and grabbed Hippolyta "There! Happy?" Hippolyta could only giggle and snuggle into her father

"Its going to be great watching her use you" Diana said as she went to train and leave Kakarot alone with their daughter

 _2 years later (one month for Apokolips)_

"Ready?" Kakarot asked as he fastened his armor, he stretched his muscles and scratched his beard which Diana had loved.

"Yes" Her armor was secured along with her sword and shield on her back with her lasso on her hip. (artdude41-amazon armor, deviantart).

Kakarot picked up his walking kid and placed her on his shoulders, Hippolyta II had gown a bit more and had longer hair with her blue eyes slowly becoming red like her father. Her clothes was a simple toga and her hair elegantly braided with a small tiara made by her mother. Her small wrists had bracelets and on her feet were amazon sandals reaching mid shin.

"Ready princess?" Hippolyta could talk but fluently yet, it came to the shock of Kakarot that her first word was destroy and not mama or dada.

"Yes, daddy" at least she got that part right somehow.

"You heard her my queen, grab on" Diana only shook her head and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Great, now the princess is higher than the queen" Diana muttered just before they teleported away from the black sea.

* * *

"What the hell?" Kakarot muttered as soon as they appeared above the palace. In the sky was another planet floating and several of his ships launching from there with a few supplies coming down.

"Battle world?" she said "I thought Mongul had it with him in the phantom zone" Kakarot smacked his head causing Hippolyta to giggle at her father's antics.

"I forgot I had a meeting with him"

"You were going to ally with Mongul!" she said in disbelief "He had no power whatsoever, just the planet"

"I know, it was the planet I wanted and I guess we got it or something happened" he said "lets go to the throne room, everyone is there" They descended down to the planet and towards the entrance. They both were greeted by the guards and shocked to see a little girl perched on Kakarot's shoulders, they walked towards the throne room but Kakarot decided to have some fun.

He put Hippolyta on the ground and faced her "Hey why don't you head in, me and mommy will be with you" she nodded and turned around "don't forget to introduce yourself"

"What are you doing?" Diana asked

"Having fun, now lets watch" he and Diana peeked around the corner and saw Hippolyta walk in with the guards trying to stop her.

"Hey wait! you cant go in there!" one guard said and drew his blade, Diana immediately tensed but the second guard stopped him.

"Wait you fool, she has a tail" he pointed to the appendage swinging around" must be Kakarot's"

"That would have been bad for me" he said, his relief was cut short as he saw Kakarot and Diana walking towards them with frowns, they immediately bowed but on was sent crashing into a wall.

"Don't ever draw your weapon on my daughter" she said and watched her daughter being squeezed to death by Towa.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed and squeezed Hippolyta " she is so cute!" Kakarot chuckled as he saw Arisia grab Hippolyta next followed by a bear hug from Barda.

Hippolyta only giggled and took in everyone's love, granny only smirked. Diana and Kakarot walked in in all their godly glory and looked at the assembled squad.

"Missed us?" Arisia didn't waste anytime putting Hippolyta down and racing towards Kakarot to give a him a deep kiss followed by Barda and then a demon lust filled kiss by Towa. Whis smiled and stepped off the throne and approached his student.

"I see everything went well"

"Of course master" Kakarot bowed then a smirk showed up "want to tell me how the hell did you get Battle World here?" he asked.

"It a long story" Kakarot was about to respond until he saw 4 different colored lanterns hanging up on a pedestal.

"How?" he pointed towards the lanterns with one ring on each except for the violet one.

"Like I said, its a long story but lets get the little acquainted with the amazons"

"Uh Whis?" Kakarot said as he looked out the window towards an exotic looking ship.

"Yes?"

"Why does Maxima holding a baby...and a girl from the looks of it?"

* * *

Sorry about the lack of badass Kakarot, Next chapter will be about how Whis dealt with the negotiations and possibly met someone *wink*. Also I wanted to say finding a name that wasn't stupid was difficult considering all the names generated for saiyans was basically stupid.

The marvel verse fic is either a continuation or new but...

okay I am not going to lie but the marvel universe is a little intimidating in terms of how much power it has. That shit is insane! when Susan and Richard reed's son is the strongest hero UNLESS I find something else.

Rivalry between Princesses, totally wanted it.

Anyways leave a review and suggestions are welcomed.


	13. Chapter 13

Again, Thanks for the reviews and select few on enemy Ideas. I also want to let everyone else know I wrote the previous chapter while listening to 'Ezio's Family' song from AC2 because I like the song.

Makes you catch the feels...

Anyways Now we can see what crazy thing Maxima has done for herself and how it will affect Hippolyta II.

Read and Review, suggestions always welcomed

* * *

Earth

The blue planet slowly spun around as it continued its orbit, the sun shined on the green side and darkness covered the black dead side. No lights could be seen from space but just a few. The people in Europe were slowly recovering but needed supreme support from the other countries that remained unaffected by the attack but some were reluctant to even spare resources.

The league tried to help but even they could not help the once rich continent. They did stop the raging fires when they began but they could not stop the lava flows that killed people for a while.

We find Batman with the entire league in front of him looking at the last two members of the trinity. Clark remained sitting and out of costume, his body structure made him far smaller than what he was( Like Supergirl's Superman, am I right?). His blue eyes seemed darker and his hair was becoming thinner. Batman waited till everyone calmed down and let the man speak about recent turn of events, they wont like it but it was desperate times.

"I called all of you in today to explain current events" He took a deep breath " We have just received word that Oa has been taken from the guardians by Apokolips" Everyone was whispering and waiting to hear.

"And I bet you all are wondering why Clark is out of costume" Batman said "He will explain himself but as of right now we must be stronger than ever, we may have lost our friends and family but the Earth needs us to be ready for when Kakarot attacks. I have some plans in place but it wont be enough, some allies as you have seen have turned away from crime and provide their resources and support for the cause so we welcome it even if we still have bad blood with them" He waited till the complaints stop and the whispering quiet down.

"I will leave the rest for Superman to finish and will continue to help anyway I can as well as the rest of us" Batman stepped away from the podium and allowed Clark to slowly approach the stand and see the wide range of faces looking at him, to their leader.

"I know you are all wondering why I am not in costume and its simple really" he took a deep breath and looked at his people" I have lost my powers...permanently" The entire hall exploded in outrage and questions, a small few understood what had transpired on Oa. Clark waited until everyone " I will no longer able to be Superman so I ask you as a fellow citizen of Earth to keep helping Earth recover. It may seem all hope os loss but with the help of everyone, our planet will have a future that is not under the tyranny of Kakarot"

"Now goodbye" Clark walked off the stage followed by Batman and left the loud applause the league was giving him and a few trying to talk to him but he kindly sent them away. Both humans walked away to the teleporters and stepped onto the glowing center.

"Does it work Batman?" Batman remained silent until they disappeared in a bright light then reappeared in a hangar filled with people in white protection suits and scrambling around to make final checks before launch.

"He said it would, do you doubt a god's words?" Clark remained silent as they walked out of the hangar and towards the control room that housed the leader. Waller stood looking over her people working on the huge window like machine turning on. She didn't acknowledge their presence but one giant being behind her did in disgust.

The dark being chuckled after seeing Clark out of costume" **How does it feel Kryptonian? To be weak"**

"About the same as you I suppose, at least I can move" The red eyed creature growled in anger and his eyes dimly glowed red before returning to normal. He was practically naked and his severed limbs were slowly reattaching themselves back together at a slow rate.

" **I may not be able to move but at least I will have my power when I am made whole again and a growing empire while you will only have this thing you call a planet"**

"Enough! For a god you do act like us humans, pathetic" Waller said, igniting the ire the dark creature.

 **"Do you have any idea who you are talking to female!"**

"Darkseid, was killed by Kakarot and sent to us with a pretty bow. You have to rely on our technology to survive and use us to achieve your own goal. Predictable."

" **WHY Y-!**

"Darkseid, can we just move on?" Darkseid remained quiet and watched from his floating tank. Clark felt happy he was able to win the argument but was worried about the new machine powering on.

"Waller? you said in the report this is only an extremely stronger version of our dimensional traveling systems"

"Yes, we used the scans you gathered from Kakarot on Oa and have been able to discover something covering his body" she walked towards a screen showing the saiyan, she touched a button and Kakarot's body was emitting a purple aura just like his other two companions but his was barely present.

"As you can see, we were not able to see what kind of energy was coming from his body but we were able to gather enough from his two companions" she showed another image, it was the purple energy coming from their bodies then switched to another image showing the superman and the others necks" we took some readings when you returned from Apokolips and it was the same meaning..."

"Magic" Batman finished " we contacted Fate and through him we were able to determine the probable place Kakarot comes from"

"And what do we hope to get from finding this place?" Clark asked

"Allies, we can find someone capable of dealing with Kakarot. Should we fail I'm sure we can pull some other supermen from the other universes to help, I mean all of them are threatened by this anomaly" Waller said.

"What if it is something worse than Kakarot?" Clark asked, his questions annoying some of them.

"Then we die and lose everything we have fought for. Now stop asking questions" Batman said and faced the machine.

"Its ready ma'am!" a female scientists said from her station.

"Then prepare to activate" she activated the intercom "All personnel, evacuate the area I repeat evacuate the area immediately!" The people with quick efficiency rushed out of the hangar and several robots began walking towards the machine with weapons raised. Clark gave the large lady a questioning look.

"Precaution" She simply said.

They all remained quiet as they watched the machine activate and a huge blue vortex appeared on the wall with arcs of lightning shooting out and hitting the walls. The base began to shake to its foundations and several machines inside the control room began to spark from a potential overload.

"Did you find it?!" Waller asked, the room was shaking even harder than before with a small fire breaking out at one console.

"Hold on ma'am!" a man said as he concentrated on his station, the indicator on the screen was slowly lining up with targeted area "There! we got a lock, huge energy signature like Kakarot's!

"Pull it now!" Waller screamed as she saw the glass beginning to crack under the pressure. The air suddenly shifted and everyone being pushed back unlike the robots who were tethered to the ground. Clark looked up just in time to see the once blue vortex turn red and a giant man come flying out. Waller saw it too, the robots below shot grappling hooks at the figure and pulled him through.

"Emergency shutdown! NOW!" One scientists slammed their hand on the red button and in less than a second the portal collapsed and the figure crashed into the ground. The lights returned to normal and the clean up crew ran out to the hangar to put out the fires and vent the smoke from the fried machinery. The robots stationed were destroyed during the shut down process but the figure was intact and laying on the ground.

"Contain him, keep him drugged until we get what we need" Waller ordered when she walked into the hangar to see the medics looking over the unconscious man being picked up.

"How much does he weigh?!" one medic grunted while they were finally able to get him on the table with straps and wheel him out to the labs.

"We cant do that to him, what is he is one of the good guys?" Clark asked Batman as they walked in.

"It is necessary, we cannot have another destroyer awake"

"Then we will only make an enemy if he only has a problem with Kakarot" Batman looked at the human Clark and decided to appease him.

"I will get J'onn to come down and scan his mind, just to make sure"

"Thank you" Clark finished but he did have one question" Now how do I get back to Metropolis?"

Batman gave a deep sigh "Follow me, I'll give you a ride"

 _ **(What enemy do you readers want, let me know who can give Kakarot a fight in his ssj3 form**_ )

* * *

"Stop staring at me" a little girl said.

Kakarot was sitting in his throne room staring at the mystery before him, he was looking at her with raised eyebrows then back to her mother with a questioning look. He looked back at his daughter with the same look before. It was making the girl nervous to meet her father for the first time, sure being royalty was a bonus but being the daughter of a god was something else.

His red eyes narrowed even more as he saw her play with her tail, it was something her mother tried to get her to stop doing but it was a calming method for the young saiyan princess.

"Explain Maxima" he said, her mother tried to remain proud but she was nervous about what he would think of their daughter.

looking down she spoke"Well you see dear, I asked Whis a favor"

"And what was that favor?"

"He would speed up...my pregnancy" Closing his eyes, he rubbed his temples together, first Superwoman and Faora go missing in another universe and now he has two kids already past their baby stages. Saiyan babies to add to that, he needed to plan his next move.

"I think he went a little quicker than you imagined...unless you asked for this" he gestured the little girl who appeared maybe a year or two older than Hippolyta. Her elegant green dress with black trimming reached to her ankles and showing enough of her golden sandals with black colored toe nails. Her hair was a long French braid that was tossed in front of her with light black eyeliner to enhance her already red eyes.

"Maybe..." Maxima said, her eyes were still looking at the lanterns sitting on a table. She kept hearing something and it sounded like it was coming from the sapphire one but she ignored it.

"How old is she?"

"I'm five father" Kakarot looked at the frowning girl with a smirk, her voice even had the elegance of her mother. Kakarot stood from his throne and approached the little girl, he crouched to her level and looked at her with his usual smirk. Her red eyes met his own and the two had an intense stare down with Maxima looking between the two.

"You do know what that means Maxima, right?" he said, not breaking eye contact with his daughter.

"You cannot be serious Kakarot? She is still to young to even lift a weapon" Maxima reasoned and was going to say something else until she saw it.

Her daughter's hair flashed to a weird green color then disappear.

Kakarot was surprised to see the change but remained stoic as he looked into her red eyes. He knew something special would come from his children but not this soon, if he was honest with himself, he felt cheated. It took him years until he reached the super saiyan form but for his child to easily reach it kind of annoyed him.

"You were saying Maxima?" Kakarot knowingly asked

"..." she did not have anything to say.

"What about you 'princess'? what do you want?" he taunted, he felt her power increase again.

"My name is Victoria of Almerac" she said with eyes narrowed.

"Fine, Victoria what do you want?" Her power went back down and a smirk appeared on her face, she would finally get to train with her father. A GOD!

"I want to be like you" she said

"And why?"

"Mother has told me of your battles against the other gods in the war, I want to be able to have that power to win any battle" she confidently said, her father could only smirk at her ambitious idea.

'She is going to love this part' Kakarot stood up and took a few steps away, Victoria's eyes slightly widened as she saw his hair rise and his red eyes change to yellow. His whole body glowed and his cape fluttered narrowed his eyes. Maxima could only smile as she saw her saiyan show his daughter what was in store for her in the future. In a small flash of yellow light, Kakarot's hair changed to gold and his body slightly expand.

"This ,my dear daughter, is a super saiyan" Victoria could only gape at the energy flowing all over his body and his eyes shining brighter than a star. She felt some of the energy reach out to her as she extended a hand to touch the aura.

"Wow! This is the power of a sai-" the huge doors swing open and a little girl walked followed by her mother. Maxima narrowed her eyes as she stared at her rival and the younger girl walking clumsily.

"Daddy?" she said as she approached her glowing father, she walked towards him and the girl in the green dress. Her blue eyes widened as she saw her father smile down at her.

"Hello Hippolyta" he said as he picked up his child, she slowly reached out for his golden hair much to the annoyance of Victoria. The mothers a few feet away smiled at the three bonding but frowned as they looked at each other. Green met Blue and their armors reflected their expressions.

"How was the island?" Maxima smiled

"It was more comfortable with Kakarot there" Maxima scowled and stepped into Diana's space.

"I see your brat can barely walk let alone talk" Diana could only smirk as she saw Kakarot pick up Victoria in his other arm and see how uncomfortable she was being so close to her father and sister.

"At least my child knows her father properly unlike you. Tell me, how much did you pamper her?"

" Barely, Whis told me how to raise her and I followed to the letter"

"Then congrats" she said, flashing her a sincere smile.

Maxima wasn't buying her kindness " At least mine is stronger" she bragged, Diana' smile disappeared and her competitive look appeared.

"We'll see Queen, you may have a head start but my little girl is a warrior at heart just like her parents" Their attention was brought back as they saw Kakarot trying to get Hippolyta to let go of his hair and Victoria trying not to laugh at her 'godly' father unable to remove the small hands.

"Hmm... some scary warrior" Maxima muttered then laughed. Diana could only ignore her and smile followed by a laugh.

"Let go Hippolyta!" Kakarot said but the little girl was only laughing at her father's pain.

"Where did those come from?" Diana asked after a few minutes of hair pulling. Everyone present looked at the table that held the lanterns and saw some rings shaking, likely looking for new wielders.

"Those my dear queens are from the leaders of those respective Corps." Arisia said as she entered the room, she wore skin tight leggings with a sports bra and was untying her hands. Her rings were missing but she was armed with a sword attached to her hip.

"Hello little one" she cooed at the Hippolyta then looked at Victoria "Princess" she nodded.

"Whis did not get around to that did he?" Kakarot said

"Well next time tell the rest of us your teacher sucks at negotiating" Kakarot could only laugh.

"What do you expect?"

"I expected some form of compromise" she said.

"I don't know, I probably would have done the same thing" He shrugged "So what Happened?"

"Well..."

* * *

Flashback

We find Whis walking through the halls and towards the throne room that held some powerful figure in the universe. The guards saluted their temporary leader and opened the doors to reveal four figures standing in the center but one of them in orange was standing a few feet away from everyone while clutching his lantern. Whis looked unimpressed by the red figure trying to scare him and ignored the hate filled look the purple one was giving him. The yellow was only looking at him, trying to analyze him.

"Hello, unfortunately Kakarot has left for a mission but I will fill in for all of his duties and decisions" The red one growled and the orange one was already leaving for the door. The guards blocked the exit and raised their weapons. Whis only smiled and walked in front of the group.

"Now we can talk about how you will serve in Kakarot's army, leave if you want but I wont hesitate to kill you" The orange lantern immediately acted and attacked the guards but to their surprise the Parademons easily swatted the lantern to the side with their weapons and sent him flying into the wall.

"I will not be held hostage, you will let me go or this planet will be no more!" the man in purple armor yelled as he raised his wrist. Whis could only deduce the ship he saw outside held some powerful enemies.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, you see you all hold some importance to my god and he would be disappointed that I had to take everything from you"

"Kill him!" The red one yelled and charged, Whis kept smiling and waited. The man dripping in blood was stopped by a green shield and slammed into the ground. Arisia flew in and landed on the ground, her armor was on and she held up both of her rings.

"Stand down!" She ordered, she turned to Whis with shock" Is this how you get things done?!"

"I taught the same thing to Kakarot, it works" he shrugged.

"But..." she tried to think of something but nothing was coming up.

"I wont stand for this!" The man in purple armor screamed, he pushed a button and the entire sky was blown away as the giant ship he came in on flew into position.

"(sigh) Take it down" she said in her earpiece, the man named Mongul eyes widened as he saw his ship surrounded by bigger battle ships. Their guns were taking aim as Mongul's ship was firing everywhere but a quick barrage of fire from the battle ships easily destroyed it without taking any damage.

"Now" Whis calmly said, quicker than anyone could see Whis disappeared and reappeared in the same spot but something was different. The sound of someone's blood spurting out was heard as they turned and saw Mongul fall to the ground with his head sliding off. Mongul's children could only stay frozen as they saw their father die and his body twitch on the ground.

"Seize the War world, kill all of them" Whis said to one messenger lowlife. The man quickly sent the message and the battle ships quickly flew into space and towards the hidden world a few light years away.

"Wow" Arisia could only say as she trapped Atrocitus in a bubble, the rage filled lantern tried to break free but Arisia's power was too strong for him. The guards picked up the orange lantern named Larfleeze and prepared to slice his head off but Whis quickly interfered.

"No, Take him to the dungeons" they nodded and walked away" and give me his ring" they ripped the ring off and tossed it to Whis before dragging the alien away.

"Arisia?" Whis said as he picked up the orange lantern and placed it on the table with Larfleeze's ring.

"Yes" she said, she laughed a little as she slowly decreased the size of the bubble and watched Atrocitus screaming in pain.

"Kill him, take his ring and put it on the table with the lantern" Arisia only smirked and crushed the screaming thing, The blood was still in the small ball but she extracted the glowing red ring and placed it on the table.

"Clean up the body" Whis ordered, the Parademons quickly tossed the decapitated body outside to the demon dogs and walked back to their position.

"Now that leaves you four" Whis said, he looked at the children of Mongul then to Sinestro and Star sapphire " What to do with you?"

They could only look at the angel in fear and even the one who uses its power was afraid _._

* * *

 _I will write the second part in the next chapter and maybe introduce Kakarot's god form in the search for Superwoman and Faora. I apologize for the portrayal of the two lantern corps and maybe Mongul. I mean he was superman's enemy and in this story they all seem weak compared to Kakarot. Remember I meant for Kakarot to be Over Powered and someone in the reviews gave me even more ways to show how strong Kakarot is so Thank you **DRADX**._

 _Anyways I might redo the negotiations but I like the simple way, shows where Kakarot got his skills from._

 _Also do not forget to leave an idea for someone to fight Kakarot, could be from his universe(prefer that one) or maybe the marvel verse MAYBE! Has to be able to push Kakarot to use his third form to the max or less than Max._

 _Thank you_

 _Please leave a review and suggestions are welcomed._


	14. Chapter 14

Alright, I have a way to increase Broly's power and it will make sense regarding the saiyan. I had to give the humans an advantage but like all humans, they will make a mistake with all the power they have. It will backfire on them but not in the form of Kakarot or Broly:)

Thanks for the reviews and as always, suggestions are welcomed

Enjoy!

* * *

Part 2

With the body of Mongul disposed, the 'negotiator' was looking at the last four people he had to deal with before he went off planet to complete some 'errands'.

"Now my god's original purpose was to force you into his army but I do not know if he wants the leader of the Sinestro corp. alive" Whis said, his eyes filled with amusement.

"I only came here to seek an alliance, not slavery" Sinestro bit out.

"It is not slavery if said members are treated equally"

"Well excuse me for misunderstanding but I am no fool"

"Could've fooled me" Arisia muttered, Sinestro in anger swung his hand creating a yellow sword. Arisia only smirked as she caught the blade with her hand, Sinestro screamed when he felt a hand grab him by the neck and slam him into the ground. Laying on the ground, Sinestro tried prying the hands off his neck but each time he touched the claws his skin kept bleeding.

"What the hell?!" He screamed.

"Thank you darling" Arisia said as she walked towards the downed leader "Say hi" she said to the laughing female above him, his thoughts were cut short when he felt the sharp fingers cut deeper into his throat.

"GAH!"

 _"Hello pretty boy..." M_ ad Harriet said as she traced his back with her other free hand, memorizing the curves " _Can I keep him?"_ She asked her friend.

"NO!" Sinestro screamed and tried to escape but only caused more blood to seep out of his neck an alarming rate.

"Yes although he might die from blood loss before you can do anything to him" she gestured to the pooling blood beneath them.

Laughing evilly, she leaned in to Sinestro's ear " _I don't mind"_ Arisia laughed as she ripped Sinestro's ring away and placed his lamp on the table with the others. Sinestro tried to call his ring back to him but Harriet interfered

"Not happening..." She sang and sliced his hands off, blood sprayed from the wounds but were immediately sealed by Arisia by burning his skin. His pain filled screams were cut short as Harriet smashed his head into the ground knocking him unconscious.

"He's all yours Harriet, have fun" Arisia laughed as she watched Harriet drag her new toy away.

Whis smiled at the scene then looked at the 2 offspring of a dead tyrant.

"You two can go whenever you want, we have no use for you" With that, the angel began to walk away from the scene and past the smirking Arisia.

"Oh and make sure the pink one is locked up too" Whis ordered and faster than sapphire could react she was seized by her arms and the ring pulled off her finger by Arisia and placed on the table with all the rest.

"Let me go!" she shouted as she was dragged out the door screaming and kicking while trying to call her ring to her but was not able to reach cause Arisia was holding onto it.

One the screaming was gone, Arisia turned to look at the last two people in the room.

"Like he said , Leave" She signaled the guards "Escort them to the hangar, give them a ship since theirs is taken" Walking away with a smile " And guard the lanterns until Kakarot comes home"

"Wait!" Arisia stopped, rolling her eyes in annoyance since she knew what was going to happen.

"Yes, Mongal?" She said.

"We wish to join your army"

"And why would I let the likes of you join us?" she asked, still facing away from them "If you are anything like your father then we are better off without you"

"We are nothing like our father!" the son shouted

"You're right" she said, looking at them finally " you're weaker than him" With an angry shout, the son of Mongul(Can I just call him Mongul?) sprinted towards her with his fist raised. Arisia prepared to counter his attack but a giant Parademon appeared before her with its sword drawn.

Mongul's eyes widened as he saw the blade swiftly come down on his out stretched fist. He stopped his movement as he stared at his hand, the skin began to bleed and his hand slowly fell to the ground no longer attached to his arm.

"Idiot..." Mongal muttered as she looked at the giant creature with glowing black armor, the white lights shown in the crevices and the eyes were white instead of the usual red( New 52 Parademons but fully covered in black armor with nothing showing).

"Woah!" Arisia laughed while looking at the hulking figures of their soldiers "What the hell are you?!"

"MY soldiers Arisia" looking to the feminine voice, she saw Barda in her usual armor but instead of blue it was black "Meet the elite guard" She said pointing at the window, curious she looked and saw 3 rows of about forty soldiers all in the same armor and with the same load out. Their white glowing eyes look toward her and raised their fists to their chest in salute.

Admiring the new soldiers, she looked at her fellow queen "That's great and all but why did you summon them? I thought we were on vacation" she asked.

"Are you kidding me? R&D just told me to test these soldiers in live combat situations, there's no way I could pass up this chance for a bit of fun before I relax"

Shaking her head in disbelief "Have fun dear" she looked back at Mongal and Mongul with an idea forming in her head "Hey Barda?"

"Yeah" she said, just stopping before leaving

"Take these two with you" gesturing to the monguls "They want to join so what's better than a test. Try not to die" Arisia stated and walked out of the room.

"Pick your hand up and lets go, time to have some fun" She said while walking out but stopped to look at them "and try not to disappoint me"

Mongal followed with a evil smirk but her brother was only seething in anger as he picked up his hand and followed.

He thought to himself he could take his anger out on his next victims.

yeah, that sounded appealing to him.

* * *

One week later

"YOU BROUGHT SOMETHING FAR WORSE THAN KAKAROT?!" J'onn yelled both physically and telepathically to all the people in the research wing. Waller remained stoic but Clark was already looking at the young man laying on the table muttering one name over and over again.

"What did you see?" Batman asked, he already had gathered the blood samples and other materials to study the saiyan physiology, he hoped to be able to find a weakness for Kakarot but now it may seem like he would need to do a lot more.

"I saw nothing but destruction, hate, and insanity. This creature has done nothing but destroyed planets and killed millions for his own joy" the martian said then looked at the others "Why did you bring him here, when he wakes up this planet will be nothing"

"Then we wont wake him up...yet" Waller said, she was looking at the data in a screen showing the results and findings from the saiyan" We will find a way to control him then we will send him after Kakarot"

"You believe that is going to work, his father tried to control him and he failed"

"What?" Batman said

"Yes, even at a younger age he destroyed planets. His father died when this' Broly' broke free using his anger when he saw Kakarot" They all began to slowly understand what the Martian was worried about " but something is different..." this caught their attention.

"What?" Clark asked

"The Kakarot I saw was kind and friendly. He wore a orange GI and had 'friends' help him fight, then there was more after that fight"

"Wait, you mean there is two Kakarots?!" Clark said

"I do not know. This one went by Goku, after losing against Goku he survived and crashed on their earth. He woke up and attacked a child that looked like Goku but was destroyed by his sons"

"Then if he died, how is he here?" Waller said, then something clicked for her" The portal, we didn't just break into their universe. We went farther"

"We went to their underworld" Batman said " we broke into their hell, we could have pulled something even worse through"

"Then send him back. We have what we need" Clark suggested.

"No we have an enemy of Kakarot and as long as we keep him under then we have a weapon" Batman said.

"Even if we wanted to send him back its going to take months to fix the machine" Waller said " I say find all the weaknesses then kill him"

"How do you kill what is already dead?" J'onn asked, the question made them pause and look at the person lying on the table. His skin color was a deathly pale and they could see the scars covering his body from what they assume was his punishment. His body temperature was below normal and from what they could see his heart was barely even moving.

They slightly panicked when Broly began moving his head then his hair was turning yellow.

"He's waking up!" A man said as he injected more drugs into Broly's bloodstream, Broly continued to stir and was clearly ignoring the drugs "he's resisting, we need something stronger!" Waller said.

"That was the strongest we had!"

" _Kakarot..."_ Broly's head was filled with the annoying saiyan who killed him his anger burned even brighter as he recalled his defeat at the hands of his sons" Kakarot..."

Everyone in the lab was suddenly walking back towards the exit after seeing the familiar golden hair emerge. The lights around the room flickered followed by monitors exploding.

"Kakarot!..."

"J'onn put him down, Now!" Batman said, the Martian was already beginning the process causing him to exert even more power on the awakening giant. J'onn yelled out as he held his head in his hands but he wouldn't give up, he was so close to finishing. In a final push, the telepath breached broly's head and put him in a forced coma. The lights stopped shaking and a few of the soldiers returned with weapons raised.

"Stand down!" Waller ordered then looked at the saiyan "He's detained"

 _'What the hell did we get ourselves into?_ ' Waller thought

Falling to his knees "...you have a year...before h-he...wakes up" With those last words, the Martian fell to the ground unconscious. His words echoing across the room for everyone to hear.

"That is not enough time Batman" Waller said, Clark agreed and was holding his unconscious friend.

"Can we get him to do it again" Clark asked

"No, the brain will not be susceptible to the same attack and will be even harder to get into" The logic made sense but it put even more fear into everyone working the project.

"Lets get J'onn back to the league headquarters, we'll let Waller's people deal with this" Clark and J'onn walked towards the hangar but Batman remained behind. Facing Waller the two knew what was needed to be done.

"Work fast Waller, I will do my part and make sure the world remains intact. Let me know if there is anything you need"

"Of course Batman, We will let you know what we have. In the meantime, make sure the second machine is ready"

He gave the women a nod before walking away, leaving Waller with the saiyan to dissect. She turned to the saiyan with a small smirk.

"Lets see what makes you tick"

* * *

"Did you feel that?" Kakarot asked Towa as they landed in a forest.

"Yes, but it was too weak my love" Kakarot only shrugged as he and Towa walked along the moving pathway made from the moving plants. They walked for a few minutes until they reached a giant building with destroyed defenses being covered in moss. Walking to the door, they waited until a woman dressed in god like robes opened the door, her eyes dazed and missing life.

"Welcome, lord Kakarot" she greeted in a monotone voice.

"Interesting" Towa said as she examined the creature before her like the scientists she is "You said she can control people through plants?"

"Yeah, either through a kiss or locks them away in a pod for a few weeks" he pointed at one green pod holding a body inside.

"Then what?"

"I don't know, they become her servants or something" He lowered himself to her ear " I personally try to stay away from the kiss" he whispered in her ear.

"That's disappointing my lord" A voice said at the base of a giant trunk in the center of the room. Poison Ivy walked out of her 'command' center to address her god with as much seduction as her heavenly body could provide " I was hoping we could talk more privately about my reward" she said, her voice oozing sex.

"I gave you the planet" He said

"Oh, a planet is great but..." She wrapped her arms around Kakarot and whispered in his ear" I want something _bigger"_ Kakarot could only close his eyes and release a small growl which only excited the female holding him.

"Don't Ivy" he whispered, his hands moving on their own and Towa could only giggle at the sight.

"Don't what?" she said, her hands traveling lower and lower...

In a fast motion, Ivy found her self spun around and something hard pressing into her back side. Her hands held behind her back causing her chest to stick out. Her body shuddered as she felt a scorching breath on her sensitive neck and the scent of Kakarot fill her nostrils.

"I would destroy that body in so many ways possible, then..." he whispered, he listened to her heart pound faster when he stopped.

"Then what?" she muttered, a smirk gracing her features as she tried to plant her lips on his neck.

"You just have to wait" She gasped as she felt him move away and left her stumbling forward, he laughed as he saw her face change from shock to anger in a second. Towa and Kakarot chuckled as they saw the plants around them scurry away in fear of their master and a few servants cowardly hide in a corner.

"Sorry, business before pleasure" Towa joked as she saw the frown of Ivy deepen " Don't frown dear, it leaves wrinkles on that emerald skin of yours"

"Now show me what you have" Ivy would file away their small confrontation for later, right now it was time to show the success. She walked towards a monitor at the far side of the room followed by Kakarot and Towa. She waved her hand at the soldier standing near it, waiting for his master obediently.

"Pull it up slave" The soldier nodded and activated a hologram of the planet and the green covering the whole planet with a few red dots in a few areas near them.

"I have complete control of the planet , those red dots you see are some of the people who escaped but don't worry" she grinned as she saw some red dots begin to disappear "My plants are being fed as we speak, or they died from the locals.

"Locals?" Kakarot asked

"Nothing to be concerned with, they are called primitives by the gods. Some large bugs but other than that, they take care of the planet" she said.

"So you have a bunch of gods serving you?" Kakarot said

"Yes, I am truly the goddess I deserve to be. No humans destroying my land and no heroes stopping me" she laughed as she felt the entire planet singing to her.

"Anything else?"

"Yes Kakarot" she turned to the screen as more images and findings came up.

ONE HOUR LATER

"Goddess, incoming transmission!" The soldier working the console alerted them. The screen showed a huge fleet heading towards the planet with smaller ships following. Kakarot smirked as he realized those were refugee ships following the damaged fleet.

"Answer it, do not make yourself obvious. I want them moving away from the planet, understand?"

"Yes goddess" the soldier quickly deactivated the video feed and opened communications. Clearing his throat he responded.

"This is NG outpost 1, state your business" The static was gone and a female voice rang through.

" **This is battle fleet New Dawn, we have orders from Highfather to recover. Our fleet has taken extensive damages and these refugees need sanctuary before we can continue our fight"** The soldier remained stoic as he answered.

"I suggest you stay away from the planet for right now"

 **"And why is that soldier"** her voice was tired but irritation could be detected.

"Our outpost are under attack from the bugs, we are trying to secure a safe zone for all refugees and it might take a good month before we can guarantee their safety Ma'am"

 **"Then I will send additional ships to aid the ground forces, should be able to cut the time down to half an hour"** she said, they could tell she was already giving the orders.

"Oh for fucks sake" Ivy muttered, Kakarot rolled his eyes and walked away as the soldier tried to dissuade the captain from sending additional forces. Ivy quickly crushed the station with the soldier with a huge vine then followed Kakarot outside with Towa standing next to him.

"I do not want to deal with an entire fleet" She rubbed her head in irritation as she saw several large ships reaching the atmosphere.

"Towa?" He looked at the small woman, silently asking if she wanted to take care of it.

"Not my job dear, now take care of it" Kakarot could only smirk as he raised his hand, his black hair rising with his red eyes glowing. A black ball formed in his hand and continued to grow as he floated in the sky. The ball grew even bigger as Kakarot raised his hand, he did not have much time until they saw it. He did not want Ivy to have the entire NG fleet coming after her.

"Have this!" Kakarot shouted and ease, he launched the black ball towards the approaching fleet. It eclipsed a small moon but it was enough to capture all the ships in the dark void. Kakarot smirked as he saw the entire fleet disappear and the darkness of space was left standing. The wind that was expected was nothing but a calming breeze for the now clear sky. The sun shining brightly and the plant life growing even powerful as well as the goddess controlling them.

"Woah!" Kakarot said as he fell to the ground, Towa immediately by his side checking him. Her god should not be gasping for air. Kakarot laid on the ground breathing hard with his body hurting, he felt his power fluctuating again and this time it was lighting his body on fire. He felt his hair grow but then returned to normal.

"What the hell?" Kakarot muttered as he tried to stand with the help of Ivy and Towa. His body still shaking and not returning to normal. He felt Ivy check him but could not find anything toxin related.

"There's no poisons in his body but I might be wrong. A saiyan's health is completely beyond me"

"Don't worry, I'm taking him to Whis. I will be back after making sure he is safe for his trip"

"Why?" she asked

"Because I want to" she smirked before a pained groan from Kakarot caught her attention "Alright, lets get you back. Call us if you are under attack again, I'm sure we can spare a few ships" Ivy nodded and stepped back, Towa brought her staff out and with a single wave they disappeared. Ivy could only shake her head as she walked back inside the base to work on her newest hybrid being.

* * *

On the planet deemed as hell, there was nothing but death and insanity from a few unlucky prisoners followed by screams from the demon dogs meals. Inside one of the training rooms we find three people in a classroom looking at a board with two of them sitting behind desks and one lecturing. That is until someone's loud snoring interrupted him.

"Are you even paying attention?" Whis said as Hippolyta quickly sat up, some drool on the desk causing her to blush and quickly wipe it off.

"Of course not, she just wants to something to eat master. That's why there is so much drool" Victoria sneered, her highness looking away in disgust. Whis could only rub his head as he tried teaching some basic Ki techniques to the princesses. It was a VERY slow process for some, mainly the individual snoring most of the time.

"Sorry" Hippolyta muttered as she looked down and rubbed her tail. Whis saw a few tears building in her eyes.

"It is okay little one, just try to pay attention. You do want to be like your father correct?" The little girl looked up, her blue eyes narrowed as she nodded.

"To bad she wont be as strong as me or him" Victoria boasted.

"Just because you are older does not mean she will be weaker than you. From what I can tell, Hippolyta is stronger that you" Victoria quickly stood from her seat, anger present on her face.

"Impossible!"

"She may not show it but her power is something to fear" Whis saw it the first time he saw her, she may of looked innocent but her true saiyan side was still trying to reach the surface.

"No mother said " Victoria ranted but a bright light stopped her as she saw two figures appear and one fall to the ground trying not to scream in pain.

"Whis, he needs help!"

"Daddy/father!" both shouted as they rushed to him, his hair was glowing and his body was shaking as if cold. Whis summoned his staff and approached his god, the energy he was sensing was extremely powerful but trying to mix with the saiyan god. Whis waved his staff over Kakarot to block the energy flow but it caused Kakarot's body to arch.

"AAAAHHH!" Kakarot screamed as his body burned, he needed something to cease this pain. Whis knelt down next to his saiyan god, his staff scanned the god for any signs until he saw the one issue.

"I cant stop it, wherever this power is coming from it is trying to combine with his life force"

"Cant he just overpower it, like you said" Towa said

"Yes but it would only just delay the process, sooner or later his body would overload from the buildup or said power will keep causing issues with his body until he leaves this universe. It could even follow us back home"

"Then fix it!" Kakarot growled out as he laid on the ground. Whis quickly slapped his hand on Kakarot's chest and in a flash of heavenly light Kakarot was sighing in relief. Slowly standing, he flexed his muscles and threw a few punches to see of anything was wrong.

"I'd recommend not using any energy attacks until I resolve this issue, I might be gone for a while so make sure these kids don't keep training"

"I cant, I'm leaving to retrieve some generals from another universe, they failed to report back so either they abandoned us or are trapped somewhere" Kakarot said, he looked at the annoyed expressions on his daughters as he stood.

"I'm leaving for New Genesis again to study the gods, I too will be gone for a while" Towa said.

"Then who will train us?" Victoria asked

"I don't know, you can go with Hippolyta to Oa, her mother would welcome you to their sessions"

"I'm not training with a bunch of barbarians!" crossing her arms, she raised her chin in disgust at the thought. She also did not want to return to her mother so soon, relaxation is the least of her priorities

"At least they are better fighters than your mother's race!" Hippolyta shouted

"How dare you insult my people?!"

"You started it!"

"ENOUGH!" The two girls flinched from the loud voice of Kakarot " Since you wont train with the amazons, then I'll stick you with Barda. I'm sure her tasks will provide some challenges for you princess"

"I'll be back soon, make sure to practice what I have taught you" Whis ordered.

"Them I suggest you start looking for anything related to 'The source', it seems the gods get their powers from it" suggested Kakarot.

"Very well, until then" with a light tap if his staff, his body was surrounded in a flash of colors before the ball of light blasted off into the darkness of space.

"Tell Barda I sent you Victoria and I will see you ladies later, might be longer since everywhere I visit the time frame is different"

"Bye father/daddy!" the two replied together

"And Towa" the demon girl gave the god an innocent look " Don't do anything stupid"

"Since when I have done anything stupid" she laughed but Kakarot gave her an annoyed look.

"Mira" Her laughter abruptly stopped and anger graced her features

"I thought we would forget about that" she hissed

"Just a reminder dear, do not want an annoying repeat" with that Kakarot walked away to his destinantion.

"Who's Mira" Hippolyta asked, she nervously rubbed her tail as she received a glare from Towa.

"A mistake your father had to correct" she icily responded " Now come on, we need to send you to Oa and get Victoria to Barda" Not wanting to question her further, they followed the demon without grace to the hangar.

* * *

"Is it ready?" Kakarot asked, he looked at the familiar device sitting on the a table in a reinforced room with alien scientists making final checks.

"Yes my lord, the last known coordinates are set and the device is fully powered" the old alien said, Kakarot nodded and gently picked the controller up (device from crisis on two earths) and a familiar earth appeared on the small screen.

"One more thing" Kakarot said

"yes"

"Will I be knocked out when I teleport?" the last universal travel made him question their methods.

"It should be safe my lord, there has been no reports of unconsciousness from the generals since they began their trip"

"Alright, lets do this then" Kakarot said to himself as he pushed the button, he frowned after a few seconds expecting a huge portal.

"Are you sur-" He paused as he felt his body shift out of existence and darkness consume his vision with the loss of his limbs.

' _Oh they are so dead!_ ' was the last thought before Kakarot passed out and landed on a street in the middle of a busy city with a crowd of people surrounding him. After a few minutes, police sirens of heavy military trucks rushing to the location and the people running away in fear. As the people scattered, one person remained in a colorful hoodie and looked at the sleeping saiyan with a huge smile.

"There you are!" she said with joy before popping a green pill in her mouth and lifting the saiyan. She looked down the street, seeing the trucks coming closer with a few people flying high above them in a rush it would seem.

"B-man is not going to be happy you decided to show up at a bad time" Her eyes widened as she saw a woman with a brown tail come into view.

"Time to go Kakarot" she said before sprinting down the street and further into the city. The people looked at her but ignored her presence and continued on with their lives as a sign of support for their hopeful cause.

The trucks finally arrived with some familiar 'heroes' landing a few feet looking at the device laying on the ground. A stoic Hawkgirl and a yellow lantern picked up the device to see it was exactly the same one the other two had.

"Where is he?!" They flinched as they watched the short woman with a furry tail stomp towards them and look around.

"They're gone" Hal Jordan said as he gave the device to a soldier.

"Then find them you idiots!" They nodded and flew deeper into the quiet city with soldiers driving or running past the woman.

"Is he here?" a man asked, his blue suit with the giant S shining in the darkness.

"He is...and Batman has him"

"We need to lock the planet down then" he suggested/ ordered

"It wont stop him if he wakes up" she said, her black pupils narrowing, knowing the dangerous weapon that landed in their universe...

* * *

You know, with the episodes of Super coming and the universal survival arc. I find myself not caring. Why you may ask? Well the power level system does not exists and apparently a scholar in training gohan can give Goku a nice fight even though he has bee accustomed to the peaceful life of Earth, and the fact super saiyan blue is nothing special.

I'm not hating but I feel like Goku, who has trained more than most, is being nerfed so they can have everyone involved. Then again, it would be like GT again with everyone relying on Goku.

This story will have the survival arc but probably later.

I'm sure you know which universe I am going to slaughter next, seems obvious with current events happening. Also I might do a fight with Victoria and Hippolyta vs. Broly because it would fit perfectly with Broly: the second coming.

Thanks for reading and suggestions welcomed

Please review


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you for all the you all for the reviews and suggestions as well as explanation for certain areas I was unsure of. Also as most of you migh of notice, I am going with the flow but I am beginning to make a plot for the story after Broly is introduced.

As always enjoy

Please review and suggestions always welcomed.

* * *

5 days later

"For tonight's story we have an update on the global search for fugitive Harleen Quinzel and the strange character she was carrying 5 days ago in Gotham. The city is still contained until further notice and until the suspects are to turn themselves in or captured by authorities, the city and several other locations will continue to be closed off to any citizens and incoming ships or transportations" The brunette explained as several images of Gotham being patrolled by the army and several videos of soldiers checking people's homes and during the process destroying their homes. She gave a forced smile as she looked at the balding man next to her.

"As stated in the press conference with Superman, all citizens of the regime are to report any findings and a reward will be given to those with credible information should they find any leads. The regime is searching for the threat labeled by the regime as 'extremely dangerous' and as of today there is no progress" he finished

"Thank you for tuning in and have a wonderful night"

"I swear!" The television shut off and a woman sitting on a couch eating a large slice of pizza was looking at the figure laying on a bed held down by straps with several lights illuminating the entire chamber in a underground abandoned safe house.

"They should've been here 2 days ago..." she muttered, throwing her pizza box in a corner with several fast food containers "With this much regime roaming the streets, I can barely even get anything to eat!" she walked to the bed and dramatically fell on top of the sleeping god.

"At least you make a good pillow" she sighed and rested her head as she tried to come up with a plan "It wont be long before the people in this neighborhood rat me out... what do you think we should do?" she asked the nonresponsive saiyan and as usual, she was met with silence.

"I think you should wake up so I can have a friend to talk too. We could play games to pass the time?" she asked once again but he was still silent and dreaming. Her left eye twitch as she tried to keep smiling "Say something please?" she asked but still no response.

Her smile dropped and she straddled his body and pulled out a knife pushing it into his neck "I said say something!" she shouted and pushed the blade deeper into his neck.

She growled in frustration as she leaned in closer and unknowingly rubbed her body across his in the process. Her narrowed eyes widened in surprise when she heard him groan and shift his body and a small smile appear on his face. She was still confused about the bliss expression on the saiyan's face until something hard was growing beneath her.

 _"Bulma..."_ He whispered and the smile grew even more.

"Who's Bulma?" she asked, then a devious smile appeared on her face as she reached below...

* * *

 _"Kakarot stop!" He smiled as she tried to stop him from tickling her, she was laughing and laying above him trying to escape his strong arms he couldn't move very far for some reason. He smiled even more when she placed her hand on his thigh and the sexy smirk she always had appeared on her face. He watched in excitement as her hand began rubbing his groin and her face leaned close to his face._

 _He groaned even louder as she slipped her hand into his pants and her lovely voice echoed in his ear..._

 _"I'll make you feel better Kakarot..." she whispered, his smile faltered when he heard the mixture of two voices but it did not change his need for his first mate._

 _He opened his eyes and looked at 'Bulma' stripping and sliding her toned body to his manhood with her mouth hovering above him. His eyes closed as he felt her hot mouth cover him and his body shake in great pleasure._

 _"I'll make it all better for you, let me do all the work..." she whispered as Kakarot let himself succumb to her._

* * *

 _"_ Still no sign of them?" Clark asked, his fellow soldiers standing before him, cyborg and Nightwing.

"No, the city's people are being quiet but I have been able to narrow it down to one section of the city" Nightwing explained.

"What makes you think they are still in the city?" Clark asked

"The city's cameras show no evidence of them leaving and since people are being quiet means they want them to remain hidden from us" Victor said.

"Keep searching then, shake the people down and get their location. She has to get her food from somewhere, find it!..." They slightly bowed and walked away.

"They are waiting for Batman and we know the blockade wont keep him out for long" He whispered to the woman standing at the window over looking the city.

"You worry about finding them, Batman knows I'm here. If there's one thing he is afraid of then its a pissed off saiyan" She said, Clark didn't say anything but walked next to her.

"Do you know him?" he asked, he wanted to wrap his arms around her but lately she has been colder than usual and even more aggressive on the soldiers working for them.

"Of course I know him, he's in all the nightmares I have..." she paused and looked at the taller man with her black eyes.

"He's the reason I lost everything..."

* * *

 _With Barda and Victoria_

"So what are we doing here?" The princess asked as they walked through a hall and escorted by several elite Parademons.

"We are going to negotiate a peace treaty and avoid a bloody conflict for the betterment of Apokolips" she said

"Really?" Victoria said, not believing a word of what the queen said.

"I think it could work, these Thanagars are a formidable race. If we have them on our side then no one can challenge us"

"Thanagars?" she whispered "Don't they have that special Met-" Barda large hand covered her mouth.

"Ssshhh,princess. Can't have you revealing our true reason for visiting" she whispered, winking and pointing at the hidden ships in the sky next to the moon. Victoria quickly looked to the ground confusing Barda.

"Are you alright princess?" she asked, she looked at the hidden ships next to the moon then back to the princess.

"Mother said I cant look at the moon at night" she said, the sky was slowly becoming night as they walked to the palace.

"Did she ever tell you why?"

"No, she said to never look at the moon unless she or father say too" They passed several Thangarian guards who shamelessly looked at Barda's body with interest.

"Already taken boys" she said as they walked passed and the guards make way for the huge Parademons growling at them but no weapons were raised. They followed the servant to the Ruling Council's chambers.

"Tell them we will be a few minutes" she said, the servant bowed and walked through the doors, Barda kneeled to the ground looking at the princess.

"This might take a while so feel free to explore but do not go too far, your mother might talk to me to death should something happen" she said, Victoria giggled a bit but nodded in agreement " Have fun Victoria, I know I wont" she muttered the last part.

"Not yet at least" Victoria added before walking away, Barda smirked before walking through the large doors. Victoria walked through the halls, avoiding the windows and moon light. She tried to loosen the green and gold body suit she was wearing but like Towa's it was really tight.

She walked through the halls and stopped in a huge room with a window roof and quickly walked near the walls to avoid the moon light.

"How the hell can people wear these" she muttered, her frustration increased as she tried to relieve the building pressure and the increasing heat within her body. She let out a inhuman growl and was ready to destroy something.

She paused as she felt her heart beat become louder and her body shake uncontrollably.

"That's it!" she screamed, looking at the one Parademon following her "Get me the dress I brought Now!" she ordered.

" **But queen**..." it hissed,

"I don't give a damn what she said, get it **NOW**!" She growled, slightly frightened the Parademon sprinted away leaving the princess alone shaking her head. Several Thanagar guards stopped and looked at the heavily breathing princess but continued to walk away.

She grabbed the small knife attached to her hip and cut the suit right in the middle, she sighed in relief and slumped on a wall relaxed but still feeling twitchy. Her red eyes glowed as she continued laying on the ground, she quickly looked at the cloaked figure walking towards her with a clawed hand reaching out. Faster than the cloaked figure could react, Victoria appeared right behind them with her knife dug into its neck.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" she said, the figure held up their hands in surrender and was shaking in fear.

"I-I thought you needed help" a nervous hissing voice responded.

"Well I don't, Now what are you doing walking around here in a cloak?" she asked with the knife still digging in his neck.

"Slaves are not suppose to be out of their dungeons, I usually walk outside and away from the palace during a full moon" he quickly responded, she dug the blade a little deeper before letting him go and taking a step back.

"A slave?"

"Yes, my people serve the Thanagars"

"Why?"

"I don't know, I was born into servitude. My parents died of disease when I was a child and since then I have only one purpose" he responded, Victoria looked at the rags the lizard like creature wore and the bruises covering his body.

"Filthy creature, why not fight back?" she said, the lizard looked down in defeat.

"My people are not strong enough to fight the Thanagars, we are only average beings and the other races would not even think to defy the council" he said

"Even average can still become stronger" she said, repeating the words her father taught her.

"They have the advantage, superior bodies and superior weapons"

"Then we have to change that wont we" she smirked and looked at the lizard towering over her slightly.

"I do not understand..." it muttered

"You will in a few hours, probably a few weeks at most" she said, the lizard alien still did not understand and looked up with a smile.

"The moon is beautiful tonight" he muttered and step into the moon light with Victoria watching.

"You should see, the view is always spectacular" he gestured, Victoria hesitated and thought back to what her mother warned her about.

 _Flashback_

 _'Do not look at any moon when you are on the planet's surface, do you understand my daughter'_

 _'Why mother?' she asked, she felt a little nervous with the serious look her mother was giving her._

 _'Just don't okay?' she pressed further, Victoria would never question her mother so she nodded._

 _'I understand mother' she said, rubbing her tail._

 _'Stop rubbing your tail!" she scolded and Victoria immediately stopped._

 _Flashback over_

"It cant hurt to peek" she muttered and walked into the moon light, she heard her heart beat and slowly looked up through the huge window roof. She gasped as she saw the giant moon shine brightly in the night sky. She smiled and felt greatly relieved to finally look.

"Its not so bad" she whispered, the lizard creature next to her nodded and continued to look with her.

He was so engrossed in the view he missed the stoic expression of the princess next to him with glowing full blood red eyes...

And still looking at the moon...

* * *

"The headache..." Barda muttered as she listened to the bird people above her state their terms and argue about what she wants "Just a few more minutes..." she muttered and rubbed her head. Barda leaned on the podium and watched the old men arguing and wasting her time, her earpiece was buzzing with activity from the approaching fleets and several squads of green lantern corps. coming to help.

Her attention was brought back to the Ruling Council as they looked at her, she stood up straight and waited for their answer to have access to their nth metal deposits for their weapon developments.

"Queen Barda of Apokolips" One man spoke

 _'at least they got the title right'_ she thought.

"We have come to the decision to deny you access to our nth metal and any technology but ask if you will only accept our alliance should we ever need to some together for a common cause. All will know we are friendly to any Apokolips forces and will not engage in any fighting should our armies meet each other in our world conquests"

"I don't know...if Kakarot will agree to those terms" she said, the name all sent them into silent shock as they did not think of the god leading the way "I mean I don't accept those terms, your race is known for betrayal" she said, not saying anything about one of their own on planet Earth.

"That's a lie!" One spoke

"Probably, a lot of people who said that were refugees from the world's you conquered" she said, she walked away from the podium and walked around the room "It would be a shame wouldn't it, to have this great government fall and all of your people enslaved" the guards gripped their weapons, ready for anything to happen.

"That will never happen, our forces are far superior to yours any way, especially with the schematics to the gravity chamber your army uses" Barda gritted her teeth and looked at the council.

"We know of the leak, it still wont matter when we conquer all of you" the guards raised their weapons and landed on front of the ruling council for defense. Barda smirked and put her hand on her sword handle. Her smirk dropped when her ear exploded in chatter.

"Queen, we need to leave now!" A soldier shouted, Barda paused and responded to the distressed commander.

"What's happening?!" The palace shook with intensity as the ruling council was escorted out by their guards.

"There's something growing in the middle of the palace, the last place Princess Victoria was" Not wasting a second, Barda rushed through the doors alerting her elites.

"All of you get to the ship, I want it ready to leave when I get Victoria!" Nodding, they rushed to their ship and Barda left in the other direction of the hall. She sprinted passed several doors, she turned into another hall seeing a cloaked figure running for their life.

"Stop!" The lizard creature turned around and saw her, he wasted no time running towards Barda.

"You have to stop her!" it shouted.

"Who?!" The shaking increased and screaming down the hall could be heard. Barda stepped forward but the lizard creature grabbed her cape.

"The princess!, She was changing into something...horrifying!" Barda looked out of the window to see several Thanagarians flying to fight the newest threat.

Her eyes widened as she thought of her previous conversation with the princess.

"Did she look at the moon?!" she shouted, the creature frozen with fear nodded.

"Yes, she just froze and started shaking and growling. She told me to get away from her!"

"Dammit Maxima!" She never said anything about this and still sent her daughter with her.

 **RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

The creature froze once again as it stared past Barda, following his gaze she looked up to the roof and saw the blood red eyes looking down upon her. Barda held her breath as the hairy creature stared directly them, she saw nothing but brown hair spiking up and a snout filled with sharp teeth all showing. Barda's eyes fell upon the hairy appendage waving back and forth.

A brown tail...

Barda eyes widened when the giant ape raised its fist, ready to crush anything the beings beneath it.

"MOVE!" She shouted, grabbing the creature by its cloak she jumped out of the window just before the fist smashed into floor they were just at. Barda crashed into the ground still holding the creature, she dropped him on the ground and looked back up to the second story of the palace.

The ape raised her fist looking for the blood but not smelling anything, roaring to the dark sky she pounded her chest and smashed her fist into the structure, completely ignoring the Thanagarians attempts to attack her.

"My people!" He shouted, Barda looked at the creatures running away from the back entrance a few unlucky ones smashed by the rocks.

"Better follow them to safety" she said. the lizard ran to the servants retreating away from the city leaving Barda alone in the street.

Smashing the palace was not enough, she needed to destroy more things. Jumping away from the palace, the ape landed in the middle of the another street swinging her arms into all the weird shaped buildings. Grabbing her head, she looked down to all the screaming people running away, raising her hand to flatten the bird people she was interrupted by the flying people around the her.

The great ape swung her arms to hit the flying Thanagarians completely unaware of the ships slowly flying in with charging cannons aimed at her back. Barda was retrieved by her elites and was hovering far away from the ape.

"NO! Take out those ships!" She ordered.

"Too late my Queen!" Barda's eyes widened as the charging cannons unleashed their devastating power on the vulnerable ape.

 **BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!**

Barda covered her eyes from the blinding light and held onto a handle to stop her from falling out. The pilots grunted as they tried to stabilize the transport against the growing winds and flying rocks. The alarms were screaming and the metal groaned from strain, Barda opened her eyes to try to catch a glimpse but could only see smoke and huge fires covering the once great city.

"No...no...no" she muttered, not only had the negotiations gone terrible but she lost her mate's daughter in the process "I'm sorry Kakarot" she whispered.

"It's still alive..." the pilot muttered

Barda immediately stalked to the cockpit and looked through the cracked window to see the ape on her knees with its fur singed. And slowly standing in anger.

"Not even our dreadnaughts could take those without damage" the second pilot said.

In the city the scorched corpses of the people littered the streets and a few unlucky ones were still screaming as they burned. Victoria turned around to look at the floating ships in the distance charging another shot.

 _ **'THAT HURT!' she screamed in her head**_

Growling, she opened her mouth much to the confusion of the Thanagarians ships.

"What the hell is it doing?" One Thanagar muttered, the powerful commander standing next to him looked at the video feed of the ape opening its mouth.

"Probably going to throw rocks at us like the animal it is, Fire another one!"

"Ready in a few minutes sir!"

"We got another energy signature, coming from the ape sir!" Everyone stopped to look at the video and they saw a green ball of energy growing in the maw of the great ape.

"Shields up! Now!" Following orders, the ships around them raised their energy shields much to the annoyance of the ape.

Pounding her chest, she built up even more energy and aimed at the cluster of ships. Muscles tensed, she roared and unleashed her power in a powerful beam expanding the farther it went.

"Incoming!" Every Thanagar braced as the green beam of pure energy raced for them. The commander smirked when the shield easily blocked the beam but soon faded as the shields began to overload and shock the whole system.

"What?!" His eyes widened as the green beamed tore through the shield and hit their ship head on.

"Abandon shi-" The deck was vaporized before they could even run. Barda watched the small fleet of 5 ships explode one by one and Victoria destroyed all of them in one massive attack. She stared in awe as the ape pounded her chest and continued destroying everything in her path. Barda slightly smiled and decided to let her roam free until she returned to normal, if she ever did.

'Damn Maxima" Barda muttered "Pull the ships back and set up defensive positions"

"Get us back to the ship" Barda ordered and turned back to the rampaging saiyan roaring but it seemed to be laughing in all the destruction she was causing.

"Yes my Queen"

"AND GET MAXIMA!" She shouted in anger

* * *

With Kakarot

"I feel sick" he muttered, his eyes snapped open and looked at the stone ceiling. He quickly scanned the room the and saw the pile of fast food containers and a couch with the television on. He looked around one more time before moving his body. He looked down to see himself strapped down to a bed that felt a little sticky and familiar like he was laying on it in a dream...

a dream...

Shaking his head, he flexed his muscles and ripped the straps off his body and slowly stood up. He stumbled at first but slowly stretched his tired muscles, before walking around the strange sewer like chamber.

"I am going to kill someone when I get home..." he muttered, then frown at what he said

Home? He was sure he had violated some god made rule but he could always petition for a new universe claim and give universe 7 to someone else or maybe keep both.

Probably not, he concluded as he watched the T.V.

His eyes were glued to the Television but he was bothered by a smell that covered his chest. His nostrils flared out as he tried to locate the strange scent and he concluded it might of been female but he was unsure. He was covered in it everywhere, his armor his clothes and even his hair.

"What the hell is this annoying smell?" He plugged his nose but he couldn't escape it, growling in frustration he decided to just watch the news until something happened.

"It has been a week since the lockdown and there has still been no sign of the fugitives, the daily rations are being blocked up by the slow process and the citizens of the city are protesting against The regime but before it could get violent it was quickly dispersed by some of the yellow lantern corp. members with a few minor injuries"

"Boring..." Kakarot muttered before lookin for the remote, he switched the channel but like all the rest they were centered around the Regime and the heroes keeping order.

"This world is so uptight, I wonder where Faora and Lois are?" Using his abilities, he searched the entire planet for the familiar energy signatures of his generals "Hm, either dead or too weak to detect" he said, unaware of the figure walking behind him.

His eyes snapped open and he jumped forward as soon as he heard some glass crack, expertly spinning around he raised his hand and aimed it at the woman looking at him with a bunch of Chinese food in her hands.

"Oh no..." Kakarot groaned as he looked at the human before him dressed in a trench coat with a gangster hat covering her black and red hair plus hiding her revealing outfit from the Regime.

"Hello..." she said almost shyly as she placed the Chinese food on the table.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, his noise twitched as he took in her scent.

"I saved you from being caught by the regime" she said, taking out a container with chop sticks and began eating " want some?" she asked with her mouth full.

"Pass the orange chicken" he fell on the couch next to her eating and watching T.V " And tell what is happening in this world" she passed the contained with some chop sticks and explained what was happening as they enjoyed their food unaware of the soldiers forming at the entrance Harley Quinn came to waiting for the heroes to arrive.

 _1 hour later_

"So what happened in your universe?" she asked, curious as to why Batman was actually a little scared to hear Kakarot arrived.

"Killed a lot of people, made your counterpart my queen's slave and gave Ivy a planet. Had a kid with Wonderwoman and Maxima and Made Superman and his cousin human" he said rapidly as he ate his food...well mostly all of it.

"Oh that sounds nic-wait a minute!" She stood up and pointed her finger in his face "What's this about servant of the queen?!"

"I killed the Joker and forced you to point me towards Ivy" he said

"Then how did I become a slave"

"Your mouth"

"My mouth?" she said, confused and put a hand on her lips "You did not take because I could suc-"

"Ew no" Kakarot said as he gagged, slightly hurting Harley's feelings " I would never touch you in that way, I already have enough troubles with several woman"

"Why not?" she said, Kakarot immediately noticed how nervous she was all of a sudden.

"Because I said so" He smelled her scent when they sat next to each other "I do have a question though..." he slowly said.

"W-what?" He smelled it again, he just needed to confirm it.

"You kept trash talking the queen so she made you her servant when I was finished" he smelled the scent again coming from her.

"What happened when I was asleep?"

"I already told" she quickly responded, he narrowed his red eyes.

"Let me rephrase it, What did you do to me when I was asleep" She gave a small smile but quickly dropped it.

"Used you as a pillow" she said then cleaned up, he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer.

"Tell me the truth now" he said, she gulped when his red eyes seemed to flash yellow. Kakarot growled as he smelled the scent coming from, she did far more than sleep on him.

"I may have..." she looked at her hands and mumbled the last part

"You didn't!" He said, his stomach turning sour, making him fell sick.

"Well I didn't mean too...kinda...slightly..." she said " It was your fault to begin with, all the rubbing and groaning really messes with a girl's emotions!" she said

"That doesn't mean to do what you want lady!" He paced around the room and looked back at the woman laying on the couch rubbing her stomach before moving her hand away when she saw him looking at her.

"Where did it go?!"

"Where did what go?" she slightly panicked.

"You know exactly what I am talking about!" he shouted" where did I release it?!" Her eyes shot to her stomach, Kakarot groaned and walked to the center of the room with Harley following.

"Please tell you are sterile" he pleaded.

"No" He paused and looked at the human standing a few feet away" I have to kill you" he raised his hand forming a ball of energy ready to end her life. She slowly began to back up and holding up her hands in fear.

"N-now w-wait!" She said, Kakarot narrowed his eyes and focusing on her "You cant kill me!" she said

Laughing "And why is that clown?"

"Because I know where your friends are?"

"No, you don't" he quickly said

"I do too" she said

"Then where are they?"

"They are at the- Oh no, I'm not falling for that!"

 _'Just kill her'_ The saiyan's dark thoughts said.

"Then whats stopping me from killing you, I can easily find Batman and his followers. Or I can just destroy cities until they give them to me"

"Then what?" her fear turned into confidence as she analyzed his plan" They have your little gizmo you dropped when you landed"

Snorting "Then I can force them to build me another one, no big deal"

"It doesn't work like that mister, they destroy anything that could be possibly tracked to our universe to avoid anything nasty like you from showing up" Kakarot's smile faded as he thought about it.

"No, that wont happen"

"Alright lets try this, say you do get them to build you another one. You and your friends wont be able to find your way home, you will be stuck wandering all over the multiverse for possibly days...weeks...months...years" she whispered while gaining enough courage to step closer to his energy ball.

"You do realize there is an entire universe more advanced than you humans" he said

"True, but do they have multiverse travel mastered like we do?"

"You don't have it mastered"

"Well we are the closest dammit! Now are you going to help us or not"

"Sure I'll help, after I kill you" The ball grew even more and a small smirk appeared on Kakarot's face.

"FREEZE!" Several soldiers blasted the door open and rushed the two people, surrounding them completely with their guns raised. Kakarot and Harley looked around them before looking at each other.

"Friends of yours?" he asked, dropping his hand and dissipating the ball.

"So and so" she shrugged and stepped closer to Kakarot" Now help us and I can find your friends for you, that's the reason your here right?"

'I forgot about them' he cursed but nodded, grabbing her around the waist he looked at the soldiers yelling at them.

"Do not move saiyan!" Kakarot looked at yellow glowing figures walking through the door with their rings raised. He gave them a questioning look and looked back at Harley.

"How do they know I am a saiyan?"

"Um...can I tell you later?" she said.

"Fine, hold on to me" her slender arms wrapped around him with surprising strength "You tell me where to go and I'll worry about these losers"

"Don't MOVE!" The two fugitives were surrounded by a yellow bubble but Kakarot could only laugh and look at the yellow lanterns. The stood a few feet away from him with smirks as they radioed in their leaders the location.

"I don't think you should be so close my friend" he said

"And why is that monkey?" His smirk fell as Kakarot smiled.

"I have a really bad case of Explosiveness and it might be contagious";)

"Explosiveness?" They asked, Kakarot only smirked while his red eyes became darker.

* * *

"They found them" Superman alerted the smaller woman next to him and Wonderwoman floating a few feet away just outside of Gotham.

"Then lets go, hopefully Kakarot is still unconscious" the woman with the brown tail said.

"No, they said he was awake and talking to some yellow lanterns"

"WHAT?!" She yelled, gathering her energy she blasted towards the city with Superman and Wonderwoman following.

"What's the matter?!" Diana shouted " He's contained i-"

 **BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!**

Their bodies stopped moving as a blinding light consumed their vision and the harsh winds began pushing them back. Superman's ears were screaming in pain as he heard the dying screams of the citizens on the middle island and the debris from the buildings flying at them. Diana hid behind her shield while the small woman just looked straight into the light and ignored the sharp rocks breaking upon impact as they hit her skin.

After a few minutes, the light disappeared and revealed the island that held their two fugitives. Superman and Diana gasped when they looked at the city. The middle had a charred center with several buildings falling and people running away from the growing fires and deadly smoke covering the city.

"No..." Clark whispered, it was like Metropolis all over again.

"By the gods..." Diana whispered, nobody could be this cruel.

"Lets go, its not the end of the world...yet" They looked at their comrade in shock, the trio's attention was brought away from the city and towards the yellow trail leading out of the city and to the open ocean. Knowing what that meant, they quickly flew after the figure with an angry Superman leaving them behind and jumping ahead of the character holding someone.

"WOAH!" Kakarot abruptly stopped a few yards away from Clark allowing his two friends to catch up.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" He screamed, to Kakarot's surprise his power was much higher than the other Supermen he faced.

"uh..." he only shrugged, he sensed two more figure behind him with five more coming in the direction he was going.

"THATS ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?! YOU KILLED THOUSANDS YOU MONSTER!" He screamed.

"And?...I'm suppose to feel bad?" he asked

"You could have handled it better but that was a good joke" Harley giggled but stopped as she saw Superman's angry face "Yeah, bad saiyan!" she said, her eyes widened as she looked behind Kakarot and saw the two woman but focused on the one with the tail "You might want to turn around Kakarot, the boss lady is behind you" she whispered.

Laughing at her fear he turned around to look at the 'boss lady' Harley kindly described.

'Holy crap' His heart skipped a beat as he looked at the woman dressed in saiyan armor without the shoulder plates and wearing white gloves and shoes. Her dark hair was just like he remembered the day she died, her eyes were slightly different but held the same intensity he had. He powered down into his base form and looked her in the eyes with his red orbs. He smiled, truly smiled for the first time since he got to this strange universe.

"Vegeta..." he whispered, their tails automatically reaching for one another.

* * *

Alright done!

Also I have an excellent idea for Broly's power up and it will make perfect sense. Also for my interpretation of Godly ki, I see it a way to make someone extremely strong in this story but as I said in the summary. I am making Kakarot OP.

I might write a chapter explaining what happened Kakarot's universe or just a full out slaughter in the injustice universe. Plus some parts dedicated to his children and their adventures without their fathers and maybe their mothers.

Make sure to help my fellow friend and writer with his story, it is a crossover with **Bloodborne and RWBY, Second Chances.** He'd really appreciated the help and always looks for ways to improve, Thank you.

Thanks for reading.

Please review and suggestions welcomed.


	16. Chapter 16

Alright lets do this...

Next chapter will be some filler but only a small part about what is the status of the justice league on Earth and how Broly is coming along. Also the long awaited conversation between Barda and Maxima in the next chapter.

For now, Please read and enjoy.

* * *

 _'Stupid Bitch'_ Kakarot angrily thought as he and Harley floated underwater and waiting for the league to lose sight of them. His red eyes narrowed when he saw his 'ex' floating above the water aggressively looking for him.

 _'Cant even sense power...pathetic, she doesn't even realized she has been tricked'_ His thoughts of the stupid female saiyan were pulled away when a squirming woman still in his arms was trying to swim for the surface for air.

 _'I could just drown her, save me time and a peace of mind'_ He smirked but dropped it when he remembered what she said. He needed to find his generals and leave this sorry excuse of a planet. If they were really dead then this planet was no longer needed, he could find Apokolips and force this Darkseid to build him another dimension jumper, he would have plenty of time to get home.

 _'Fine'_ he rolled his eyes and placed his mouth over the squirming clown lady and ignored the fact her makeup was not washing away. Harley yelped but greedily sucked as much air as she could. Kakarot jumped a little when her tongue was introduced to his own, he glared at the blonde closing her eyes and enjoying his mouth.

'Please leave already, I have more important things to look for' His held in a laugh as he saw Superman fly next to Vegeta and holding his side and his costume destroyed with the cuts leaking blood, closing from the sun. He may not have super hearing, but his sensitive ears picked up the conversation above them.

"We lost them, the yellow ball I was following was nothing but an ball of energy" he said, winching and trying to soak up the sun rays.

"And I wonder how you ended up in such a state?" she said, her blue hair waving in the wind and her black jumpsuit glowing underneath her white saiyan armor.

Flashback

"Vegeta, How?!" Kakarot happily said, she looked a lot older then the last time he saw her but in a good way. Her once young body was now matured and her eyes were the same color as his causing him some suspicion but he quickly squashed it to look at the matured beautiful woman in front of him.

"Kakarot..." she said in a cold tone but familiar. He laughed and floated closer to her but not before levitating Harley behind him with telekinesis.

"Wait you are the same Vegeta I know right, not another version" he laughed at what he said "Of course you are the same Vegeta, we don't have a multiverse"

"Oh I'm the same alright" she muttered before uncrossing her arms" The same one vaporized by Frieza" Kakarot's smile fell when he recalled the memory, Vegeta's frown faltered but she was able to rein in the emotions she was feeling for her once life mate.

"How are you alive?"

"How?" she said "Why the hell did you not bring us back? You became the God of Destruction, you knew where the Dragonballs were! Why did you not wish us back?!" She yelled and for a second Kakarot saw her hair flash to a blue color before settling down, he also sensed the new energy coming off of her.

 _'God KI'_ he thought, then frowned when he realized how she could have gotten it, then began thinking who could have given it to her.

"There was no point in bringing you back, the saiyans were nothing but pawns in everyone's game. The original God of Destruction played with our lives, our existence was nothing special, we weren't worth bringing back" He said, it wasn't enough for Vegeta.

"I'm not worth bringing back?! We were not worth bringing?! What the hell happened to the young saiyan ready to die for his race?" She said, Kakarot looked down and recalled the moment she died. His younger self remembered watching his entire small family parish and remembered learning who really killed his people. He killed the god and the tyrant in the end but it was a hallow victory, it did not bring back his family and it did not bring back his desire to revive his race. He was too busy to worry about dragonballs, Whis knew where they were but when he became the new god, he wasn't allowed to use them and anyone who attempted to use them was to be killed on sight and the dragon granting the wish be destroyed in the process.

Unfortunately he failed to stop the Kais...

"The young saiyan grew up, being a god has so many limitations. I cant use the dragonballs and Bulma couldn't either, even before I became a god we tried looking for the New Namek but never succeeded. So don't get mad at me for trying to revive our pathetic excuse of a race!" he said

"They were not pathetic!"

"How many years did they exist?! And not a single one was smart enough to find a way to reach super saiyan! The once mighty became the conquered, honorable fighters became bullies" he stopped knowing he was going to start talking about himself.

"Like you?" she said

"It comes with the job dear" he responded "What's a saiyan to do when he has to destroy a planet, kill so many people. My job requires no sympathy for the weak involved and Bulma was the only thing they would let me keep"

Author's note:

The job of the God of Destruction abandons everything close to them and focuses on serving Zeno and his universal rule. Kakarot was only allowed to keep his son and Bulma but everything he desired and wanted by using the Dragonballs was not allowed. After years of being the new god, he abandoned his goals to bring his race back and focused on becoming stronger like Vegeta asked him to be. His son was angry that his father did not want his people back and Bulma was only understanding.

The fact he had eternal youth did not help his straining relationship with his mate and son but they would die off eventually. He only wanted to spend as much time as he could with Bulma before she passed onto other world. His son could go do whatever he wanted, he wasn't of any importance.

Whis kept the location of the Dragonballs to himself and when his son tried to ask, he only received a smile and shake of his head. The namekians may of been a weak race but they had powerful magic and the gods wanted universe 7 to remain the way it was.

That was until a certain god of destruction disappeared...

end note:

"Bulma might disagree" she said, Kakarot's head quickly looked to the saiyan waiting for an explanation.

"What happened to Bulma?"

"She's in a better place, I'll leave it at that" she smirked when she saw his hair blink to blonde before returning to black "What's the matter? The human girl is happier than she ever was with you" she chuckled and Kakarot only grew angrier. This was the same woman he let die back on Namek, she had not changed since then. If anything happened to his mate, their universe was going to need more than dragonballs to bring everyone back.

"I'd suggest you start talking" he warned, he brought Harley back into his arms.

"Or what?" she challenged, the spectators with them looked between the two saiyans and back to the smoking city. Wonderwoman and five yellow lanterns held their breaths for the fight their boss's 2nd would no doubt participate

"Vegeta, you cant fight him on Earth. Millions will die" Clark said but he looked at the growing anger between both of them growing.

"A life is only as important as the society, a life may have a great destiny but if it does not go beyond its own planet than it is insignificant to the universe" Kakarot recited from a lecture Whis taught him.

(Unless you are a universal conqueror and use them as slaves or soldiers;)

"Just like the rest of their race" Vegeta finished.

"That's not true, all lives matter. Only we can show everyone why they matter" Clark said but Kakarot's angry frown changed to one of laughing. The saiyan god laughed and Harley chuckled but was still wary of the female saiyan looking at them.

"No matter how many you kill to achieve your goal? He said, turning his back on his ex and ignoring her growl "You rule over a race that presents no challenge, What's the point? To make yourself feel important? What happens when someone stronger shows up?"

"We beat them and restore order, kill them and they will never present a danger to anyone ever again" He quickly responded, Kakarot could only smirked and his red eyes shone a bit.

"For your sake I hope that works out because..." he drawled out, a small circle forming beneath him and his hair rising " you're not beating me!"

SLOW MOTION

"STOP HIM!" Vegeta commanded, in slow motion her hair and eyes turned blue. Kakarot looked at her aura fade into existence and her hands move slightly faster than Superman's reaching hand. Wonderwoman remained frozen as well as the five lanterns and Harley was still stuck in her wary expression. Kakarot dropped to water, closing Harley's mouth and submerging themselves in the water. The splash at great speeds created a huge splash, shooting water into the air all around them and creating a blanket of water. He raised his hands and quickly shot 7 energy balls the size of a person into the sky all in the span of a second.

NORMAL MOTION

"STOP HIM!" They covered their eyes as water covered their faces but they could pick up the sounds of a flying man fading away, in multiple directions?. They wiped the water form their eyes and saw seven light trails fading away at a rapid pace.

"FOLLOW EACH ONE, HE HAS TO BE ONE OF THEM!" Superman commanded and sped after one ball of light while the others followed the other ones. Vegeta quickly closed in on her target and after reaching one hand out to grab 'Kakarot' the ball of energy activated making her scream in pain as the ball engulfed her and detonated on the spot. The others were too far away to see the explosion but the same fate was met by the five yellow lanterns, killing them on the spot. Unlike the yellow lanterns, Wonderwoman used her shield to take the brunt of the explosion and Superman, being too cocky jumped ahead of his speeding ball ahead with his arms crossed.

He screamed in agonizing pain when he realized it was a powerful energy attack...

Flashback end

Kakarot's thoughts were brought back when he felt a tongue probing his mouth, he angrily looked at the woman still with makeup, even underwater, with closed eyes and tilting her head.

 _'Lets get out of here_ " he thought and silently swam away from the argument between his ex and the fake god. Once he was far enough, he propelled himself with his energy and disappeared into the dark depths of the ocean.

* * *

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT BEING COCKY?!" Vegeta screamed at Superman, Wonderwoman made it back but her shield was black and her body was covered in black burns from the explosion.

"Mine was the same too" she said "the lanterns with us died from theirs" She winced as she felt some of her burns bleed a bit.

"Are you okay Diana?" Clark asked.

"I am fine Kal, just some burns" she responded, Vegeta was only getting angrier as she tried to search in the ocean for their enemy.

"He's wont stop after he gets his people" she said when she returned to her companions "its not in his nature to let people who mess with him go"

"Then we stop him, like we always do" Clark said.

"You don't understand do you?" she said "How did he get away then?, you were only a foot away from him and I was barely transforming"

"She's right Kal, not only was he able to fire those energy balls but he was able move faster than we could react and disappear" she said, Superman shook his head, denying what happened to be because Kakarot was stronger.

"We search the planet again, I'll be listening for anybody talking about Kakarot or Harley and the rest of you coordinate with regime to track down Batman. Kakarot is looking for his people and Batman is his best bet"

"Then what?, even Batman does not know where we put them" Vegeta said, she dropped her super saiyan blue form **(hate that name** ).

"Then we fight" he said

"Fools" she muttered and flew off, ignoring the man and finding a place to relax and mentally prepare for her fight with her mate. She never let Kakarot go as her mate, she could only hope he has not either. She only had a few reasons to punch him and possibly kill him in the most painful ways. He was hers after all, he was her property and she wanted revenge.

If only she knew...

"Kal, we don't have time" Diana said after watching the saiyan fly away " when he learns you condemned them to death he's going to kill all of us"

"Not you too" He was really annoyed his strongest fighters were easily afraid of this 'powerful' saiyan "We got this Diana, we'll be ready"

"For your sake I hope you are right" She whispered as she watched him fly away.

* * *

"I should kill you for sticking your tongue in my mouth!" Kakarot angrily said as he washed his mouth with salt water, Harley could only giggle and try to get the water out of her head.

"You know you loved it, we were in such a romantic setting " she whispered "The underwater with the most beautiful set of red eyes looking at me" she was disillusioned now, Kakarot assumed before standing up and squeezing some water out of his cape.

"Whatever, where are we?" he looked at the beach filled with people playing in the water and relaxing on the beach. Luckily for them they surfaced near a cave hidden from the view of the humans.

"California! The last place anyone would ever think to look for dark and brooding" Kakarot could only look at the clown in confusion.

"Right, you aren't from Earth" she said " The state is generally a dreamland for those with money and it has amusement parks!" Kakarot shook his head, in annoyance and to get the water out"

"Whatever, just get me to Batman. Then I can leave this horrible place and get home" Kakarot said, not realizing the home he was referring to was the home that had his daughters and his empire. His own original universe was nothing but planets and stars with no meaning to him aside from Bulma. His own son can do whatever the hell he wanted, it was not important to him.

"Sure, just let me open the door" Kakarot looked at the cave confused "The cave is just for show, we have to hide everything underground and the deep rock blocks all sound from boy scout's ears" she stepped to the rock face next to the large cave and began looking for panel "There you go!" she lifted the rock covering and Kakarot saw a pad with a scanner. She took her glove off and placed her thumb on the surface, the blue pad turned green and the entire stone wall lifted.

"Come on, I'm craving some pizza!" She ran inside with a reluctant Kakarot following.

1 week later...

The God of Destruction was on the ground doing push ups with weights he found in the training room and a Harley Quinn trying to have another conversation with him. The clown had told Kakarot she contacted Batman about their new location and was told to just wait. The safe house or bunker was filled with everything they needed and they had a bigger television much to Harley's delight.

 _'The deceased number is still rising and has passed the 5000 mark in the recent bombing of Gotham's downtown, the explosion took Regime tower (Wayne Tower) and claimed several lock as well as detonated the gas pipes further spreading the damage and killing more. My suspect this to be the work of Batman and his insurgency but many have claimed it to be the works of the man named Kakarot and Harley Quinn. It would seem the regime is really looking out for us, please alert your local regime towers of possible sightings of these villains'_

"Batman's not going to be happy" Harley said, eating ice cream straight from the tub with a large spoon and watching the television.

"Don't care" Kakarot said as he kept doing push ups" I'm bit disappointed it was only 5000, getting sloppy" Not paying attention to how many push ups he was doing.

"You make it sound like it is your job" she noted, the saiyan in front of her seemed to hide a lot of things from anyone looking at him. Throughout the whole week she watched and looked at every detail in their 5 minute conversations to see what makes him tick and what he uses to hide what she wanted to know about him.

For research purposes of course, not because she was actually falling in love with him...

"Because it is sweet heart" He saw the woman without make up and dressed in sweats with a tight shirt blush "This whole planet would be gone if I had no reason to keep it alive, if I am happy with what I hear then I let this planet go and take my people back with me" he simply said before taking his shirt off and resuming his work outs. Harley could only continue to eat the ice cream somehow.

"What about the life on those planets, don't they deserve a chance"

"They do, I only destroy those that annoy me" She saw his red eyes give her a brief glance " Or if they disappoint me, or are generally not worth my time, I don't destroy them"

"I guess that makes sense" she mumbled.

"Don't worry about your planet darling, if you get me my people I wont destroy much of it. Hell I might even let you keep half of it" He didn't care what would happen the planet when he fought Vegeta, he only wanted his generals back.

"Then you'll understand why I am not inclined to tell you such information saiyan" Harley rolled her eyes and Kakarot ignored the dark presence of Batman enter the room followed by Batgirl and man in khaki trench coat wearing a collard white shirt and a red tie with black bottoms. His dirty blonde hair was a mess and his cigarette smoke filled the air and invaded the nose of Kakarot. The saiyan continued to do his workout and listened to the dark knight in front of him. From the sounds he was hearing, he could tell two of them were angry but the blonde man was still smoking.

"You better tell me" Kakarot said " or the people I begin killing are going to be nicely piled on your front door" He jumped to his feet to face Batman and looked at the man still smoking.

"Not after what you did to our city!" Barbra shouted, she tried to call her father but it kept going to voicemail and that was after the explosion near his station.

"Then get me what I want and you wont have to see me for the rest of your lives" He said, his patience was slowly returning but now he was ready to start a good old fashion killing spree, starting with the smog filled city.

"Then you destroy all of us, and go on your merry way?" The blonde man finally spoke, Kakarot looked at the human with a smirk "At least most of the demons I met are smarter than you" he joked but Kakarot continued to look at him with his red eyes shining in amusement.

"Most demons aren't like me human" he responded

"Yeah, they don't have monkey tails and smell like a zoo" Kakarot could only continue smirking.

"I usually smell like burning cities and blood from the heroes I killed" he said "not in the same order"

"Constantine, don't" Batman finally spoke , the blonde man only smiled and nodded his head "We don't know where your people are and if we did, what do we get in return?"

"Are you kidding me?" Kakarot asked "Oh I don't know, a planet still here and possibly your cities and people still intact"

"Not if we can stop you" Constantine stepped in again "We have things far stronger than some pretending tyrant"

"Hard to do that when your planet is blowing up isn't it human?" The magic user only raised his hand and summoned a little fire to intimidate the saiyan.

"I've faced threats far more dangerous than you monkey, your nothing special" Kakarot gave the man a confused face before looking at the two bat people.

"Is he serious?"

"You aren't the first one to make the same threat, we handle all of your kind the same way" Batman simply said, Kakarot looked at the people in front of him before turning around and grabbing his spandex mid sleeve shirt. He quickly placed his armor on then grabbed his gloves.

'I'm done with this place' he thought and walked past the over confident people with Harley following, trying to stop him.

"Kakarot, come on you know how they are!" The saiyan stopped and looked at the clown he had been stuck with all week "Please don't destroy the planet" she pleaded, the others watched in tense silence and waited.

"You remember the deal the Harley" he walked away but caught a small whisper from Batgirl.

"Is it ready Bruce?" Kakarot shook his head and climbed up the stairs with Harley still following. In his anger, he pushed the door off its place on the rock wall and it crashed into the huge army raising weapons at him.

Feeling amused and angry at the same time he asked "What the hell?"

* * *

"STAND DOWN KAKAROT!" Vegeta shouted over the screaming people telling the saiyan to get on the ground. He turned to look at the entrance but only found Harley with her hands raised and no sign of the Batman and the annoying blonde.

"They sold us out?" He asked the clown.

"I didn't think B-man would work with the regime" She explained " I swear I didn't know Kakarot, Batman always tells me everything" Kakarot could only smirk, he knew Batman could never trust anyone.

"Go back inside Harley" he slowly said, the screaming stopped when Superman walked towards them with cuffs ready. The clown girl knew better than to question him and quickly ran inside but was followed by 5 soldiers, he knew she could easily handle them.

"You're coming with us this time" Superman said, Kakarot's smirk turned into a smile when the man of steel stopped a foot away from him "No where to run"

"Where are my people Kryptonian? I wont ask again" He said, Kal snapped the cuffs on his wrists, he decided to humor the saiyan.

"Seeing as you aren't going any where soon" He said arrogantly " They tried to recruit the amazons but didn't realized they were under my command, you can imagine the rest when we execute you. A lot of people want revenge and because of you, we pinned this on the resistance"

'What is he doing?' Vegeta thought , she couldn't pick up the conversation from her distance.

"Then explain why Batman was helping you"

"Batman helped us? What are you talking about?" Superman gave the saiyan a confused but knowing look " Lock him up with the rest of his people in Metropolis" He pushed the saiyan with more strength than necessary and Kakarot fell to the ground. They quickly snapped a collar on the saiyan's neck and raised their weapons once again.

"What the hell did- AH!" He felt small pricks in his neck and his energy disappear and causing him to fall to his knees reaching for his neck. He quickly removed his hands when he felt the collar shock his hands.

"It works Vegeta!" Clark said over the radio, he dashed into the hideout and quickly reappeared with a squirming Harley Quinn with blood on her hands.

"Let me go!" She screamed, Superman tossed her to the soldiers with cuffs and quickly restrained her. They placed her next to the downed Kakarot, and pointed their weapons at the duo.

"Move!" Kakarot could only growl and stand up with Harley, they shuffled to the hovering transport with the dozen soldiers still wary of the god. Vegeta continued to float a safe distance away with Superman next to her. Kakarot raised his eyebrow in suspicion as he looked at how close the kryptonian was to his ex.

"get in!" Kakarot felt the barrel of a gun pointed at his back, Harley sat next to Kakarot and the doors closed shutting their view of the boss and his second from the duo's view. Harley fiddled with the cuffs on her wrist but a guard quickly slapped her hands away and took a seat.

"We're ready!" The entire ship shook and took off into the sky with Superman and Vegeta following.

Harley could not stay quiet and attempted to conversate with the guards and ignored their constant threats to shut up.

30 Minutes later...

"Just stop trying..." One of the guards told the one still trying to get her to stop talking, Kakarot only chuckled and relaxed in his seat.

"Why haven't you broken free yet?" Harley whispered when the guards stopped looking in their direction. They did not want to hear her voice so they were thankful she was whispering.

"Shhhh" He pointed outside to the form of Superman flying ahead with his ex following. Harley quickly looked out the window they were both sitting by and spotted the city they were going too.

"Great, this place" she grumbled, Kakarot looked out the window to see the shining city and tall buildings. He spotted a gold globe spinning on a building and several planes flying into the city and the streets below filled with people. The sun was slowly descending in the distance and the lights of the city began to activate, almost making the city look even brighter than it was before.

The transport finally reached their intended destination and landed in a crowded plaza with a line of soldiers forming up. Kakarot with Harley stood and walked to the doors slowly opening to reveal the once dark sky become night and filled with search lights and the walkway lined with lights and trash from the growing crowd.

"Walk!" Kakarot confidently walked down the isle with Harley following closely and the guards forming a circle around them. The people around them yelled and screamed, trash flew from all around the small circle. Kakarot only walked forward with Harley dodging drinks and other liquid beverages.

"STUPID MONKEY!"

"CLOWN'S WHORE!"

"WHY GOTHAM?!"

" YOU MONSTER!"

"KILL THEM, KILL THEM, KILL THEM, KILL THEM!" Everyone began chanting when the escort reached the entrance to the huge building with a giant banner of the regime on the front. Superman grinned and pushed open the gold doors, Kakarot walked through and ignored the look Vegeta was giving him.

"Enjoy being normal" she said, Kakarot angrily lunged at the shorter woman but the guards quickly tackled him to the ground and began beating his body with their weapons and feet. Harley only watched in confusion while Vegeta looked at the sight in amusement.

'He deserves worse' she thought before raising her hand, signaling the guards to stop. Kakarot laid on the ground bleeding from his lip and eye with some bruising appearing on his face and body.

"Get him with his people, I'm sure they want to see each other before we kill them" The guards pulled the saiyan to his feet and dragged him to the lower levels leaving a happy Superman smiling at the crowd. Vegeta remained professional and stood by his side and Luthor walking to the other side.

Author's note:

I'm trying to follow the timeline of the injustice comics but I don't see that happening since I want certain things to be involved in (hopefully) a long fight.

End note:

"Here ladies, we got some friends for you!" The guards threw Kakarot into his cell with Harley and quickly closed the door. The advanced door mechanically locked and had a 2 meter titanium door slowly locking the inhabitants in. The room went dark before the white lights activated and showed two small beds and a toilet with a sink. It had a television in a corner with a dvd player, nothing too advanced for the prisoners to use. There was a book shelf and a chess table including some kind of refrigerator, the room was 7x7 giving anyone inside plenty of room to do activities or to give each other some space.

Kakarot kept his eyes closed and as remained on the tiled ground with Harley rubbing her wrist and looking at the approaching figures. She saw one with a pixie cut and the other with wavy hair like Wonderwoman only she seemed more evil like her pixie cut friend.

"Hello?"

"Shut it Harley" they both said causing the clown girl to frown, the two looked at the man with smiles and kicked his sides "Wake up" the Pixie cut one said.

"Stop" Kakarot said, the wavy long haired one took her turn and started putting pressure on his chest.

"Wake up my lord" she said sweetly, she gave a swift kick in his ribs but to their surprise heard a crack and saw Kakarot fly into the wall yelling in pain and holding his side in pain.

"What the hell LOIS!" Kakarot yelled, he ignored the pain and crawled to the wall with a smudge in the glass.

"How?" Faora spoke and swiftly walked to her lord. She examined the bruises across his body and his split lip, she saw the collar across on his neck. She reached for it but received a painful shock.

"He has a power inhibitor on Lois" she said to her friend

"Like you?"

"Same one, just without the kryptonite" Kakarot opened his red eyes and saw the familiar green glow around his commander's neck. He looked at her face and saw her short hair slightly longer and her eyes have a darker shade of blue. He looked at Lois and saw her hair not change at all but she wore a red jumpsuit with grey sleeves.

"Power inhibitor? Please..." he said, wincing as he shifted his position.

"Took ya long enough" Faora said, sitting beside him and Lois sitting on his other side "We thought you would send someone else or no one at all" Lois said, Harley decided to stay out of the conversation and watch TV.

"The family missed you, mainly the little amazon eating all of my food"

"He's lying" Faora quickly said, a small smirk forming on her face "I heard it" Kakarot looked at his general in suspicion.

"Don't let the kryptonite fool you my lord, a whole year and she got passed the red radiation then half a year she has been able to become immune to the kryptonite. She has all her powers and some new ones"

"Like what? you can hear radio waves" he chuckled, the two women looked at him with serious looks. Kakarot stopped chuckling and looked at his general "How in hell can you hear radio waves"

"Don't ask, I'm rewriting the whole new genetic book on my race" Kakarot looked at the amazon next to him "and you?"

"I've been trai-"

"She's been watching all the shows earth had to offer and some weird romance movies filled with -" Lois tackled her cell mate and covered her mouth

"Don't listen to her- STOP BITING!- I've been practicing my form and training Faora here" the female quickly said before Faora began to burn her hand with her heat vision "OUCH!" She removed her smoking hand but she was thrown into the book shelf. Harley ignored the argument and focused on Superman making another regime speech.

"ENOUGH!" Kakarot shouted, he stood on his own and walked over to Faora and picked her up then helped Lois. "What happened..."

"A year and a half" Lois said "You should've seen Faora, she was screaming for hours. She has a strong throat" She slyly said, Faora only coughed and glared at the amazon.

"We came here after dropping off the recent recruits, we quickly found the amazons but like the others before they fought back. We killed a few but they did not let up, after killing some more they got some help"

"Help does not even define how annoying it was" Lois added in.

"What she means is Superman showed up with a bunch of yellow lanterns but that was not a problem. We killed the lanterns he was with then began to start fighting him but he was stronger than the other supermen we've faced"

"It still didn't matter, he still had no fighting skill" Lois said.

"We easily beat him but SHE showed up" Faora pointed at the TV, it was showing an up close image of Vegeta "Imagine what happened when we tried to fight a saiyan?"

"Not just a saiyan either but a god!"

"Not only did she shatter my armor but she broke a few bones and nearly killed Lois. I thought you were the only god?!" Faora shouted, her anger was focused on the saiyan that humiliated her and locked her away in some stupid cell as bait. Her pride could only suffer for so long, the long days training only drove her to become stronger so she could break a few of their bones and possible rip their organs out.

"I am the only god of this place Faora, or have you forgotten?" he dared her to answered, he had some people to kill and now that he found his people there was going to be hell to pay.

"Then prove it cause right now I cant stand to see her looking so smug!" Lois said

"That's an easy answer" he simply said, he ripped his collar off and threw it to the ground. An inhibitor might've worked on a normal saiyan but he was a god. He controlled his body's power and no one else. Faora ripped her collar off and looked at her god, her body yearned to kill someone and there was an entire planet that needed killing.

"We kill the planet she rules" his hair turned gold and his bruises with a bleeding lip healed. His skin glowed and his eyes turned yellow, they saw electricity form around his body and a yellow aura begin to appear.(ssj2)

"And burn everything" he whispered, the lights flashed red then darkness engulfed the entire room with alarms blaring around the entire underground base.

* * *

Done, next part will be a planetary raid or destruction across the entire globe. Remember in DBZ when Vegeta said they would need an entire planet as there arena, well here you go. Battlefield selected and heroes or villains are welcomed to try to stop Kakarot.

I was thinking Trigon from Constantine but I might use someone else to try to fight Kakarot during his battle with Vegeta.

Remember suggestions are always welcomed

Please leave a review and thanks for reading.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own DBS or Dc comics

Lets do this...

* * *

" Barda! Hi beautiful" Maxima greeted her fellow queen during their video call. Barda's expression did not change from her angry frown and made Maxima a little uncomfortable but she did not show it because her soldiers were around her.

"Maxima" Barda simply stated, her imposing figure shadowed the whole screen and her gold armor seemed to lack any light, even detail in the HD video.

"Uh...how are the negotiations going, I heard Thanagarians are stubborn old birds"

"That's why they are dead" Maxima expected a smirk to grace the face of Barda but the terrifying frown was still there "But I didn't kill them..." she said.

Maxima could give her fellow queen a confused look "Then they were dead when you got there?"

"No, someone's killing them right as we speak" Barda explained " and she's not slowing down" Maxima could only smile when she thought who came with Barda to the planet.

"And how's my daughter doing then?"

"I don't know, you want to talk to her?" Barda said, she gestured for the soldier next to her to show the feed.

"Yes, let me see my beautiful daughter" she requested. Maxima saw a square appear next to Barda and began showing a huge ape like creature destroying the city and blowing up parts of the planet with energy coming from the mouth.

"What am I looking at?" Maxima asked, Barda's scowl intensified.

"Your daughter Maxima! EXPLAIN!" She shouted, Maxima looked closer at the ape and saw the familiar brown tail swinging behind the ape " I'm waiting!" Barda yelled at the stupefied queen. Maxima could only stare at her daughter in concern, Whis never explained what happens to the person during the change but it could only become painful during the first change.

"Destroy the moon Barda! I'm on my way" Barda quickly refused but Maxima cut the connection "Captain!"

"Yes my queen" An old humanoid quickly saluted the queen "I'm giving you command of the forces here, make sure they succeed no matter the results" The captain's stern face hardened and nodded.

"yes ma'am!" The whole bridge saluted the queen as she walked out of the room and hurried to the bridge.

Her daughter needed her...

* * *

"MAXIMA!" Barda screamed but the image went black

"She cut the connection queen, her private ship has been deployed and is heading this way, time of approach should be 1 hour" One of her communication specialists said, Barda slammed her hands onto the console and quickly left the dark room. Soldiers walking to the mess hall quickly moved out of the tall queen's angry path. Barda walked to the bridge and followed Maxima's suggestion.

"Destroy the planet's moon, and bring in the princess once she returns to normal"

"My queen, if we destroy the moon there could be interferences with the our drones scouring the planet"

"So what? We have plenty of time to find the nth metal, now do it!" The soldiers scrambled to their stations and the massive dreadnoughts they had began moving to the other side of the planet where the moon was barely disappearing at. Barda looked at the ape rampaging on the surface and saw the ape running to another city to kill the residents running for their lives.

"Evacuate the people" she said, the captain looked at her in confusion.

"My queen?"

"We're gonna need some intel on Thanagars main base of operations and I'm sure they are going to want some revenge when we attack"

"Right away!" The captain quickly relayed the order and several ships began flying to the planet but would have to find a place to safely land away from the rampaging princess.

"We are going to have a nice long chat when you get home my king" she muttered to no one and hoping Kakarot was having a horrible time on his adventure.

She was always the one stuck with the political stuff.

* * *

"Earth is slowly recovering, the people no longer wish to fight but unite to rebuild their lost homes" Batman explained to Waller, they were both observing the giant saiyan still in a coma "Its helps us defend our homes from Kakarot"

"It doesn't matter Batman, we can keep fighting but it will only delay our end"

"Not if we can actually damage Kakarot's empire, we have more allies and even more weapons to stop his army"

"You mean to surviving lanterns? They are useful but we need something even more powerful, You said he could easily handle superman? What about magic? Is he vulnerable to it?" she asked, she narrowed her eyes when she saw Broly's hand twitch.

"I doubt it, the DNA of a saiyan is not complex. It seems their entire physiology was designed just for fighting, the only mystery is the energy they emit. Just one simple attack rivals an atomic bomb but from what the lanterns have described from their investigations before they were attacked, just one ball of energy can destroy an entire planet"

"Then how do we stop him? Has anybody been able to stop him?" Waller asked, everything Kakarot was capable of showed they had no chance to stop the rampaging god.

"There is only one weakness their cells show" Batman pulled and image of saiyan cells and showed a blue liquid mixing with the cells "When we damage the cells, they heal but become stronger than before" The images showed the red cells return to normal but had a darker red color than before.

"Cut to the chase Batman" Waller ordered.

"If we can find a way disrupt his energy, make him lose synchronization with his own body then we have a chance to kill him. He does not have invulnerability, I was able to get blood from Broly using a simple syringe"

"Do what you must Batman, we might have to move earlier than what the Martian said"

"His brain activity is increasing every week, some idiots mentioned Kakarot around the saiyan when they were making adjustments to the equipment, the saiyan transformed on the spot and almost fried our entire system. We wont take any chances when he opens his eyes.

"It sounds like a perfect time to wake him up" Waller looked at Bruce and saw the dark knight listening to his radio "Some of the undercover lanterns just found out Kakarot has left this dimension"

"He's traveling throughout the multiverse? That cant be good"

"It never is but we have an opportunity to really hurt Kakarot, no one will be able to stop him"

Waller looked at the man stoically before pushing a button on the intercom "Doctor, is his brain under our control?" The doctor looked up from his computer to the lady.

"With all the tests we have made, we should be able to give orders to attack a planet but we wont be able to control his actions but we haven't even included outside influ-"

"Get him prepped"

"But !"

"Do it, we don't have much time to wait around" The doctor quickly left the room mumbling something.

"I will work on finding a target, I'll tell you when we can move" Batman quickly left the room to the teleporters, Everyone in the underground station had left because of the danger factor. Batman stepped onto the teleporters and appeared in his cave, he was greeted by his butler and long time friend. Batman took off his cowl and took a seat in front of his computer, he let himself for once in his long time career relax and enjoy the peace.

"Tiring day Master Bruce?"

"Something like that, between managing world cooperation and controlling the actions of the league, I barely have time to patrol Gotham"

"That's why you have the bat family helping in that department" Alfred had brought Bruce his lunch with some pills to help with Bruce's aching body.

"But I don't want Gotham thinking they don't have to worry about Batman anymore. I appreciate the help but children can only conflict so much fear before it becomes an annoyance"

"Bruce"

"Sorry, Kakarot has been causing problems for everyone" Alfred knew of the growing issues between Batman and Nightwing because of a missing Starfire. Superman, Clark, had to explain to his niece who she was and what happened to her. His parents could only pretend to be happy but deep down they were hurt their son and daughter were broken down to their cores. The league kept moving forward but a couple of the veterans had to take time off to recollect themselves but they would return stronger than ever.

"We're going to attack him soon" Alfred looked at his 'son' in shock, as optimistic as he was in dark times he extremely doubted Earth would live to see another decade.

"He's not in this dimension Alfred, we have a chance to stop him" Bruce explained after catching a glimpse of Alfred's facial expression.

"Then what? He comes back and sees what we've done, what's to stop him from destroying us. We are betting too much for even a chance at freedom from the tyrant"

"Then we go with the other plan" Bruce's eyes were looking at a gateway machine in the far corners of his cave.

"If that's what you hope to use to save us then-" Alfred's hearing picked up a light set of footprints coming down the stairs from above. Both men turned to see Barbra walk down with a sad smile on her face.

"Miss Gordan? What brings you down here at this time?"

She could only shrug her shoulders " I was lonely, my father and everyone else has been busy. There's hardly anyone to talk to" Alfred walked up to the girl and gave her a polite hug. Barbra gratefully accepted the hug, Bruce watched the scene in front of him then looked at the gateway.

Maybe he should just try to find the solution now...

* * *

1 hour later, Hall of Justice.

"So Earth gets attacked and we are still stuck with monitor duty" A green boy with green hair and a purple with black sides complained as he ate his twenty cheeseburgers. The pale woman next to him with purple hair and a purple cloak left eye twitch while she floated in the air looking at the monitors showing several places on Earth.

"We are lucky the league even wants us to help, heard Batman wanted to send us to another universe"

"Really?!Are we talking about a universe where I get to meet another me? That would awesome, we could eat-"

"I'm talking about Kakarot's universe" she cut off the rambling boy, Beastboy stopped talking and looked at Raven in shock.

"The guy who blew up parts of Europe?"

"Yes"

"Who took our beloved Starfire?"

"Yes" She muttered through her teeth

"Made Superman powerless?"

"..." Beastboy could feel the air begin to grow cold and a red light shine from underneath her hood.

"Blew up Gotham Dock?" He quietly asked.

"Yes!" He saw her red eyes looking right into his soul and her teeth shine under the light.

"You know I still have nightmares about your father" Raven quickly looked away to recompose herself, she still forgets they fought her father and successfully locked him away.

"Then you should stop trying to annoy me, could get you killed in the future" She said before they went back to the silence she enjoyed. Beats boy quickly ate his food and left to take the trash away. Just as soon as he reached the door he was met with a stoic Nightwing, a grinning Robin behind him, and a nervous blue beetle.

"Uh...hey guys?"

"Lets go, we got a mission" Nightwing said, Raven floated to the gathering group.

"Whats the mission?"

"We're going to Apokolips"

"THATS SUICIDE!" Beastboy shouted.

"That's what I told him!" Damien shouted" But he wont listen to me or Batman. I mean you did tell Batman right?"

"He doesn't need to know, or anyone for that matter"

"Then excuse us if we don't feel like being killed by a god" Blue beetle said, he felt the weapon on his back agree somehow.

"The why are you here?" Raven said.

"To stop him of course, we all know this isn't the brightest idea but he cant get it through his thick skull"

"You mean like Batman?" Beastboy joked.

"At least my father has more sense" Damien said, Nightwing ignored them and called his contact.

"He's still going? Bravery or stupidity, hard to decide which one he has" Damien continued "At least his heart is in the right place"

"She'll be here in a few seconds, then we can leave" Nightwing informed them.

"Why does he keep assuming we're leaving?" Raven said

"Because I know all of you want Starfire back" The entire group went quiet "Hasn't she helped you Raven, been your friend when the others were too afraid to talk to you?"

"And hasn't she become one of your best friends, Beastboy. She eats and loves food as much as you!"

"I know you don't care Damien but I do know you love to piss off the old man"

Damien could only smirk like his father "Obviously, I'm sure its a bonus for you" He barely met his father's 'heir' but he could see what made him happy at times.

"Beetle, its your choice. Its all your decisions guys but I'm still going to get her" They all remained quiet, wondering if infiltrating the dangerous Apokolips home world was worth their lives.

In the end, they all came to the same conclusions.

Its in their job descriptions.

"We're in" They nodded their heads in agreement when Raven answered.

"You do know Kakarot will know if we are on his planet right?" Damien said, he read everything on Kakarot the moment he witness the explosion at the harbor.

"Lucky for us, my contact just told us he's left this dimension"

"And his generals?" Damien asked

"Off world, the only people we have to watch out for are the furies and Parademons. A stealth mission and if we have to run, we run and hopefully my contact can get us home"

"Who is this contact you keep talking about?" Beastboy asked, unaware of the green light coming from behind them.

"He means me" They all turned around to see a female lantern landing on the ground. She had on the traditional green lantern corps. uniform but her hands and feet were white with the glowing green lantern corps. symbol on her chest. She had a green spot on her right eye and both of her eyes were missing their pupils and had wavy brown hair reaching her back.

"Jessica, are you ready?"

"Yeah, risking my cover and all. Nothing I needed to stay alive right?" She said, they noticed she had her ring at full power and appeared to be taken care of.

"You're Batman's inside woman aren't you?" Damien asked, the brunette only smirked before surrounding them in a bubble.

"Don't tell him I helped, cant have Batman know everything" They quickly flew into the sky with Jessica leading the way to open space. Beastboy closed his eyes and laid on the ground after seeing how high and far they were going.

"We couldn't take a ship?" He cried out, Damien ignored him and listened to the yelling voice of Batman change to static.

"He knows" He told Nightwing, Dick chuckled before laying down. He could care less if Bruce was mad, he had someone more important to save.

"How long until we reach the planet Jessica?"

"We have to go through some check points but we should reach it within the hour, and hopefully Arisia isn't there" She paused, remembering something disturbing about the new leader "She's changed"

"I know" Dick said

"No, she's getting worse. I saw her talking to herself and hanging around the battery longer than usual"

"The battery is on Apoklips?" Beetle asked

"Not after we saw her, she took it somewhere that the queens don't know, I'm not sure even Kakarot knows. Something is affecting her mind"

"Let Kakarot deal with it, we have people to save" Dick said before laying down and enjoying the emptiness of space racing past them. Jessica was still worried about what she saw in the chamber.

Flashback

Jessica was walking through the recent lantern corps. training ground to main battery chamber for information for Batman. She waved at the new members who gave her a respectable nod and continued on with their duties. Jessica stopped at a huge door with the lantern corps. logo, she looked around to see if anyone was following but luckily the hallway was empty. She opened the door and silently closed the door, she turned around and quickly hid behind some of the machines.

"Did you hear that?" She heard Arisia ask but the problem was...

She was the only one in the room.

 _ **"Ignore it Arisia"** _ Jessica's body shivered when she heard the evil voice. She peeked from her hiding place to see Arisia staring at a yellow construct man, his face was normal but she could barely see a few razor sharp teeth appearing then disappearing. His yellow eyes pierced into Arisia as he spoke.

"I cant trust you, no one can"

 _ **"And why not?"**_ The construct moved toward the general, Arisia did not move and her ring's power was disappearing the closer he got. The construct raised its hand and rubbed Arisia's cheek affectionately.

"I-I don't know" she whispered, her green eyes began to slowly turn yellow the more she looked into the constructs eyes.

 _ **"Let me help you Arisia, I'm the only one who can"**_ He leaned in closer, invading her personal space "You can help him, Kakarot" Arisia could not resist.

"How?"

 _ **"I can give you the power, make everyone Fear you"**_ The construct wrapped its arms around the woman, Arisia only remained still " _ **Make him love you**_ "

"He already does" she quickly responded, Jessica saw the construct flinch a bit before continuing.

 _ **"Does he?"** _ Arisia stayed quiet "Then imagine what he would do when he sees how strong you've become" Arisia saw flashes of a smiling Kakarot and her with the other queens being ignored. All the attention was focused on her with her saiyan. She saw their kids fighting with their father and Kakarot loving her everyday and only her.

"They look beautiful" She whispered, Jessica saw her ring flash to yellow but remained green. Arisia's dazed look morphed into a smile and the construct began to turn into a monster she did not recognize.

" _ **Then let me help Arisia**_ "

"Okay" she said, the monster smiled and disappeared into the body of Arisia. The general fell to the ground screaming in pain, Jessica quickly ran out of the room and tried to forget what she saw. Fortunately for her, no noticeable changes happened to Arisia.

On the surface anyways

Flashback end

After passing several checkpoints they reached the planet's system, Jessica lied to the check point captains saying they were her prisoners that tried to lead her back to earth for an ambush. Jessica shook the bubble a little to wake up the sleeping heroes and to their horrifying surprise. They stared in shock at the huge machine like planet hovering above Apokolips and the massive fleet leaving with another fleet taking its place. They saw the massive number of transports land on the planet and the machine like planet.

"They've grown since last time" Jessica said, snapping them out of their stupor "With support from the worlds and systems they conquered the army has grown to heights even Darkseid couldn't imagine"

"And father thinks we have a chance" Damien mumbled, he over heard the conversations Batman had with Waller and everyone Batman spoke to.

"Lets get going, do you know where Starfire is being held" Jessica flew towards the fire planet and past the flying ships heading to their destination.

"She's in the palace last I checked" She kept the bubble around the heroes as she landed in the courtyard. The guards instantly stepped in front of the ground, Beastboy shrank in fear as he looked at the hulking figures of the Parademons with their glowing red eyes.

" **State business** " it hissed, Jessica pointed at the heroes acting arrogant.

"Caught these kids trying to sneak in, I wanted to make sure they never do it again" She winked, the guards looked at each other before stepping away from each other. Jessica dropped the bubble and pointed it at the group "Get moving brats!" They grumbled but walked forward with Jessica walking behind them. The second set of guards opened the doors and allowed the group to keep walking. The titans looked at the walls decorated with paintings and red curtains and the occasional statue of something related to Apokolips.

"Horrible art" Raven said, the others agreed after seeing the statue of Kakarot and his queens.

"Could be worse" Beetle said.

"How?" Damien asked

"They could have the bodies of our friends hanging on the walls"

"True, at least they haven-"

"Shh" Jessica quickly said, the others watched her become a bit nervous but didn't know why. It was until they saw a female with white hair walk towards them and was flanked by several soldiers.

"Towa" Jessica bowed before raising her ring at the teen titans.

"Jessica!" she greeted the lantern with a hug "Hows it going and who are these guys?" she pointed at the fuming teenagers.

"Batman's teen titans, they tried to sneak in"

"Well show them whos boss alright, I'm on my way to calm down Barda. She didn't get some details about saiyans and is now looking for blood"

"I don't understand?" she responded

"We forgot to tell her how a saiyan turns into a powerful 4 story tall angry ape under a full moon. I imagine her surprise when it showed up on Thanagar, Have fun dear" Towa walked away with some of the soldiers looking at Jessica suspiciously. After they disappeared Beastboy shouted his thoughts.

"WHAT?!"

"How could their bodies support such a size? That doesn't fit with their bodies?" Jessica said, she gathered as much intel as she could about the saiyans but after hearing that bit. Maybe the saiyan was hiding more than what they could put together.

"Shut up and keep moving" Jessica whispered, the others quickly increased their speed as they entered a stairwell that led to the lower levels. Jessica snagged a tablet from the guards and was searching for Starfire's cell, she saw that the former princess was scheduled for another interrogation but it wouldn't be for another 30 minutes.

"She's on the first level, cell door...2-A" Nightwing sprinted past the crying prisoners to a metal door with the name in giant white letters.

"Get it open Jessica!" He ordered, the lantern reached the latch but to their surprise it was already open.

"Stay out here" she said but Nightwing didn't listen, he barged in with his shock sticks raised. He figured the only reason the door was open was because a guard wanted some alone time with Starfire, that thought ignited his anger. He rushed into the room with Jessica following, they immediately saw the Tamaranean on her feet. Her arms were attached to chains to the ceiling and her naked body was covered in bruises and bleeding cuts. Dick could see the dried tear trails on her cheeks and something branded on her hip. The whole room was dark but had one light shining on the hero and left everything else dark.

It looked like initials, K.Z

"Kori?" he whispered, the alien girl barely moved her head but she heard the voice. She felt her hope come back to life but within seconds it was replaced with fear. Her friends came for her but that means they are on the planet. With Kakarot and all his bad soldiers.

"Dick" she muttered, they haven't given her much water or any food since she stayed here. They could see she had lost too much weight and her red hair look a bit paler. Her face was bruised but she still looked beautiful to him. Now Nightwing only needed to get her home and away from this nightmare of a planet, he could feel the evil looking right at him.

"Lets get you home alright?" He reached for the chains but they wouldn't budge. Jessica easily destroyed the chains and caught the hero, Kori opened her eyes a bit more and now believed Nightwing was here to save her.

"I got you, where's you costume?"

"What costume?" They both quickly looked at the metal door slam shut by a slim hand sitting in the dark, Jessica raised her ring to shoot the person sitting in the dark.

"Don't Jessica, I don't want to cut your hands off" She said, they could tell by her tone she actually wanted to do just that.

"No, please I'm sorry" Kori quickly begged much to their shock "Just let them go"

"Shut it!" The voice ordered, Kori kept quiet but a whimper could be heard during the silence.

"Which general are you?" Jessica asked, she heard the others outside trying to open the door but remain quiet.

"I'm not a general...not yet. Have to prove to Kakarot I can handle it" she chuckled a bit before they could see red eyes glowing at them.

"You have no use for her, let her go back home!" Dick said, the figure laughed and the red eyes faded away.

"I do have uses for her" she responded "and I was so close to making her my pet but since you showed up" The figure pushed a button on the wall and all the lights came on. Jessica and Nightwing covered their eyes before looking at the woman smirking at them.

"Its the other one" Jessica said, she completely forgot the Kryptonians were still stationed on the planet. "Its Kara"

'Kara' was dressed in a black skintight suit with a white 'S' emblem on her chest. They saw the tools next to her covered in blood and a few still cleaned, her once straight blonde hair was curled and blue eyes became red just like Kakarot's.

"I'll just have to keep trying" Kara picked up a knife, Kori saw it and quickly crawled away to the corner away from Nightwing crying" Don't be scared Kori, it wont hurt as much as the first time" she chuckled as she wiped the dried blood off the blade.

"Please master, I'll obey. Just please don't hurt me anymore" Kori cried out, her body was visibly shaking and her eyes had fresh tears.

"We'll see what mood I'm in after I deal with the spy and birdboy" Kori visibly relaxed but was internally frightened at the outcome.

"What did you do her?!" Dick shouted, the pounding on the door increased but that didn't faze the evil Kara.

"I tortured her for the first few months, then I raped her" Kara smiled "It broke her after I did it everyday, she cried out for you but that didn't help. Then I had some people invade her mind but it was just as fun" She recalled Kori not being able to sleep for days and crying non stop.

"Jessica might be next, I do need two pets"

"Not happening, I'm retiring early" Jessica raised her ring ready to fight but another hand grabbed her fist. Jessica yelled in pain as a cloaked figure appeared and was dressed in a newer costume with a full white suit and a 'P' on her. There was a blue stripe on the side and a red cape flowing on her back. On her wrist she had a red gem and her shoulders were covered in red but she kept the same haircut and had normal blue eyes.

"I wouldn't do that traitor" Karen said, Jessica fell to her knees in pain while Powergirl looked at her counterpart "What happened?" Kara seemed annoyed with her older version but answered.

"They snuck in and tried to take my pet"

"She's not your pet!" Nightwing tried to pull Kori out of her stupor but the alien was frozen in fear.

"You'd be surprised what she's done for me" Karen looked at the evil teenager then back at Kori "And for someone else..." she chuckled silently.

* * *

And done, wanted to do a filler but I might hold off on the Kakarot part for another chapter.

I might do a section dedicated to the tortures of Kori then follow it up with tortures of the teen titans.

"Anyways thanks for reading.

Please leave a review and suggestions welcomed.


	18. Chapter 18

Next part, fight and usual Kakarot behavior...

Enjoy and suggestions always welcomed

* * *

Injustice universe

"Get those people out of here!" Vegeta shouted, she transformed into her blue form and rushed into the building followed by Superman but Lex left to the safety of the transport.

"I'm calling in our heavies" Clark informed the saiyan, she ignored him and continued to run down the halls and to the holding cells. They came across a 2 dozen soldiers all aiming at the entrance to the specialized cell they left Kakarot and his friends. The soldiers all had heavy armor on with rifles and had their lasers trained on the door.

"Whats happening?" Superman said, the commander there turned around to talk but still had his weapon raised.

"The collars we put on the inmates were deactivated, and now we cant get a response from the men inside" Everyone heard several men screaming from the metal doors and Superman heard bones breaking with blood spilling. He heard all the men's hearts speed up and most of the weapons shaking.

"That answer your question?" Vegeta said, she watched the door for any signs of damage but it remained untouched "You would think they would break out by now" she muttered, the commander was about to respond but the lights around them exploded and shrouded the whole area in darkness. She could hear the soldiers begin to panic but luckily for them the emergency lights activated and covered the room in a red hue. Vegeta ignited her aura to give most of the area a white light but now the doors were tapped on, like someone was testing the strength.

"The lights are flickering again" The commander said, they saw the red lights began to die then come back but after a few moments they exploded as well, the only light in the room was Vegeta's aura but even that was limited light.

"I cant hear anything" Clark muttered, Vegeta held her breath and waited for the next moment.

BOOM!

Everyone jumped when the loud sound came from the door and the metal shook.

BOOM!

The doors began to expand outward and the screws in place shot from their sockets from the impact.

BOOM!

The metal began tearing and the whiny screech began to get louder as the doors were pushed from the door line outward.

BOOM!

The doors finally flew out towards the group but Superman easily caught the flying objects and threw them to the side. The soldiers quickly aimed their lasers at darkness where their flashlights couldn't reach, the only thing they could see was the smoke emanating from the inside and the putrid smell telling everyone it was the men. The one thing they did see was the last thing they would see in their pathetic lives.

The glowing red eyes looking right at them...

"Pst" Vegeta barely had time to process what she heard when she felt a fist make contact with her face and send her flying through the reinforced walls of the building and into several more before she crashed into an office building. The people working there quickly ran for cover after seeing the saiyan stuck in a wall. Vegeta spit out the blood and looked at the people in annoyance.

"What are you staring at? RUN!" Everyone screamed and cleared out the floor leaving the saiyan screaming and powering up. She flew through the hole in time to see Superman crash into the street where the people were still being evacuated. She landed next to the tyrant and pulled him out of the rubble.

"Get up!" Clark gasped in pain as he held his broken ribs, with the sun setting he didn't have much time for healing.

On the inside we can see Faora and superwoman killing the guards and vaporizing the ones trying to run away. Kakarot stood to the side with Harley watching the carnage and looking at the hole where he sent the leaders through.

Getting bored of watching Kakarot turned to Harley" Do you want to die?" he asked the human.

"What?! No" she quickly responded.

"Then make yourself useful and find our belongings"

"But I told you they destroyed your little remote!"

"Then I have no use for you do I?" he responded.

Harley got the message and quickly ran out of the room to the storage area hoping the regime didn't kill her only chance to live. Kakarot watched the clown run and looked back at the duo walking to him covered in blood.

"Satisfied" He said

"In one way" Superwoman said with a wink, Faora only said no and followed Kakarot out of the holding areas to the entrance.

"We got a plan?" Faora asked, Kakarot in his ssj2 form only gave her a smirk.

"Since when do we ever have a plan?"

"True" she simply said, they walked through the entrance to the outside but to their minor surprise they saw a whole battalion of ships and dozens of soldiers with various heroes such captain Marvel and Hal Jordan yellow lantern looking at them with authority. He saw Vegeta landing in front of them with Superman staying behind, they were covered in a bright light by the passing blimps in the sky.

Superwoman spotted the alternate Wonderwoman "There's that bitch" she said, she only wished she had a sword to stab her again and again.

"You cant win Kakarot" Vegeta said, she gestured to everyone "I have the whole planet helping me and the power to beat you" Kakarot only chuckled.

"Oh really 'dear'? " he said " You say that like this planet is actually a threat, remember that when we kill everyone here" Kakarot ignited his aura and stood in a fighting pose with Vegeta doing the same.

"Vegeta you cant fight him on the planet!" Superman said but the female ignored him, she felt her blood begin to pump and her body tingle at the chance for a real fight with the person she wanted a rematch.

"Faora, Lois?" Kakarot said to the people behind him

"Yes my lord?" Lois responded

"Don't die" He simply said, they watched the two saiyans disappear in a blink of an eye and the whole area shake. Faora and Superwoman looked at each other smiling before charging into the confused battalion and heroes.

In the middle of the city, people ran in fear as they saw the blue and gold blurs appear everywhere and destroy anything around them. Kakarot and Vegeta were nothing but a blur as punches and kicks were made with lightning appearing all around them. Vegeta screamed as she unleashed a full powered galick gun attack but Kakarot easily dodged the attack, the result was an entire block vaporized by the female. Kakarot appeared behind the female with a kick aimed at her back, Vegeta barely twisted her body to dodge the attack and amied her fist as Kakarot's sternum but the saiyan god easily caught her fist with one hand.

"Gotcha!" He screamed and threw her towards the ground, she screamed in frustration just before crashing into the ground and lading on the tunnels below. Not wasting a second, she exploded from the hole with her fist aimed at the pesky saiyan. She smirked when she felt his skin hit her fist and smiled when he flew further into the sky, she pursued her target with determination and landed a knee to his sternum. Kakarot's eyes widened but quickly narrowed as he punched her back into the city.

Vegeta caught herself and blocked the incoming punches from Kakarot, she missed a few leading to several bruises that would show up later when she won. Kakarot extended one punch too far and gave an opening to Vegeta, she wrapped her arms around his torso and flew them straight into the buildings as she used Kakarot as a battering ram. The saiyan god changed their flight path and pushed Vegeta through the floors all the way to the ground.

They crashed into the ground causing a small earthquake and fire to erupt from the broken pipelines. Kakarot swiftly dodged the kick aimed at his head and countered with a small ki ball to her chest, it sent her flying a few yards away from and into another building detonating and destroying the entire skyscraper. Kakarot smirked as he saw the building crumble on top of his ex, he sensed her beneath him and jumped away as soon as she exploded from the ground looking for him.

"Up here!" Vegeta saw Kakarot sitting on a fire escape waving at her, in anger she raised her hands and began shooting energy balls at her target. Kakarot saw the yellow balls rushing to him and quickly dodged everything she was shooting. Kakarot saw the ki balls explode like missiles and flew further into the city with the angry saiyan following and trying to shoot him.

"HOLD STILL!" She commanded, her ki balls kept destroying buildings and making the whole area look like a warzone. There was huge chunks taken out of buildings and several more falling. Kakarot disappeared and reappeared in front of Vegeta with a fist colliding with her face, her head snapped in the direction she was flying and crashed into a small store.

Kakarot landed on the ground and watched Vegeta destroy the small shop and fly to the middle of the street.

"You're reckless, you know that?!" Kakarot said "You should focus on conserving your energy rather than waste it on the environment" she looked at the burning city and destroyed streets.

"As long as I kill you it doesn't matter" she responded, she placed held on hand to her side and began gathering energy.

"Why do you want me dead so badly?!" he asked, he understood the revival thing but she was acting like he destroyed her entire life " I did nothing to you!"

"You took everything from me!" she shouted, he was still confused "I have nothing left and its all your fault SAIYAN GOD!" He saw the energy she had grow even more.

Kakarot did not know how to reply, she was in no mood to talk and would not provide any answers. He would just have to get them out of her whether she liked it or not. He cupped his hands together and gathered his own energy.

"I don't know who you are anymore" he began " but you aren't the Vegeta I love...not anymore" He saw the female flinch just a bit but remained angry, clearly not affected.

"I never loved you either..." she said.

"Liar" he whispered, they both ignited their auras and added even more power to their attacks. The entire area shook and was enveloped in the white and purple lights from the fighters, Kakarot and Vegeta began yelling and causing their voices to be heard all the way to the location of his generals to hear them. Faora and Superwoman looked to the bright lights and quickly retreated inside the building to find Harley, the bloodied regime chased after them with killer intent. They found the clown and to their fortune, she had the broken remote, Lois grabbed her weapons and Harley with Faora clearing the way to the top of the building. They flew higher into the sky and stopped as soon as they felt they were clear enough, Superman and his followers flew in front of them with weapons and fists raised. Unaware of the growing lights in the middle of the city, they were only focused on the people who murdered all the soldiers with them and nearly killed cyborg.

"Give up!" They ignored him and looked to the screaming voices.

Below Kakarot and Vegeta had fully powered their attack and waited to launch them at each other, Kakarot only put as much power as Vegeta did and waited for her to move.

"Goodbye Kakarot!" she screamed "GALICK GUN!"

"HHHAAAAAA!"

They both pushed their hands forward and both beams raced to each other and met in the center. The winds dramatically increased and the shaking grew even more, causing the ground beneath them to buckle. The white and purple beams created a huge ball in the middle and only grew in size, the rocks flew past them with cars exploding when they crashed into the walls.

"DIE!" Vegeta screamed she added more power, Kakarot watched her beam grow in size and begin to cover his attack. He wondered if he should just let her win the power struggle, he still needed her answers and the attack would only hurt for a little bit.

Vegeta gave a small smile when she saw her attack begin to over power Kakarots, the male saiyan grunted a bit before adding more power. The ball in the center only grew even more, Kakarot decided he might as well try. It was a stale mate and they both knew what was going to happen but to Vegeta's surprise Kakarot stopped his attack and let the huge beam rush to him.

Vegeta only saw the beam cover him before the strongest explosion this earth ever experienced occur.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Superman looked at his city be engulfed in a white light followed by powerful winds and an ear splitting scream. Faora and Lois flew higher and farther away from the blast radius. Harley looked at the second sun that just appeared blow every building away and caused the water to vaporize. Faora with her vision saw the people running away vaporized and the water begin to rise higher and higher, she saw the white light reach land and destroy everything it could reach. She thought it would stop but it kept going almost reaching two kilometers.

Vegeta let her body go with the winds and away from the center of the explosion, she flew faster and faster until she reached the sky. She looked at their combined attack destroy Superman's beloved city with no hope of revival, there was no way Kakarot could survive and if he did he would far to weak to fight back.

"I have avenged you " she muttered, the white light died went away after a few minutes but left a black hole on the surface. Vegeta looked at the massive hole and saw multiple red lights appear around the hole. She saw lava erupt from beneath earth's surface and begin to flow anywhere it could reach. She heard people behind her and spun around to see Superman and his followers looking at her with neutral expressions.

"You destroyed it all..." Clark said, he was still looking at the place that was once Metropolis City "Just to kill one man" he muttered.

Vegeta ignored him and looked at Hawkgirl, Wonderwoman, yellow lantern Hal, Captain Marvel, Sinestro and Black Adam.

"Let the ocean wash it all away, we're finished here"

"Finished! YOU DESTROYED MY HOME!" Vegeta was unfazed by his temper but the others remained wary.

"There's no point crying over this, we just blame the insurgents and get more support than ever before. We won" Clark was just quiet, he did not know what to say.

"She's right Kal, we need to move. The losses were great but that wont affect us" Diana said, the others agreed shocking Superman.

"Is this what I created, a bunch of heartless bastards?" he muttered "Maybe Bruce was right"

"What is that?" Hal pointed out, they looked at yellow light growing in the distance "Maybe one of ours?" he asked hopefully.

"Impossible" Vegeta muttered, she saw the yellow light keep growing followed by someone yelling "No!" she said, she flew to the crater with everyone following. They landed a few yards away from the blinding light, it died down and revealed the God of Destruction looking right at them.

Kakarot proudly stood in torn GI pants with his torso exposed, He transformed into his ssj3 and looked directly at the saiyan woman with calmness.

"You really thought that weak attack was going to hurt me, Its sad you believed that" He chuckled, everyone watched Superman step forward and raise his fists.

"I'm glad you're alive, now I can kill you for causing this" Kakarot only chuckled and raised his hand in a come here gesture.

"I'm waiting superman, dont worry Vegeta" his yellow eyes focused on the female "You will be next, after I kill these heroes nothing will save you from me" She saw his eyes narrow.

"Faora! Wait a few minutes, then we can leave!" The kryptonian in the sky heard his message, she told the others and watched Kakarot look at the other people. Superman prepared to take off, Hawkgirl raised her mace, Wonderwoman had her sword drawn and the two lanterns raised their yellow rings. Captain Marvel and Adam were ready to fight and Vegeta call upon her power. Her blue form glowed and raised her power a bit more or so she thought it did.

"I'm waiting Justice league! Fail now and the entire planet is dead! And I'm not going easy this time Vegeta!" Vegeta growled in anger and launched herself at the saiyan god with the others following. Since Vegeta was faster she met Kakarot's fist with her own but a swift kick to her chest sent her flying away. Superman tackled Kakarot but the saiyan just reversed his charged and slammed him on his knee. Clark cried out in pain but he felt himself thrown or more like swung into another person. Vegeta came back screaming but she met the powerful body of Superman, they both crashed a few yards away. Kakarot focused on the others, he caught Hawkgirl's mace and smashed it into her face breaking the mask she wore. Wonderwoman tried to stab him but he simply snapped the enchanted blade in half and stabbed the sharp end into her thigh just before punching her in the face.

The amazon crashed into the ground holding her broken nose and bleeding thigh, The two 'gods' charged after the saiyan and smashed their fist into his face.

"Is that all?" Kakarot taunted, their shock turned into agony as Kakarot grabbed both their arms and snapped them in half "You should ask your gods for help, might raise your chances to live" he chucked before smashing them into the ground by their broken arms. Kakarot tilted his head to the right and a yellow beam shot by his face, he turned around to see Hal and Sinestro begin shooting him with energy blasts. He disappeared and reappeared in front of the duo, he grabbed their outstretched hands and began increasing his grip.

"You know, I always wondered what would happen if I rip your arms off" he said darkly, they began applying more power but the problem was Kakarot didn't fear them. Their rings fed off fear.

"Whats wrong, I'm suppose to be scared?" he laughed, Kakarot pulled with little might and ripped their arms from the sockets and tossed them into the lava getting near them. They screamed in pain but Kakarot grabbed them by the throat and tossed them into the lava as well. The changed into their normal forms and helplessly fell to the lava screaming. Kakarot saw Superman catch them in time and drop them a few yards away from them. He sensed Vegeta behind him and dodged her fist to the back of his head.

"Really Vegeta? When I'm not looking" he said.

"SHUT UP!" She tried to attack him again but Kakarot swiftly delivered a knee to her stomach causing her to spit out saliva. Kakarot grabbed her by the neck making her gasp for air and claw at his hand.

"H-how?" she managed to get out, he couldn't be stronger than god KI.

"How I'm stronger than your 'blue' form?" he asked "Its easy, I mastered that form the first year I became a god. There's nothing special about it, its only used for keeping your KI from being wasted" He laughed.

"Once I learned to master my own KI, I had no need for it. I still have a god form but it isn't exactly like yours" he chuckled before slamming his fist into her stomach and sending her flying into the ground. He saw Superman try to hit him with his heat vision but a quick energy ball sent him flying a bit farther than everyone else and exploding on impact. He dodged Hawkgirl's swings and appeared behind her, he quickly snapped her wings causing the warrior to scream and fall to the ground. Wonderwoman met the saiyan with several kicks and punches but Kakarot easily caught each one.

"You know, my Diana seems more better than you" he said, catching the amazon off guard "She actually knows how to fight" he sent a fist into her ribs breaking them and grabbed her in a choke hold.

"Go to sleep amazon, you wont have to wake up again" he chuckled, she clawed at his arm but his superior strength overpowered her. Just before she lost consciousness she heard the saiyan say one thing.

"Tell hades to have fun" he said just before he snapped her neck, he arms fell limp and a screaming Superman was heard from far away.

"Who's next, ho-" he was grabbed from behind by Black Adam and held Kakarot up to the sky.

"SHAZAM!" Kakarot saw a lightning bolt rush towards them and hit him square in the chest. They were shrouded by black smoke and in the same position but Kakarot only looked bored.

"Really? That was your big attack?" Adam's eyes widened as he saw no damage on the saiyan "My turn, EXPLOSIVE WAVE!" Everyone who was still alive saw the two engulfed in a bright purple light and a screaming Adam fade away and only Kakarot standing there dusting off some ash.

"You monster!" Captain Marvel screamed.

"Like I haven't been told before" he dashed at Marvel and smashed his fist into the god's stomach. Marvel hunched over in pain but the pain only intensified as Kakarot dug his fist deeper in Marvel's stomach to the point anyone watching could see his back extend even farther out. The hero attempted to use his superior strength but Kakarot arm wouldn't yield, he felt Kakarot open his palm and a sudden heat appear on his insides.

"Goodbye kid" A white beam pierced through Shazam and into the sky before stopping. It was a yard long and looked like a sword, Kakarot pulled his hand away from the coughing hero to see him fall to his knees trying to stop the blood flowing from his stomach. Deciding to no longer let him suffer anymore, Kakarot raised his energy sword and swung towards Shazam's neck leading to a soundless decapitation.

"Another one falls" he said, he turned around to see Vegeta and Superman looking at him from far away, saiyan with anger and the other with pure hatred "I'm not killing you Vegeta, Clark?" He pointed his energy sword at the 'hero'. Superman was ready to attack but Vegeta stopped him.

"Go get help"

"What?!" Vegeta gave him a glare saying there was no room for argument, Clark looked at the saiyan before looking at Kakarot smirking at them. He shook his head and left the arena looking for anyone powerful enough to fight.

"This is only between me and you Kakarot"

"I'm sure the dead and missing limb people around us agree with you" Vegeta saw the two lanterns running away and the dead amazon consumed by the lava. Shayera was only in the background with no way to help because of her broken wings.

"Hey Vegeta!" She looked at the saiyan taking a fighting stance " Humble a god with a good fight"

"When did you become so arrogant?" she said, also taking a fighting stance.

"When I defeated the original god of destruction!" he shouted, their auras ignited and the whole area shook with rocks floating in the air. The storm above them thundered and geysers of lava exploded from the ground.

"Make your first move Kakarot!" The male saiyan took off from the ground at light speeds, Vegeta barely had any time to block the punch aimed at her face. Kakarot didn't allow the female to attack but kept hammering away at her defenses, she crossed her arms as Kakarot kept punching her chest and held on until Kakarot changed his target and landed a punch on her sternum. Vegeta coughed up some saliva after feeling the fist dig into her stomach, Kakarot spun around with his foot aimed at her chin and sent her into the sky. He held two fingers to his head and appeared behind the saiyan just before landing a powerful kick to her exposed back.

"GAH!" Vegeta felt her spine buckle under the pressure and her momentum immediately stop.

"Is that it princess?" She heard the cocky saiyan say, she screamed in frustration and wildly attacked Kakarot with punches and kicks but he easily dodged every single attempt "You really need to learn how to fight, should have asked the person who introduced you to that god Ki you seem to love!" Vegeta only screamed louder and began shooting energy balls at the annoying saiyan. Kakarot lazily swatted away the weak attacks, he could sense she was calling on power she didn't have. Her reserves could only get her so far.

After a while the screaming stopped and energy attacks cease, Kakarot looked at the beaten form of Vegeta gasping for air and trying to stay afloat as well as remain in her blue form.

"What did I say? Wasting power" he floated towards her with no fear, she could only watch as Kakarot smile at her. She was too weak to keep fighting, she lost the fight the moment he transformed. She got a closer look at his form and saw the golden locks shine in the darkness and his eyebrow less yellow eyes narrow.

Annoyed with the lack of a challenge he grabbed her by the neck " Time to go, you have answers I want" She choked for air and felt the darkness begin to consume her.

Kakarot chuckled as Vegeta stopped struggling, he tossed her over his shoulder and flew to where his people were watching. Harley gasped at his changed appearance but the other two were not surprised.

"Ready?"

"Yes, Kakarot but question?" Lois asked.

"What?" he looked at the other general.

She held up a nervous Harley Quinn" what do we do about her?"

"I say drop her" Faora quickly added

"NO!, waitwaitwait!" she pleaded "I can be of use to you somehow"

"How?" the saiyan asked, actually interested in her excuse.

" I-I can..." she quickly looked through any of the traits that made her a supervillain "I was a psychiatrist!"

"We dont have any use for someone who helps people" Superwoman said

"But I can help people with themselves!" she pleaded, the two generals were saying their opinions but Kakarot looked at Vegeta then thought of the other people back home struggling with accepting their new life. Maybe this human can help them see his way, those are powerful people he does not want to lose. He may have an empire but his personal ties are all connected on thin threads, his generals have close people and if those close people betray them then the whole thing unravels.

Friends turning on each other and civil war amongst his empire, he looked at the Human.

"We'll take her with us"

"What?!" Faora shouted in disbelief.

"You heard me, I have some people that need to be helped, if she can do it then we have a stronger empire"

"But we can find a psychiatrist on Earth, hell we can just take the one from Ivy" She saw the annoyance on Kakarot's face and quickly stopped arguing.

"Fail Harley, lets just say I have a lot of soldiers that love human meat"

"Yes, um sir?" she responded, thankful to not about to be destroyed by the saiyan god who easily handled the regime like nothing.

"KAKAROT!" Kakarot shuddered a bit, it sounded like that brute Broly he fought before. They turned to the direction and saw Superman with a bunch of yellow lanterns, some villains like Lex and shockingly some of Batman's people all floating in front of them.

"Wow, pretty weak roster" Faora said, clearly bored already. She saw Doctor fate, Constantine, and Zatanna hovering next to Superman ready to fight "Kakarot?"

"Lets go, they had their chance" Kakarot flew higher into the sky until they reached a good enough height without killing Harley. He tossed Vegeta to Faora and raised his hands.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING COWARD?!" Clark shouted, unfazed he began gathering power in his palms.

"I love this part" Faora said, chuckling and waiting for the finale. The combined insurgency/regime forces all waited for what the saiyan god was about to unleash, Kakarot's aura ignited and the small ball in hands expanded in a blink of an eye, Superman's eyes widened at the sight of the still growing red ball.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Kakarot screamed, the entire sky turned red with the clouds evaporating from the intense heat that somehow didn't affect Kakarot's group. Everyone on the planet could see a red glow slowly wash over the planet and earthquakes began bringing down buildings and causing chaos everywhere. Planes crashed and volcanoes long dormant erupted, governments still standing looked to their satellites and saw the exact same thing Superman was seeing with everyone else.

Kakarot was nothing but small man compared to the planet sized ball of energy floating above him, the saiyan smirked while his generals laughed in amazement as the sheer size of the ball.

"I'm not a coward Superman! I dont run from a fight, I finish it!" Kakarot raised his hands "Now catch!" In one motion, Kakarot launched one of his ultimate attacks on the poor planet below. Everyone Superman had brought with him raised their rings to push the attack but the magicians disappeared in a poof of magic leaving the tyrant alone with his men to push the ball back. Clark screamed and rocketed to the ball, he collided with energy and began trying to push back but the ball kept moving forward. Kakarot laughed at the futile attempts to save their planet.

Clark's upper costume was vaporized and his hands began burning from the intense heat. He screamed in pain when he felt the ground beneath him, he thought he had more space but it would seem he could not stop it. He screamed in frustration as he was pushed deeper into the ground, abandoned by his yellow lanterns he watched helplessly as he sunk deeper into the earth.

"HEY SUPERMAN!" he faintly heard, he could smell the burning skin on his hands and the lava begin to hurt him.

Kakarot raised one hand and gathered more power for his final attack.

In a mighty voice " **WELCOME TO OBLIVION**!" The energy in hand shot forward in a massive beam heading straight for the red ball, in a ear splitting explosion the ball activated and began detonating. The red energy consumed the surface and was inching closer to the core by the seconds, Superman scream's faded away as he was vaporized by the energy. His last thought was of his dead wife and unborn child.

 _'I'll be with you soon'_ he thought, too bad for him his actions will deny him his wish.

"Lets go" Kakarot finally said, the whole place was collapsing and people were screaming for someone to save them. Batman watched from a ship far away from the planet as his beloved home die, he took off his cowl and looked at the survivors he took with him.

"Where are we going? The remotes busted" Harley showed the broken remote to Kakarot. Kakarot laughed to their annoyance, he tapped his shoulder waiting for them to grab on.

"We're going home, to Apokolips" Faora and Superwoman smirked and shook their heads in understanding. The group of five disappeared from the exploding planet that was once a powerful world because of the heroes.

Maybe having heroes isn't so great.

* * *

"We got her Barda!" Barda strode into the hangar and saw the princess sleeping and covered in a blanket. She could see that blasted brown tail swaying back and forth like it was waving at her.

"Where's my daughter?!" Barda heard Maxima shout over the commotion, she rolled her eyes and stepped aside to see the redhead begin to fuss over her child.

"Get her to my ship!" The soldiers in green quickly followed orders and took away the princess. Barda looked at Maxima waiting for an explanation.

"What happened?" Maxima asked

"What happened?! Your daughter turned into a fucking giant ape and nearly killed me!" Everyone went silent as the two queens stared at each.

"I'm sorry for not warning you" Barda looked a little shocked to get an apology so quickly "She's the child of Kakarot, you think he would tell everything there would be to know about his race" she said.

"I thought Whis informed you"

"He did! He just left out some key information"

"He sure did! Like twenty stories of it!" Barda said "Just get her out of here, I have work to do"

"Don't be mad at her Barda" Maxima said.

"I'm not mad at her, I just dont want her around our work right now. Now leave my ship" Barda said, Maxima only shook her head and left. She saw a brief glimpse of some metal in crates but ignored it for now. She had to get to her daughter.

On Apokolips, with Karen and Kara...

"You have an obsession" Karen said, she let go of Jessica's hand. The lantern stumbled back to Nightwing and Starfire, she winced as she switched the ring on her good hand before waiting for Dick.

"Its not an obsession" Kara argued "Its a hobby, I'm sure Kakarot would agree with me"

"I'm sure he would" She said sarcastically "Now what about them, kill them?"

"Some, if I know those heartbeats outside. Then he brought his little teen titans"

"RAVEN NOW!" The group sitting in the corner were enveloped in a black shadow and disappeared.

"Looks like they got away" Kara said, she made no effort to hurry after them and Karen calmly opened the door.

"Lets go Kara" They walked out of the room and to an empty hallway, the teen titans already had a head start " How far do you think they've gotten?" she asked the younger girl.

"I say the front doors, guards will stop them" They walked side by side past the cells, Karen kept fidgeting with her new costume(New 52) and adjusting her breasts.

"Hate the new costume?" she asked her older counterpart.

"I miss the opening, gave the girls some breathing room" Kara saw how that would be an issue.

"I'm not looking forward to getting those anytime soon" she said, Karen looked at her in annoyance.

"This beauties help me all the time"

"Like get Kakarot's attention? Hows that been working out?" she asked knowingly.

"Shut up" she mumbled, they walked up the stairs and past the throne room. They heard explosions and people grunting with a few weapon clashes. They walked to the entrance and saw the teen titans fighting only one Parademon while the other one watched. The Parademon was easily beating the titans and was about to kill the small green boy before he ate it for dinner.

"Wait!" The Parademon quickly stood to attention with the other one. Robin limped over to the group and Raven held out her hands, ready for a fight.

"Let starfire go, and we'll let you all walk free" Kara said, she could see her pet actually want to return. She was so broken.

"No, we came here for her!" Nightwing shouted, she saw his face bruised and he was nursing his left leg. Jessica raised her ring again, ready to fight the villains.

"Okay then, we kill each them and sent them to Batman as a gift" Karen suggested, she could imagine the look on Batman's face.

"No, lets just knock them out. We'll figure things out later" They stepped forward but Raven acted faster. The room was covered in darkness and both Kryptonians used their xray vision to see the teen titans begin to disappear. They sped forward just in time to grab Raven by her throat and quickly knock her out. The room returned to normal but an unconscious Raven was laying on the ground.

"Damn, guess they got away with your pet" Karen said, she saw Kara chuckle and pick up Raven.

"No worries, she will come home on her own. I have a new one to break" she chuckled darkly before walking to the dungeons laughing.

"Like I said, Obsession" she returned to the labs to tell them to give her a different costume and to tell them their teleportation was good.

* * *

"No place like home!" They all appeared in a palace mixed with a cathedral. There was no guards around and the halls were filled with a scream from a victim.

"Only thing different is the palace" Faora said, Kakarot walked to the throne room to the evil being behind the doors. He got a flashback to when he first arrived, he wondered if the results will be the same. Not wasting a second he kicked open the doors, breaking them and sending them flying into the large grey figure looking out the window.

"Hello!" Kakarot yelled, the doors that landed on the grey figure were vaporized and a angry Darkseid was looking right at them "Yeesh, you're uglier than I remember" he said.

" **Who dares** -" He saw the brown tail swaying behind Kakarot and saw the familiar female tied up in a golden rope "Saiyan" he growled out.

"I'm guessing you met Vegeta" he said, he saw the red eyes begin to grow "Don't try those omega beams, they didn't work for the other version you and they wont work here as well"

" **What do you want**?!" Kakarot was shocked, he was actually smart.

"I want my remote fixed, then I'm out of this universe and so is she" he pointed at Vegeta. It seemed like a good deal in his opinion.

" **And why would I help you**?"

"Cause if you dont I kill you" he simply said with a smile, He sensed the figure sneaking up on Faora but believed his general would hear it. Like he predicted Faora ducked under a sword and swiftly kicked the figure further into the room and through a pillar. Kakarot watched the figure quickly recover and hold up what looked like a scythe and had the same glowing red eyes as the other man.

"Holy shit" Kakarot muttered, he looked at the dark haired figure in a cloak with a black leotard lined with yellow. her arms had ribbed gauntlets with golden arm bands and a yellow belt going across her generous chest. He saw the belt with a weird symbol hand on to her nicely shaped but covered hips. She wore dark high heels armored that reached her knees and had straps across her exposed thighs.

"Who are you?" she asked in a tone that sounded like Diana from his universe.

"No one you need to concern yourself with, Me and the big guy here were talking about my demands before you decided to start trying to cut guests" She swung the scythe around to intimidate the saiyan.

"It does concern me when you threaten my slave" Kakarot looked shocked, he looked between Darkseid and the woman multiple times.

"HE'S your slave?" he pointed at the quiet Darkseid.

"Yes, now answer my question" she said.

"How? Are you his wife? Lover? Master? Oh wait, you said that already"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" He saw her eyes become angry red and the palace shake a bit.

"Make me" he simply said, he saw Darkseid charge right at him with his fists raised. Darkseid punched the saiyan in the face but to their surprise he barely moved, Kakarot gently grabbed Darkseid's hand and sharply twisted to the left snapping the bone. The giant fell to his knees but Kakarot showed no mercy, Kakarot grabbed Darkseid's head and within a few seconds snapped the god's neck.

"Not wasting my time on such a weakling" he mumbled, he saw the body twitch and quickly grabbed the leg and threw him out the window. Kakarot raised his hand and launched a small ball, the ball hit its target and a decent explosion rocked the palace. Kakarot turned to the woman but was met with a scythe aimed right at his neck, the woman smirked but looked closer and did not see any blood spurting from where the weapon hit.

"Impossible! This should kill anyone, even a god" She wasn't paying attention to Faora's fist and was sent crashing into the wall.

"She's an amazon" Superwoman said, she saw the glowing rope and recognized the symbol on her belt "Looks like her mother gave birth to Darkseid's kid"

"What?!" Kakarot said slightly disgusted "Now you have no excuses to sleep with other humanoids" he joked, Superwoman smacked him in the head making Harley giggle at their antics in such a tense environment.

"She has a strong jaw" Faora said, shaking her fist. The rubble exploded in red energy and red beams came rushing at the group but Kakarot lazily swatted the deadly beams back at the user. The woman screamed in pain and held the spot where she was hit, she was shocked someone so powerful could easily handle her omega beams.

"You done yet?!" The woman stepped out of the destroyed wall with her weapon lowered but red eyes trained on the saiyan "Good, now help us and you dont have to see me ever again" he simply stated but quickly added " sorry about the big guy, I already killed him once from our universe. Pretty fun"

"How are you so strong? All of you?" She asked they looked at each other in confusion, wasn't this woman wanting to kill them.

"Trade secret, now are you going to help us?" Kakarot said, he was already tired of this universe and this attractive woman was stalling him.

"I don't know if I can help, I killed almost everyone here. I was coming after Earth after this"

"Don't bother, Earth is gone" Kakarot said, he strode past the woman and sat on the stone throne.

"You destroyed it?" she asked, she saw the brown tails on both the female and male but from what she could gather, they weren't people to underestimate.

"Yes" He tossed the remote to Faora " Get to work Faora"

"Why?" she asked, she was a soldier, not a scientist.

"Because you know technology, don't worry I'll be down to help" The kryptonian stomped away leaving the woman and Kakarot to talk after telling Lois and Harley to watch Vegeta someplace else.

"Whats your name conqueror?" Kakarot asked, the woman narrowed her eyes before answering.

"I'm grail, the daughter of Darkseid"

"Some daughter, controlling your own father" He joked, the woman still didn't move.

"Well I'm Kakarot, the son of a saiyan" he didn't really care about his father's title.

"Kakarot" she said, testing the name out "move off my throne" she commanded but Kakarot stretched his tired muscles.

"No" he responded, Grail growled and stomped towards him.

"I said move"

"There's enough room for us both" he gave the half amazon a wink but she wasn't fazed "Worth a try" he mumbled, he dropped his ssj3 form and met her red eyes with his.

"Why do you wish annoy me saiyan?" She asked

"Can I ask what you do? It seems odd someone as deadly and beautiful as you go on a killing spree" The woman grumbled in annoyance but Kakarot could see a very small smile on her features.

"It is my purpose, my prophecy, I am the goddess of Anti-Life" Kakarot's eyes seemed to glow a bit brighter.

"Now we're talking" he said, a evil smile growing on his face.

"Why does that interests you" she asked, the saiyan only kept smiling.

"What do you say you join me" he said, Grail only gave the annoying saiyan a confused look.

"In what?" she said, she was curious as to what he could offer when her goal in this universe was done.

"Well your specialty" he said.

"Destroying life" He chuckled a bit when he saw her red eyes light up a bit more.

* * *

And done, trying to do the Marvel chapter but its hard trying to have Kakarot actually get along with heroes.

The injustice universe may be vast but many of them cant save a planet from destruction suddenly. I thought it would seem obvious Vegeta cant match Kakarot in skill or power because her hidden past. I plan to have some interrogation for the female saiyan and find out why she hates her beloved with a passion.

Next chapter could be a time change to match events to come

as always, leave a review and suggestions always welcomed


End file.
